If I Surrender
by egiaprevolg
Summary: AU. EzioxOC. Aria, at the tender age of nine, has lost her memory and finds herself stranded in the city of Monteriggioni. Mario Auditore is her savior and raises her to become his successor as an assassin. How will Ezio feel about the competition?
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first ever attempt at an Assassin's Creed fanfiction! I hope that everyone will be able to follow along with the story easily (I tend to be very scatterbrained). I already have five chapters already written out; I'm just looking over, correcting, and adding things to them for now. I use a lot of game dialogue (I do not own it) but sometimes I twist the words to make it more to my liking. My Italian is very poor. I literally have an Italian Coursebook in front of me to refer to. So, I'm sorry if the language is not properly executed, lol. Also, I will give the definition of any Italian words at the end of the chapter. R&R, please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed; any of it's dialogue or any of it's characters. Only thing I own is Aria. (Except for her outfit, the Courteasan owns that, lol).

Enjoy. :D

* * *

Appearance:

Aria (at age 18) is about 5'8 and weighs 130 pounds. She has darkly tanned skin and chocolate brown hair that has a dark red tint to it when she is in the sun. Her eyes are a soft, light green and they have grey rims around them. She has long scars covering her lower back that happened before she came to the Auditore family. She is also missing part of her ring finger because of the sacrifice for the hidden blade. I also chose her outfit to be the one that the Courteasan has in AC: B. Although, Aria's outfit will be white and red and the sleeves will be long enough to hide her hidden blade. She will also has a hood and thigh high boots and only one glove on the hand without the missing finger. (I know its not very original to just take that outfit idea but I wanted her to seem deadly and feminine at the same time. I am sure Ezio approves of the outfit, though.)

* * *

If I Surrender

- Prologue -

* * *

Once, a very long time ago; when I was a small girl of only nine years old, I found myself wondering the streets of Monteriggioni. This probably seems a little strange for a child to be out on her own, but I could not recall who I was, why I was out so late at night and why I was by myself. I wondered throughout the pitch black streets, my steps barely making any sound; which, now thinking back on it, seemed pretty remarkable for a child. My head was pounding against my skull, making it hard for me to think straight so I just wondered aimlessly for hours.

I felt like laying on the ground and crying my eyes out. But, of course, this was not an option when I was in a city that I had no recollection of.

Suddenly, I heard a man's cough and turned quickly to see who it had been. A man stood behind me a little ways and he was positively frightening. He was a severe looking man with a long scar from above his left eyebrow to below his left eye. The eye itself was white and looked as if it had long stopped working. I felt myself step away out of fear and a gasp had managed to slip out. He frowned at the noise and backed up a few steps.

"Shh." He tried comforting me and bent his knees to rest on his heels. He raised his hand and beckoned for me to come closer. I shook my head feverishly and edged away. The mans eyes watched me very carefully and it was a little frightening. While backing away, I stepped into the light a little and heard the man curse. I flinched at the harshness of his words and he whispered,

"_Mi scusi_. My name is Mario Auditore." the man announced proudly. His voice softened again before continuing, "What is your name, little one?"

I hesitated for a moment but answered quietly, "Aria, _signore_."

Mario smiled and it made his face seemed a little less scary and warmer. I moved a little closer to him as he was still gesturing me to him. I had a strange feeling that I should be wary of a stranger; especially a stranger that was a man but I was not. He seemed to be a kind man.

"Aria…" he whispered back to me. "I do not wish to alarm you but you are bleeding rather heavily."

I looked down at my dress, which was torn to my surprise and gasped. Blood was dripping down my thighs and onto the ground. I became very dizzy, unaccustomed to seeing my own blood and brought my hand to my head. I felt something sticky on my hands and took them away from my head, looking at them curiously. They, too, were covered in crimson blood and I looked up at the strange man, Mario, and felt the tears start to build up. Mario seemed to notice and he pulled out a rag from his jacket; holding it out for me to take. I took the rag gratefully and cleared my eyes. I also wiped any blood I could see away from my body.

"_Grazie_." I whispered softly, never taking my eyes from his. I offered the rag back but he declined it with a shake of his head.

"What happened to you, Aria?" Mario asked, standing up and towering over me. "Where is your family?"

I thought long and hard. Where was my family? I wondered to myself. Did I have a family? I wasn't for sure but I felt like I used to but not anymore. I sniffed back a small sob and shook my head.

"I can't remember." I cried, placing my head in my hands again.

"Can't remember!" he said incredulously. He became silent soon after and I looked up to see him looking at me again. I felt a little unnerved at the way he was studying me. I slouched and tried to make myself smaller.

"Well, Aria," he started. "You may come stay at my estate until you remember. I have plenty of rooms. I won't take no for an answer!"

He held out his hand and I relief flooded through me as I reach out and grasped it. Maybe this was where I was supposed to be.

* * *

At age eleven, I had been staying at the Auditore estate for two years. It was a wondrous place to live; with all the massive rooms and courtyards. The villa itself seemed to have seen better years but I still thought it was grand. Mario had taught me how to read, write, and even speak in other languages. I was an attentive student and worked hard to impress the man who had taken me in for no reason other than to be kind. I was sitting in the garden, reading, when I noticed that Mario had approached me. I closed my book and smiled up at him as he sat on the stone bench beside me. He took my hand in his and we sat looking out at the city.

It was a quiet night for Monteriggioni, as usual. The stores were closed and there was hardly a soul wandering the streets. Of course, the courteasans flitted from place to place; mostly near the tavern, where drunken men would love their attention. I smiled at their silly games.

"You have been here for awhile, no?" Mario asked suddenly, pulling me away from my thoughts, and he looked away from the city to me. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"_Sí_." I answered.

He seemed a little nervous, which was strange for him. He was a very brave man who protected Monteriggioni vigilantly; always. He looked fear in the face and made it run away screaming. At least, that is how I pictured his fights. I had never actually seen one for myself. But he had always returned alive - not exactly unwounded, though. I always wondered where his business lead him to give him such injuries.

"There have been no signs of your memory returning. So, I would like to offer you this opportunity." He grew quiet and I sat silently, waiting for him to continue. He gazed in my eyes and squeezed my hand back. "I had wondered if you would like to become a Auditore… Officially." He paused, glancing at my face again. "You know, I already consider you _mia figlia_."

I beamed at him as tears of pure happiness fell down my cheeks. I practically threw myself on Mario, hugging him as tightly as I could. Not even able to conceal the squeal that escaped from my mouth.

"Sí, sí!" I yelled a little too loudly, causing Mario to lean away from me with a comical expression on his face. "Of course! I already saw you as _mio padre_!"

Mario laughed and stood with me still hugging him. He hugged back briefly before pushing me back to an arms length to get a good look at me.

"Well, Aria Auditore, shall we go inside for dinner?"

He offered me his arm and I accepted gladly. I had to fight the urge to skip but did not bother to stop smiling so widely. Mario's eyes twinkled at me as we headed back into the estate. I felt like this was the happiest day of my life.

* * *

At age thirteen, I was given a little more freedom around Monteriggioni and left to explore often. Mario was always furious when I returned, demanding that I take one of his men with him, at least. Of course, I had been with the Auditore man long enough to pick up the bad habit of being stubborn and never heeded his words. Finally, when Mario was fed up with me never listening to him, his maid sent for me to go to his office. I was a little nervous, this usually meant that I had done something wrong and as much as I racked my brains, I could not think of what I could have done. I had not wandered beyond the Auditore estate for quite some days.

I stopped at the door of his office and tried to calm myself by thinking that I had not done anything wrong.

"Please come in, Aria."

I jumped a little bit at the sound of his voice. I did not think he knew I was there yet. I entered the office and came before my father and gave a small curtsy.

"Hello, _padre_."

He looked up at me and gestured for me to sit and asked me to wait a few minutes longer before we could have our conversation. I nodded and began to look around the room that Mario spent most of his time in.

It was lavishly decorated with plush chairs and beautiful paintings. There was a wall opposite of his desk that was bare and I wondered what he planned on putting there. I looked at mio padre again, and saw him writing a letter with his quill. I sat up a little straighter, trying to get a good look and wondering who Mario would be corresponding with.

I was trying to be discreet but things did not get by Mario so easily and he noticed my efforts.

"_Tuo zio_, Giovanni, has been writing and telling me of his two elder sons exploits." He laughed. "Them seem to be lively ones."

I had never met my uncle or cousins but had heard plenty of stories about them. The two eldest were the troublemakers; although, most of the blame usually went to the second eldest. The girl and the younger boy did not seem to be mentioned all that often. Mario rarely spoke of his brother and I wondered why that was. Perhaps there had been a fight or maybe it was the fact that his brother got married and left home.

"Do you know why you are here, Aria?"

"No." I replied honestly and eagerly; my curiosity getting the best of me.

"You have been going out into the city more often." Mario stated, staring me down. I knew that this would come up. I shifted in my seat to hide my mild discomfort.

"_Sí_, papa." I knew that calling him that would butter him up and he smiled briefly. I counted that a small victory in my book.

"It is very serious that you are not violated… Again." Mario said in a serious tone of voice.

I sat back, thinking of the time that he had found me. The blood running down my thighs had been a huge indicator but I had no memory of what happened before that. The doctor that Mario had called on said that I had hit my head pretty hard and then he checked to see if my virtue had been taken. It had, sadly enough, but I counted my blessing that I did not remember it happening.

"_Sí, _papa." I replied again. "But what can we do? I am only a mere girl."

Mario sat back in his chair and clasped his hands. He studied me hard for a moment or two and I did the same. He sighed and looked away; out the window of the villa.

"I have thought about it for a long time now." Mario began. "I think it would be in your best interest to learn some skills to help you protect yourself."

I sat up a little straighter in my seat at the mention of learning something new. I was genuinely curious about what type of skills I would need. I kept looking at him expectedly and he continued.

"We will be having lessons in the training ring in front of the villa starting tomorrow."

I sat there a little confused. Training ring? What on earth was that about? He couldn't possibly be thinking of… Could he?

"But what will I be learning?" I leaned forward and my eyes were wide with wonder.

"A variety of skills!" He said enthusiastically. "First off, I want you to be able to defend yourself in a fight. So swordplay will be involved. Secondly, free running. Thirdly…"

I interrupted him, "Free running… What is that?"

Mario shot me a look to be quiet - to which I complied quickly.

"Thirdly, blending in with people as to draw attention away from oneself." He stood and I stood with him.

"And free-running is a difficult thing to describe." His eyes twinkled mischievously. "It is more something you have to see for yourself."

* * *

At age 17, I had been training diligently every day that I could. Mario still had me learn certain histories and even had a tutor to teach me how to be more of a noble lady. Honestly, those lessons seemed to be harder to me than my actual training did. The woman seemed to want to make me a mindless husk - to obey, no matter what. It seemed to be an impossible task for me to accomplish, especially since I thought it was stupid anyway.

I stood on the edge of the training ring, waiting on Mario to get there. It was early in the morning and I could hear the birds chirping happily. I could see most of the city from the training ring and I smiled. Monteriggioni had truly become my home over the years and I was thankful that Mario had found me instead of some other man.

"Aria."

I turned quickly and hopped down in front of my father. I smiled and did a small curtsy, causing him to laugh. He ruffled my hair affectionately and I pushed him away gently.

"Today is a very important day!" Mario exclaimed. "See all of those flags bearing the Auditore crest?" I nodded. "Well, I want you to collect them all and also be back here before half an hour is up.

"It is mostly a test of free-running with a fight against me once you return. Good luck, _figlia_."

With that, Mario stepped away and I ran to go grab all of the flags. They appeared to be on the rooftops making a path from the villa to the wall and then back. It seemed easy enough and was a circuit that I made often. I finished the task quickly, to my fathers approval, and began preparing for the next.

"Papa?" I asked as some of his brought me my two swords. He hummed and waited for me to continue. "What are these tests for?"

He smiled and then lunged at me.

I brought my sword up to block him just in time. He pushed away and we began circling each other. I waited for his stance to falter before I swung my blades towards him. He almost missed blocking the weapons but was able to fling my short sword from my hands. We continued to circle one another waiting for the other to slip up and give us the opportunity. The duel continued the same way for quite some time; evenly matched but we were both getting tired quickly. Mario was leaving more and more openings but I was trying to wait for the perfect one. Our swords clashed for at least an hour and we were both drenched in our own sweat. I made a mistake and he was able to fling my sword away from me. He grasped my cloak, pulling me towards him and his sword but I glanced down at his stomach and smiled slowly.

Mario looked down and begun laughing as he saw my dagger poised right on his heart. He released me and held out a hand for me to take.

"After that display of talent, I would like to extend an invitation to join the Brotherhood of Assassins. To carry on my work after I am gone from this world."

I gaped at him. Assassins? Surely not… but at the same time, it all seemed to make sense. All the moves I had learned were very Assassin-like in nature and all of the history I had been learning seemed to speak of Assassins a lot. I felt like smacking myself for being so dumb.

Regardless of my inner turmoil, I grasped my father's hand and replied, "_Naturalmente_."

Mario looked at me proudly before releasing my hand and saying, "There is one thing, though. You must learn to use the weapon of the Assassin."

He held out a strange looking contraption that appeared to fit around your wrist. There was a intricately designed dagger imbedded in the leather that went around your wrist. I studied the blade for a long time, trying to figure out what the catch was. After the tests that I had today, there was no way this couldn't have a catch.

"Is that it?" I asked skeptically.

Mario looked at me sadly. "The weapon requires a sacrifice." When I didn't say anything, he continued, "You must lose your ring finger."

I gasped and looked down at my hand. I wiggled my finger and couldn't imagine not having it there. I won't lie, this had to be the scariest thing anyone has ever told me I must do. Maybe being an Assassin wasn't such a great idea. Then I looked at Mario and he seemed so hopeful and happy that I was going to take on his lifes work that I couldn't refuse.

"Anything for you, father." I answered.

* * *

Hope I didn't miss any of the words. Let me know if I did and I will correct this ASAP.  
Thanks for reading my story. :)

Mi Scusi - I'm sorry.

Signore - Sir.

Grazie - Thank you.

Sí - Yes.

Mia Figlia - My daughter.

Mio Padre - My father.

Tuo Zio - Your Uncle.

Naturalmente - Of course.


	2. Chapter 1

Yay! The first chapter! I hope that everything is good and that you all can follow my thoughts, lol.

Disclaimer: Refer to Prologue (Still don't own a thing!)

* * *

If I Surrender

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

* * *

I sat upon my white steed, taking a daily patrol around the outskirts of the city. It had been a relatively boring day; with little to no trouble. I could hear the two others that took the patrol with me chatting to one another quietly. I smirked at hearing their conversation.

"I can't believe that Mario lets that beauty out of his sight!" The first, slightly younger man whispered.

"I saw a man challenge her to a fight after she turned him down one day." The older soldier whispered back. "I don't think Mario is too worried about if she can handle herself or not."

I felt their eyes meet the back of my hooded head to see if I was listening. I had to fight the urge to laugh as they watched me silently. I could remember that fight easily. The man had asked if I wanted to take a "tumble" and I had declined almost immediately. This had insulted the man to no end and thus he challenged me to a duel.

My father had been standing there and I recall our eyes meeting briefly before he nodded to me. There was a slight smirk on his face that he was trying to keep composed.

The fight was over quickly - the man had underestimated my speed and strength. He struck out to try and hit me across the face, but I stepped aside quickly and grabbed his arm. With my other hand, I grabbed his hair on the back of his head and promptly slammed his face into my knee. Padre was proud that I had used one of the key moves he had taught me and cheered louder than the others. I bowed to my audience and left before the man had a chance to even wake up.

"I remember that one." The younger man replied quietly. "Kicked his ass."

They were sharing a quiet laugh and I couldn't help but smile as I studied the horizon. Everything seemed peaceful and I was about to turn away when I noticed something. I rose my hand in an order to halt. The men complied and started looking around for the reason why. There were a group of men near the gate of Monteriggioni. They wore armored that resembled guards armor but not guards armor from Monteriggioni. Another man stood in the middle of them and he walked with an arrogant air. One man pointed and yelled something I couldn't hear so I followed his gaze.

A little bit away from the group of men was a smaller group. It appeared to be a man and two women. The man caught my interest though. He wore a strange outfit and I squinted my eyes to see it better. The colors held my interest; white and red usually was reserved for the Assassins'. I studied the sash he had around his waist; it had the symbol of the assassins' as well.

I turned to the other guards quickly. "Get _mio padre_ now!"

They seemed a little baffled but ran to the city anyway. I jumped off of my steed and started to make my way to the two groups; which were getting closer and closer to one another. I tried to get as close as possible without alerting my presence. I noticed that the two men that seemed to be leading the groups were speaking and I strained to hear them properly.

"How could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodbye?" The leader of the larger group was saying. His men drew their swords and started towards the group.

"Ezio!" The younger women cried out; hiding her body behind the mans.

The name seemed familiar and I tried to place it. The man named Ezio sighed, held his hands out and that gave the guards pause.

"What do you want, Vieri?"

Now Vieri definitely sounded familiar. Particularly since a certain Vieri Pazzi was a suspected Templar. I studied the man a little harder; trying to commit him to my memory. Vieri placed his hands on his chin; as if he was actually thinking about what Ezio said.

"So many things. A larger palazzo, two new steeds," Vieri let his eyes run over the younger girl attempting to hide behind Ezio, "a prettier bride."

He looked back at Ezio again and exclaimed, "Oh yes! Your life."

Watching Ezio fight was painful. He obviously had never trained to fight in his life; throwing punches around carelessly. The young girl seemed to handle herself well; all things considering. She executed a well placed kick that brought one of the guards down quickly.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder slightly and I jumped before turning to see my padre standing there. He leaned down beside me to study the fight. Ezio was doing a little better and was almost finished with the guards. Vieri was furious.

"I grow tired of this game! Finish him and do not spare the women."

The rest of his guards started advancing and even Vieri had raised his sword. Without thinking, I burst from my hiding place and started sneaking toward Vieri. I saw Ezio look at me strangely and I rose my finger to my lips to signify silence. He continued to watch me as I got right behind Vieri and snatched his sword right out of his hand before launching myself into a nearby bush. I sat there as quietly as I could, hoping the man had not seen me.

"What sorcery is this?" Vieri exclaimed and glanced around angrily.

Mario let out a long laugh from his own hiding spot and replied, "Not sorcery, boy. Skill!"

I could see Vieri practically shaking in his boots and I felt a little surge of pride that my padre thought I had skill.

"Show yourself!" Vieri shouted; turning to around in circles, trying to see someone.

Mario chuckled a little more, "As you wish."

I stepped out beside Ezio causing the younger girl to shriek at my sudden appearance. I glared at her from beneath my hood for only a second before I glanced at Ezio's empty hands. Shaking my head, I tossed him Vieri's blade.

"Here, use this."

He nodded his head before raising the blade toward Vieri. Vieri was outraged that so many assassin's had just appeared. I almost smirked as he started to run.

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

Vieri was out of sight quickly and I almost felt like chasing him. But then, one of his men started to attack me. He was watching me warily. I knew that me being a women was hard for him to attack so I struck first. It was a well executed attack and he jumped backwards in an effort to miss it. Unfortunately for him, Ezio was behind him and used his Hidden Blade against the mans back. I could see the tip of the blade sticking out and I nodded a thanks to Ezio before going on.

The Assassin's outnumbered the guards and eventually the few surviving guardsmen fled. There was a collective cheer throughout the men and Mario went to stand in front of Ezio. I took my place at his side and Ezio bowed his head and offered the sword to me again.

"You have my thanks." His deep voice rumbled but he kept his head lowered and I couldn't see him quite well.

My padre answered before I could. "Keep the sword, Ezio. My daughter has plenty of weapons to entertain her." Mario nudged my side and I smiled at him. Ezio looked very confused though and asked if he knew us. I could tell my father was momentarily insulted, but he recovered quickly.

"Don't you recognize me?" asked Mario and he opened his arms up. "It's-a me! Mario!

Ezio seemed taken aback. "Uncle Mario?"

The younger women looked at me curiously, "I did not know you had married, Uncle."

"Oh, I have not. This little one and I stumbled onto one another."

He ruffled my hair a little and I huffed; moving out of his reach. I felt a little annoyed at how they were speaking about me as if I wasn't even there. It must have shown on my face because Mario turned back to Ezio.

"It's been too long, _nipote_. Far too long." He paused. "I heard what happened in Firenze. Terrible. Come, lets get you all away from here."

My father had told me earlier in the day that there was news that his brother and sons were hung in Firenze and I looked over to study the small family to find that Ezio was looking at me. I couldn't see his eyes clearly, because of the hood, but I had been around assassin's enough to know when one is looking at me. I blushed and it surprised me. Never before had a man made me feel so uncomfortable with his stare. We made it back to the gate of the city quickly enough and Mario was waiting for us. He smiled at the family before turning and walking towards the villa.

"So. Tell me everything." My father said to Ezio, and I edged a little closer in the effort to listen to his story. Ezio took a deep breath before answering.

"They executed father for treason. Frederico and Petruccio, too. They came for me…"

"Do you know why?"

"I have no answer. Only a list of names taken from a man who wished me dead."

Mario reach over and patted Ezio on the back before replied, "Don't worry. We will make sense of this."

"I wish I shared you optimism." Ezio replied, glumly.

I was lagging behind the group before my father called me to keep pace. I caught up quickly to the group and found myself beside the younger woman. She studied me for a long time and I felt very exposed.

"My name is Claudia."

"They call me Aria." I answered quietly.

"Why are you dressed so strangely?"

I chuckled. She was a bold one. I noticed that Ezio appeared to be listening and sighed, thinking on what my answer was to be.

"It allows for easier movement, I suppose." Claudia looked skeptical so I continued. "I can't move very well in dresses."

"Well, what about those colors?" Claudia asked. "Why not something more subtle."

My Padre and I glanced at each other and I knew that I would have to make this one up; for the time being. I looked at Ezio again and he smiled at me.

"I'm not really sure…" I started, but my Padre had decided to save me from this conversation; much to my relief. I wasn't a really social person; usually because the women were threatened with my knowledge of fighting and men only sought to use me.

"I'm sure you will like Monteriggioni."

"I thought Monteriggioni was an enemy of Firenze."

"For now." I answered quietly and Ezio looked at me, obviously confused.

"Later, we'll be its friend and then its enemy again. I cannot keep track, so, I stopped trying." Mario explained.

We were on the steps up to the villa now and I was looking forward to having a bath before going to bed. I could almost smell my lavender oils.

"Did you know the villa of Auditore is almost two hundred years old. It was built by my great grandfather; a strange man who had all kinds of secrets. Keep your eyes open and you might see a few of them yourself."

As my father described the villa, I found myself thinking back to the history lessons I had started having. They had spoken of the villa of Auditore, but not too often. I knew that my Padre's great grandfather had been the leader of the Assassin's two hundred years ago. A powerful man, he said. I had searched for such secrets and found a few minor ones. Nothing too amazing, but still interesting.

"Here we are." Mario stopped in front of the main door. He turned back towards the group following him. "So, what do you think?"

"It's most impressive, uncle." Ezio replied, looking up at the house and I couldn't really decide if he was being sincere or not. It was a little beat up, that's for sure.

"Eh, she has seen better days, I suppose. Believe me, I'd have her shining again if only I had the time." Mario replied before clasping his hands in front of him.

"Now that you've had the tour, you should go and outfit yourself. My men in the market are expecting you. Return here when you're finished and we'll begin." Mario told Ezio. I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to have time for a bath now.

"Begin?" Ezio sounded a little hesitant. "Begin what?"

Mario seemed taken aback, too. "I thought you came here to train?"

"No, uncle. I came here to escape Firenze and I intend to take my family further still." I perked up a little. Perhaps I would be able to have a bath before too long. My padre did not let it go that easily, though.

"But what about your father? He wanted you to finish his work."

"What work? My father was a banker."

My padre and I exchanged an exasperated look. So, he wasn't an Assassin, then? He had the weapons and robes of it…

"You mean… He didn't tell you?"

Ezio did not seem to like this conversation as he replied icily, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mario sighed and told him to go get new weapons and then to come back. He also told him that he had a room ready for him at the top of the villa. Wait…

"_Padre_, that's my room!" I whispered at him as Ezio stalked off towards the market and his mother and sister made their way into the villa.

"_Sí_. I know but I decided to put the whole family up there together." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You will be downstairs, in the between the armor and weapon armories. I also expect you back in about two hours for Ezio's training."

I looked at him strangely but shrugged as I turned to go inside the villa. I did not think Ezio was going to be training any time soon from the look on his face. He was probably going to try to leave as quickly as possible. I hurried to inspect my new room. It was more spacious, but it was lacking the wonderful view that I had at the top of the villa.

I looked out of the only window in the room and saw that it looked out into the courtyard. I could even see my padre's room as well.

All of my things seemed to have been brought down; except for one. I sighed and went upstairs to my old room to search for it. I made it up the ladder and began searching for the item missing. I lowered my hood so it would be easier for me to spot.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice came from the ladder of the room. I jumped around, surprised that whoever it was had been able to sneak up on me.

Ezio stood there, watching me from beneath his hood.

"I was looking for something of mine." I said, kind of annoyed. "This used to be my room, until you arrived."

"Ah." He said and looked around the room once. "Anything I can do to help?"

"_Sí. _It's a necklace." I answered; thankful for the help. "It is silver and has a green gem hanging from it."

He hummed thoughtfully and went to work looking for it. I was watching him out of the corner of my eye and noticed him taking off his hood. He was still turned away from me, so I couldn't say what he looked like. His hair was a black color and it was put up in a hair tie.

"So, you are my cousin, yes?" He asked, still turned around.

"_Sí, _I suppose." I answered but I felt compelled to continue with, "Not by blood, though."

He turned and smiled at me. I paused in my searching and we stared at one another for a moment. He was a very handsome man and I felt my face get a little hotter. Despite what my padre's men would say, I had not even been alone with a man besides my papa and it made me extremely nervous.

"_Sei bellissima_." He said suddenly. I felt the heat grow more before realizing that he was smirking again. He was just playing with me! I thought as I turned back to searching, murmuring my thanks.

"So, how old are you?" He asked. I almost sighed again but was able to stop it. He asked so many questions!

"Eighteen - almost nineteen."

"Ah, a year older than I!" He said cheerfully.

We continued searching in silence but I could feel his eyes watching me closely now. It was like they were running up and down my body, again and again. I wanted to leave quickly but not without my necklace. It was the only thing I had left from my previous life.

"Ah-ha!" Ezio exclaimed near the desk. He held up my necklace and I crossed the room to take it but he held it just out of my reach. I held out my hand again and all I got was that strange smile. I was becoming very tired of this man.

"If I give you this; do I get a reward?" He asked, trying to sound innocent. My eyes did not leave the necklace but I was very confused.

My brow wrinkled and I asked, "What do you want?"

He placed his hand on his chin and thought about it. I stood there, uncomfortably, and waited. He snapped his fingers suddenly as if he knew.

"A kiss."

My mouth hung agape and I wondered if he was truly serious about such a thing. He was smirking at me, confidently, and I realized that he had expected me to do it. Well, two can play at that game.

"Hmm, okay." I answered, acting like I was extremely embarrassed. He smiled fully and I could see the victory in his eyes. I came closer to him until I was mere inches away from his face. I started to lean forward and he closed his eyes and leaned forward, too. His warm breath on my face was a little disorienting but I knew I had a plan to follow through.

Suddenly, I stomped my foot down on his foot, very hard, causing him to release my necklace in order to grab his own foot. I caught the necklace in the air and went down the ladder quickly.

"_Merda_!" I could hear Ezio exclaim as I continued my way downstairs.

"_Grazie_, Ezio!" I yelled back at him and heard him curse again.

* * *

Thanks for reading. R&R! :3

Nipote - Nephew.

Sei bellissima - You're very beautiful.

Merda - Shit!


	3. Chapter 2

This is the third chapter! I enjoyed this one the most, lol. But it's also one of the shortest chapters I have written... Ah, well, I'll try harder next time. XD. Also, the only things in italics are things in Italian or a dream/flashback.

Disclaimer: That's right. I bought Ubisoft. Just kidding, I don't own anything except Aria...and my cat... that's irrelevant, though.

Thanks for all of the story alerts and the reviews from:

**The one and only riot**

**Shelleythesnail**

**xenocanaan**

**brittany**

rebelgoddess19

**Sweet Candy Rain**

I hope you all enjoy the newest addition to the story!

R&R :D

* * *

If I Surrender

Chapter 2: Put Your Florins Where Your Mouth Is

* * *

I had returned to my room after the little episode with Ezio; which I had to admit was quite hilarious. I had planned on taking a bath soon, but since my padre told me to attend Ezio's training session I decided to just rinse my face off, change my clothes and take a nap, instead.

Curling up on my new bed; which I had to admit was pretty fantastic compared to my old one. I held my necklace into the air. The light streaming in from my window glinted off of the stone which in turn caused strange symbols to reflect over my whole room. I had shown this necklace to my father once, when I was younger, and even he had no idea what they were. I frowned and held the necklace closer to my body, making all the symbols stop flowing around.

I closed my eyes and sighed a little as I attempted to get a bit of rest. For a little while all I could hear was my heart beating and birds chirping outside. It was peaceful and lulled me to sleep.

* * *

__

I found myself sitting in a strange dining room. It was extravagant, to say the least, and very spacious. Brilliant chandeliers hung from the ceiling over the long table; which was covered with food. I wondered who needed all of this food because I appeared to be eating by myself.

Suddenly a bright, white light lit up the entire room and I tried to cover my eyes quickly. When I opened them, the entire table was full of men and women chattering away. None of them seemed to realize I was there, even when I knocked over an entire glass of wine in an attempt to gain their attention.

I called out to all of the people but no one would listen. Sitting back and looking around the now crowded room, I spotted one person watching me very closely; like creepy close. It gave me chills but I felt like I should know who this person is. They looked so familiar but I couldn't figure out why. The man was chewing on his food slowly before smiling evilly. I gasped and covered my eyes and reopened them to find myself being hauled down a strange corridor by a tall woman. I could hear the sound of armored feet running behind us and the womans sobs. We reach a room and she pushed me towards a small hole in the wall that went pretty far back.

"Aria, my daughter. Take this and don't forget where you came from!"

I turned to look at the woman who was my mother but my view was blocked by a beautiful silver necklace that had a huge green gem hanging from it. I grasped it in my hand and shoved it into a small pocket.

The woman pushed me toward the hole, telling me to hide. Once inside the hole, the woman placed a chair in front of it in an attempt to hide it. I turned uncomfortably in the small space and peeked out to see if I could see the woman properly now but she had already turned her back on me. She was facing the door where the banging was becoming louder. Finally a few men broke through the door and pushed her aside, looking around.

"You will never have her!" My mother yelled before clumsily stabbing one of the men in the back. I graimaced as the man howled before turning and striking her down. I felt tears running down the sides of my face as they leered and groped at her lifeless body before the chair flew away from in front of the hole, causing me to jump and shriek quietly.

The man from earlier in the dream appeared in front of the hole. He leaned down and smiled the same creepy smile before reaching in and jerking me out roughly.

* * *

I woke up in a sweat and sat on the edge of my bed. I have this dream about every week and I feel like I should know what the dream means but its still so out of reach. Anytime I try too hard to remember it ends with me passed out on the floor; which can be quite embarrassing when you happen to be in the middle of training. I stood, feeling a little dizzy and crossed the room to grab some more clothes and to gather up my preferred weapons. I usually kept them in my own room as a result of being too paranoid. I strapped on the wrist blade. Thinking of the wrist blade, I glanced down at my partially missing ring finger; Ezio appeared to still have his and use the blade and I decided to ask him later about it.

Standing and covering my head with my hood, I exited my room and made my way to the training ring. As I was approaching the ring, I noted that my father and Ezio appeared to be arguing.

"No, as I said; we are leaving." Ezio replied, sounding agitated.

Mario exclaimed, "Ezio! You barely held your own against Vieri!" I saw Ezio tense up and prepare a retort but Mario silenced him with a raise of his hand.

"You won't survive a week on the road. If you want to leave - so be it." I grinned, knowing that my father would do whatever in his power to make Ezio stay. "But at least do so armed with the skills and knowledge necessary to defend yourself. If not for me; for you mother and sister."

Ezio seemed frustrated but agreed to my fathers logic. Mario noticed me and waved me over.

"_Bene_." He said. "You will be training with Aria. She will teach you whatever you need to know."

Ezio scoffed and crossed his arms, "She is a woman. I'm pretty sure that I could beat her easily."

I felt my cheeks grow hotter, but this time with anger. I tossed Ezio a sword and he was barely able to catch it because he hadn't been watching me.

"Why don't you put some florins where your mouth is." I said, smirking and giving a small twirl of my sword. My fathers men gave a whoop of excitement. Some were yelling for Ezio to turn the fight down, for his dignity and pride. Others were already placing bets on who would win. It seems that Ezio never turns away from a fight, even if it is with a woman.

He puffed out his chest and replied, "Best two out of three?" I nodded and we began to circle each other around the ring. Surprisingly, Ezio struck first by swinging his sword, clumsily I might add, in my general direction. I dodged and disarmed him quickly; he turned and tried to regain his sword and his fingers were inches from it before I slid my hidden blade right in front of his neck.

I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "That's one."

I barely had time to dodge the punch he had aimed at me and he got me right in the side. It stung and the air was knocked out of me for only a second but I managed to make it to the other side of the ring without Ezio being able to catch me. He picked up his sword and started towards me again. He feinted to the right but I was able to see this coming and jumped out of his way; his sword barely grazing the front of my shirt. I looked down to see a slash along my abdomen before looking back up to Ezio, who gave me a rather cheeky smile.

Ezio swung out at me and I ducked and swung my own sword towards his legs. He jumped over my blade, which really surprised me. He was quicker than I originally thought. Ezio jabbed at me with his sword and I knocked it away from me, laughing.

This seemed to frustrate him and he threw his sword back onto the ground before raising his fists to me. I raised an eyebrow but laughed and dropped my sword as well. He came at me quickly and I tried to deflect his punches but he was much stronger than me. Seeing an opening, I lunged forward and managed to land my fist on his cheek.

As soon as my fist connected, I felt his hand wrap around my small wrist tightly. I struggled to get my wrist released but with his superior strength, it was impossible. He smiled at me before sliding his hidden blade in front of my neck. I heard my fathers men grumbling as the fight was not in my favor anymore.

"That was for my foot earlier, _bella_."

I rolled my eyes and brought my knee up into his stomach; Ezio released me by pushing me away roughly. I pickws up my sword and whistled at one of the men standing around the ring. He smiled understandingly and threw me a shorter sword. I held them in both hands and twirled them around before dropping into a stance. I could hear all the men begin cheering for me again as well as a few catcalls. I smiled at Ezio with a dark gleam in my eyes.

"You've done it now, _nipote_!" Mario laughed heartily. "She does not like losing!"

Ezio picked up his own sword watching me warily. I attacked first this time and it was a never-ending flurry of attacks. Ezio barely had time to block before I was pushing him towards the other side of the ring. His blade hit my two and held me there; it was a very close position for the both of us, our faces were only a few inches apart. He smiled at me and whispered,

"Ahh, my dear, you are incredibly sexy when angry." I pushed him away from me and swept out unexpectedly with a leg tripping Ezio. He fell straight on his ass and his sword flew from his hand.

I rose my sword as if I was about to impale him and he closed his eyes. I brought the weapon down and it hit the ground with a thud. Ezio opened one eye to see the damage but I made sure the blade was only very close to his private area. He seemed shocked to see it at that place and looked up at me.

"Next time, I won't miss." I pulled the sword out of the ground and held my hand out for Ezio to take. He ignored it and got up himself and held out his hand to me. I shook it briefly before Mario told us that was enough ass kicking for tonight; we'd have plenty time tomorrow.

All of the men dispersed and headed back to their homes in the city after collecting their winnings and Mario returned to the villa. I noticed that Ezio had not moved. I turned to him to notice that he was smiling at me.

"You are very graceful, _bella_."

"Don't call me that, Ezio." I reprimanded. "I am your mentor now and there are many things I can teach you."

"Ah, _bella_." Ezio replied and he slid over to me quietly. "You will not be the mentor for long."

I looked up at him questioningly, "_Perche_?"

He smiled and ran his finger along the line of my jaw; I could feel myself blush and was glad that the majority of my face was hidden from Ezio because of my hood. "Because there are many things I could teach you as well."

With that, he turned and made his way back into the villa; leaving me with a very apparent blush covering my entire face. After watching Ezio enter the villa, I turned and started to run as fast as I possibly could.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Bene - Well or Good.

Bella - Beautiful

Perche? - Why?


	4. Chapter 3

Wellllllllll, I got Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood and I absolutely love it! Ezio is as sexy as ever and LEONARDO HAS A BEARD! No one else understand how excited that makes me... love a good beard...lmfao.

I also wanted everyone to know that I am just gonna answer any reviews I get on the newest chapter. So please leave me reviews! :3

**BriarX**: Thanks for the review! I honestly haven't even paid attention to those codex pages :S That is something I definitely need to do next time, lol! But this story isn't going to completely cannon anyway, soooo, lets just all pretend that Leonardo just decided to get creative with Ezio's blade! XD Just kidding... but really... I have no idea what to do about that :S

**Sweet Candy Rain: **Heheh, you crack me up! I'm love dragon age as well and honestly, that Zevran has a pretty sexy voice... I am a COMPLETE sucker for men with sexy accents! And that's why I try not to go out of the country, lmao. Love the randomness of this!

**brittany: **I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**spoiled2theCore:** I love this idea! I definitely might try to fit something like that in there in some chapter in the future! But it will take me FOREVER to think of pranks (I am usually the one getting pranked :| lol).

**Shelleythesnail: **I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling the chemistry between the two of them!

**Xenocanaan: **Haha, yes! Glad you like the story :3

The third chapter! Please R&R let me know how I am doing and if I need to fix something. Or even ideas for chapters because I always get writers' block. Also, this is pretty heavy on dialogue. xoxo.

Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada... I don't own anything... Sadly...

* * *

If I Surrender

Chapter 3: Nothing is real, Everything is permitted.

* * *

Ezio and I trained for the next couple of weeks from dawn until dusk. Some days it would be regular swordplay; learning how to dodge, counter, and the like. Other days, I would take him on a free-running tour of the city. I would never admit it to Ezio's face but I actually was enjoying myself as we raced across the rooftops.

He worked hard and only complained a little; which, honestly, surprised me the most. I had expected the pretty boy to be afraid to scar up his handsome face.

I also gained a few scars from him. One on my cheek where he accidentally nicked me during a counter. I was fine with it; it gave me a reason to punch him in the face. Another was across my chest and that one even managed to ruin one of my favorite pairs of clothes. Claudia was annoyed when I asked her to mend and kept asking why I had cared so much since they all looked the same anyways. I ignored her and took the clothing to mend myself.

One evening after Ezio and I were finished training, we had a friendly race to the top of the villa. Ezio would have beaten me if the ledge he had a hold of hadn't broken off. I was proud that he had come so far under my training. I had been worried that it would be difficult to train him.

"_Bella_." Ezio addressed me. He had refused to call me anything else, except for around my father. I turned; pushing my hood off and raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled and did not answer (he had recently found out that this annoyed me to no end).

"Yes, Ezio?" I asked, trying not to let the annoyance show through.

"I was wondering something." He said. "If you'll indulge me, that is."

I gestured for him to go ahead as we both sat down on the edge of the roof, letting our legs dangle off the side.

"Did losing your finger hurt?"

I looked down at the missing finger and moved the stub that remained. I saw Ezio reaching for my hand before looking up at me to see if it was okay. He had learned very quickly that I did not take to uninvited touching after I punched him in the face for getting inappropriate during a fight. I let him hold my hand as he studied the missing digit.

"It did for a little while." I answered and looked over at him. "I was curious to see that you had a hidden blade but still had your finger."

"Leonardo Di Vinci updated the designs of the blade so I could keep it." He rubbed my hand gently and smiled at me.

I removed my hand from his quickly after that moment. Something in his eyes made me a little uncomfortable. I turned my gaze onto the city below us. We sat in silence for a long time; the day was almost over and the darkness of the night was setting in. I looked over at Ezio and saw that he was watching me.

"What?" I asked quietly.

He smiled mischievously and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"What about?" I asked, ignoring the alarm in my head telling me to just leave it be. He smiled even wider and I knew then that I was going to regret asking.

"How soft your skin is." I blushed immediately and looked towards the ground so far below us. He continued, "And how it would feel underneath my own."

I scowled and went to smack him right across the face but he captured my hand before I could land the strike. Ezio kissed the tips of my fingers moving down to the palm of my hand and then the soft side of my wrist.

My whole face was in a blush from the attention and I allowed him to kiss my hand until I finally snapped out of the daze he had placed me in. I brought my free hand out to punch him in the side, which caught him off guard as he was distracted with my other fingers. He grabbed his side and cursed as I pulled my hand back from him quickly and stood. Running to the side of the roof, I jumped off, performing a leap of faith and landing safely in the haystack Ezio and I had moved there earlier in the week.

As I scrambled to get out of the haystack, I looked up at the roof to see that Ezio had disappeared from sight. I sighed and tried to ignore the burning of my skin where his lips had touched as I headed to my room for the night.

The next few practices had been awkward for Ezio and I. We had not spoken a true sentence to one another since the incident on the roof of the villa. I usually kind of missed him until he did something idiotic that got on my nerves; which was more often then not. My father had decided to attend a few of these lessons to teach Ezio how to dodge and counter with an assassin's efficiency. I was partly glad that my padre had decided to come to these training. I did not want to be left alone with Ezio and the awkwardness more than I had to.

Ezio was asking my father about his own father during one of our training exercises and I could see that he was becoming frustrated with all the new information. His counters were half-hearted and sometimes he wasn't able to dodge my attacks at all. My father was telling us to run it again and again until Ezio was able to execute it.

Feeling sorry for Ezio, I allowed myself to slip up once allowing him to counter me correctly. Mario rejoiced but I could feel Ezio watching me closely. I realized that he knew all my moves by now to know that I had let him counter my attack. I kept my eyes on the ground as the men talked. I was hoping to make a quick getaway when my padre told us that we could stop for the afternoon.

I turned towards the villa and started walking behind my padre before I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Looking behind, I saw that Ezio was standing there with his arms crossed.

"You didn't have to do that." He said, his voice was low and sounded mildly angry. I couldn't see his eyes because the hood was hiding them but I could feel that he was irritated with me.

"I know." I answered honestly and he looked up at me in surprise before composing himself again.

"Then why?" Ezio asked.

"You needed a break. Time to process all of this." I reach out and patted his shoulder; trying to be comforting to him.

"All this talk of Assassins and Templars reeks of fantasy." He replied with a grimace on his face.

"Like an old parchment covered in strange, magic writings?" I laughed, wiggling my fingers at him and as he questioned how I knew of that.

"Mario told me about them once. He also mentioned that he thought you had obtained one that your father had been holding. The Assassin's call these pages the Codex.

"Codex?"

I jumped up to sit on the side of the training ring as Ezio leaned against the wall of it.

"Si. It's like a guide to the workings of the Assassin's order - it's origin, purpose, and even techniques. Mio Padre said that your father believed the Codex held a powerful secret."

"What secret?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. But it is believed to be powerful enough to change the world."

"Assassins, Templars, Codex pages… This is a lot to take in." Ezio looked very stressed as he put his head in his hands.

"I know it is." I answered. "But remember this: _Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito_."

Ezio looked over at me with a small smile on his face that even I could not help returning.

"What a beautiful smile." He said and my face flushed instantly. He grabbed my hand and began tracing the palm with his long fingers. "Tell me, _bella_, why you seem to dislike my company so much?"

"Because you're pig-headed?" I returned and playfully poked him in the chest with the hand he was holding.

"Ah, you wound me!" Ezio grabbed his chest and acted like it pained him so. I rolled my eyes and jumped off of the training rings wall and started to head back to the villa but Ezio grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest for a hug.

I stood there wondering what exactly he wanted with me. He had a different girl on his arm every time I saw him go off into the city. Did he really expect for me just to fall in his bed like all of the others? That a simple hug would woo me so easily?

"Ezio?" I asked, my voice sounded muffled against his chest.

"Yes?" His voice rumbled deeply.

"Get off of me."

Ezio laughed and released me immediately. "As you wish_, bella_. But you will not be able to resist me for long!"

Mario was standing in the doorway when Ezio and I finally made our way up there; with a friendly race to the door, of course. He asked for Ezio to come to his office and speak to him of very important matters. They bid me a goodnight but I could not resist following to see what they were going to talk about.

I ran outside and crouched beneath the open window of my fathers office. They had not made it to the office yet so I waited. After a moment, I heard footsteps and voices. I strained to hear what they were saying.

"I see you are taken with my daughter." Mario's voice was low and lethal. I had to put my hand over my mouth in an attempt to stop the laughter. I wondered what Ezio would say to such a thing.

"_É bellissima_." Ezio replied easily, he did not seem at all fazed by Mario's tone of voice.

"_Sí_." Mario said. "I know how you are with women, Ezio! So, it will be good for you to know the truth about her."

I stopped breathing. He wasn't going to tell him that… was he? Ezio must have asked what the truth was but I was still in shock that my father was going to tell him.

"She is engaged."

I almost let out a sigh of relief that he didn't tell him that I was raped before I came to the Auditore family but remembered that it wouldn't go over well if they caught me eavesdropping on their conversation. I grimaced to myself, thinking of my future husband. A Templar.

"To whom?" Ezio's voice sounded lower than before.

"A son of a Templar; which, of course, means a future Templar."

"A Templar?" Ezio exclaimed.

"_Sí_." Mario answered calmly. "She lives for the brotherhood and has offered to be a spy for us. It would bring us very valuable information to use against the Templars."

"No." Ezio said firmly and I rose an eyebrow at that. Who was he to decide what I was to do? "It's too dangerous."

My father laughed. "She is capable of handling herself, Ezio. Or have you not noticed the beatings she gives you every day! Besides the boy is not even a man yet. She will be here for awhile."

"How did you manage to get a Templar to marry their son off to an Auditore?" Ezio asked after a time of being silent.

"Ah, you see, I have a couple of friends that are very high up in nobility and they said that she may pose as their own child." Mario answered and then laughed. "She even looks like them!"

I had only met the family myself one time but Mario was right. The mother had the same color hair as I and the father had a darker shade of green eyes. They were slim and in good enough shape that I could easily pass as their child.

Mario and I had went to Venice so that I could meet my future husband. We went to the people who are pretending to be my parents to get ready for the meeting. They seemed like a nice couple and the mother fawned over me the entire time. They fit me into a dress that was too tight and heels that were too tall and whisked me away to meet the Templar's.

First, I met the father. His name was Emilio Barbarigo. On the outside, he was a very wealthy merchant with a huge palazzo but on the inside, he and his entire family are Templars. I studied the man while clenching my fists and fought not to kill him outright. The man studied me back, although his eyes lingered on certain areas far too long. He deemed me worthy and then sent me away, telling my 'parents' that he will call on me once his son is old enough.

I felt a small poke on the head that caused me to break out of my day dreaming and looked up to see who it was. My father was leaning out of his window, smiling at me. I jumped up immediately and started apologizing. He held up his hands and I became quiet.

"It is no worries, little one." He said and turned to walked back to his desk. "Come here."

I jumped through the window easily and crossed the room to his desk. He looked up at me and smiled briefly before looking down at some papers.

"Vieri is making life very hard for us lately." Mario started. "I think that we are going to have to execute a full scale attack against him at San Gimignano."

"When?" I asked, already thinking of the layout of the city.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Thanks for reading my story!

Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito - Nothing is true, Everything is permitted.

É bellissima - She is very beautiful.


	5. Chapter 4

Another update! Wooooooow, Brotherhood is seriously taking all my free time away from me. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. XD. Anywayssssssssss, I have gotten soooooooooo many views on the story and I want to let people know to review! It makes me want to update the story quicker :3 Thanks for all of the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far. If I have made a mistake, please let me know and I will try my best to fix it!

R & R!

Special thanks goes to:

**Sweet Candy Rain - **I honestly don't think he will :( at least, I haven't seen anything to hint that he will. I don't like Caterina, either. That might be because I get a little selfish when it comes to Ezio, though. LOL. That and I have high expectations for him and she does NOT fit those at all. I wish we could have that choice... but pneumonia got her first... damn it. And thank you so much! :3

**UchihaAkia - **Thanks for reviewing! You'll be glad to know that Aria's past will be explained in a few chapters (maybe two or three?). I've been working on it and I think that people are going to be pretty surprised! (I hope!).

**Shellythesnail - **I thought that was a pretty cute scene, too! :3 And I will try my best. Brotherhood is sooo distracting; I start to put down the controller then I'm like just five more minutes! Hahah!

**brittany - **Thanks again! :D

Disclaimer: Everytime that I have to say that I don't own AC, I get sadder and sadder. But, I still don't own it... Now I'm going to go cry because I don't own anything!

Aria: HEY!

egiaprevolg: YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO EZIO! *runs away*

Ezio: HA! Take that, Aria!

Aria: Ezio... I hate you so much. *leaves*

Ezio: Ah, all the women have left. So, that means I am alone... THE APPLE OF EDEN IS MINE! MUAHAHA!

egiaprevolg: No. Too soon, Ezio.

Ezio: Oh. THE APPLE OF EDEN WILL BE MINE! ...eventually...

LOL, you can ignore that little bit of randomness there. I was feeling a little crazy!

* * *

If I Surrender

Chapter 4 - Taking Down Vieri

* * *

I found myself in route for San Gimignano early that morning with all of my fathers men following. Mario wanted to stay behind and talk to Ezio before they came here. What for, I cannot say. I made it to the place that father and I picked out on the map. Near the South wall; which had a weakness that I, or even Ezio, could exploit easily enough to get the gate open.

I watched the men sharpening their swords and daggers and listened to their nervous murmuring. Near sundown we were all watching the road we came from for my fathers arrival. I was leaning against a crate, using one of my throwing knives to clean out from under my nails when I heard the telltale sounds of horses coming our way.

Shushing the men, we all stood quietly waiting for whoever it was to come. My father turned the corner and I could tell that the men relaxed. But my father did not look relaxed; his shoulders were hunched and his brow furrowed. I approached his horse; laying a hand on it and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked and then looked around him. "Where is Ezio?"

"Not coming." Mario answered gruffly as he slid off of his horse. I stared in shock; after all the training we gave him freely and he was choosing not to help us against Vieri? Mario approached his men and relayed the plan: After Aria opens the gate, look for and kill Vieri.

We snuck along the wall until we came to the easy spot my father and I found for me to climb up. My father and his men went on as I creep onto the wall along the city. I could see a few men standing on some rooftops and another on down the walls path. I stood and quietly ran along the wall, jumping on the back of the guard and slicing his throat open with my hidden blade.

Another man was standing on a rooftop just below where I was standing on the walls pathway. I waited until he was turned away before pouncing on him from above. I quickly threw a throwing knife into the skull of the man on the rooftop adjacent to the one I was on. The man collapsed quietly and the other men did not seem to notice it.

I could see my father and his men distracting the guards at the gate. The two men stood side by side, sticking their swords out the holes of the gate; trying to get my father and his men to stand back. I jumped off the rooftop and approached them as quietly as I possibly could. Suddenly, a voice rang out from behind me. Damn, another guard. The two men turned and yelled at me, waving their swords around. I could hear the other guard start to approach me from behind. I turned and threw another knife and heard the dull thud as the knife made impact and then a crash as the man fell.

Drawing my two swords, I lowered my hood and gestured for the two guards to come and fight me. They seemed taken aback after seeing that I was a women; which is no surprise but they slowly recovered and began advancing towards me.

The taller of the two struck out at me and I dodged easily; allowing myself to laugh at the fools. This angered them and the shorter attacked me. I caught his blade between my two and kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach. He flew back against the gate and my father grabbed him and slit his throat.

The taller guard seemed shocked and then he seemed very angry. He yelled and started running towards me and I braced myself for the impact before seeing a knife lodge itself in the mans head. I turned and saw Ezio jumping down from a nearby rooftop.

"You didn't need to do that." I said angrily as he helped me bring up the gate.

"I know." He answered, repeating my words from last night. We locked eyes and he smiled that smile that always makes me nervous. I looked away as my father approached us as his men ran into the city.

"Ezio? What are you doing here?"

"Taking responsibility. Vieri troubles you because of me." Ezio responded and we began a slow trek into the city.

"It's not always about you, Ezio." I retorted; he laughed and pushed me into a wall playfully. I punched him on the shoulder in return and he laughed. Mario, not amused by our antics, turned to Ezio saying,

"Both of you, distract those guards and make sure they do not raise the alarm. Try to buy me some time to find Vieri."

We nodded and pulled out our throwing knives. Ezio glanced at me and laughed, causing me to scowl at him.

"Let us see who has the better arm. The one with the most deaths, wins."

I rose an eyebrow, "Wins what?"

His eyes twinkled mischievously and I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach that it was going to be something that I would never agree to. Please god, don't try to bet sex.

"Whatever you want." Ezio said simply. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Fine." I replied. "If I win, then you aren't allowed to see the Courteasans for two weeks and I don't want to hear complaining."

Ezio scowled only for a moment but then he brightened up considerably. "Fine. If I win, then you will have to spend every day with me for the next two weeks." Then again, maybe he was as bad as I thought. He would probably use the time trying to seduce me!

"No!" I protested immediately, but Ezio was already running to the guards standing ahead of us. Determined not to lose this bet I ran after him.

We dispatched the guardsmen easily and compared the number of deaths. I was ahead by a few, for the moment but Ezio was not far behind so I could not let myself get cocky. We ran like lightning through the streets with our throwing knives flying through the air to take down unsuspecting guards.

After running down the streets for a short time we came across one of my fathers men. He told us that my padre was under attack and to hurry as fast as we could. He and his men had dozens of guardsmen around them and my father waved to us as we approached.

"There you are!" He exclaimed over the noises of the fighting. "It seems my plan has hit something of a snag… We were ambushed and now we've got our hands full. My brothers and I will deal with these guards. I want you both to go on ahead and root out that snake!"

I grabbed Ezio's hand and dragged him through the crowd of men; dodging their attacks. We both decided that the roof would be an ideal spot for us to search for Vieri. We snuck across many rooftops but suddenly I spotted a large group of men coming through a nearby gate. I held out my arm that Ezio, who was looking the other way, ran into and shot me a look of annoyance. He calmed down after seeing me hold a finger to my lips and then point to the group of men.

He nodded at me and took an alternate root around to the other side of the men. He was adjacent to me and we both laid against the rooftops trying to hear what the men were saying.

A man in a ominous hood was speaking, "It's settled. Vieri, you will remain here to coordinate the mercenari. Francesco will organize our forces in the city and send word when it's time to strike. Jacopo, your job is to calm the citizens once the deed is done."

The men stood in a circle and nodded as the hooded man spoke their jobs. Vieri was shuffling his feet, looking very agitated.

"What of that _ubriacone,_ Mario?" I tensed up involuntarily and I saw Ezio shoot me a look of warning. I waved him off and continued listening. "He continues to harass my forces and I fear he'll discover what we intend."

Francesco patted his sons back reassuringly and spoke, "He's always been trouble. Just like that _bastardo_ brother of his."

I glanced up at Ezio and saw that his knuckles were turning white as he gripped a throwing knife. He looked at me and it was troubling to see how much pain he was in. I looked back down to the men, wondering who this cloaked figure was.

"Then let me reunite them, father!" Vieri said with vemon in his voice. I rolled my eyes to myself thinking that there was no way that boy could take down Mario.

"There will be plenty of time to clean up the _rifiuti _when we're finished." The man in the cloak rested his hand on Vieri's shoulder as if to reassure him. He looked back to the rest of the men. "Now, is there anything else?"

None of the men answered him.

"_Muy bien_." He said before raising a hand to his chest. "May the Father of Understanding guide you."

The men repeated the same line back to the man and raised their hands to their chests as well. They all began for the door but Vieri was caught by one of his men. They were yelling that Mario Auditore had invaded the city. The men seemed very distressed, much to my delight. Ezio looked over at me and winked and I worked to stifle a small giggle. Vieri ran off to a tower along the edge of the wall. I was a little confused, it had no escape route whatsoever. Did he truly believe he could best us so easily? Eh, oh well.

Soon, we saw Mario and his men charging forward to the guards waiting below. I pointed at myself and down to the guards and my father then pointed at him and then to where Vieri was standing with two guards. He nodded and took off in that direction as I watched the men battle below me.

My father was facing at least three men on his own and I could see another trying to sneak up behind him. I lunged off of the roof and onto the guards back while using my hidden blade against his throat. He fell to the ground and my father shouted a thanks to me as we continued fighting.

A guard struck my side with a blade but I hardly even noticed as I cut off his head with my two swords. Grabbing my last throwing knife, I tossed it at a guard that was running up the stairs towards Vieri and Ezio. It hit his leg, causing him to howl in pain before one of my fathers men ran up and silenced him for good.

Soon all the men were dead and my fathers men gave a cheer. My father and I ran up the stairs to see if Ezio needed any help. As we approached we saw Vieri swing his blade at Ezio but he missed and stumbled forward a bit. It was enough for Ezio to be able to slam his hidden blade right in his chest. Vieri looked down almost shocked that he had been beaten before he fell limply to the ground. Ezio went down to the ground with him and was shaking the front of Vieri's shirt.

"What are you and your allies planning? Is this what my father discovered? Is this why he was killed?" I could hear the desperation in Ezio's voice as he shook Vieri. I started to step forward but Mario stopped me with his arm.

Vieri laughed darkly and I could see a line of blood falling from the corner of his mouth, "I'm sorry, were you hoping for a confession?"

"_Pezzo di merda! Vorrei solo che avessi sofferto di più! Hai avuto la fine che meritavi! Spero che bru-_" Ezio was screaming but my father pulled him off of Vieri roughly and pushed him away from the body. He told Ezio to be more respectful but Ezio was fuming already and retorted that respect would not have been shown to us. I closed Vieri's eyes and searched his pockets, retrieving a beat up Codex page before whispering,

"_Requiescat in Pace_." I stood and grabbed Ezio's arm and pulled him toward me. His face was inches from mine and I could see his fury clearly. I whispered, "You are not Vieri. Do not become him."

The fury in his eyes subsided and he looked ashamed of himself. My father thumped him on the back, causing the glare to return and announced that we should return to the villa soon.

The trip back was an uneventful one. The men celebrated as best as they could on the horses backs, passing some type of ale around. My father drank from it heartily and offered some to me but I declined with a shake of my head. I felt very strangely at the moment. Looking around, I noticed that I couldn't see Ezio anywhere. Turning around to look behind me I saw that he was way behind the group and staring at his hands.

I turned my own horse and rode back towards Ezio. I heard snide remarks from the men about my choice of company before my father silenced them. I went around his horse and slowed mine to a walk beside his. He looked at me briefly before looking back ahead.

"Are you okay, Ezio?" I asked tentatively, hoping to not upset him more.

"_Sí." _He answered shortly.

We rode on in silence for a little while before I blurted out, "twenty-six."

Ezio turned towards me, confusion was not even concealed on his face. I looked towards the group ahead of us and said, "That is the number of men I killed on this night."

He stared at me a little longer before smiling half-heartedly. "Twenty…" He paused and looked at me strangely and I hoped that he had not made more than I had. "Seven. Vieri was the last one."

I groaned before slumping forward onto my horse, cursing slightly. Ezio laughed fully this time and I laughed with him; glad to see that he was feeling a little better. I scowled at him playfully and refused to go through with the bet.

"_Bella_, it will not be so bad." He grinned at me before winking and saying, "We shall have plenty of fun activities to make the days seem shorter!"

He put an emphasis on activities causing me to throw him a real scowl. He laughed at my facial expression and dodged my fist by making his horse move over a little. I stuck out my tongue before riding back to the others. I noticed that he followed me this time and Mario held up the ale bottle and announced his arrival.

"And here he is! Our _campione_! Ezio!"

The men cheered and it roared throughout hills and all of the men shouted, somewhat drunkenly, 'All hail, Ezio!' Laughter ensued and we were all clutching our sides from laughing too much.

"I see that you wasted no time starting the celebrations." Ezio said good naturedly to my father.

"Of course we have!" Mario spotted me and thrust the ale into my hands. "Drink, my dear! We couldn't have gotten anywhere without you!"

Feeling a lot better than I was earlier, I smiled and took a long swig of the drink; grimacing as I offered it to Ezio. He laughed and took it as well and the three of us shared a bottle or two and rode a little bit off from the group of men. I could feel that my face was flushed badly but I kept drinking with my father and Ezio. We were laughing as Mario told a horrendous story about my early training days; if I were sober, I probably would have gotten a little angry but I decided to keep my hands on my horse because of all the swaying I was doing.

Mario somehow drifted back to the group of men leaving Ezio and I to drink by ourselves. Our horses were walking very close to one another that when I started drifting to one side, I hit my head against his hard shoulder. I laughed and smiled up at him sheepishly.

"S-sorry!" I slurred and then laughed again. Ezio was studying me and I held my hand in front of his face. "S-stop that! You're making me nervous."

He smiled widely before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I could feel his breath on my ear and he whispered softly, "I make you nervous, _mia cara_?"

I nodded but kept my eyes adverted from his; worried what would happen if I did look at him. He chuckled into my ear before nibbling on it. I gasped but found that I was unable to get out of his embrace. I started struggling even more and Ezio released me suddenly, causing me to fall right off of my horse. He was off of his own horse in an instant; apologizing for making me fall and asking me if I was hurt.

I felt very light-headed and my hand moved to my side where a dull pain was flowing from. I groaned as I pulled my hand away and saw blood. Ezio looked at the area and cursed, causing me to glance up at him in shock.

"You are injured, Aria." He spoke softly and I was reminded of the time Mario had found me wondering in the streets. "_Mi scusi. _It must have opened up more when you fell. You should have told someone!"

I looked up into the deep golden-brown eyes that seemed to go on forever thinking that the pain wasn't so bad before a thick darkness engulfed my mind.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! ::::))))

Mercenari - Mercenaries.

Ubriacone - Drunkard.

Bastardo - Bastard.

Rifiuti - Trash.

Muy bien - very good.

Pezzo di merda! Vorrei solo che avessi sofferto di più! Hai avuto la fine che meritavi! Spero che bru** -** Piece of shit! I only wished you'd suffered more! You met the fate you deserved! I hope yo

Requiescat in Pace - Rest in Peace.

Campione - Champion.

Mia cara - My darling.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, okay. So, my last chapter kinda sucked. I'm sorry! But I hope that you enjoy this one a little more because it tells of Aria and her past. With Ezio making an appearance or two, of course. :3 Thanks for all the favorites and story alerts. It was being stubborn when I uploaded this chapter and if you spot any mistakes that are really, really horrendous then please let me know and I will change it ASAP.

I am thinking of uping the rating on this because of this chapter (and the chapters to come) because of the language and implied rape. Should I?

R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed.

* * *

If I Surrender

Chapter 5: Dreaming of a Different Life

* * *

____________________

_"Awaken." _

I sat up immediately. My hand went to my side and I was surprised to find that I was not injured anymore. How is this possible? I thought as I started to notice my surrounding. I was in a small, circular room that appeared to only have a long hallway attached to it. I pushed myself to my feet and kneeled over in pain. I could barely even breathe; every gasp I took didn't make the ache go away. I felt like my side was on fire, but I couldn't see any injury to the area.

"Greetings, Aria." A feminine voice rang out. I stood straight almost instantly and was reaching for my sword only to find that it was gone.

_The women had a lighter skin tone than I and there was something different about her. I just couldn't put my finger on it. She wore a strange headdress and a long white dress. She was very beautiful… but also very scary; and for an assassin that's saying something. Rising her hands I saw my sword balanced carefully on them and she was smiling at me. _

"Where am I?" I asked warily. "How do you know me?"

"You are somewhere safe, lets leave it at that." She laughed cheerfully as I glared at her and gestured for her to continue. "And I have known you all of your life."

I was dumbfounded. Someone that knew… me? This means that she must know who I am or at least who I was. I stared at her and she just smiled at me before gesturing for me to follow her down the long hallway. I followed but only because it seemed to be the only way out of the hellhole; plus, perhaps I could ask her some questions.

_"Do I know you?" I asked her and she didn't even glance over at me._

"No." She said. "Not yet, anyways."

_"But, I thought you knew me since I was born?" I asked, feeling extremely confused. She eyed me strangely and I felt like turning and going back to the room I started in. Pursing her lips; she appeared to be thinking._

"I have." was all she said.

_"But -" She held up a hand to silence me and I frowned. Then I realized we had finally came out of the hallway… and into another circular room. Great. This room was a little different though; it had two doors adjacent to one another. The strange woman stood in the middle of the room and held her arms out. _

_"You must choose a door." I looked at both of the doors suspiciously, wondering what the catch was. She must have noticed the look on my face because she continued, "One holds your future. The other, your past." _

I'm pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open now and she laughed, lowering her arms down. She walked over to the door with my "future" and turned back to look at me.

"Through this door you will be shown what will happen with your own life as well as the lives of your friends and family. It will also show you the outcome of this war between the Assassins and the Templars."

I could know everything; every move our enemy makes I will know! I could even see my future family, if I had one, that is. I started to feel really excited and I stared at the door as she made her way across the room to the other.

_"Through this door, you will be shown what happened in your past. Why you lost your memory, how you ended up in Monteriggioni and even your parents." She became quiet as I fought with myself about which door to choose. The ever-changing future or my unknown past. I didn't know what to do; how can one person just choose something like that. _

"You are running out of time, Aria d'Este." My head shot up and stared her down; she didn't even flinch. My last name was d'Este? _It sounded really, really familiar but I couldn't place it._

"I can't…" I said and she tilted her head to the side a little. "I need more time to choose!"

_She nodded. "So be it." She turned and started to walk back down the hallway we came from. I didn't know what to do. Would I have another chance to see my past or my future? _

"How can I get back here?" I asked and she paused in her steps; turning to look at me.

"Do not worry. I will return to you in your dreams when you have made a decision." She waved her hand and everything went black.

* * *

"Wait!" I yelled as I sat up. My sight was a little blurry at first but I noticed that I was in my bed at the villa. I started to get up but a deep pain went through me. I lifted up my shirt to right below my breasts and saw that I was all bandaged up. I touched my side cautiously; I really didn't want that thing hurting me.

"Ah, so the _principessa_ awakes!" I looked up to see Ezio leaning against my door frame, smiling at me. I almost smiled back until I saw his eyes travel and linger on my exposed abdomen. I pulled my shirt back down and glared at him; trying hard not to blush.

He ignored my glare and went on, "You know, all those stories say that to awaken a sleeping beauty; you have to kiss her."

I looked at him darkly and growled, "You didn't."

He smiled and crossed his arms in front of him and did a little shrug. "I believe that is for me to know and for you to never find out!"

I chucked my pillow at him but he stepped aside and let it hit the wall. Ezio crossed the room and sat on the side of my bed. He was quiet and was looking down at his hands. I let my fingertips touch his arm briefly causing him to look up and smile at me.

"I was worried that you had lost too much blood… That you would have never woken up." He said as he took my hand and placed a small kiss on my knuckles. I was shocked; Ezio was charming and he tried to charm me out of my pants daily but he was never so caring. I squeezed his hand a little before taking my own away. He looked a little disappointed but I know better than to get Ezio excited while he was sitting on my bed. That could lead to some very awkward situations.

"Why would it matter to you?" I asked, not trying to be mean or cold to him; simply curious.

He laughed, "Well, I couldn't let you get out of our bet that easily!"

We sat in silence for a moment and I felt a little disappointed at his answer. Although, I wasn't really sure what answer I had wanted in the first place. How confusing… He stood up and offered to help me up as well. I accepted but told him to keep his hands in appropriate areas. He just winked at me in response making me feel a little nervous. After I was finally on my feet I stretched out carefully, trying to not upset my injury.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"A day or so, bella." He replied with a small smirk on his face. I stuck out my tongue at him as I disappeared behind my changing screen. I changed as quickly as possible and checked my wound behind the bandage. I grimaced at the sight of the long slice along my side; it was definitely going to scar.

"Is everything okay?" I heard Ezio ask from the other side of my screen.

"_Si_." I answered shortly and stepped out. I saw Ezio smile at my chosen outfit; a pair of baggy pants and a loose, white shirt. He noticed the look on my face though and gestured towards the door before holding out his arm for me. I ignored it and left my room; walking towards the kitchen. Ezio caught up to me quickly and was chatting about the news he had heard while I was asleep. I was quiet throughout the conversation but nodded whenever he directly looked at me. I was thinking of the strange woman from my dream and the choice I had to decide by tonight. I must of started ignoring Ezio because he waved his hand in front of my face causing me to forget about my dream momentarily.

"What's on your mind, Aria?"

"Have you ever heard of the d'Este family?"

"Of course I have." He answered as he threw me an apple before taking a bite out of his own. I caught my apple easily and rolled it around in my hands.

"Will you tell me about them?" I asked. Ezio nodded and pulled out a chair for me to sit in.

"The current Duke of Ferrara, Modena and Reggio is Ercole I d'Este. I believe he became the Duke only 5 years ago when his half-brother, Borso d'Este, died."

"Did Borso not have any heirs of his own?" I asked, thinking that maybe the dream had not been real. Maybe it was all just my imagination after all. I leaned back in my seat and waited for the answer. He just shrugged; I heard a sigh and saw Claudia walk into the room.

"Did you not listen to our tutor at all, Ezio?" She asked and he glared at her; retorting that he had. Claudia sat down beside me and glared back at Ezio before turning back to look at me.

"He used to have a family." She said simply before turning towards some fruit and plucking out a peach. "Slavers killed the mother and took the daughter while the Duke was away on business. No one ever saw her again."

I stared at my half-eaten apple, not feeling very hungry anymore. I stood and fled the room; leaving a very confused Ezio and Claudia behind. I ran all the way to my room before closing the door and locking the latch. Resting my back against the door, I slid down to the floor placing my head in my hands. A heard a small knock on the door and I groaned; telling Ezio to leave me alone.

"Ah, it is only I, little one." Mario's voice sounded from the other side of the door. I stood and unlocked the door and let him into my room.

"I heard you finally awoke." He said, once he was inside my room. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "I've been better."

"Of course." He said as he ran a finger over the books in my bookcase. "Has Ezio informed you of the next assignment yet?" I shook my head and he continued, "You will be accompanying him to _Firenze_ in a few days."

I must have looked really pissed because he held up his hands quickly. "Don't look at me like that! You know that he still needs help."

I sighed and went to look out of my window. Ezio and Claudia were sitting on one of the benches; talking about something. Ezio looked up and saw me looking out the window and winked before turning back to Claudia. Admitting defeat, I nodded.

"_Bene_." Mario said before walking out of my room.

I sat down on my bed, wondering if I went to sleep now if I would have the same dream. Perhaps I would have a chance to see what really happened in my past. Laying down, I stared at my ceiling thinking about what Claudia had said. 'No one ever saw her again.' Soon I drifted off into a surprisingly deep sleep.

_______________________________________

* * *

___________________________

_I stood in the middle of the circular room again. The woman had her hands clasped in front of her and was smiling at me, knowingly. She seemed so real that I began to doubt that this was a real dream. How could this even be possible? I wondered to myself as the two of us stared at one another._

"Welcome back."

"Buongiorno." I replied.

"Have you made your choice?" She asked as she looked between the two doors.

"I hope so." I said and she smiled once again. She gestured for me to choose and I made my way over to the door of the past. I looked over my shoulder at the door to my future and wondered if I was making the right choice.

"The future is ever-changing, Aria. Nothing about it is set in stone." The woman said, startling me because I had not noticed that she was beside me. She rested a hand on the door to the past. "The past will always remain the same."My hand was resting on the knob and I nodded; understanding that she also thought I should remember my past. Pushing the door open I entered a room that had a few people running in and out.

_I looked back at the woman in the circular room and she shook her head and said, "This is not my journey."_

I turned back to the scene and I saw a woman laying on the only bed with her legs spread and a midwife in between them. The woman was beautiful. Her dark hair was plastered against her forehead from the sweat and she had her face all scrunched up as she pushed. I heard the midwife telling her to breathe and the woman took in a deep breath before letting out a shriek. I stared in shock as I saw the woman's eyes. A deep, familiar green was there and I realized that this must be my birth.

"Here we are, dear." The midwife held up a bundle of wailing cloth and passed it to the mother. "It's a girl."

My mother took me and held me close; whispering things to me that I could not hear now. I noticed a man enter the room and come to the side of my mothers bed. He looked down at me and reach out his hands. My mother carefully placed me there and he held me closer to him and stroked my head.

"What do you wish to call her, Penelope?" The man asked and glanced at the women with love in his eyes.

"Aria." My mother answered with the same amount of love in her own eyes. He smiled at the name and chuckled as I placed my small hand onto his finger. He placed me back into my mothers arms and kissed her forehead.

"I will go announce that Aria d'Este has been born healthy!" He announced and left the room. It seemed as if everything froze and I looked around, wondering if that was it. I heard a small voice inside my head that was telling me to go through the door in the room to the next memory. I looked at my mother in her frozen beauty one last time before I exited the room.

I came out to a what appeared to be a small courtyard. I saw a little boy run by and then followed by a little girl. I followed them and struggled to keep up with their youthful energy.

The little girl stopped and yelled, "Dante! Wait for me!" The boy stopped and grinned at her before jetting off again.

"Come and get me, Aria!"

I turned back to the girl as I heard my name. I studied the younger me as she ran after the boy. She was small; I assume about five years old. Her hair was light brown and was in ringlets. She also wore a very expensive looking dress that she just picked up as she ran. You could hear her laugh throughout the courtyard and a few of the guards were chuckling as she ran by.

_I wondered who the boy was. A brother? No, Claudia said there was only a daughter. Besides, he seemed to be at least seven or eight. He was a cute child though; his light blonde hair was a little messy but it was charming. The hair color was not seen very often around these parts and it was accompanied by a pair of startling blue eyes._

I saw the boy, Dante, start to go around a corner but he froze and flew back against the wall and into the shadows. Aria started to question him but he put his hand over her mouth and told her to be quiet. They both peaked around the corner and I did as well. There was a group of men that looked like mercenaries; they had many weapons and they were talking to my father. I strained to hear their urgent whispers.

"You have four years, Borso." The man who appeared to be the leader of the mercenaries said with a threatening tone. I tried to get a better look at him but he had his back turned to me. "I better have that money by then or you will regret it."

_The man turned to leave and I finally got a glimpse of his face. I gasped as I realized that it was the man from my dreams. The one that killed my mother and took me away. It was like a memory overload as I fell to the floor. I gripped my head as I started remembering little things about my life. My favorite dress, dinner with my parents, my different tutors, the big parties my father had, playing with Dante when I was younger and even my feeling for Dante turning into a small crush. _

_I felt a arm grab mine and I jerked it away before looking up and seeing the woman. She helped me to my feet and I realized that I was back in the circular room._

"You must continue the journey." She said as she pushed me back towards the door but I resisted; shaking my head. I didn't want to know what this man did to me. She was stronger than she looked as she pushed me through the doorway.

I closed my eyes and opened them to see the next scene.

I saw a young me standing into front of a door that was cracked. I made my way closer and looked over my younger self and into the room beyond. My father, in a very regal looking suit with his hair pushed back and my mother in a formal gown were standing side by side; discussing something.

"Penelope, I must leave after the dinner tonight." My father was fidgeting nervously and kept glancing around.

"It's your daughters ninth birthday, Borso!" My mother exclaimed. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

My father shook his head and turned to my mother explaining that he had important business to attend to and to be thankful that he was at least coming to the dinner. My mother sighed and disappeared to another side of the room.

I felt a hand go through my body and I gasped, turning quickly to see what was happening. The mercenary man was standing there and he had placed a hand on my younger self, through my body which felt really, really weird, causing her to whip around suddenly. Her eyes were the size of small plates and he chuckled.

"Spying isn't very polite." He said lowly and the younger me ran off as he entered the room my father and mother were in.

A bright light filled the air and I found myself standing in the dining hall from my dream. Everything seemed the same; mountains of food sat upon the table and the younger me was sitting there with her hand on her cheek looking really bored. I saw the boy Dante nudge her side, something that didn't happen in my dream, and whisper in her ear. The younger me blushed and giggled and he looked smug.

I smiled as I looked at the people at the table. My mother and father were sitting a little bit away, with the older guests discussing politics. I let my gaze fall on each person until I came to the one I was looking for.

The mercenary was dressed pretty well considering his profession and was eating slowly. I noticed that my father kept glancing at him and he would smile at him with that creepy smile. I looked back to my younger self to see that she was watching the man suspiciously. He seemed to notice this and smiled at her; but it wasn't a nice smile. It sent chills up my spine. She looked away immediately and frowned at her food.

"You are traveling to Roma tonight, Borso?" asked one of the party goers and my fathers face paled and he looked at the evil man, who just smirked down at his food before looking at my father and then at my mother and I. My father replied to the man saying that he indeed was and I clenched my fists. He knew what was going to happen! And he just left… The room froze again. I sighed as I turned around and exited the dining room.

_The next scene was in what appeared to be my room. It was definitely a room built for a princess; it had a large bed and an even larger closet. Everything was a light pink and I almost felt like gagging at the brightness of the color. I saw that I was at my window; looking out over the land. I could see my father step into a carriage and leave. I don't know what was going through my mind but I appeared to be thinking very hard. Suddenly, my door swung open and my mother rushed in. She grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the room._

"What's going on, mama?" I asked as she pulled me down the halls. She looked back at me and I could see the fear and tears in her eyes. She pulled me into a small corner and kneeled down until we were face to face.

"That man at the dinner. You saw him, yes?" She asked and I nodded. "He is a slaver. Your father has abandoned us to him and we must leave!"

With that, she pulled me on down the halls and the look on the face of my younger self was pure shock. After taking many twists and turns, I started to hear the sound of armored feet running from somewhere behind us. We finally reach a room and my mother pushed the younger me into the room and I slid in before she slammed the door shut and locked it. My mother grabbed my younger self by the arm and pushed a chair away and I could see a small hole there.

"Aria, my daughter. Take this and you will always remember; no matter how long it takes!" My mother spoke and held out my necklace. I raised my hand to the same necklace hanging around my neck. My younger self grabbed it and hastily put it in her pocket and then threw her arms around my mother. The woman pushed younger me toward the hole telling her to hide. Once inside the hole, the woman placed a chair in front of it to hide it again but even I could see that it was hiding something. The mother pulled out a dagger from behind a table and hid it behind her back. She then faced the door, where a loud banging was coming from. Finally, the door broke open and pushed my mother aside, looking around.

_"You will never have her!" My mother yelled before clumsily stabbing one of the men in the back. The man howled before turning and striking her down. The scary man entered the room quietly and was looking around before his eyes rested on the chair. His men leered and groped at my mothers lifeless body before the leader threw the chair flew from in front of the hole, causing the younger me to yelp in surprise. He reach inside and dragged me out; although, I was kicking and screaming. He grimaced and hit me on top of the head with the pommel of his dagger, knocking me out, before throwing me over his shoulder and signaling for the men to leave. _

_"I want out of this!" I yelled, expecting the strange woman to appear again but she did not. I turned towards the door and opened it. Stepping out, I noticed that I was outside. I could see the young me being dragged on a chain by that evil man. When I resisted to move one of his men slashed a whip across my back a couple times; causing me to yell out and fall to the ground. The leader reprimanded the man._

"She will fetch a wonderful price; being the Dukes daughter. Try to not leave scars on her." The man nodded and murmured an insincere apology before dragging the younger me to my feet by my long hair. I was crying very hard and he told me to shut up before pushing me forward. We walked for miles and my surroundings were becoming more and more familiar. I realized that we were in Toscana. In fact, I thought I could see Monteriggioni in the distance. I also saw my younger self eyeing the city and then studying the men.

The men all started setting up the camp for the night. The leader came over to the younger me and rose her chin so she would meet his eyes.

"What's wrong?" There was the smell of alcohol on his breath and I looked away, coughing because it had been so strong. He pulled my head back towards him. "Don't look away when I'm talking to you, girl."

_My younger self looked him dead in the eye and replied, "Vaffanculo!"_

The man slapped her across the face and I could see the tears start in her eyes again. He grabbed her by the neck, causing her to scream and kick out at him. He didn't seem to notice as he dragged her over to a tent murmuring,

"I'll teach you some manners yet, puttana."

He threw her into the tent and then went in himself. I followed in after them only to run out with my hand over my mouth. I felt like I was going to be physically sick. I tried to contain it but it was no use; I was completely disgusted at what I just saw. I was horrified that I finally knew what had happened before I came to Mario; I wish I would have never figured out now. I could hear the younger me screaming in pain and I fell to my knees in tears. How could someone do that to a child! How could he do that to me!

The man emerged a little bit later; looking extremely pissed. His men questioned him about the girl and he said she was dead and they were going to leave her body here. I gasped and went into the tent to see my lifeless, body. My dress was torn and it looked like he had hit me very hard on the head. I knew I wasn't really dead but it was strange seeing myself so lifeless. The men took down their tents and left the girl behind on the ground. I sat beside her for a time before she started to stir. She groaned as she sat up. She looked around and wondered aloud,

"Where am I?"

_She noticed the city and started her way towards it. _

**

* * *

**

I felt someone shaking my arms and I opened my eyes to see a very worried Ezio. He sighed in relief after seeing that I had woke up and sat back onto the floor. He stared at me with a anxious look in his eyes and then said,

"You were screaming in your sleep, Aria."

I looked away and thought of my dream. I could remember everything now and I started crying. Ezio jumped up, looking surprised and sat beside me on the bed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. For the first time, I didn't fight back and I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried. He made soothing sounds and rubbed circles on my bad until my crying had subsided. He pushed me back a little to get a better look at me. I looked away, feeling ashamed of my tears but he lifted my face back to him.

"Why are you crying, mia cara?" He asked carefully.

I clenched my fists, something he noticed and he tensed up, probably preparing for a punch to the face. I let my hands relax and Ezio relaxed after realizing that I wasn't going to hit him for calling me that.

"I remember everything." I said quietly.

Ezio looked really surprised and took my hand into his own. He stroked the tips of my fingers and waited for me to continue. I felt bad, at that moment, of how I had treated him before. He was nothing but a overly friendly person and I had pushed him away, too. It made me briefly think of Dante and I wondered what had happened to him. I let go of Ezio's hand and got out of my bed. He looked like he was about to protest but I held up my hand and he was quiet.

"I'm going to see my father." I said before turning and preparing to march out my door. Ezio grabbed my hand again and I turned and looked back at him questioningly.

"It's late; can you wait until morning?" He asked. I went back to my bed and sat on the edge of it and nodded. "_Bene_!" He gave me a curious look before saying, "I should probably get back to my room."

He started to get up but something possessed me to grab his arm. He looked at me with a raised brow and I blushed. I can't believe that I'm doing this right now. Ezio will probably get the wrong idea, anyway.

"Stay here… I don't want to be alone." A small smirk started to cover Ezios face but I shook my head quickly. "I don't mean it like that!"

"Whatever you say." He said cheekily as he laid back on my bed; pulling me with him. I had my head laying against his shoulder and he laid his head on the top of mine. I could feel his breath on my forehead as I draped my arm over his torso. He was playing with a strand of my hair when I finally drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!  
:D

Principessa - Princess.

Buongiorno - Hello.

Vaffanculo - Fuck you.

Puttana - Bitch.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry that it's taken sooo long for me to update. It's exam time for me and I have been working my butt off for it. This is pretty much a filler chapter; the real action and the assassination of Francesco de Pazzi will be in the next chapter! (Which, I hope, won't take as long for me to put out!) I hope you all enjoy! Please review! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed 2.

Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter!

**Captured Smiles**

**KaoruKobayashitheone**

**brittany**

**Shelleythesnail**

**Figgs**

**BlahBlah112**

* * *

If I Surrender

Chapter 6: Preparing for Firenze.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered at the sound of constant knocking at my door. I really didn't feel like moving at all; my side was burning and aching with every breath that I took. Yawning, I stretched out a little to loosen up my muscles before I felt my hand touch something, or dare I say it, someone. I gasped and recoiled, peeking a glance at my bed partner.

Ezio was laying with an arm draped over his eyes and the other was wrapped around my shoulders; I honestly couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed the warmth of his arm before now. His mouth was hanging open a small amount and I could feel his silent breathing against my face. He looked more peaceful than I had ever seen him before and I took the chance to study him closely without his sly remarks.

He had a faint scar on his full lips that I had an urge to reach out and touch. I did not dare to move at the moment for the fear of waking him; Assassins' wake easily due to the dangerousness of our daily lives. His eyes were covered by his arm and I pouted, wanting to study those long eyelashes that I am usually captivated by.

I blushed and looked away from him wondering what had gotten into me this morning. I never thought of Ezio in such a way before, sure he was cute but I never let my emotions wander from me too far. Any relationship between the two of us would end badly; Assassins' aren't meant to live happily ever after.

The knocking began again, breaking me out of my dreamy stupor. I grew very still until the knocking was followed by the voice of my father, asking how I was feeling this morning. I panicked and jerked myself out of Ezio's grip, causing him to wake up and begin to protest. I slapped my hand over his mouth and put a finger up to mine. The knocking came again and Mario called my name and Ezio's' eyes grew wide; there was a silent communication of panic that ran through both of us as our eyes met.

"One moment, padre." I called out as I pushed Ezio towards my window. He began to climb out but stopped and turned back to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles before slipping out of the window and into the villa. I was in shock for a second but remembered that my father was waiting on me.

I stopped in front of a mirror to smooth down my dark hair and rubbed my eyes to remove the sleep. Deciding that I was presentable I walked calmly to my door and opened it. Mario was waiting patiently as always and smiled when he saw me.

"Ah, there you are!" He exclaimed as he offered me his arm so we could make our way to breakfast with the others. "I was beginning to think that your wound was worse than we had originally thought."

"I am feeling better today. But I do have some wonderful news!" I said, excitedly. Mario looked surprised and he paused in his walking.

"Well, would you care to tell me over breakfast?" He asked and I nodded and we continued our way to the dining area. I studied the villa as we went; noticing that the improvements that Ezio had been buying were making the place seem so much more luxurious. It had almost been two years since Ezio had come and the years had been good to the villa and Monteriggioni in general. The town was more alive than I had ever seen it; new stalls were being opened in the marketplace and more visitors came.

We finally made it to the dining room and I was seated beside Claudia, who greeted me cheerfully.

"_Buon giorno_, Claudia." I turned to Maria who was opposite my father at the table. "You as well, Maria."

Her blank, brown eyes met my green eyes briefly before lowering back to her food causing Claudia to frown unhappily. Claudia fidgeted in her seat before inquiring where Ezio was. As if on cue, he walked; no, that's not the right word. It was more like a saunter into the room. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him as he smirked at me and took the seat across from me.

"Did you sleep well, Aria?" Ezio asked with a playful edge to his voice. I just stared back at him, keeping my emotions in check. I felt his foot nudge mine from underneath the table.

"_Sí." _I answered calmly when on the inside I was a blushing fool. How could he say something like that in front of my father? Does he want him to know! Ezio just laughed and began to eat.

"Aria." Mario said and I turned to him a little. "Tell me of this good news of yours." I could feel all of the Auditores' eyes on me, with the exception of Maria who was still looking at her untouched meal. I straightened my spine and sat a little taller; this made me feel a little better.

"I remember my past." I said evenly and my father dropped his fork in surprise. He eyed me with a curious gleam in his eyes and Claudia began questioning me immediately. Ezio continued to munch on his food, though his eyes never left me. Even Maria was looking at me now. I coughed a little nervously and continued, "My name is Aria d'Este. Daughter of the late Borso and Penelope d'Este."

I watched for the different reactions. For Maria, it was indifference; she looked back to her food. Claudia squealed asking me if that was why I was questioning Ezio about the family yesterday and Mario sat silently. His face was a stone cold mask and I almost felt like flinching away from it - almost.

"We need to speak in my office after breakfast." Mario said, not even glancing at me and looked to Ezio. "You as well, Ezio."

The rest of the breakfast was filled with silence, even Claudia could tell how tense my father was. I wondered if it was because of who my family was. Ezio snuck me a few questioning looks but I just returned the looks with a mask of my own. No one could see the inner turmoil inside of me at this moment. No one could see that I was hurt that my father wasn't happy for me; there must be something I'm missing, but what? Mario had never treated me this way before.

As we finished breakfast; which, I really didn't finish mine as much as I picked at it mindlessly, my father rose and gestured for Ezio and I to follow him to his study. We followed Mario as silent as mice and when we came into his office he leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. "So, you are a d'Este?" He questioned and I nodded. "You do realize that the family had strong ties to the Templars'. It is believed that some in the family are Templars', your father especially."

I was silent. What could I say to that? The man who was my father is dead now and I didn't even know I had a father a few days ago; why was I being treated like such a criminal? We stared at each other for awhile and Ezio stood silently in the corner.

"I don't know what to say." I said quietly but my father was already turning to Ezio and gesturing towards his wall.

"Any of those look familiar?" Ezio looked at the papers and nodded. "Your father was able to find and even translate a few before…"

He trailed off as Ezio thrust another old looking paper into his hands, roughly. Mario squinted at the page for a long while before asking who translated it.

"Leonardo Da Vinci." Ezio answered. "A friend of the family."

"Aria." Mario turned towards me and I stood a little taller, my hands behind my back. "Please tell Ezio about these pages. You have studied them much more than I have."

I nodded and turned to the board as Ezio came to stand beside me. I gestured to the pages and began, "You see the words on these pages appear to cross from one page to the next."

"Is that something underneath it?" Ezio asked as he leaned closer to study the pages.

"Yes, a map of some sorts. At least, that is what I believe."

"A map?" Ezio asked and turned towards me with a skeptical face. "Where is it supposed to lead, then?"

I shrugged and looked back to the pages. "My father and I; and notes from one of your fathers old notebooks have managed to make out bits of a… prophecy across these pages." Ezio seemed surprised and studied the pages closer as if he was trying to see the prophecy for himself. I looked towards my father who gestured for me to continue with a grim face. "These pages were written by an Assassin, like us. His name was Altaïr and he once held a piece of Eden. He also spoke of something powerful and ancient; hidden beneath our lands."

"What is it?"

I began to speak but my father interrupted, "What indeed. We hope to solve that little mystery by collecting the rest of the pages."

Ezio spoke with conviction, "Then let me help. I will take on my fathers work; all of it. I'll start with the page that Aria picked off of Vieri's corpse. Leonardo will decode it in no time."

"_Bene_." Mario said and looked from Ezio to me. "You both will be heading to Firenze as soon as Aria is healthy enough."

"I could go myself." Ezio suggested. "Francesco de Pazzi should not be too hard of a target to catch."

I scoffed and both men turned towards me. "Francesco de Pazzi will be paranoid because of his sons death. You think it will be so simple to find him? He will not leave hiding for quite some time, Ezio."

Ezio pouted as my father nodded and said, "She is correct." He turned to Ezio and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Aria is very capable. She will be a valuable ally for you to have in the city."

Ezio was working to keep his anger in check as he turned away from my father to me. He pointed a finger at me and said, "Our bet will begin as soon as we head to _Firenze,_ Aria." He gave a small bow to me and my father. "I hope you feel better soon. "He flipped his cape over his shoulder and stormed from the room, obviously not happy with the decision that Mario had made. I turned to my father and saw that he was sitting in his chair at his deck, turned away from me.

"I wonder what your real father would have thought of you begin an Assassin instead of a Templar."

"You are my real father, Mario. You've raised me. The man that was my father left me and my mother to die. I don't really care what he would think of me; besides, he's already dead." I said coldly and crossed my arms across my chest. Mario turned and smiled at me.

"I am glad to hear you say that, little one." I couldn't help but return the smile he had.

"Do you remember who put you in the state that I found you in?" I knew to what he was referring and I lowered my head in shame; wishing that I had a hood to hide my eyes or at least the disgust and fear in them.

"_Sí_, I do. But, I do not recall ever hearing a name. I just know that he is or maybe even was a slaver." Mario nodded and told me to go rest for the remainder of the day. I wondered through the large rooms of the villa and soon found myself in the gallery. I saw that Ezio had made some more new purchases. I looked at the art without really seeing because my mind was elsewhere.

"I would have never pegged you as a lover of the arts_, bella_." Ezios' voice rang out from my left side and I almost jumped out of surprise but was able to compose myself as I turned to him slowly.

"There is much you do not know about me, Ezio." I replied icily; something Ezio didn't miss. A dark eyebrow rose and he clucked his tongue at me.

"Always so cruel." He laughed and winked at me. "Even after we spent the night together."

My face involuntarily colored; something else Ezio did not miss, sadly enough for me. I tried to turn and leave the room but his hand circled around my bicep. I growled and gripped his hand with my own before breaking his grasp and pushing him away. His face held surprise as I stared him down.

"Never touch me without permission." I yelled and then stomped away to my room.

Once I made it to my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands and berated myself on such a loss of control. I was just so confused; how could someone be so infuriating to me? I laid back on my bed but I caught a glance of someone at my window. Ezio was sitting on my windowsill, looking at me with unveiled sadness. I looked away, feeling ashamed of how I treated him earlier. I looked back and noticed the small pout on his full lips and I sat up with a sigh, wondering what I should say to him now.

"I apologize if I angered you earlier, Aria." Ezio said quietly. I turned towards the window to apologize to him as well but he was already gone and a purple hyacinth was laying in his place. I stood and moved across my room to the window. I ran my rough, battle worn fingers across the smooth petals and sighed again. Ezio was beginning to make this a lot harder than I anticipated. Gathering the flower and placing it in a small vase I kept in my room; I turned and closed the shutters.

* * *

It took me a long week for me to begin training again and another week after that for me and Ezio to be able to leave for _Firenze_.

I got up the morning that we were supposed to leave and called my maid to start me a bath; probably one of the last I was to have for awhile. I soaked in the tub, trying to relax and prepare myself for the extended period of time that I had to spend with Ezio. My eyes wandered across my entire room until my gaze landed on the new outfit that Claudia and Maria had been working on for me. I was surprised that they even knew it was my birthday and even more so when I saw what they had gotten me. I got out of the tub, wrapped myself in a towel and went to my present and ran my fingers over the crimson sash and the pure, white fabric. It was very well made; designed to be similar to Ezios' outfit, only more feminine.

I dried off my body, slipped into my smallclothes and began to pull on my new outfit. I pulled on the brown pants first; they hugged my curves more than I liked but it was not too uncomfortable. Next came the new tunic and the sides we down to my knees. Luckily, there were slits between my legs and up the sides of my legs as well. The edges of the tunic were beautifully embroidered with red and I admired it in my looking glass for a moment. The front of the tunic came down a little low but again, hugged my curves and made it nearly impossible to mistake me for a man. The sleeves of the tunic flowed over my arms and hands and were embroidered with the same red pattern. Next, I wrapped the red sash around my stomach and noted that there were places to slip throwing knives into the sash; fixing the Assassins' mark on the sash, I began to slip on my new brown boots. They went up to right below my knees, making it easy for me to free run without being hindered. I slipped on my fingerless gloves and placed my bracer on my arm before pulling up my hood and heading out of the door.

I found a maid and told her to send the few belongings that I had thought necessary for the trip to my horse outside the city gates. I started towards my fathers office to talk with him before I left, first stopping at the armory to gather the weapons I needed. I slipped a good number of throwing knives into my sash; I loved that I couldn't feel the knives too bad and they were hard to see. I slipped a dagger into my left boot; I am left handed and strapped another to my thigh. Lastly, I made my way over to where we keep the swords hanging and grabbed my two preferred swords; one short and the other long.

Passing through the small library and making my way into the office; I smiled as I saw my father came up from the sanctuary. We exchanged a small hug and he looked at my new outfit. He looked me up and down; I did a slow twirl to show him the entire outfit."You look like a fierce Assassin, little one."

I laughed fondly, "You always say I look fierce, padre."

"I cannot help what is true." His voice boomed and he gave a small laugh. His one good eye studied me closely. "Are you ready for your journey to _Firenze_?"

"_Sí_." I answered. "I will miss you, though."

"And I you."

After saying a goodbye to my father, I went upstairs to find Ezio. I got to Maria's door and saw that Ezio was sitting on the bed beside her kneeling form. Claudia was also there and Ezio had one of her hands in his own.

"I will be back as soon as I am able." He said to the two women.

Claudia groaned, "Must you leave? Mario has me doing bookwork and mother never says anything!" She pouted at him. "I will have no one to speak to once you and Aria leave."

Ezio chuckled and kissed his mothers forehead before standing and doing the same to Claudia's. "What about those girls in the city?" Ezio asked as he and Claudia walked towards me. Claudia sighed and told him to forget it. She caught me by surprise when she threw her arms around me. I stood there and threw Ezio a look for help but he just smirked at me. I patted her back softly and she released me.

"You better take care of my _idiota_ of a brother." She said and gave a small smile as Ezio protested. We walked down the stairs and came to halt at the door.

"You know him." I said, glancing with a smirk at his now annoyed expression. "He needs more help than I could give." Claudia laughed and Ezio huffed, crossing his arms like a sullen child. I touched his arm and said, "I jest, Ezio."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to Claudia. "Take care of mother." She just nodded and continued her way into the library. Ezio gestured to the door as he pulled his hood up over his head.

I lead the way out of the city and we both came to our horses. My horse was a white steed that I liked to call _D'Angelo._ Mario got him for me when I first became an Assassin and he has been the only horse I have rode since. Ezio was riding another steed that the men like to called _Diavolo. _He was named for his jet black coat and haunting eyes; he was also named for his temperament. He threw more men than any other horse that we have ever had. I wonder how Ezio will fare with such a wild horse.

I approached my horse and cooed at him affectionately. _D'Angelo _nickered back and reaching out, I rubbed his nose and slipped him an apple that I took from the villa. He ate happily and let me pet his neck. Looking over at Ezio, I saw him reach out to pet _Diavolo _as well but the horse nipped him on the hand and snorted at him grumpily. I chuckled and attempted to cover my smile behind my hand. Ezio shot me a irritated look as he rubbed his hand and began to get atop his mount.

I followed suit thinking of how nothing had been the same since Ezio left that purple hyacinth on my windowsill. I asked Claudia why he had chosen that certain flower and she explained to me that it meant true sorrow. He never gave me the chance to apologize and he was running in and out of the villa so often that I didn't even really have time to. We began the journey to _Firenze _in silence; both of us enjoying the weather and the scenery. I glimpsed at Ezio but he was looking the opposite way. Breaking the silence, I finally asked,

"Are you prepared to see _Firenze_ again?"

Ezio gave a wistful sigh and answered, "I don't know, _bella_."

"I haven't ever been." I admitted. Ezio seemed to perk up and began to tell me of all the wonderful things about the city. I listened and ignored all the times he called me beautiful, deciding to give him a break considering where we were going had to be difficult on him. It was beginning to grow dark when we could finally see the city in the distance now. It's size was surprising to me and I was itching to climb to a view point to check out the city from above. "Where are we going first?" I asked, the excitement almost slipping through my calm exterior.

Ezio grinned, noticing me fidgeting and replied, "We are going to go see Leonardo da Vinci!"

* * *

After leaving our horses at the front gate, I followed Ezio throughout the city. He showed me landmarks and I kept the places stored away in my memory, in case I ever had to find my way through Firenze. Which, I believe, is a strong possibility. We approached a small home that had a courtyard attached to it and Ezio knocked on the door a one or two times before entering.

I entered a room that appeared to be a huge workshop. There were unfinished projects and paintings waiting on easels to be finished. Books were littered everywhere; on the tables, chairs and even the floor. Ezio navigated throughout the maze of tools and what-nots expertly. A man appeared to be working at a desk diligently and jumped as I shut the door behind me. He turned and exclaimed,

"Ezio? You're still alive!"

Leonardo had sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He reminded me of Dante, in those few ways. I stood behind Ezio slightly, feeling a little shy. Ezio looked impressed as he glanced around the shop and said,"Look at this place! These past two years have been good to you, Leonardo."

Leonardo backed away with a sad expression, "But you are not the same at all, are you?"

Ezio looked away, shaking his head. He turned and snaked his arm around my waist to push me forward and into view. He grabbed the top of my hood and yanked it down, smiling as I glared at him. Leonardo considered me with bright eyes and a smile.

"Ah, and who is this?" Leonardo said as he took my hand and placed a kiss to it. Ezio began to answer but I interrupted him,

"Aria Auditore."

"Ezio!" Leonardo turned towards him and cried out. "I was not even informed of the wedding?" I gawked, a very apparent blush now covering my face as I tried to stutter out that we were not married. Ezio just laughed and shook his head.

"Ah, I wish." I elbowed him in the side as nonchalantly as possible as Leonardo apologized for the mistake.

"It is still a pleasure to meet you, Aria." Leonardo said happily and turned back to Ezio who was holding up the codex page.

"I was hoping that you could help me with something." Leonardo nodded enthusiastically and took the page to his desk, which he cleared off by knocking every to the floor. Ezio and I exchanged an amused look as he began to study the paper.

"This one is a little tricky." Leonardo said, not even bothering to look up from the paper. "Very clever in it's use of ancient languages." I stepped forward and leaned my elbows on his table and watched as he scribbled note after note on a separate piece of parchment. Ezio was pacing behind us impatiently and Leonardo was speaking to himself softly. I pointed out something in particular and Leonardo seemed to want to jump for joy.

"Oh! It seems to be a manual for different assassination techniques." I looked at the different ones with interest and Leonardo and I began discussing it in excited tones. Ezio was trying to look over our shoulders and see what all the fuss was about but Leonardo told him to wait and leaned over the paper a little more. "There is a series of sketches that I would like to look at a little more closely."

I took the hint and got out of his way and walked through his workshop, looking at all the paintings. One in particular caught my attention and I stepped closer to study it. It was of a woman and a child feeding; I particularly liked the landscape out the windows behind the two. I noticed Ezio come to my side.

"_É il quadro piú bello che io abbia mai visto._" I murmured softly and Ezio nodded. We stood side by side and I could feel his hand brush against mine. I looked over at him but noticed that he wasn't looking at my eyes but at my lips. I could feel a blush begin to start up but was saved when Leonardo yelled out in triumph. Ezio brow furrowed but he turned to the man anyway. I took this as a chance to move away.

Leonardo explained his findings to Ezio, who asked if he could make two instead of one. I kept my distance from Ezio so I couldn't really see what Leonardo would be making. I liked surprises, though. Except for the ones where you get ambushed by your enemies; those aren't that fun.

"I won't have them finished until morning." Leonardo explained to Ezio. "But you are both welcome to stay in my home!" Ezio agreed that it would probably be for the best if we didn't attempt to stay anywhere else in the city and I couldn't help but agree with the logic as well. Where else could two Assassins' stay for the night. Then came the bad news from Leonardo.

"I only have one spare bedroom."

Ezio, of course, let a saucy smile plaster his face as he explained that it was no problem. I stared at him with my mouth agape, unbelieving that he actually thought I would consider this. Leonardo had his assistant escort us to the spare bedroom and I followed, letting my anger build up as we went.

"You can't be serious, Ezio." I snarled from the doorway after the assistant left. Ezio turned and looked at me with a false frown. I placed my hands on my hips and stared him down.

"_Bella_, it will only be for a couple nights." Ezio grabbed my hands and pulled me into the room; closing the door after I was in. "Besides, have you already forgotten our little bet?"

I scoffed. "I did not know that the bet included me sleeping with you."

"I never said that you had to sleep with me." Ezio smile grew, if that is possible and then he winked at me. "But if that is what you would like…"

"Ezio?"

"Yes?" He drawled.

"Shut up."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Idiota - Idiot.

D'Angelo - Angel Messenger.

Diavolo - Devil.

É il quadro piú bello che io abbia mai visto - It's the most beautiful painting I have ever seen.

.

P.S. If you spot any mistakes, let me know! I was in a small hurry when I posted this!


	8. Chapter 7

I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I know I said that the next chapter would have an assassination in it but I fear that won't be occuring until next chapter :( I didn't mean to lie but this chapter just ended up being longer than I had expected... I hope you all enjoy. If you find any mistakes, let me know! I finished this chapter up at like 2 in the morning so there might be a few (I get stupid when I get sleepy). R&R :3

Disclaimer: Still don't own AC. I can dream, though.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed (and added the story to their alerts or favorites!):

**BlahBlah112  
Nightrose1931  
****brittany  
****NeonXSuja: *Altair actually is the one to come up with it (I didn't know that when I had written the first few chapters) but I thought it was Leonardos idea, hahah. So, I just decided to keep it that way. Helps out with my storyline, as well.*  
****RandomDoughnut: *I'm glad you like my story and surprised that you think I'm a pro! I wish I was, lol! Thanks so much :D*  
****you cant see me  
****Shelleythesnail  
****Figgs: *That was my favorite part, too!*  
****amica  
****& MasterAetos: *I love them, too :3 I read them alllllll the time!***

* * *

If I Surrender

Chapter 7: Meeting a Fox

* * *

_"I'm going to need to need a little more room than that, Ezio." I grumbled as I pushed Ezio more to his side of the small bed. He had been edging closer and closer since we've laid down and had just now came into contact with my body. Ezio chuckled devilishly and began the process all over again causing me to sigh in frustration. "This obviously isn't going to work." I said and attempted to sit up. _

_Ezio grabbed my waist and pulled me back playfully and I tried to break the hold he had on me but he was putting a lot of his strength into it. His fingers brushed against my sides softly almost causing me to giggle. I was extremely ticklish; but I wasn't about to admit that to him._

_I threw a half hearted elbow but he just moved his head and started to kiss along the back of my arm. I shivered and attempted to move away but our limbs were intertwined and I couldn't break his grip. His mouth found its way to my neck and he nipped on my sensitive skin softly causing my body to freeze. This was going too far. We had to stop whatever this was right now. I am on the verge of having a huge freak-out at the moment._

_"Ezio?" My voice sounded strangled and a little out of control. I berated myself for not taking the time to calm and control my voice. Ezio hesitated with his mouth hovering inches from my skin; I could still feel his hot breath against my skin. His eyes were heavy with desire and I found that I couldn't breathe properly when I looked into them. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down but it all began again as Ezio resumed his assault on my body. Suddenly, without warning, Ezio flipped me over and pressed his body to mine and stared straight into my eyes. It almost felt like it was straight into my soul._

_"Aria." His voice was husky. I found myself being lured in by the longing in his honey-brown eyes. His lips were inches away from mine and I arched my back a little in order to complete the kiss before I really started to regret it. Before our lips even got close to touching Ezio whispered again, "Aria."_

_It sounded faint, as if he was far away and he whispered it again but this time it was louder and I flinched away from him, wincing my eyes shut._

* * *

"Wake up, Aria." Ezios' voice sounded vaguely amused and a little strained. I opened my eyes groggily to see that we were in a position similar to the one in my dream. I opened my mouth to say something but the expression that Ezio had on his face stopped me. His eyes looked more amber than honey and he pressed his body into mine; I almost gasped because it felt like the dream so much. "The things you say in your sleep…" He trailed off, mumbling something in Italian that I couldn't catch and looked at me hungrily. "It is enough to drive any man crazy; calling his name out in such a tone."

I blushed and feeling frustrated, decided that I did not like being powerless. I hooked my legs to each other around his waist; which brought us closer than I anticipated and caused a growl from Ezio, and flipped us over easily. Ezio seemed surprised but became far more interested in the way our bodies were touching. I slapped away the hands that were trailing up my thighs and grabbed them to hold them above his head.

It was an interesting position and it was making Ezio more excited than my inexperienced self could handle. Even so, I felt a rush of power over Ezio that I hadn't ever experienced before. He tried to move and take back the upper hand but stopped when he felt the tip of my stiletto against his throat. We stared at one another for a few agonizing minutes; his gaze was intoxicating but I was able to hold my ground.

"You got me, bella." Ezio said in an intense voice that made me tremble. "Now what shall we do?"

I shook my head, trying to clear out the fuzziness that this situation was creating and replied, "I just wanted to tell you something."

"Can it not wait until another time?" Ezio asked, obviously feeling a little exasperated. His eyes ran down my body and I tried not to blush as he looked down my shirt but even more so, I was trying to ignore the excitement building up in me. This is wrong, I thought to myself. This will only bring pain for the both of us. Plus there was something else… making me nervous; more nervous than I had ever been around Ezio before.

I shook my head. "I'm engaged, Ezio."

This did not seem to deter Ezio in the least. He was able to pull his hands away from mine because of my lack of concentration from just waking. His hands ran along my body, his fingertips barely touching my skin and I tried to shift away from his touch in vain. I pushed down with the knife a little harder; just to show that I was serious. His hands stilled. "Your point?" He asked, without even missing a beat. Deciding that I had hit my limit, I rolled over Ezio smoothly and laid on the bed next to him. He turned on his side and propped his head up with his arm. He gazed at me like he was trying to analyze me.

"I understand now."

I lifted up my head and looked at him, doubtfully. "You do?"

"Of course." He replied in a smug tone that made me remember why I was trying to avoid this type of interaction with him in the first place. "You're a virgin."

He caught me off guard with that statement and my mouth opened and closed several times before I lamely say, "Sort of." I felt like smacking myself across the face for such a bad reply. As soon as the words left my mouth, I saw Ezios' eyebrow lift in curiosity as well as a charming lopsided smile to grace his lips. I frowned back at him. This wasn't really where I wanted the conversation to go but how could I possibly get out of telling him this now. Ezio was looking at me expectantly but I had no idea where to start.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Leonardo was standing in the doorway and he had a cup lifted to his lips, taking a sip of whatever he had. Ezio waved a hand before laying his head back down on the pillow. I got up and went behind the screen to pull on my armor; mostly for something to do and a way to get away. Ezio watched me leave and I found myself feeling relieved that Leonardo had saved me from that particular conversation. I stepped out from behind the screen and saw that Ezio had slipped on his armor as well.

Ezio let his eyes wonder down my body and I looked away, pretending that I didn't see that. My face was felt a little red but I kept it turned away from the two men until it went away. Leonardo had a knowing grin on his face and I could tell that he knew what was going on between the two of us; maybe these walls were thinner than we thought.

"Have you finished?" Ezio asked, who was straightening his robes, and got straight to the point. I almost smiled, thinking of how business-like he seemed now before remembering that smiling would encourage him and that was not good. Not good at all. He looked over at me and winked then looked back at Leonardo. I felt my mouth go a little dry and I took a deep, silent breath to compose myself once more. Definitely not good; I couldn't let myself get distracted like this.

"Yes, my friend." Leonardo said before turning and walking down the hallway to his workshop. I smiled as it was easy to tell that Leonardo was excited; he was practically skipping down the hallway. Ezio and I exchanged a glance before he gestured for me to go first but I know Ezio too well. He's only trying to get a good view so I pushed him on ahead of me, ignoring his pout.

We came into the workshop and Leonardo held out two new wrist blades. Ezio and I both began to pull it onto our wrists; flexing to see how it worked. I touched my finger and was secretly glad that someone had figured out how to use these without such a sacrifice. I never wanted to experience anything like that again.

"Thank you, Leonardo." I said as I tested out the new blade.

"It was no problem. But please, call me Leo."

Ezio wasn't paying much to our conversation and was apparently still in business mode because he leaned towards Leonardo and whispered, "There is someone I need to see while I'm here. I cannot approach him publicly… Would you know a way-"

Leonardo cut him off mid sentence and hissed back, "_La Volpe_."

"The Fox?" Ezio said in confusion and Leonardo shushed him quickly before looking around nervously.

Understanding Leonardos' caution, I smiled and stepped closer to Leonardo, causing him to lean down to me a little. Ezio stepped closer as well; he had a strange look in his eye as he watched me and Leonardo closely. I briefly wondered why that was before whispering to Leonardo, "Leo, where would one find a fox hiding?"

Leonardo grinned with a twinkle in his eyes and said as nonchalantly as possible, "Near the _Mercato_… Where the thieves are."

* * *

We left his home only after I made Ezio stay and practice the new assassinations with me in the courtyard. It was interesting to learn together instead of teaching him the moves. The moves themselves were not too difficult to accomplish, but to do so without anyone seeing? Nearly impossible, especially for Ezio who still had not gotten the hang out taking out his targets as quietly as possible. Eventually, after much bickering and unwillingness on Ezios' part to learn how to move stealthier, we left for the Mercato in search of the fox. I, myself, was very interested to meet this man. I only knew of one fox in particular and he was a friend of my fathers. I looked at the buildings that we passed wondering how many Assassins' were in the city right now.

Ezio was still showing me landmarks and telling me what certain areas were called. He also told me stories of his adventures in the city with his brother, Frederico. At the end of the stories, he seemed sad and it was very clear how much he missed his family. We came to a halt in front of a very large home that was gated off. Ezio stared and I asked where we were.

"My home…" Ezio said with more emotion that I had ever seen him show. I touched his arm but he moved a few steps away from me. "I am surprised that they have not sold it to anyone else."

I shook my head, wishing that I didn't have to be the one to tell him this. "The Templars' will want to examine the house very extensively. They want to understand the Assassins' better."

Ezio looked at his house for only a second longer before turning away. He glanced at me and I could barely see his eyes from under his hood. I felt a twinge of sadness for him and what happened but couldn't dwell on it because he was already off again, saying that we needed to get to the Mercato. I looked back at the house one more time, thinking of how happy Ezio must have been before. I shook my head and followed my fellow Assassin.

We finally came to the Mercato and I asked Ezio, "How are we supposed to know what he looks like?"

Ezio gave me a slight smile before his eyes glazed over. I raised an eyebrow and waved my hand in front of his face. He grabbed my wrist suddenly and laughed at my surprised expression; I cursed and pulled my hand away. He pointed over to the other side of the Mercato and I followed him, wondering if that is the sacred vision my father had told me about. I frowned, feeling jealous that I did not have such a power as Ezio yelled out after a man bumped into him.

"What?' Ezio searched through all his pouches, looking frantically. "My money is gone!"

"Please don't tell me that you kept all your money in the same pouch…" I asked and then sighed as he glowered at me. "Hey! Give us back our money." I yelled at the thief, who was watching us with an amused expression from afar.

"Oh?" The thief laughed tauntingly. "Your money. I don't have your money!" He jetted off and Ezio cursed, running after him. I pursued them both and found a ladder that would make my access to the roof quicker. Ezio took the hard way and was climbing up the walls. I shook my head at him; it's like he never learns.

"Get back here!" I heard Ezio growl threateningly but the man only let out a laugh as he raced for his life. I felt exhilarated as I chased after the two; leaping over rooftops and climbing up towers. Finally, we managed to pin the thief on a rather private roof. "I really have no interesting in hurting you. So, give me back my money and we'll call it even."

Ezio was drawing his sword but I was nervous about the smile on the thieves face. I started to reach for my own sword and then, without warning, I felt a presence appear beside me and it held a sword across Ezios' throat.

"Not so fast!" The presence called out, stilling mine and Ezios' blade. I looked over the man, who was dressed in a simple brown tunic and pants. He did have a cloak on and its hood over his head; it was very similar to the ones Ezio and I had. I pushed my sword back into its sheath and walked towards Ezio slowly.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly as Ezio was slowly pulling his sword out of its own sheath. I placed my hand over his and shook my head; he swallowed and nodded back, pushing the sword back in.

The man smiled at the two of us. "They call me many things: Murderer, _Tagliagole_, Thief. But you many call me La Volpe." He bowed to us both as we exchanged astonished looks. "At your service, Messer Ezio." He looked me over as well and Ezio stepped in front of me slightly. La Volpe ignored Ezio and walked around him over to me, grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it. "Your father did not describe your beauty well enough, _Madonna_."

I got a little red in the face and replied, "_Grazie_."

"How to you know my name?" Ezio questioned again. I could see that he was feeling even more impatient than usual by the quirk of his brow. The fox released my hand stepped away from me and back towards the thief, who was throwing our money pouch up into the air over and over again. Ezio glared at him and I couldn't but thinking 'if looks could kill.'

La Volpe smiled grimly before answering, "It is my business to know everything in this city. Isn't that why you have come to see me?"

"Of course. We need your helping in finding someone." I said when Ezio stayed quiet. I wonder what's going through his mind.

"Who?" The fox asked while pacing back in forth in front of us. I was preparing to answer but I felt someone's eyes on me. Glancing around, I noticed it was the thief. He was smiling lustfully at me and was looking very closely at my body. I looked back to Ezio for a second and then to the fox; neither of them were paying attention to me. I looked over to the man and glared back at him but it had no effect. Changing tactics, I smiled severely at him, bringing out my wrist blade slowly so no one would hear. I stroked the blade with my stub of a finger and glanced at the man with a darker expression in my eyes. It worked perfectly; he gulped and started looking anywhere but me. I felt like laughing but decided that I should probably know what was going on in the conversation with La Volpe.

"…A secret meeting at sunset tonight. I would say that you can find out Francesco's whereabouts there." The fox was finishing and Ezio was the one pacing now. I glanced between the two men, wondering what had stressed Ezio out this time.

"Where will the meeting be held?" Ezio asked hurriedly; rubbing his hands together in a nervous motion. It wasn't until I placed my hand on his shoulder that he stopped pacing; glancing at me, he returned to my side with a blank, emotion free face. I watched him closely, thinking that he was able to place that mask on much more smoothly than before.

La Volpe seemed bored as he answered with a flick of his wrist, "Whenever you are ready, I will escort you." He turned to go back down the roof but stopped before his thief and grabbed the pouch that he had stolen from Ezio. He tossed it over to Ezio and said, "I believe this is yours." Ezio caught the money bag with ease before clasping it back to his belt and turning back to me.

"Are you ready?" He asked, eyeing my weapons in particular. I looked out over the various rooftops before shaking my head at him.

"I think I will go and explore the city for a time." I said casually, before pulling out a few extra throwing knives and what little medicine I had left and pressing them to his hands. He smiled gratefully and tucked them into the many pouches hanging from his belt. "I have enough confidence in your skills to know you won't need me to eavesdrop on a secret meeting."

"If I do recall correctly, didn't you say I was a bumbling fool just this morning?" Ezio said, a hint of humor lacing through his voice. I glanced up at him to see his eyes dancing mischievously.

I pinched his arm playfully and laughed as he scowled at me. "You are but, I hope that won't hinder your ability to hear." Ezio rubs his arm where I pinched him and rolls his eyes after hearing my sarcastic comment. "Seriously though," I said through my laughter. "I saw a stand that had some nice maps of the city that I would like to study. I am looking forward to hearing what you will be finding."

"It will be rather late when I come in; I have a few things to do first." Ezio answered but didn't let his eyes meet mine. I shrugged, thinking that I would probably be awake regardless of the time.

"Do be careful, Ezio." I replied while trying to look at him as stern as possible. "I would hate to have to come rescue you so soon."

Ezio doesn't respond and turns away, flourishing his long cape behind him as he and the fox take off over the many rooftops. As I watch them leave, I happen to glimpse a large tower nearby. Perfect, I think to myself as I launch myself from rooftop to rooftop until I find myself standing at the bottom of the tower. I raise my hand to block out the sun as I size up the climb. It was tall but, I could see various ledges and windows that I could take to my own advantage.

I smile and rub my hands together eagerly, placing my foot on the first hold and my hand on another a little over my head. The sun was bearing down on my back and I could feel the sweat pouring down my body as I continued to climb the tower. Finally, after coming through some tight spots that I wasn't sure I could climb, I make it to the top of the tower. Leaning against the wall and letting my legs dangle, I bring out a small spyglass that my father gave to me and began to study the vast city.

* * *

I stroll back into Leonardo's home a few hours later with my pouches and bags feeling much heavier. I had gotten many different supplies in preparation for the assassination; medicine, bandages, daggers, throwing knives, maps of the different districts of the city, and much information. I hummed to myself softly as I approached Leonardo, who was busy scribbling more and more notes into a tattered notebook.

"Ah, hello, Aria!" He said happily after noticing that I was there. Glancing up at me and then back down to the notebook, he scribbles a few more words down before closing the book and turning to give me his full attention. "How are you doing? I hope my spare room was to your liking."

I nod briefly before answering, "Yes, it's very nice of you to let Ezio and I stay with you."

"It's no problem at all." He answers brightly, clasping his hands behind his back. He frowns and seems pensive for a moment but cheers almost immediately. "Ezio has helped me out more than once."

"Has he returned yet?" I asked, looking around the large room for any sign of my fellow assassin. Leonardo shakes his head and I frown in disappointment. I was hoping he would be back but he did say he had stuff to do. Leonardo breaks me out of my thoughts as he calls for his assistant, telling him to get two cups of tea. I sigh and walk towards a small desk in the corner of the room and begin to pull all of the equipment and set it on the table to take stock of it.

I'm standing in front of said table with one hand on my hip and the other on my chin when Leonardo appears at my side with two cups of tea. I take my cup with a nod of appreciation and take a small sip, letting the earthy aroma fill my lungs. I can see Leonardo studying one of my new maps with interest.

"So, you and Ezio, eh?" Leonardo said very casually and out of nowhere. I am shocked that he would just come out and say something like that but I keep my expression neutral as I inquire what he means. "Please, I'm not blind. I see the way you two look at each other." Stuttering and stumbling over my words, I try my best to deny any thing of the sort. Leonardo only looks at me with those twinkling, all-knowing eyes and they cause me to blush deeply. Which is, unfortunately enough for me, the time that Ezio decides to arrive.

"What's going on here?" He said as he lowered his hood; a devilish smile on his face when he notices the redness of my cheeks.

"Nothing, Ezio." I replied, coolly. Ezio looks to Leonardo, who only grins and shrugs his shoulders back. Ezio looks pretty confused so I cut in to prevent Leonardo from giving away what our conversation was about. "Have you found Francesco?" Then it hit me. An almost intoxicating smell of alcohol, roses, and perfume. Lots and lots of perfume. I coughed and turned away from the two men, trying to escape the overwhelming smell. I clamp my hand over my nose and curse, "_Merda_! You smell like a _bordello_!"

Ezio merely grins at me as he answers my previous question. "I have. But you will not like the rest of my news." I impatiently gesture for him to continue with my free hand. "They have the Popes support and enough weapons for a battalion."

I wrinkled my brow at that. The Pope? Interesting. My father and I had been discussing our similar suspicions about the Pope being on the same side as the Templar. It only made sense, seeing how they always seemed to get away with everything. "What are they planning to do with such support?" I asked and Leonardo nodded eagerly.

"They are planning on attacking the Medici family in the middle of High Mass tomorrow." Ezio replied calmly, taking an sudden interest in the new equipment I had acquired earlier.

"Well then," I began; Ezio and Leonardo both glanced at me. I walked over and leaned over my map before looking back up at the two. "We have an assassination to plan, yes?"

* * *

Not too much Italian in this one :(

La Volpe - The Fox.

Mercato - Market.

Tagliagole - Cutthroat.

Bordello - Brothel.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :3


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Whew! This chapter was tough for me to write! I just started back at college and damn, they already got me working hard. I hope you all enjoy the newest installment of the story! It definitely has a lot of Ezio/Aria moments but also some Ezio/Cristina moments. With that being said. THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR BROTHERHOOD AHEAD (at least the repressed memory missions), I will label the spots as you come to them. If you don't want to read the spoilers, you can still make it to the assassination without being spoiled. haha. R&R! (I cannot stress that enough, lol!) :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed...

Thanks to every that reviewed (and favorited and put the story on their alerts! So far, I have 5,601 hits to this story!):

**emochild123456: *NOT THE COOKIES ::::((((! lol; I love the idea! I will have to see how the story goes first but, I really like the idea! There definitely needs to be more Assassin's (at least, I think so). Thanks for the suggestion! We'll see when we get to Venice if some other Assassin's will be joining Aria and Ezio. ;)*  
****WolfAngel75  
****amica  
****RandomDoughnut: *It will definitely be an emotional chapter but do not fear! There will also be some sexiness :D (I'll most likely be bumping up the rating of the story once I get to that part of the story!)*  
Commentaholic: *Thanks for the review! I am super glad that you like the story. I try my best to go over my chapters before posting them but some errors just escape my notice sometimes!*  
Anna Cahil  
Shelleythesnail  
****& kimaurameshi: *I believe that you will enjoy this chapter. I had been wondering to myself what I could possibly do with the whole Ezio/Cristina thing... My Ezio is a womanizer, that's for sure, but I hope that with upcoming chapters I will be able to expand more on his emotions and what he's really thinking (at least how I prefer him thinking in my head XD).*

* * *

**

If I Surrender

Chapter 8: Here We Go Again

* * *

Ezio and I woke up early the next day after a long night of going over what we knew of Francesco de Pazzi, maps of the areas surrounding the church, and trying to find easy exits and detours for when the guards are chasing us, which truly is unavoidable. Leonardo helped us see the flaws in our plans and showed us a better way to execute them. I felt relieved that we had his help. I had not ever planned an assassination without the help of my father before and I was feeling more than a little anxious to see how things eventually played out.

I was standing over yet another map in Leonardo's study, going over the plan again and again, when Ezio came in. He was carrying two dainty cups of hot tea and he passed one to me, which I accepted graciously and without comment. We both drank our tea in silence, neither of us have ever been morning people; at least, that was what I learned in our few short years together. In fact, that always seemed to be the time that Ezio was the most deadly; although, I'd say it was due to his short temper in the mornings. I had to learn this the hard way a few years back.

Leonardo bounded in, eventually, breaking the silence with a cheerful hello. I responded in kind but Ezio just grumbled back. But being the ray of sunshine that Leonardo is, he pats Ezio on the back with a few hard thumps, causing him to jump in surprise. Leonardo laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle at Ezios' sullen face.

"Aria, my assistant has brought you what you asked for." Leonardo suddenly turns serious as he passed the package to me. I nodded my thanks and he smiled brightly in return. Ezio watched the two of us, suspiciously and he eyes the package after I lay it on the table in front of me.

"What is that?" Ezio asked suddenly, causing me and Leonardo to look up quickly. Leonardo and I exchange a glance both wondering what Ezio would do if he knew and if we should just go ahead and tell him now. After giving him a rather pointed look, Leonardo excuses himself from the room. I shrugged at Ezio before opening the package to reveal a long, crimson cape.

"It's for the escape." I said as I pulled it out fully. It was almost an exact replica of Ezios' own cape. I held it out in front of us and we both studied the craftsmanship of it.

"I already have a cape." Ezio says as he runs his fingers over the soft material. I rolled my eyes at him before I pulled it back towards me.

"I know that." I said with exasperation in my voice. "It's for me, _idiota_."

He glances up at me with disbelief in his honey comb eyes. "I thought you said capes are a horrid idea?"

"They are! What happens if you're running and a guard just reaches out and grabs it? Or you're turning a sharp corner and it snags on the stones?" I counter back, coolly.

Ezio looked at the cape then at me and back again. "I don't understand why you have it then." He grinned at me swiftly with a impish gleam in his eye. "What is it they say? Oh, yes. 'Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.' I had no idea you admired me so."

I scoffed and glared at him, "Don't flatter yourself." I paused and frowned, knowing that there is a chance that Ezio would get a huge ego boost out of what I am about to tell him. There was also the chance of him getting very, very angry. I take a deep breath before whispering, "But, yes, I am imitating you."

"What?" Ezio seemed dumbfounded and slightly angry. I took this chance to pull my cape into place. After struggling with the clasps for a few seconds, Ezio steps forward and helps me. His fingers are moving quickly over the clasps and I suddenly realize how close he is standing to me. I can't help but think of the other morning causing my face to flush slightly.

"_Grazie._" I thanked him quietly but when I see that his eyes are darkened in anger, I can tell that the conversation isn't over yet.

"Tell me the meaning of this, _bella." _His usual compliment come out in a low growl and I am suddenly very thankful that we are both on the same side of the war. I shook my head and started to head for the door. "Aria." I stopped as I heard the warning in his voice and sighed as I turned back around.

"You have to get Lorenzo and Guilano out safely; you can't do that with guards on your tail." I flourished my cape to him as dramatically as I have ever seen him do. "I aim to lessen the amount."

He crossed his arms across his chest and gives me _that _look. You know, the one where his mind is made up and there is nothing I can do to change it. Or so he thinks. I plant my own hands on my hips and level my gaze back at his.

"It is simply out of the question."

"Why?"

"You're a woman!" Ezio raised his voice briefly before lowering it back to normal again. "If they captured you… Do you have no idea what they would do to you?"

"Ezio, I may be a woman but, I am trained to be unbreakable. No amount of pain and torture will change that." My fists were curled at my sides tightly and I was close to losing my temper. "I am very well aware of the risks."

"No, you obviously are not!" Ezio exclaimed and reach out to grab my fist. He gently opened my hand and held it; his gaze never leaving my own and we stood in silence, each of us trying to convey our thoughts to the other. His eyes were pleading for me not to put myself in danger but I couldn't be that selfish. I am an Assassin, a protector of the people that could not be heard; I should not be put on the sideline just because I'm a woman! "Please…" Ezio, all of the sudden, sounds more tired than I have ever heard him before.

"Ezio, I'm touched, truly." Ezio smiled charmingly and kissed the back of my hand for the extra effect. I shook my head as I pulled my hand away. He pouted a little as I continued, "But also, I'm a little insulted that you think I cannot handle myself. I'm not a little girl, Ezio."

"Si, I know. I am just worried for your safety." I reach out and patted his cheek as I walked by him to leave the room. Ezio placed his own hand over mine and I paused in my steps to look over to him.

"Just remember the plan and everything will be okay." He let go of my hand after a second of us both just staring at the other and nodded. We both grab extra supplies and head out to get to work.

* * *

Ezio and I stood in a shadowed alley just across from the church. It was a cramped space that had Ezio walking in front of me; I edged my way around an old ladder and took note of its placement. That could be useful, I thought to myself as Ezio came to a halt in front of me. He leaned back flat against the wall and nodded his head towards the church, signaling for me to take a look. I edged around him until we are face to face and start to scan the crowds for any sign of Francesco.

"Do you see them?" I asked and his eyes glazed over reminding me that I should ask him about his power sometime as it seems very interesting. I continued to scan the crowds with him. He nudged my arm and tilted his head to the north of us. A man dressed in blue and gold was leading his lady through the crowds, nodding to the people with grace. The woman threw smiles to different people and her dress was green and brown; simple but elegant.

"There's Lorenzo, and his wife." Ezio whispered as he watched a guard pass by our hiding spot, both of us barely even daring to breathe. We are both back to surveying the crowd, looking for any sign of Francesco when Ezio whispers to me again. "There's Guilano; Lorenzo's brother. But where is Francesco?" This man was dressed in a simpler outfit than his brother, though of the same color. He was accompanied by two women, as well. I strained my eyes to the best of their abilities to try and pick the man out of the large crowd.

"There he is." I pointed out to the black cap and a red and white feather that were floating among the sea of people crowded before the church. "Time to strike." Ezio and I gave each other a last fleeting look as we both parted ways; he was going into the courtyard as I climbed my way to the roof. I could hear screaming and angry Italian rolling up from the courtyard; clashes of metal and more screaming. Once I was on the rooftop, I kept to the shadows but kept a watchful eye out for Ezio. He was making his way through the crowd as the fat man in red ran forward and stabbed Guilano. The man fell back momentarily before leaping up and trying to escape, only to be foiled by Francesco. I searched for anywhere I could reach him but it was Ezio who was in charge of his safety so I turned my gaze to Lorenzo.

The man was turning towards his brother, getting ready to charge over and help him as the priest behind him held up a long dagger. I was running and leaping across rooftops somehow managing to not drawn attention. I could see the priest lifting his arm getting ready to strike and I tried to run faster. I couldn't make it in time and I hear Lorenzo let out a cry of pain. The priest raised his arm again, intending to stab Lorenzo once more but I was closer this time and I threw out two knives, impaling the two priests.

I saw Ezio leaning over Guilanos' body out of the corner of my eyes; Ezio was closing his eyes as Francesco charged at Lorenzo with his sword held high. He stopped before Lorenzo and screamed out, "Your day is done, Lorenzo! Your entire family dies by my sword!"

Suddenly, guards start pouring into the area and I see Ezio freeze, unsure of what to do before running to Lorenzo's' side and deflecting a blow from Francesco. I pulled out more throwing knives and leap down from the roof into the dark alley and began to throw the knives from the shadows. I was taking plenty of men down and the other men began looking around, trying to find the person attacking them and that caused them to leave serious opens for Ezio to exploit. I could tell that Lorenzo was beginning to get more tired as his shoulders were slumping and Ezio was looking toward him more and more often and always sticking close to his side.

Soon enough, Ezio, with a little help from me, finished off all the guards and was forced to watch as Francesco runs the opposite way from both of us. I turn my eyes back to Lorenzo and Ezio to see them speaking; Lorenzo dropped to the ground and Ezio rushed to help him back up. I watched as Lorenzo pointed Ezio towards the opposite direction and I see Ezio nod in return; are they just going to forget about Francesco? I wondered to myself as I notice Ezio is walking briskly towards the dark alley and enters with Lorenzo in tow.

"He needs help. We need to get to his home but there will be many guards chasing us." I can see Lorenzo looking at me curiously as Ezio speaks to me. "Can you handle it?" I gave him a brief nod before stepping out of the alley and into the church courtyard. I shrugged my cape over my shoulder and began to walk down the streets, keeping my eyes peeled for guards. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see the piles of bodies that were now covering the cobblestone streets and looking around, I saw frightened faces and heard loud screams when I come into sight.

"There he is! Get him!" I heard multiple shouts from behind me and I glanced back, spotting four or five guards before I broke out into a run. "Get back here!" They continued to yell at me as we ran, making me wonder how they still had any breath left to run on. Shaking my head, I turned a sharp corner and barreled my way into more guards. Fantastic, I thought to myself as I ran towards the man blocking my path before jumping into the air and landing my feet on his shoulders before I jumped again to a sign and a way to a rooftop. I almost laughed at how easy this was; I looked over the rooftops and saw a flash of white that I could only assume was Ezio and began to lead the guards further and further away from the direction he was going in.

After I was able to successfully escape the hordes of guards that were storming the streets, I made my way towards a meeting place that Ezio and I picked out in case we were separated. I appeared to have made it there before him so I sat on the edge of the well and waited. I waited for quite some time and my patience was wearing thin as I tapped my fingers against the edge of the well. I could faintly hear silent footsteps making their way towards me.

"Aria!" Ezios' voice came from behind me and filled up our meeting point with its deep timbre. "Come," He said once he was in my view. "We must go to the Palazzo de la Signoria. Francesco hides on the roof surrounded by his guard!"

"_Codardo_," I hissed as we left the meeting area in haste, all but running to our destination. I could see that Ezio was covered in blood but he did not appear to be hurt so I shook it off and allowed my mind to focus on Francesco. We walked briskly until finally making it to the large building. Standing at the bottom, we both looked up and gave small sighs at the size. Nothing can ever be easy, can it? I think to myself as we size up the building.

"You remember the fastest route up this building, yes?" I asked, turning my eyes from the building to Ezio. He shrugged, glancing up at me impatiently, his honey colored eyes were filled with concentration and determination. "Stick to the plan, Ezio." I said, seriously, as we began out ascent to the top of the building. Side by side, we climbed higher and higher, occasionally reaching over ledges to throw off pesky guards or to throw a well-aimed knife to an unsuspecting guard.

As we climbed, I could hear Francesco's voice shouting out from above. He was trying to taunt Ezio and tell him that he was only delaying an inevitable end. I could hear Ezio telling me that we were getting closer and I felt my body start tensing up in anticipation as I watched Ezio climbing above me.

As we walked onto the roof, we noticed that we were becoming surrounded by more and more men. We pressed our backs together, keeping our blades out and at the ready for anything. The guards would taunt us and try to jump at us to see how we would react; Ezio would only taunt back but I was growing angry and tired of their words.

A guard jumped towards me with his sword raised above his head. Using my superior skills, my hand flashed out and grabbed his wrist making it impossible for him to impale me with his blade and pressed my long sword through his stomach. He dropped and then all hell broke loose. It seemed like all the guards decided to attack us at once causing me and Ezio press against each other harder in an attempt to stay connected and unharmed. Another man ran forward, trying to swipe me from the side but I deflect his blade easily before slitting his throat with my hidden blade; my sleeves and robes were becoming more splattered by blood by the minute.

"Guards! GUARDS!" Francesco was screaming angrily as Ezio and I defeated the last of his guards. Ezio pushed a last guard off the roof before turning toward Francesco with a deadly gleam in his eye.

"No one's coming. It's just us now." Ezios' voice is low and deadly and I almost shiver at hearing it. Francesco actually does shiver and he cursed us both before throwing himself from the building. Not taking any chances, I bolted from Ezios' side and leap off the building towards the only hay pile I can see. I heard Ezio yell after me as I jumped but at the moment, Francesco was a bigger problem. We couldn't let him escape, not after all he has seen of us. Especially me, the Templars do not need to know that there is another, _female, _Assassin.

As I am falling through the air, I can see Francesco struggling to get out of the hay pile. He seemed to have hurt something during the fall and couldn't lift himself all the way out. As I flew closer and closer to him, I flicked my wrist back and allowed my hidden blade to emerge and then disappear in the mans neck as I landed on the body with a thud. I retracted my blade only after I am sure he is dead. I felt Ezio come up beside me and he leaned over to shut the mans eyes.

"_Meglio essere felici in questa vita che aspirare a esserlo nella prossima_." He whispered to the corpse as I looked towards the sky.

_"Requiescat in pace." _I whispered as well.

* * *

Ezio and I parted ways for a time, promising to meet the other soon. Ezio left to go speak with Lorenzo and hopefully gather more information about where we were to strike next. I had thought of coming with him to meet Lorenzo but we ended up deciding that the less people know of me, the better. With my upcoming marriage coming faster each day, I had to grow more careful. The Templars would much more watchful if they heard that another Assassin was about, especially a woman. They would check and recheck each and every woman they came in contact with; my missing finger would be a dead giveaway.

I found myself walking down the streets of Firenze without a real destination in mind. The assassination had gone well; although Ezio and I had not been able to save Lorenzo's family, something that I prayed Lorenzo wouldn't hold against us. We had tried, there had been many more guards than we could have anticipated. I shook my head and lowered my hood, letting my hair fall free; there were very few people wondering the streets after this hour so I didn't worry about it too much. I glanced up at the position of the sun; Ezio should be coming to meet me soon as it was growing closer to dusk. I snatched an apple or two from a merchants stand as his back was turned; winking at a small child that had spotted the deed, causing him to giggle loudly.

I turned onto a more deserted street that had no merchants and the like and slowed my pace. I finished up my apple and threw the core to my side but I heard two thuds instead of the one. Stopping and turning around, I glanced at the apple strangely before I looked around the abandoned street and at the buildings lining it. The only thing that I could see was a lone eagle soaring above the city. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned back around only to find Ezio about two inches in front of me.

I smiled and said casually, "_Bene_, Ezio. I almost didn't know you were there."

"Ah, you are always too hard to sneak up on!" Ezio laughed heartily and fell into step beside me. I passed him an apple which he devoured faster than I would have thought possible. I watched with wide eyes as he destoryed the apple.

"How is Lorenzo?" I asked as he threw his apple to the side. He lowered his hood and I looked away; I couldn't let him distract me from Assassin business with that charming smile and those lovely eyes. I shook my head again; did I really just think that about Ezio? I must be getting too much sunlight.

"Much better now." Ezio answered, before pushing me into a small alley. The alley wasn't really made for two people to be standing face to face, so we were pushed together so close that I felt like I couldn't breathe. Of course, this alley was forcing me to stare up and Ezio. Which was bad for my concentration. "Reach into my pocket."

"What?" I exclaimed, giving him my best 'you've got to be kidding' look.

"Sheesh, Aria, get your mind out of the gutter!" Ezio chuckled at what he thought was a clever joke. I could barely contain my blush as I reach into Ezios' pockets, searching for whatever it was that he… Oh! I thought as I wrapped my fingers around the familiar object.

"A codex page!" I said excitedly as I unrolled it as best I could in the alley, laying it across Ezios' chest, much to his dismay.

"I also have a lead." Ezio said through his chuckles at my excited behavior. "We should head back to Monteriggioni soon."

"The rest of the Pazzi?" I guessed and Ezio seemed taken aback.

"How did you guess so easily?"

******SPOILER ALERT******

I shrugged and stepped back out onto the street. "Just a hunch." Ezio didn't reply and I looked over at him to see him glancing at a house. He would look away and then look back, like he couldn't make up his mind. "Hoping to see someone, Ezio?" I asked playfully and he stopped in his tracks.

"What makes you say that?"

"If you want to go see her, we can." I said, laughing as he frowned at me. I hoped that I wasn't incorrect in my guessing; though, I very rarely was.

"I don't know…" Ezio murmured as his eyes were drawn to an open window. As we stepped closer to the building I could hear the faint sound of humming. Ezio froze and began to turn around and leave before I grabbed his arm and raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure how I even feel about her anymore." Ezio whispered so lowly that I almost missed it. I was a little surprised to hear him speak of any woman in such a way; a little jealous as well.

As I stared at Ezio, watching him stare towards the window, I was tempted to just tell him to leave. To take him as far from this girl as possible. But as I look at him, looking for her, I just can't do that. Not to him, not to her, and certainly not to myself. It wouldn't be fair to anyone. "You'll never know unless you go and see." I spoke softly as I brushed his sleeve with the tips of my fingers. He looked over to me with some emotion in his eyes that I thought was gratitude but, there was something else there. He turned away and began climbing up the building too quickly for me to make sense of it.

I leaned against the wall, encased in the shadow just in case the woman Ezio was seeing happened to look out. I certainly did not want to start any arguments or something like that. I started studying my nails, hoping that this wouldn't take too awfully long.

I heard a surprised gasp and then, "Ezio! What are you doing here?" The woman's voice was beautiful; as I expected from a woman that had captured Ezio in her snares.

"I only just came back to Firenze!" I roll my eyes as Ezio fibbed to her slightly. "Look at you! Beautiful as ever…"

"But… Oh, Ezio…" The woman sounded extremely flustered. "It's been two years!"

"And I've thought of nothing but you." I looked towards the ground at his words, feeling tears start building up in my eyes. I scoffed to myself quietly as I blinked away the tears. I should have know, that damn scoundrel…

"Oh." The woman sighed, obviously charmed by his words. She paused, her next words seemed hesitant. "But, Ezio…"

"What is it?" Ezio asked cautiously.

"I'm engaged to be married." I gave a low whistle; I can only imagine Ezios' face at that! Then I frowned; how could I be thinking so harshly? I wondered to myself. Then I remembered what Ezio said.

I huffed to myself, "Serves him right."

"My father kept asking me to choose…" The woman's voice sounded further away before sounding closer. She must be pacing, I guessed. She spoke again and I strained to hear her. "I thought I would never see you again."

Then, out of nowhere, a woman runs up and lets out a scream, causing me to jump about five feet into the air. Didn't expect that, I thought as I watched a man and woman run up and look up to the woman's window. I heard a commotion in the room and when I looked up I could barely see well manicured hands holding onto the balcony.

"It's Manfredo. He's going to kill him!" The woman shrieked, loudly.

"What?" The voice above me yelled in confusion and horror.

The man laid a comforting hand on the shoulder of the woman beside him before speaking, "Those men that he lost money to! He's dragged them out to the end of the new bridge!"

"Who the hell is Manfredo?" I can hear Ezio ask with impatience and anger in his voice; though they were carefully veiled. Only someone that had taught him how to veil his emotions could tell that they were there; making me feel proud that I was still able to tell how he was feeling.

"My fiancé…"

A sharp whistle cut through the air and I stepped out of the shadows, scaring the man and the woman out of their wits, and looked up towards the sound. Ezio was looking down over the edge at me and the woman he was visiting came and looked down, too. The woman was indeed beautiful; her dark hair was put up into a fancy style and her face was perfect. Although, at the moment, her nose was scrunched up at the sight of me. I suddenly wished that I had put my hood back on before stepping out into the light.

"Aria, will you go and help out?" Ezio asked and I raised a brow at him. He sighed, looking over to his woman before looking back and promised, "I will be there very soon. Trust me."

Nodding, I turned and began to make my way to the new bridge. As I leave, I can hear the woman Ezio is visiting almost shriek in anger, "Who is that?" Chuckling, I dodged out of the way of tons of people roaming the streets, trying to make my way to the new bridge as fast as possible. There was only a matter of time before the woman's fiancé became fish food.

"I'll pay you back, I swear!" I hear a man pleading desperately as I approached the bridge. I could see at least four people; three of which were surrounding one. I assumed that the one being surrounded was Manfredo.

"It's too late for that now." The leader of the group of men growled back and started to advance on the defenseless man.

"It wasn't my fault! I was going to have the money for you today but a payment came in late!" The man was backing away from the advancing men, his hands held before his body as if he was going to use them to protect himself from the swords.

"Hey!" I yelled to the men. The men paused in slicing Manfredo to pieces and I took the time to pull out my dual swords. Twirling them around me once, I said, "Why don't you pick on someone that can fight back!"

The leader of the group sneered and told his men to take care of that little puttana. I almost hissed at the name, tensing up angrily. The two men charged at me as Manfredo tried his best to dodge the mans attacks. One man was faster than the other and ran to me with his sword raised and ready to cut my head clean off. I didn't move until the man was pretty much right on top of me before I kneeled down; his sword missing my head completely and I crossed by blades and sliced at his torso. Blood spurted out almost immediately and the man fell to the ground. I impaled him with my sword and I blocked the other mans attack with my other.

The other man stabbed at me but I pushed his blade away with my own, taunting him as I took my blade out of the other mans chest and wiped it on his tunic. Next thing I know, I see a flash of white and the hiss of steel and the man drops dead before my eyes. By the time I had actually gathered my senses, Ezio had already made it to the end of the new bridge to where the leader of the group and Manfredo were fighting.

Ezio pushed the leader of the group of the bridge like he was nothing but a rag doll and Manfredo started to straighten up and thank him before Ezio grabbed him by his tunic and held him over the side of the bridge. Manfredo was screaming and I started to walk forward to tell Ezio to stop as I heard him speak, "Do you love her?"

I stopped in my tracks; a little stunned at how angry Ezio sounded. Ezio was demanding an answer from Manfredo, who was holding on to Ezio's arm as if it were a lifeline and pleading for him to not kill him. "DO YOU LOVE HER?" Ezio's voice rose and I begun to edge closer, hoping to God that the mans answer was yes. The man only shrieked who over and over and Ezio answered, "Cristina! The woman you are about to marry!"

"Yes, I do! I swear I do!" I kept edging closer, smirking and thinking that the man was definitely lying to save his own hide. "Kill me now and I will die, still loving her!" I paused in my steps. That wasn't a lie, I could tell that now and I saw Ezio begin to bring Manfredo closer to the edge of the bridge and to him.

"You are never going to gamble again, _capsice_?" Ezio was inches away from the mans face and the man told him yes, several times. In fact, I was starting to think that the man wet himself. "You will be a good husband to her." Ezio leaned even closer and hissed murderously, "Or I will kill you myself."

He threw the man onto the floor of the bridge and stormed away; he went past me without saying a word or even looking my way. Manfredo was staring at the two of us like we were crazy as I turned and hurried after Ezio. I finally caught up to him and touched his arm to grab his attention but he shook me off. I followed his eyes and saw Cristina walking towards us in a hurry before Ezio grabbed her and pushed her against a nearby wall.

And so, I was forced to watch them kiss and I was forced to listen to Cristina's sounds of pleasure and happiness at the attention because I couldn't turn away; I was that shocked at what was happening. After a few heartbreaking moments of watching the intimate display, Ezio stepped away from her and began to speak.

"He's fine. He'll make a good husband. I made sure of it." His voice is veiled again but, I am still too in shock to even try to figure out what his true feelings of the matter are. Cristina is surprised as well and voiced that as Ezio turned and walked away. This time, his eyes met mine and I can tell that he's worried about something. He stopped by my side briefly and whispered, "Do not follow me."

Cristina and I watched Ezio leave and as soon as he was out of sight Cristina turned towards me and said in a haughty voice, "You!" I merely stared back at her, trying to figure out what made Ezio be so in love with this woman. She seemed too… spoiled. "You… Take care of him." With that, Cristina walked away with her head held high. My mouth was hanging open as she left and seeing how Ezio had taken the street in front of me and Cristina had taken the street to my side; my only path left open was behind me and so, I turned and wondered around the city for hours on end.

******END SPOILER******

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading my story!

Codardo - Coward.

Meglio essere felici in questa vita che aspirare a esserlo nella prossima - Better to be content in this life, than aspire to it in the next.

Capsice - Understood.


	10. Chapter 9

*brings huge tray to block the tomatoes and such* I am so, so sorry that this took me so long to upload. I have had a crazy time with my laptop. It died. And took my hard drive with it. It was very sad. Anyway! It's here now! This chapter is pretty much a filler; plus, I wanted to expand on this tension going between Ezio and Aria. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada.. I don't own Assassin's Creed. Just Aria.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed (and favorited and alerted! BTW - the hits for the story went from 5,601 to 8,000+! My jaw hit the floor when I saw that!):

**Commentaholic: *You should totally write an AC story! I love this genre; something about Assassins is just too cool :3. Honestly, I've never really understood that either but hey, whatever Ubisoft wants, lol.*  
RandomDoughnut: *I don't know if you'll need the tissues for this one (maybe in the one after next ;) ;) ;) lol)*  
NightRose1831  
MasterAetos  
WolfAngel75  
Kudomeya  
Shelleythesnail: *When I saw that part in the game my first thought was like, 'Aria is going to be super upset!' hahaha! If you love these Ezio and Aria moments, you should definitely enjoy this chapter (I hope!)*  
Anna Cahil  
nadae  
shibai  
Alice  
kimaurameshi**

___

* * *

_

If I Surrender

Chapter 9: Second Chances

* * *

After I wandered the city from corner to corner, I found myself in a rowdy bar. Pulling my hood a little further down on my head, I took a seat in a darkened corner and watched the antics of all the people. Men were trying to coerce the bawdy looking women to their beds as well as courtesans trying to woo the men out of their money, raising their prices as they realized how intoxicated the men were.

"_Cosa desidera da bere_?" A woman approached me from the bar with a gentle smile, swaying her hips as she made me way over to me.

I waved my hand lazily, "Whatever is the strongest." I dropped quite a few florins on the table, not really knowing what that would get me. "Keep them coming." The woman smiled and took the florins almost immediately before turning and walking back to the bar. I watched her pouring the drinks before my mind drifted back to Ezio. Even with my trek around the city, I had not seen him since the incident with Cristina.

How could I have been so stupid? I shook my head to myself and fought the urge to cry. I scowled fiercely; I am an Assassin. I will not have my feelings acting up on me like this. Then I sighed, realizing that I was having one hell of an internal conflict.

"Here ya are, darling." She laid a rather large cup of a vile smelling liquid in front of me before smiling and walking to another customer. I eyed the cup suspiciously as I took a small whiff of what was inside. I grimaced at the smell but took a large gulp of it anyway. Coughing quietly, I noted that it tasted extremely bitter and like almonds. I turned my eyes to the growing crowd in the more open area of the bar; I couldn't see what was happening because of all the people but I could hear shouting and laughter. As I finished up my drink, I could see a few people handing florins to others.

Another drink was laid in front of me but I paid no mind to the woman as the crowd was beginning to part. I could vaguely see a small ring that looked pretty similar to the training ring back home. Two shirtless men were circling each other with their fists raised. I started to rise and go over to the ring but stopped as the room spun slightly. Sitting back down, I glanced back to the drink wondering exactly how strong it was.

* * *

"Come on!" I yelled to the man circling me. He was handsome and the sight of him without a shirt on was enough to make even my mouth go dry. It made me think of all those hot summer days when Ezio and I had been training; he would always take off his robes and tease me relentlessly. I shook my head, trying to clear the fuzziness that the alcohol had brought. I wasn't exactly sure how I even got into the ring and as I swayed, I hoped that I wasn't about to get my drunk ass kicked. I reach up and felt the hood on my head and sighed, relieved that I hadn't been stupid enough to reveal myself.

Men were crowding around the ring with their courtesans on their arms. Each of them eyeing me critically. A part of me knew that all the bets were against me; no one expected me to know how to fight and yet… I felt like I was on fire; like any amount of pain would not phase me in the slightest. I felt invincible.

No coherent thought passed through my mind as I watched my opponent. He was smirking and taking his time with attacking me, obviously thinking that I was not a threat. He paused in his circling and leaned over the wall to kiss a courtesan, smirking as the rest of the men cheered him on. I rolled my eyes in disgust and growled. I tried my best in my inebriated state to remember my training and soon became cool and collected. My hands were hanging to the sides limply but I was ready nonetheless.

"What… Are you scared?" There was a slight edge of laughter in my tone; I couldn't seem to get rid of it.

"Not at all." He answered as he turned back around, still smirking. Then he swung; My mind barely registered this but my body seemed to know what to do and I merely stepped back. He swung again and I ducked. It was a swing and miss situation for quite some time; I laughed harder and harder each time he missed me. He was getting tired, his swings more sluggish and I took my chance.

As he swung again, I let my body do the work and I almost gawked as I flowed around his body as if I wasn't even intoxicated. My eyes zeroed in on the spot that my father had shown me; he said that it would stop a man dead in his tracks. I watched as my own hand flew out and jabbed him hard in the back and true to my fathers words, he froze. Laughing hysterically, I casually placed a single finger on the back of his head and pushed gently. He fell face first onto the ground and didn't move afterward. The crowd grew quiet before they broke out into cheers. I bowed, ungracefully and took all the bags of florins being passed to me.

I made it back to my table to find another drink waiting on me and without any thought, I reach forward to grab it. As my fingers ghosted near the side of my drink, I felt someone grab my wrist roughly. My reaction was a little delayed due to shock before I stood up and held a dagger to his neck. I recognized honey colored eyes instantly and lowered my blade but still tried to pull my wrist out of his grasp.

"_Mio dio, _Ezio! You s-scared the hell out of me." I slurred as Ezio let go of my wrist and planted his hands on his hips. Oh no, I thought to myself, not the mothering stance. I cringed away and waited for the speech to come. Mario had the very same stance when he was upset so this couldn't be going anywhere good.

"You're drunk." Ezio stated with no emotion in his voice and I couldn't see straight enough to see how his face really looked.

"How nice. I didn't know you cared." I hissed, suddenly remembering why I had came to the bar in the first place. I turned away and reach for my drink again but Ezio was much faster than I and grabbed the cup away from me, holding it just out of my reach. I jumped trying to reach it but Ezio persisted in keeping it away.

"I think you've had enough, _bella."_

_"__Vacagare." _

I said loudly, causing quite a few people to turn and look at the two of us strangely. Ezios' eyes widened and I kneeled over from laughing so hard at the surprised look on his face. Suddenly, I was off the ground and being thrown over a hard shoulder. "Let go of me!" I yelled and pounded my fists against his back but was Ezio didn't say a word as we went out into the cool night air. Ezio took off running and the bouncing was enough to make me stop fighting and wrap my arms around his waist, praying to God that I wouldn't get sick.

I heard a door open and then shut and I looked up as best as I could hanging upside down and noticed that we were back at Leonardos'.

"Ezio! I was getting worried… What's wrong with Aria?" Leonardos' panic stricken voice rang out in the large study. I suddenly pictured how strange I must look hanging over Ezios' shoulder and couldn't resist from laughing. I heard and felt Ezio sigh heavily as he turned his body to where I could see Leonardo. I smiled sheepishly before giving a small wave, causing Leonardo to laugh heartily. "She must be very drunk; this is the most emotion I've ever seen her show."

"It's been a long night…" Ezio began tiredly but Leonardo held up a hand to stop him.

"Say no more. _Buona notte, amici miei_." Ezio gave a small goodnight before he turned and began his way to the spare bedroom. As Ezio was closing the door, I noticed that a large tub with steaming hot water was placed in the room. Leonardo is truly a saint, I thought to myself excitedly as I imagined the warmth to come. Without warning, Ezio threw me onto the bed before sitting on the edge of it and pulled off his boots. I laid there for a second; the room was spinning faster than I could handle when I felt Ezio take a hold of my foot and start unlacing my boots. I sat up too quickly, pausing to calm my stomach before I pushed his hands away and did the work myself.

I could feel Ezios' eyes burning into me but I curled up and rested my head on my knees before I dared to cast a glance his way. He had his arms crossed over his chest in an intimidating manner that made me want to run away just so I wouldn't have to participate in the conversation to come. I opened my mouth and then closed it again when no words would come to me; what could I say?

"What were you thinking going into such a place?" Ezio said in a reprimanding tone that made me feel extremely guilty.

"Nothing." I managed to say after struggling with myself. Ezio leveled his gaze with mine and raised his eyebrow in disbelief. I looked away from his honey eyes and stood, swaying slightly and ripping my arm away from Ezio when he touched it and tried to steady me. I refused to look his way as I stumbled to the tub. "I want to bathe; please leave."

"No."

I stared at him in utter disbelief. "What do you mean, 'no'?" My voice raised slightly in anger that I wasn't able to hide.

He laid back onto the bed and put his arms behind his head, smiling cheekily. "Just no." I clenched my fists before turning sharply and crossed the room to grab the privacy screen. Ezio jumped up and helped me move it when it almost fell on me because of my clumsiness. I pushed past him a bit more roughly than I intended but I was past the point of caring. "Are you upset with me?" I heard Ezio say from the other side of the screen as I slipped off my robe and threw it over the screen, laughing as I heard a tiny thud and a sound of protest.

My demeanor changed as I thought back to what happened. "Oh, no. Of course not." I said sarcastically and heard him grumble in frustration. I sighed as I lowered myself in the water and let the heat work on my sore muscles. Ezio grew quiet for a time and my head started to clear up a little, instantly making me regret my lack of control; I had drank with my father and his men before but never enough to change how I acted. I washed myself off, using the scented oils that Leonardo had placed in the room; I was so lost in my never-ending thoughts that I almost forgot that Ezio was in the room causing me to jump as he spoke again.

"Won't you tell me?"

"No."

"Aria…"

"No."

The screen was suddenly ripped away and I shrieked as I tried my best to cover my exposed body by drawing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. Ezio wasn't wearing his robes anymore; just a simple tunic and pants but he still looked as handsome as ever. Wait. Did I really just think that? He came to the tub and kneeled down beside it; I was surprised when he didn't even look away from my eyes to look down at my body. He reach out and touched my cheek but I flinched away, looking at him angrily.

"What do you want me to say, Ezio?" I hissed and turned my head away from him. "I heard everything you said to Cristina; there is nothing I can or want to say to you."

"Cristina?" Ezio sounded surprised and that caused me to look over at him. He looked sad but, also, a little confused. "Is that what this is about?"

I blushed and looked away, suddenly feeling like a child for acting in such a way. "Just forget it." I whispered, hoping that he would leave me to my thoughts. He didn't move from his spot and that made me frown; why did he make this so damn hard?

"Did I make you jealous, _mia cara_?" Ezio asked with a smooth purr in his voice. I watched as his fingers traced over the water, moving ever closer to my body. I glanced back up at Ezio and saw that he wasn't looking at me with his usual teasing gaze rather his eyes seemed more tender than I had seen them before. I didn't know what to say; yes, I did feel jealous but there was no reason to be. I held no claim over Ezio and I never had. So, I didn't say a word; just simply stared at him before looking away.

I felt his finger run along my jaw before he placed it under my chin and forced me to look at him. I resisted at first, not wanting him to see how upset I was at the moment but relented and allowed myself to look at him. Ezio cupped my face and ran his thumbs over my cheeks making me realize that I had been crying and I tried to pull away in embarrassment. He held my face a little tighter and I paused in my movements as I saw him lean forward.

His lips ghosted over mine as he moved to kiss away the tears from my cheeks and I was sure that my face was blood red by that point.

"Ezio." I whispered in exasperation and tried to lean away again but was surprised when he pressed his lips against my own. I froze, unsure of how to react; I hadn't ever kissed anyone before… At least, not willingly. Ezio pushed against my lips with his own a little harder and I couldn't help but close my eyes and enjoy the sensation. As I relaxed, I could feel Ezio smile against my lips and I felt a chuckle resonate in his throat. He broke the kiss but didn't move away, choosing to rest his forehead against mine instead.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ezio asked cheekily when I finally opened my eyes and looked into his own. I reach forward and grabbed the collar of his tunic and held him close to me.

"Let me tell you one thing, Ezio." His smile faltered and faded to confusion as he saw the dark anger in my eyes. "That may work on every other girl but I assure you that it will not work on me." I pushed him backwards and he landed on his back; I jumped out of the tub and pulled the privacy screen in front of me as I put on a tunic and pants that Leonardo had let me borrow before Ezio had even sat up. I was walking out of the room by the time Ezio had gotten to his feet and called my name. I ignored him and continued my way to the study where I could get some peace and quiet.

I stepped into the study and began to walk over to the table to sit and think about everything that had happened when I heard some muffled noises coming from the far corner, near Leonardos' preferred working space. I walked a little further into the room before I spotted Leonardo and his assistant passionately kissing; Leonardo had the other man pushed against the wall and their hands were roaming over each others bodies. I gasped and turned around; apologizing quickly and I heard a quiet whisper followed by Leonardos' assistant flying out of the room at a speed that I would not have thought possible for a man of his stature.

"I didn't know anyone would be in here." I explained as I turned back to Leonardo, who was straightening his clothes. His cheeks were tinged a light pink as he smiled awkwardly at me and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "I'm really sorry."

"Do not worry about it." Leonardo said, quietly, not quite meeting my eyes. He kept glancing at the door, over and over. He crossed the room and sunk into his plump armchair that sat with another in front of a nice fireplace, covering his face with his hands. I went over to him and went down on my knees before taking his hands and holding them in my own. Leonardo was still blushing and he seemed confused by what I was doing.

"I already knew." I spoke quietly, squeezing his hands gently in what I hoped came across as comfort and Leonardo sat up a little straighter with wide, questioning eyes. I stood and shrugged, going over to the other armchair. "When I was gathering information, I heard what happened the year Ezio left for Monteriggioni. I'm glad you were acquitted."

"Si, I am as well…" Leonardo hesitated and then turned towards me quickly with a panicked expression. "Does Ezio know?"

I shook my head as I pondered the question. "I do not think so. At least, if he does then he hasn't said anything to me about it." He would have thought that it was none of my business, I thought to myself not voicing the opinion to Leonardo in case it made him worry even more. "I don't think he would judge you, Leo. Even thought he can be a real jerk; he is very understanding."

Leonardo nodded after a moment of quiet contemplation then reach over and grasped my hand in his own. He smiled cheerfully and his blue eyes were alight with a gentle happiness. "You are a very good friend, Aria."

I smiled back gratefully as I pushed my damp hair out of my face. "I haven't ever really had a friend before." I said back to him as he leaned back into his armchair.

"What about Ezio?" Leonardo asked with a curiosity that I had come to learn was all his own. "Are you not friends?"

I sighed and leaned back in the chair a little further. Leonardo sat forward a little but didn't say a word; he was always so patient. I threw up my hands in a random gesture in front of me. "I don't know what we are anymore." Leonardo smiled understandingly and waited for me to continue. I took a deep breath and fought off the urge to blush. "Sometimes I feel like we are… But, other times I feel like we're more than friends. Although, I felt like a complete stranger to him today."

"How so?" Leonardo asked quietly. His assistant came back into the room and Leonardo gave him a sly smile when he thought I wasn't looking, causing the man to become flustered when I asked him for some tea.

"After seeing him with Cristina…"

"Cristina Vespucci?" Leonardo interrupted and smiled sheepishly when I looked at him sharply and shrugged. How was I supposed to know?

"Yes, it is Vespucci." A deep and rather calm voice came from the doorway. Leonardo jumped slightly, not realizing that Ezio was there. I merely stared at him as he came into the room, pulled a chair out from the table and slid it over in front of us. It was turned around backwards with his arms thrown over the back in a casual manner. I tried my best to avoid eye contact with him but he was staring me down, giving me no choice but to look back at him.

"Leonardo?" Ezio asked without breaking eye contact and I was too caught up in it to really hear Leonardo answer quietly. "Will you give me and Aria a moment alone?"

"Of course." Leonardo said, polite as ever and stood to leave the room. He glanced back at me from behind Ezio and gave me an encouraging smile. I could also tell what he was thinking by the look on his face: tell him! I gulped silently as I refocused on Ezio, who seemed very impassive at the present moment. How could I tell him? Would there be a point? I'll have to leave to be married eventually,

"I'm sorry." Ezios' voice sounded strained and I saw a tiny break in the strong composure he was holding. He looked so lost, so confused. I was speechless; why would he be sorry? "I didn't mean to hurt you. Cristina and I have always had a strange relationship…" He drifted off, seeming a little unsure of how to continue. He almost continued to speak before I held up my hand.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Ezio; I understand." In truth, I really didn't understand but that doesn't mean that I wanted to hear the whole history of Ezio and Cristina.

"You must let me make it up to you, _mia cara_." Ezio pleaded as he leaned over the back of his chair to grab my hand. I grimaced at the name as leaned back into my own chair. Ezio reluctantly let my hand slid of his before withdrawing his hand again.

"Please… Don't call me such things."

Ezio gave me a charming and disarming smile. "And if I wish to?"

"Then… I guess you can." I stumbled through the words, beginning to feel more and more nervous by the second. He chuckled before standing and coming to my side. He held out a hand for me to take before laughing at my bemused expression.

"I want to show you something, if you will allow it."

I rolled my eyes before placing my own hand in his.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked as Ezio lead me through the streets of Firenze. I looked towards the sky, trying to judge the time. The sky was tinted lightly and I realized that it was almost daytime. I usually don't stay up this late, I thought to myself as my gaze went back to our intertwined hands. Our fingers were laced together in an intimate way that made me yearn to tell Ezio how I was feeling. But I didn't and we continued our way to wherever Ezio was leading us.

Ezio stopped suddenly, causing me to crash into him. I started to say something about it but stopped as I saw what Ezio was pulling out of his tunic with his free hand. A long strip of cloth. What the… ?

"Put this on your eyes."

"Why?" I looked at the cloth disdainfully. What would be the point of covering my eyes? I wondered to myself. Ezio sighed impatiently and released my hand to put the cloth over my eyes. I decided to humor him for a time and didn't protest as he checked to see if I could see. He grasped my hand again and rubbed his thumb against mine in a soothing manner as we continued on.

We walked straight for a little while before Ezio took a sharp left turn. We stopped again and Ezio turned, taking his hand away before placing his hands on my hips and pushing towards something. I felt out with my hands and realized it was a ladder. I turned my head to where I hoped Ezio was, my lips turning to a pout.

"You're seriously going to make me climb a ladder blind-folded?" I reach up to undo the bind but Ezio grabbed my hands and kissed me. It took my breath away because being kissed is one thing. Being kissed unexpectedly is something else entirely. I stood in shock when Ezio pulled away from me. He chuckled and pushed me back towards the ladder.

"Do not worry, _mia cara. _I will catch you if you fall." He purred into my ear and I took a deep breath, thinking 'you better.'

After a rather scary experience of climbing without my sight, I stood on the roof of whatever this was and waited for Ezio to join me. I didn't have to wait long before I could hear him coming to stand beside me. He lead me to another part of the roof and took a deep breath of air, sighing contentedly. He took of my blind-fold and I came face to face with the most beautiful sunrise I had ever seen. We were standing in a loft of the tallest tower in the whole city; The light of the sun was gleaming off every building and I turned to Ezio, feeling breathless.

"It's beautiful."

Ezio smiled back at me before looking back to the sunrise with a pensive expression. He leaned against the side railing. "Frederico and I found this tower many years ago. We would come and sit in this tower for hours upon hours just taking about whatever we could. My father found us here one morning, at sunrise. We were all silent and enjoyed the sunrise in each others company before he told us to return home.

"Frederico and I planned on bringing Petruccio once he was older but…" His head drooped sadly and I rested my hand on his back and rubbed in circles. He turned swiftly and took me in his arms and leaned me against the side railing. He began kissing my neck and along my jaw, causing me to shiver but I wasn't sure if it was in desire or fear. Memories were coming back to me strongly… every unwanted touch and kiss from the slaver was burned into my mind so harshly that I almost began to weep.

I kept telling myself that this was okay; everyone has a different way of coping and Ezio would never hurt me. His mouth found mine and he pressed his lips against it in hypnotizing ways; my knees were getting weak but Ezio supported me. And then his mouth opened against mine; I felt his tongue touch my lips and everything went black.

I opened my eyes a few moments later to find Ezio hovering over me with a concerned look on his face. I groaned and turned away, feeling so embarrassed that I just passed out from him kissing me.

"I knew that I was good…" He said playfully once he saw my reddened cheeks. I looked back over at him to glare half-heartedly, sighing as he kissed my cheek. I sat up from the cold floor of the loft and shook my head before resting it in my hands. Ezio sat up beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry… That was so embarrassing." I spoke quietly.

"Don't be sorry, Aria." Ezio squeezed my shoulder and I smiled in spite of it all. "I am the first to kiss you, _bella?" _I stopped smiling and sat up straighter, worrying that I was going to have to recount that atrocious memory.

"I guess." I answered, refusing to acknowledge Ezios' questioning look. He poked at my side and smiled when I looked over at him, annoyed.

"You always give me strange answers when I ask you questions like this." Ezio stated and I bit my lip as I thought about what to say to that.

"It's not a happy memory, Ezio." I said finally after thinking about it. He nodded understandingly and didn't press the matter. I could have cried from the relief. "Maybe once were back in Monteriggioni, I'll tell you." He smiled and pulled me back to him and placed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Come on." He said as he got up to his feet and held out a hand for me. "Let's get back to Leo's and get a little sleep before we have to head back to Monteriggioni."

I smiled, suddenly feeling even more grateful for having such good friends.

"Try not to pass out going down the ladder." Ezio joked. "Should I go first and catch you in case you do?"

And… then we're back where we started. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him to get to the ladder.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! BTW: Aria is not forgiving Ezio for the whole Cristina incident just yet. She just wants Ezios' stay in Firenze more bearable.

Cosa desidera da bere? - What would you like to drink?

Mio Dio - My God.

Vacagare - Piss off.

Buona notte, amici miei - Good night, my friends.

(not sure if I have added this one yet) Mia cara - My darling.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the newest chapter! I have almost finished the next chapter and it will probably be up around next week, hopefully. I only updated once last month, I'm sorry, I was in the midst of planning a trip to Italy! A couple of teachers and students are going from my college and we will be visiting Rome, Florence and Venice. I'M SO EXCITED! If I can raise enough money, that is. lol. R&R! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed. Just Aria.

Thanks to all who reviewed (and alerted and favorited - this story is also up to 9,800+ views and I'm pumped for hitting 10K!):

**Cameechan**  
**Anna Cahil**  
**Figgs**  
**Shelleythesnail  
****WolfAngel75**  
**amica**  
**ScreamsOnScreen**  
**Ihtayt**  
**from .cali .with .love  
****Hannah Brandon 1234321**  
**&**  
**LadyAizawa**

* * *

If I Surrender

Chapter 10: Surprise Encounter

* * *

Ezio and I left for Monteriggioni the next morning after Leonardo had made us each of our hidden blades able to hold poison. I had to admit, this would come handy; just walk by someone casually and barely knick them with it and continue on your way. We came to the edge of the city, near the gates when I heard a familiar whinny. I jogged on ahead, feeling excited that I was able to see my dearest friend.

D'Angelo trotted towards me when I came out of gates, the man who was watching the horses came over and demanded that I remove the other steed as soon as possible. I gave him a little more florins than he had asked for and he happily left me alone. I glanced into the stable as Ezio came to my side. A few men were trying to get Diavolo to calm down and were failing miserably. The horse bucked and snorted at the men, looking at them as angrily as a horse could. I laughed and patted Ezio on the back before saying,

"Good luck." Ezio gave me an exasperated glare before turning and entering the stable. I laughed as I continued to hear the commotion. D'Angelo nudged my shoulder with his head, whining again. I pet his head before revealing an apple from my sleeve; I had taken it on the way out of the city, when a merchant had his back turned away from the crowd. D'Angelo made a rather happy sound before snatching the apple out of my hands. I pet his mane as I raised myself onto the horse and waited for Ezio to return.

Suddenly, Diavolo came running out of the stable at breakneck speed with Ezio frantically clinging to his neck. The look on his face was very comical and as the horse bucked again, he flew from his back and hit the ground, hard. I couldn't contain my laughter as Ezio sat up, cursing before running at the steed again. The horse pawed at the ground, almost looking like a bull as it lowered its head and charged at Ezio. Ezio dodged just barely and a group of people were forming around us to watch the display. I noticed a small boy with a basket full of apples standing nearby. I jumped off of D'Angelo and made my way to him.

"_Salute_," I greeted as I dug around my money pouch for some florins. I dropped a few in his basket. "May I have a few apples?" I asked and the boy nodded vigorously and held the basket out for me to choose. I grabbed two nice sized one before patting the boy on the head and turning away. Giving a sharp whistle, Diavolo and D'Angelo both looked my way; D'Angelo noticed the apples almost immediately and trotted over to me happily. Diavolo kept looking back and forth from me and Ezio, who was circling around the horse to try and jump on his back.

Diavolo kicked out his back legs, almost kicking Ezio, who dodged and moved away from the horse again. Diavolo started walking towards me hesitantly; the people around me all backing away as he came closer. I held my ground and held the steeds gaze, cooing his name softly as he got closer. Once he was close enough, I held up the apple to him and he started gnawing on it. I raised my hand to pet his neck, pausing when he flinched at the movement and then continuing once he calmed back down. As my hand touched his soft, black coat the people around did a small cheer, careful not to spook him again before leaving and going on with their business.

Ezio came to my side, slowly. "How did you do that?" He held out a hand to pet Diavolo as well but the horse nipped his hand as it got closer to him. Ezio scrunched his nose up and jerked his hand away, cursing silently.

"I have found that all creatures just want to loved."

"And what do you want, _mia cara_?" Ezio asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing my neck gently. I tilted my head out of instinct, giving Ezio more access to my neck and thought about what I wanted. I honestly hadn't given it much thought, a great portion of my life had been dedicated to training and training alone.

"There is no room for love for one in our position." I said, moving slightly so he would stop kissing me. People were beginning to stare. I grabbed the reins and gestured for Ezio to climb up.

"None whatsoever?" Ezio asked as he watched Diavolo warily. He edged around the side of the horse, trying to sneak to the saddle. As soon as he touched it, Diavolo looked back at him quickly but I cooed and got his attention again.

"None whatsoever." I answered once Ezio was on his steed, petting Diavolos' neck in order to calm him. I passed Ezio the reins and climbed atop D'Angelo. I noticed that Ezio was looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked, feeling a little insecure.

"So, all that has happened between us means nothing to you?" Ezio said, sounding surprisingly bitter as he turned Diavolo and began along the road back to Monteriggioni. I was frozen to the spot, barely noticing as I nudged D'Angelo with my feet and went to catch up with him. Of course, I cared but things just weren't that simple.

"I would not have pegged you for such a romantic, Ezio."

"_Si_, and if you tell anyone I will have to kill you." He gave me a mock menacing look and I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. Ezio smiled back slightly, but it did not quite meet his eyes. "You have avoided answering, though. You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings, Aria."

"Ezio…" I paused, taking a deep breath and a time to think of what to say. "I - DUCK!" Ezio made a confused noise that sounded like 'huh?' and was struck by in the shoulder by an arrow. Diavolo reared and Ezio flew off of the horse and hit the ground; he didn't get up. "_Merda!_" I cursed as I turned D'Angelo towards our attackers. A group of men appeared from the bushes, all holding heavy weapons and smirking at me menacingly. They were wearing Pazzi armor, the family emblem glaring at me in the sun.

I kicked at D'Angelos sides and we took off towards the group. Unsheathing my sword as a few of the men jumped out of the way of us; one man didn't jump far enough and I was able to catch his neck with the tip of my sword. I didn't have long to celebrate the easy victory against the one man because I felt a heavy thud hit D'Angelo and he went down, I jumped off of him, rolling forward to ease my fall. I withdrew my other sword and faced the group that was quickly surrounding me. I looked toward D'Angelo and saw a large spear protruding from his flank. Looking past him, I noticed Ezio was still in the same spot. I focused back on the men surrounding me; there were at least five. This wasn't looking good.

Going into a defensive position, I waited for the men to attack. They were yelling repulsive and vulgar things at me; telling me what they would do with my body once I was dead. My vision was practically red by this point; these men dare to harm my steed and then dare to think that they can mutilate my corpse. I yelled and switched to an offensive position and began my assault.

I brought my long sword down on one man who looked like he was the commander of the group. He blocked it with his blade and pushed me away from him roughly enough to make me fall backwards; I flipped back over on my feet fast enough to block another blade with one of my swords and we were stuck at an impasse so I thrust my shorter blade into his stomach and withdrew it to fend off another. Another man run towards me with his sword raised but I dodged and moved to behind him and stabbed him in the back.

As he fell the last three men looked at one another with fright in their eyes. I took this distraction to jump forward and impale a man through his stomach. I looked back to my other attackers to find that there was only one man left; the commander had disappeared from my sight. The mans hands were shaking and his sword quivered as he held it in front of him. I smiled at him and said, "boo." He jumped backward at the sound of my voice and right into Ezios' waiting blade.

"Glad to see you're finally back with us." I smirked at him and he gave me an annoyed look. His eyes widened suddenly and he ran forward and pushed me to the side. I turned quickly just in time to see the commander slide his blade across Ezios' abdomen. Ezio let out a strangled sound of pain and punched the commander in the face, twitching his wrist barely to make the hidden blade come out and stab through the mans head.

"Ezio! Are you okay?" I rushed to his side and he turned and smiled at me. It was obvious that he was in pain but he refused to let me look at his wound. Brushing my hand away as I reach it towards his stomach.

"_Si_. It's only a scratch. We should check on D'Angelo, though."

I gasped and fled over to my wounded friend. He hadn't moved an inch from where he fell and the blood was gushing all around the spear. I covered my mouth to keep my sobs from coming out as I laid my hand on the side of his long face. He opened his one eye barely and whinnied at me; Ezio laid his hand on my shoulder.

"We should probably put him out of his misery; I do not think he will survive a wound like this." I nodded and shrugged his hand off of my shoulder. I took out one of my daggers and held it beside his throat before sliding it across.

"_Requiescat in pace, mio caro amico." _I whispered softly as tears fell from my eyes.

I heard a heavy thud from behind me and turned quickly, holding my dagger in front of me in case we were being attacked again. I saw Ezio laying on the ground, unconscious again by the looks of it. As I approached him, I noticed that his hand was on his wound as if to staunch the blood flow. I moved his hand carefully and gasped at the deep red coloring of his white robe. Stupid, stubborn Ezio should have let me look at it sooner! I started trying to take off his robes but after that seemed to take too long, I cut them off of him.

Grimacing at the long and rather deep cut across his abdomen, I ran back to D'Angelos' corpse and grabbed my medicine bag. Rushing back to Ezio, I took out some medicine that I had gotten from a doctor yesterday and dabbed it across the wound, pausing every time he flinched. I wrapped him up tightly, hoping that it would help the blood flow stop; if it didn't then we would have to sew it.

I gave a sharp whistle and could soon hear the familiar sound of hoofs trotting on the ground. Diavolo walked up to me slowly and I felt like he was almost eying D'Angelo in fear. I cooed and calmed him before taking out mine and Ezios' spare blankets; placing one over D'Angelo and the other I tucked around Ezio tightly. He was shivering and looked very pale from the blood loss. I had wanted to move locations for the night but it would be impossible to move Ezio now. Sighing, I stood and went to look for some sticks for a fire.

* * *

By the time Ezio had awoken, I already had a decent fire going and some broth cooking in a small pot we kept with us. He attempted to sit up before falling back again, murmuring in pain. I put my hand on his chest gently to keep him from trying to get up again. The pervious try already had his bandage soaked with blood. I shook my head; we would probably have to sew it.

"Stay still, Ezio." I whispered and his eyes fluttered open; they seemed hazy and he gave me a half-smile that turned into a grimace. I slowly started unwrapping the bandages, trying to ignore all the times Ezio hissed in pain. Finally, once it was off, I checked the wound for infections but thankfully, there wasn't any. I frowned, not yet, at least; I would have to work quickly. "Ezio?" I asked and his head turned my way but his eyes didn't open. "I don't have anything to numb the pain but I do have to sew this wound together or you're going to bleed out." He gave a slight nod before his head fell back to rest on the small pillow I had tucked behind his head. I went to my knapsack and got out a needle and some thread. Father always said that it was a necessity that any good Assassin would have.

I went back to Ezios' side to find that his eyes were open and he seemed a little more alert. He was still pale and felt cool to the touch but he seemed to be conscious of his surroundings. He eyed the needle and thread as I rubbed a little bit of medicine across the wound.

"Do you know what you're doing?" His voice was weak and it seemed like it took a lot of work for him to speak to me. I paused in my movements before putting the thread through the needle.

"I won't lie to you, Ezio. I am an Assassin, not a _dottore_; this will hurt." Ezio nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come. As I slipped the needle through the first bit of skin he tensed up but didn't cry out. I moved it across his wound as quickly as I could without hurting him too much. After a few agonizing minutes, I finished, tied the thread and then cut it with my dagger. I rubbed a little more medicine across it, just in case; I didn't want Ezio to get an infection because of my carelessness.

Ezio opened up one eye to look at the wound before giving me a tired, lop-sided smile. I timidly gave a smile back, wondering what was on his mind. He laid his head back heavily and sighed and I chuckled, moving from his side to the fire to grab the broth. I had taken it off of the fire a little while earlier to cool. I helped Ezio sit up, wrapped the blanket around him and leaned him against a nearby tree and then poured a little bit of broth into a small bowl for him to eat. He sighed contentedly after taking a long drink and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

I had sat a little bit away from him, to give him some room while he ate but tried to stay close enough to help if he really needed it. I stared into the fire as if I was in a trance; I must have had a strange look on my face because Ezio spoke suddenly, his voice sounding a little more healthier.

"Are you well?"

I looked over at him and rose my brow in good humor. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" His eyes went past me for a small second, lingering on the place where I knew D'Angelos' body to be. I shook my head and stood up, brushing off the dirt on my robes before crossing our small camp and taking Ezios' bowl to get more broth. As I poured the broth, I said, "I will be fine, Ezio. There is no need to worry about me." I passed him the bowl and his fingers lingered on mine as I pulled away.

"You spend all your time worrying about others, _bella_." Ezio said after taking a small drink. "You should let someone worry about you for a change."

I sat down right beside Ezio and leaned against the tree, our shoulders were touching slightly. Ezio was drinking out of the bowl with one hand and the other was in between us. I reach over and squeezed his fingers, causing him to pause in mid-gulp before continuing and looking over at me when he was finished. "I appreciate the effort, Ezio, truly. But I do think that we need to head to Monteriggioni as soon as possible to get you checked out by a _dottore_." I said after taking his bowl and laying to the side.

Ezio made a small scoffing sound before answering, "I'm fine."

"Don't be stubborn." I growled impatiently at him, he was obviously in need of a real dottore. I reach over and lifted the cloth bandages I had wrapped around it to check and see how it was looking. Ezio sighed as my fingers barely touched his abdomen and I could feel the flush already starting to creep up my neck; it was like Ezio had me stuck in a permanent blush lately.

Ezio started to retort but I never gave him the chance because before I even thought about what I was doing, I had my lips pushed against his. It was chaste and short, but that wasn't what was important. Up to that point every move had been made by Ezio and I had no idea what kissing him might mean for us. I had no idea what Ezio would think. I leaned away and placed the bandage back over the wound; it was looking a little better and the bleeding was slowing now. As I started to move away Ezio grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to his side.

I still refused to meet his gaze; I couldn't believe that I just did that, how stupid of me! I could feel Ezios' breath on my neck, near my ear.

"_Grazie_, Aria." His voice was deep and his breath was hot on my neck. "I guess I owe you now."

"Just let me out of that little bet we had and I'll consider us even." I turned and smirked at his surprised expression. Hah, thought I had forgotten so easily, did you? I thought to myself triumphantly.

"Ha! You think I will let you go that easily?" I stared at him; my glare was unwavering. "Okay, okay. You win this time but only because I am too tired to argue."

"Good choice." I replied coolly and Ezio rolled his eyes at my tone. I stood and dumped some water I had gathered from a nearby stream on the fire. I grabbed my saddle bags from D'Angelos' body and put them on Diavolo before I gathered the rest of our belongings. Turning back to Ezio, I found him standing in front of me and he looked very pale. There was a little bit of blood on his bandage but it wasn't anything life threatening. I handed him one of his spare shirts before I whistled sharply, causing Ezio to grimace at the sound and Diavolo trotted over to us, warily. "Will you be able to get on?" I asked as I grabbed the reins to hold the horse still.

"_Si_." Ezio replied shortly and lifted himself onto the horse in a swift movement. He moved forward and looked at me expectantly. I shook my head.

"No, I will take the reins." Ezio gave me a haughty look as if I was insulting his manhood. Rolling my eyes, I continued, "In case you pass out. You've lost a lot of blood." The look in his eyes faded and he nodded briefly before moving back to give me room to get on. Once I was on, he wrapped his arms around my waist and he rested his head against my shoulder.

"I think I prefer this, anyway." Ezio said cheekily as he pulled me closer to his body. I blushed, thankful that Ezio couldn't see my face at the moment. I nudged Diavolos' side and we continued our way to Monteriggioni.

* * *

It had taken a few hours for us to finally come to Monteriggioni; I didn't want to wear out Diavolo too quickly. He already had more weight to carry than he should. Ezio was sleeping on my shoulder still, his arms were limply wrapped around my waist. I took Diavolo up the steps to Villa Auditore.

"Ezio?" I whispered as we came to a halt in front of the doors. He sighed faintly before groaning and sitting up all the way. I slid off the horse gently and helped Ezio down as best as I could. He swayed on his feet as I watched one of my fathers men come up to us. His name was Armando, I think.

"_Salute_!" The man said as he took the reins from my hands. I placed a hand on Ezios' arm to steady him; he was looking more pale by the second.

"_Salute_, will you go fetch a _dottore _as soon as possible?" I asked as we started towards the door. Armando nodded before hollering at another of my fathers men to come help him with Diavolo. Ezio and I continued on inside but as soon as we stepped a foot in the door, a squeal sounded and Claudia flew down the steps to our side. Maria came down much more slowly.

"_Salute,_ Claudia." Ezio said weakly. "Mother." He gave both women a small hug, moaning in pain when Claudia squeezed him tightly. She jumped away from him with wide eyes. I shook my head as I lead Ezio towards my room because I didn't think he could make it up the stairs. Maria followed as Claudia ran to find Mario. I sat him on my bed and forced him to lay back as we waited for the dottore. I sat on the edge and he grabbed my hand, squeezing it as he fell back asleep. I didn't remove my hand but I could feel Marias' gaze on my back.

"Aria! Ezio!" My fathers' voice boomed as he walked into the room. He noticed Ezio sleeping and lowered his voice. "What happened, _figlia?" _His eyes strayed to our joined hands before going back to mine with a questioning look. I shrugged and took my hand away.

"We were ambushed on the way back." I answered and Claudia gasped. "Ezio was injured pretty badly." I lifted his shirt and the bandage to show them the wound.

"Hello?" A mans' voice came from the main hall and Claudia ran to see who it was. A few moments later, they both returned and the dottore came to the bed. He studied the wound before turning to us all. "He will be fine; the sewing has helped but you must be sure to cut it out before it becomes attached to the skin." He held up a pouch. "He must take this medicine once a day." Mario walked the man back out. He came back and asked Claudia and Maria to leave. Maria left without a word, as expected but Claudia huffed angrily and gave a few snide comments before Mario gave her a very pointed look; she backed off instantly.

"How was the mission?" He asked once the sound of their footsteps faded away.

"It was a success but Jacopo de Pazzi escaped." Mario nodded solemnly as he went to stand by my window. "We need to find him."

"My men have been searching but the _bastardo _stays hidden from our sight." He replied, his voice was thick with anger. Ezio groaned suddenly causing Mario and I to turn towards him. He opened his eyes and looked confused for a second before recognizing my room.

"Ah, _zio._" Ezio greeted as he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Salute, _nipote. _How are you feeling?" Mario asked.

"I've felt better, that's for sure." Ezio replied with a small grimace on his face. He touched his side as if it pained him and I passed him the pouch with his medicine in it. He nodded his thanks as he took it.

"Where were we?" My father mused for a moment, tapping his chin. "Ah, yes. Finding Jacopo."

"We have a list of his conspirators." Ezio said, looking between the two of us. He quickly relayed the information that Lorenzo gave him. "One of them must know where he is!"

"Sounds like a fine plan to me. My men and I will scout out the men that are hiding in the countryside. Aria." He turned towards me. "You will take out the two men in the city." I nodded but I could see Ezios' confused expression out of the corner of my eye.

"What about me_, zio_?"

"You are too wounded to fight." Ezio looked upset. My father waved his hand at him. "Do not worry, we will get the job done well enough." He turned to me again. "I will go and begin the arrangements."

After he left, Ezio and I sat in silence. "You must be careful." I looked towards him, surprised.

"You think I can't handle it?" I asked, getting angry but keeping my face blank as can be. Ezio shook his head and grabbed my hand.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, Aria. I don't know what I would do." I swooned because who wouldn't? That was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. I leaned forward and kissed him once. He smiled as I moved back.

"I will be fine." I patted his cheek gently. "Get some rest." He nodded and laid back on the bed as I left to go help my father with the planning.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

:3

Mio caro amico - my dear friend

Salute - Hi


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Alrighty! Here is the next chappy. Warning: this one doesn't have Ezio in it (I know you all hate me now) but let me assure you that the next chapter will have MORE THAN ENOUGH! Ya know, if you catch my drift. It might be steamy and hell, I might have to up the ratings because of it but I think it will be worth it! We shall see... lol. Also, this chapter has some game dialogue but I tweaked most (not all) of it to my liking! Anyways, R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's just Aria!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed but I'm sure you all realize that by now.

Thanks to all who reviewed (and alerted and favorited! BTW: 11K+ :D :D :D Thank you all so much!):

**Anna Cahill - *Thanks! I've been dying to go for, like, EVER! lol, I'm very excited!*  
Cameechan - *Glad you like it, I was wondering what everyone else thought about their blossoming relationship. Didn't want to move too fast but it's almost necessary for my plot line!*  
Akeira - *lol, that is soooooooo true!*  
amica - *Thanks :D*  
kimaurameshi - *:( I will try to update faster! I don't want tears of sorrow! Happiness would be good, though! lol, and yeah only a couple XD*  
from. cali. with. love. - *It will be the next chapter, for sure!*  
Shelleythesnail - *Thanks so much!***

**

* * *

**

If I Surrender

Chapter 11: Triple Kill

* * *

I searched through the villa for my father but after I couldn't locate him, so I went outside to the next place he would be: the training ring. He stood there with his merc, Armando, who had taken Diavolo from Ezio and I earlier, seemingly discussing the upcoming attacks. Mercenaries were waiting nearby, joking and picking fights with one another. I approached the men and my father nodded a greeting before continuing to speak to Armando

"You will be taking a small group of men with you to go after Stefano in the abbey. _Capito_?" Armando nodded and gave a salute before making his way back to the mercenaries and picking a few men to follow him out of the city. Mario turned towards me and smiled.

"It saddens me to have to send you away so soon."

"It does me as well but, I will be back as soon as possible." Mario nodded but his thoughts appeared to be more focused on the mission at hand.

"I will be taking out Archbishop Salviati with a small group of my men." I nodded so he continued. "I have also sent a few men ahead to _San Gimignano _to gather information for you. Seek them out and they will put you on the right path to both your targets. Aria," My fathers' voice grew deadly serious and I gave him my full attention. "If you find any leads for Jacopo and you think the assassination cannot wait for Ezio to heal, then take the kill." He rested a hand on my shoulder and gave me the ever-famous, charming Auditore smile. "I trust in your judgment, _piccolo_."

I hugged my father tightly and he chuckled as he patted my head, tenderly. I stepped away and replied, "I will not fail you, _padre_."

"_Si_, I know. But first, I think you should change into a looser robe." I looked down at the outfit Maria and Claudia had made me; to match Ezio, is what Claudia had said. I gave Mario a inquisitive look and he complied. "If you do happen to go after Jacopo then we need to have the illusion that Ezio is the one doing the kill." I nodded, it sounded sensible. No need to blow my cover now. He shooed me off to go change and I made my way to Ezios' room. Maria and Claudia were no where to be seen and I guessed that they were visiting with Ezio downstairs.

I climbed the old, rickety ladder up to the room and took in the view before turning to the dresser. As I pulled out a robe, a thick piece of parchment that was wrapped up in the robe fell to the floor. I picked it up and started to put it back in the dresser but pausing as I saw the edge of the paper. It said: _Aria Auditore, 1477. _I looked around the room quickly before unrolling the parchment to reveal a sketch of me. I lowered my hood and held up the sketch to see it better.

I was sitting on the side of the training ring with one leg curled up underneath me and the other hanging from the edge. I had my arms crossed and I looked like I was looking over at someone. I was wearing a simple tunic and pants for training and without the hood, my long hair was haphazardly thrown into a tie. I wasn't smiling but there was a certain gleam in my eyes that made it seem like I found something amusing.

I stood in front of the dresser, frozen to the spot. I could remember that day clearly; Ezio told me to stay in one place and then stared me down intently. I had no idea that he was going to do a portrait of me. I didn't even know he could draw.

"What are you looking at?" A feminine voice came from my side and I jumped slightly. Claudia had came to stand beside me and she was grinning at my hands. "Let me see!" I shook my head and started to roll the parchment back up but she grabbed it out of my hands quicker than I could blink. I gaped at the spot in my hands where the sketch had been and then at Claudia. "What?" She asked, innocently, as she held the parchment up to examine it. My cheeks heated up as she lowered the parchment and eyed me strangely. "This is of you."

"Yeah…" I ran a hand through my already messy hair and sighed softly. This was getting way too complicated. I still felt upset about the whole Cristina thing and now this? Ugh. I can't handle this type of stress before a mission.

"I like you, Aria. I really do." Claudia said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "But you shouldn't get involved with Ezio." A little late for that, I thought to myself.

"I.." Claudia held up a hand to silence me and I felt like a child as I quieted down to listen to her. She held up the picture.

"You have no idea what this means. Ezio doesn't draw just anyone." She sounded a little angry but I stood my ground against the younger woman. I didn't look away and she huffed and looked back at the portrait. Her voice softened as she looked back to me. "I know that you're leaving to be married, soon. I just don't want either of you to get hurt."

I nodded as Claudia rolled up the sketch and slipped it back into the drawers. She grabbed a shirt and pants that I assumed she had come to get for Ezio in the first place before turning back to me. Her chocolate brown eyes met mine and I thought I saw sympathy in them but I didn't have time to think on it as she pulled me into a hug. She stepped away from me and smiled before making her way down the ladder.

I gathered the rest of what I had came for before going back down to meet my father.

* * *

I was in San Gimignano quite a few hours later. I had left my father and his men to take out the other targets on the outskirts of the city. I thought about my two targets as I made my way down the street. After a little while of thinking about it, I decided to search for Antonio Maffei first. I leaned against a wall that was shadowed in darkness as I looked over the _Mercato _for the crier. I tugged on Ezios' loose robes uncomfortably; they even smelled like him. As if he wasn't on my mind enough. I shook my head and continued to search. I wish I had the sight like Ezio does, that would make this so much easier. I thought to myself as I looked through the growing crowds for the man.

I noticed one of my fathers' men standing a little ways away, looking around nervously. He looked younger than the other men my father kept employed. I walked over to him slowly and carefully to not draw the attention of the guards nearby.

"_Salute, _Aria!" The man, no, boy said to me once I drew closer. I greeted him likewise. "Maffei has taken refuge atop the city's tallest structure - spouting scriptures and arrows in equal measure."

"The man has clearly lost his mind." I looked towards the tallest tower and true enough, I could see a man standing at the top, waving his arms around like a madman.

The boy nodded. "Yes, but, making matters worse, he posted archers all around him."

"Will you tell the other men we have stationed here to clear them out for me as I climb the tower?" I pulled a pouch off my belt and passed it to him. He gave me a quick salute and ran off to relay the order. I made my way closer to the target but kept to the streets until my men had dealt with the archers. I hated getting shot by arrows, I thought, always bloody painful to take out. I could see the archers being distracted or taken out so I began the long ascent to Maffei.

I had been climbing for a good thirty minutes before I finally found some rope connecting the tower I was on to the one the target was on. I grabbed the rope and tugged to test its stability before I climbed my way over. Taking a breath of rest, I looked up for some more handholds. So much for this being easy, I thought to myself as I caught my breath.

I could hear Maffeis' voice from above.

"Why you ask? Because you have STRAYED and sacrificed your liberty to that wretch LORENZO DE MEDICI." I shook my head as the man paused, what the hell was he talking about, anyway? I continued to climb as he screamed to the crowds below. "You are puppets, enslaved by PURSE STRINGS! Won over by POISONOUS WORDS! You have lost your virtue. You have lost your dignity. You have lost your FAITH!"

Was I there, yet? I wondered. His voice was beginning to get on the last nerve I had left. I tried to tune him out but his words were too loud to ignore. Finally, I felt the edge of the tower on the tips of my fingers and almost rejoiced. Almost. I listened for the mans voice so I could pinpoint his location on the tower; so I could get the quickest and cleanest kill.

"KNOW that GOOD MEN have died protecting you from his evils. Men who sought to SAVE these lands, to PURIFY them!" I rolled my eyes at that statement and decided that he had his back to me; talking to the crowds, presumably.

I hung from the edge with one hand and pulled out my stiletto and placed it between my teeth. Then, I grabbed onto the edge and hoisted myself up, quietly. The man kept screaming to the crowd and began to spout more scripture as I walked up behind him. I slit the back of his knees and he fell backwards with a shriek. I let my hidden blade slide out and nick him barely, to get the poison into his system. I only had a few minutes left with him until the poison gets him so I grabbed his robes and held him up to my face.

"Where is Jacopo de Pazzi?" I hissed and his eyes widened.

"You are not the demon they said would come." I gave him a shake and asked who he was speaking of. He spit at me but it barely made it out of his mouth. "Never, she-devil, I will not betray them to the likes of you."

He went into a coughing fit before growing still. Shaking my head, I closed his eyes as I whispered, "_Che tu possa alfine trovare riposo nel corpo e nella mente. Requiescat in Pace_."

Wiping my blade on the mans robes before slipping it back in my robes, I stood and looked over the city and wondered if my father was having any more luck than I was. I stepped up onto the ledge and spied a conveniently placed hay-stack and took a leap of faith.

* * *

I was walking through the streets of San Gimignano, looking for another one of my fathers men when the boy who informed me of Maffei came running up to me. He was flushed from his running and couldn't speak for a moment so I told him to calm down and rest for a second.

"I am so relieved to have found you!" He took a second to catch his breath before speaking again. "We have found Bernardo Baroncelli!"

"_Ottima notizia_!" I said with a little more confidence and the boy smiled shyly. "Will you take me to him?"

"Well, there is the problem." He said nervously and fidgeted on his feet.

"What? What problem?" I asked as he led the way through the streets.

"Lorenzo actually had him arrested days ago," I nodded not really that surprised at the news. Ezio had said that Lorenzo wanted to help us find the Pazzi conspirators. "But he escaped! We think that he might be near the _Mercato _by the city walls but we are not for sure."

"_Va bene. Grazie _for the information." He smiled as I turned to make my way to the Mercato. Why Baroncelli would stay in a city that he was being imprisoned in is beyond me. I shook my head, Templars would never make any sense to me.

I climbed onto a roof to have a better vantage point on the target. Why would a man in hiding be in a Mercato? Did he think that the people would be able to stop the attack? It wasn't very hard to spot the man, considering that he had two fully armed guards following him very closely. I needed to get the guards away from him, at least for a moment. I signaled one of my fathers men to come to my side. I dropped a small pouch of money in his hand before pointing out the two guards. He nodded and went back to his crew and they went over to the group.

They began yelling and taunting at the men while the guards attempted to get them to stand back. Baroncelli looked frightened and began backing away until he came in contact with the well. I made my way over to him without him or the guards noticing. I stood at his side as he watched the fight and he looked over at me and away before looking back at me and almost screaming. I stabbed him in the stomach and that halted the scream as he fell to his knees.

"Tell me where Jacopo is!" I demanded as the man sobbed.

"So you can kill him as well? No." His voice was thick and I could see blood beginning to fall from the corner of his mouth.

"There is time to clear your conscience, Baroncelli. There is no need to die harboring such a secret." I spoke softly, attempting to calm the dying man. His breathing slowed and I could tell it was coming to an end for him.

His voice was weak when he spoke again. "We gather at the church when a meeting is called…" And then he died. I looked back to guards and saw that they were still distracted so I searched through his robes. I pulled out a few letters and stuffed them into my robes to read after I got out of the area.

I bowed my head and whispered for him, "_Mi duole dover guingere a tanto. Requiescat in Pace." _

I stood and pulled the large man up with me before pushing him into the well. There were collective gasps from the few citizens that were watching us and not the fight between the guards and my fathers men. I bowed my head and made for a quick escape, which was much easier than I would have imagined possible. Stupid guards.

* * *

I made my way to the church as I looked through the different letters. Banking stuff, I started naming off the letters as I threw the unimportant ones to the ground; merchant stuff, family stuff, blah, blah, bl….wait. I paused in walking; there was an letter in the bunch that was addressed to Jacopo. Interesting. I looked around and decided to climb a ladder up to a roof along the side of the square, Torri del Salvucci, and settled down, leaning against the wall as I read the letter.

_Jacopo,_

_We meet after evening mass in the old amphitheater outside of the city walls._

_Make sure you are not followed or the consequences will be great._

_Rodrigo Borgia._

Short and straight to the point. I rolled my eyes in annoyance of how easy it was; it was just like a Templar to not even try to encrypt the letter at all. I froze as a cold fear washed through me; what if he meant for me, or Ezio, to take this letter and follow Jacopo to the meeting. It was devious but I could definitely see the Templars doing such a thing. I jumped slightly as the church bell tolled and people began to file out one by one. I was lucky that I decided to take a break in the exact right place.

I spotted Jacopo come out in the midst of all the people, trying to stay out of sight but at the same time staying in sight. Interesting, I thought to myself as I watched the man look around at his surroundings, seemingly very paranoid. I didn't want to fall into the trap that Borgia was setting but if we wanted more Templar names for the list; I had no choice but to go and hope for the best. Sighing, I dropped down from the roof landing with a soft thud beside a woman. She gasped and I bowed my head at her before following after Jacopo. He stopped a few times, causing me to have to dive into cover or blend into the crowd quickly.

I was growing nervous as I followed Jacopo; this trap could be deadly for me to try and go alone. As I trailed after Jacopo, I spotted a group of mercenaries standing nearby. I signaled for them to walk with me.

"What do you need?" The leader of the mercenaries asked me, gruffly. I kept my eyes on Jacopo as I answered. He seemed to be switching his one guard for two other ones; how strange.

"I need you to follow me out of the city." I looked away from Jacopo for a second to convey the importance of this. "You must not be seen by any guards or my target. Can you do this for me?" I glanced at Jacopo again and he was starting to begin walking again. The mercenary looked me over once and smiled at me with hunger in his eyes. I grimaced and tried to keep Jacopo in my sight.

"For the right price." The man smirked as my lips slipped into a firm line. I didn't have time for this. Pulling off another pouch, I passed it to him as I started walking after the target. I could sense the mercenaries following me from a distance but it appeared that Jacopo didn't even notice.

He was nearing the city gates and I could see quite a few guards blocking the exit and not allowing any civilians to pass in or out. Spotting a small group of courtesans' nearby, I whistle once and they all looked my way. I tilted my head at the guards and they each smiled before the one standing in front rubbed her fingers together at me, indicating that they would for a price. Just like all the others. I pulled another pouch off hesitantly, I was running out of money before tossing it over to them. Jacopo was already out of the gates and I needed to hurry.

They stashed the money; where, I'm not exactly sure. It looked like it disappeared out of thin air and their outfits were too tight to hide it there. I shook my head, trying to get focused on the mission at hand. The women swayed as they made their way to the guards and lured them away from the gate. I slipped out, followed by the mercenary and continued following Jacopo.

There were many guards on the path; two falling into step behind Jacopo as he passed them, leaving the way clear for me. No doubt about it now, I thought to myself, it is most certainly a trap. We made it to the stairs of the amphitheater and I leaned my body against the side so I was hidden in the shadows still as I tried to eavesdrop on the men.

"I'm sorry, _Maestro_." Jacopo appeared to be pleading with Borgia as another man circled around them like a hawk; wait, was that my future father in law, Emilio Barbarigo? Oh lord, this trap could be very bad if they capture me. "But the assassin moved quicker than we expected.

"Clearly. Else the others would be here with you… To say nothing of the fact that _Firenze _is still in Medici hands!" Borgia spat back at him, angrily causing Jacopo to cower away in fear.

"It was Francesco's fault!" Jacopo tried to reason with Borgia. "His impatience made him reckless and I tried to be the voice of reason-"

"More like the voice of cowardice." Barbarigo cut in, walking toward Jacopo menacingly. Jacopo sneered at him, but stepped away nonetheless.

"You're one to talk, Signor Barbarigo! Had you sent quality weapons and not this garbage you Venetians call arms!"

"Enough!" Borgia yelled and the two men glared at each other but stayed quiet as Borgia paced back and forth in front of them. He turned back to Jacopo and closed the distance between them. His voice lowered to a hiss but it was still loud enough for me to hear. "We put our faith in your family and you repay us with inaction and incompetence!" Jacopo started to protest but Borgia stepped forward again, cutting the man off. "Then, when you are asked to account for your failures, you make excuses and insult us! How do you expect me to respond?"

Jacopo had his eyes lowered from the man and he looked nervous as he rung his hands together. "I don't know…" His voice was quiet and filled with fear and for a moment, I felt a little sorry for the man.

Borgia smiled suddenly and it was a feral, scary smile. He rested his hand on Jacopo's shoulder as if he was trying to comfort him and Jacopo looked relieved. "It's alright. I do…" Then he pulled out a knife and harshly stabbed Jacopo in the stomach. The mans eyes widened as Borgia withdrew the knife.

"Please…Don't!" Jacopo was backing away and Barbarigo walked forward with a knife in his hand as well. I was frozen to the spot; do I just stay silent as all this is happening? Emilio grabbed him and stabbed him before pushing him down onto the ground to die in agony. Jacopo rolled around, clenching his wounds and attempted to crawl towards Borgia. Reaching his hand out, he begged. "I can fix this all. Just spare me!" His words were choppy and Borgia seemed unmoved as he withdrew his sword.

"No." Then he stabbed through the mans shoulder while also slicing the side of his neck. Emilio laughed as this all happened and I was petrified; they were so brutal! Even to a man that they were allied with! Those Templar monsters…

Then Borgia turned my way and I tried to lean back further into the shadows as he spoke. "So sorry to have claimed your kill, Assassin." I started to back away to run but I felt cold, armored hands grab my upper arms and start to pull me towards the men. I kept my head lowered and tried to break free as they dragged me over to the Templars.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't expect you to follow?" Borgia asked smugly and I ground my teeth together to fight against the urge to yell at the man. "That I didn't PLAN for it all? We've been at this much longer than you, boy." I already knew of your plan, you stupid old man, I thought to myself as my eyes strayed to Jacopo's body. The man was laying on the ground, not quite dead yet and staring up at me. I knew he could see under my hood and see that I was no boy; even though his eyes widened, he didn't say a word.

Borgia looked me over from a distance and turned away, looking unimpressed. "Kill him." I tensed up and waited for the death blow. I figured Borgia would want to watch but I could see him walking away with Barbarigo.

"You are going back to _Venezia _soon?" Borgia asked him casually, like this was something they did everyday. Which, of course, they probably did.

"_Si, _I plan on calling on my sons' betrothed to us a few months after I return as well. He is seven and ten and has had plenty of women to fill his thirst before I put him into a political marriage with that broken girl." Emilio and Borgia chuckled.

They were too far away for me to hear Borgia's comment to what Emilio said but I was still in shock. I will have to go to _Venezia _soon. Feeling very angry, I looked up to the men holding me.

"Release me and I will spare your lives." I started struggling and one of the mens' grasp went to my wrist instead, holding it near his head. I smiled darkly, this was too easy. "Hah! What do you know boys, we got ourselves a woman assass-" I flipped my wrist back and the back went through his jaw and into his head, cutting off his words. His grip on my wrist loosened instantly as he gave a gurgled scream and with my newly freed hand, I turned and stabbed the other man in the stomach with my hidden blade. There were at least twenty guards in the courtyard with me still and they all turned at the screams of the other guards. Each pulled out their weapons and gave me evil looks. Giving a sharp whistle, I pulled out my blades as mercenaries stormed into the amphitheater.

They ran past me to the guards and began to fight. There were more than I paid for, so I assumed that they had some other mercenary come as well. The guards seemed distracted so I dropped beside Jacopo's broken form; his breathing was faint and he stared up at me in wonder. He reach a hand towards me and whispered please so I slid my blade across his throat.

"_Vai, amico, libero da fardeli e paure_." His eyes rolled to the back of his head. "_Requiescat in Pace_."

I turned and began to run back to the gates and stable before the guards noticed I was missing from the fight. Hopefully they wouldn't. As I made it to the gate and waited for the man to bring me the brown mare that my father let me take, I leaned against the tall walls of the city to catch my breath. My mind and heart were racing. I would have to leave soon to be at my "parents" house when Barbarigo arrived. I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands.

I would have to leave Ezio, just when I was starting to understand these feelings between us. I fought back a sob as I thought about how I was to tell him I was leaving. Ezio would bounce back quickly and I'm sure his list would lead him to Venezia eventually. Shaking my head, I stood as the man approached me with my mare. I paid him and grabbed the reins to go and meet my father at our usual meeting spot outside of San Gimignano.

I arrived there a few minutes later and my father and his men were waiting and had already started the celebration that they always had after a successful mission. Mario spotted me and came over as I slid off my mare. My father had two ales in his hands and a relaxed smile on his face.

"Jacopo de Pazzi is dead." I said grimly and my fathers' smile faded at my tone. He reach me one of the ales and I took it and chugged it down without another thought. His eyes widened, knowing that I didn't drink all that often and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Is everything alright, Aria?" He asked, gently as he lead me to a nearby bench.

"No." I said, bitterly, shaking my head. "Everything is not alright." I sat down heavily and pushed off my hood before rubbing my temples.

"Tell me,_ figlia _and I will try to help to the best of my abilities." Mario said as he rested a hand on my forearm. I shrugged his hand off my arm and stood and began to pace in front of him. I knew that I was panicking and that we knew I would have to go soon but this was almost too much for me to handle.

"There's nothing you can do!" I exclaimed, feeling angry all sudden. "I knew this would happen eventually. Oh, _merda_! I am so stupid!"

"Why? What happened?" Mario urged gently, knowing that to push me would only make me more upset. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing as my fingers got stuck in the tats.

"I have to go to _Venezia _and soon at that." I said as I threw my arms into the air.

"_Venezia_?" Mario said and jumped to his feet. I stopped pacing and turned towards him. "So soon? I thought it would be a few more years, at least!"

"Yes, I did, too. But we were obviously wrong. As my future father-in-law was at the meeting with Borgia and I heard him say that he was going to collect his son's betrothed a few months after he arrived in _Venezia_!" My voice was raising with the panic that I felt inside. Mario shushed me and led me over to my mare.

"Come. We will begin the journey home." My father signaled to his men and they brought his horse and a bottle of ale with them. He climbed atop his palomino steed and passed me the ale. "Try to relax, _figlia."_

I nodded as I opened the ale and took a long swig. We began the ride home and I told him of the assassinations, the trap that was set for me (er, Ezio) and the meeting overall. I also had stopped and stole a few codex pages from some banks that had guards protecting it; I passed them over to him and he smiled as he looked them over. I went into a pensive silence, wondering what to say to Ezio as I swayed on my horse from exhaustion and the alcohol. I could see my fathers' men ahead of us, throwing bottles at unsuspecting birds as a game but they were never able to hit them.

"Aria?" I hummed a little to show that I was listening but I didn't look his way. "Ezio will understand." I turned my head towards him quickly, making myself a little dizzy, not bothering to hide my surprise. Mario knew my emotions too well for me to try and hide it from him, anyway. I nodded, solemnly and took another drink of my ale before throwing the empty bottle far away from me. I heard an angry crow from a bird and smiled half-heartedly as the men ahead of us cheered for me.

I could see Monteriggioni in the distance now and I whispered, mostly to myself but I'm sure Mario could hear me, "I hope so."

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! Don't forget to review :3

Capito? - Understand?

Che tu possa alfine trovare riposo nel corpo e nella mente. - May your mind and body at last be still.

Ottima notizia! - This is good news!

Mi duole dover guingere a tanto._ - _I'm sorry it came to this.

Maestro. - Master.

Vai, amico, libero da fardeli e paure. - Go forward, friend, unburdened and unafraid.


	13. Chapter 12

...Okay, you all probably are very frustrated with me. I understand; I am frustrated with myself! I have been on two vacations in the past two weeks, making it hard to write or even get near a computer but I have finally finished this chapter. Be warned, this one pretttttyyyyyy much doesn't have much of a plot. Just EzioxAria action, lol. I figured that a good sized chapter with lots of Ezio is needed, considering in the next Aria will be in Venice and Ezio won't be there for another year, I think. So next few chapters, won't have Ezio. I know, I know, it makes me sad, too!

Thanks for bearing with me, even though I have horrible problems with updating soon.

This chapter has what I'm going to call a lemon lime. I haven't ever done a lemon before or anything so I hope it's not completely terrible. There will be a warning, so you won't have to read it if you don't want to. I understand if you don't! Again, thanks for all the support! You guys are so awesome! R&R 3

Thanks to everyone that reviewed (alerted and favorited - you guys rock my socks! lmao):

**Anna Cahill  
Nerdman3000 - *Your comment made me want to go back and rewrite everything and have that happen instead... Maybe one day they can be married ;)*  
BeachVampire17  
WolfAngel75  
Hannah Brandon 1234321 - *lol, that would have been an interesting twist. Aria kills Borgia = THE END. :D*  
Bertha Jorkins - *heheh, sorry! I do tend to leave off at the worst possible moment..*  
rcmgamer218 - *I did consider this very much during this chapter. Aria will eventually have a child but it won't be with who you think it will ;)*  
LOLness123 - *I LOVE THAT SONG! and now... it's stuck in my head...*  
historygeek413 (x3) - *I'm glad you liked it enough to leave 3 reviews XD I'm super slow at updating sometimes so i'm sorry! I already have a basic outline of the story written out but I truly do appreciate each and every suggestion made but to include another OC of mine, she has to go to Venice by herself! I really did want her and Ezio to make it, though!*  
amica - *bahaha, better than any of my jokes - they all suck. ALWAYS. lol, and AC fanfiction has taught me more Italian then the Italian Coursebook I have in front of me XD*  
Commentaholic - *lol, I thought of that after I had posted and was like...maybe no one will notice... Honestly, I guess I don't give Borgia enough credit and I'm going to say that as an experienced assassin, I would hope that Aria would know to bind her breasts and add padding to her shoulders but really, I should have added that part in... I forget that you guys can't read my mind...***

* * *

If I Surrender

Chapter 12: Lovers

* * *

To say that I was stressed out about leaving was an understatement. The time seemed like it was growing shorter each and every day and eventually the days turned into months. I leaned against the side of the blacksmiths shop, waiting on my armor to be finished so I could finally pack it. I fidgeted in my spot, smoothing down my dress self consciously. Claudia had practically demanded that I begin wearing dresses, so it wouldn't look like I was seriously uncomfortable in them when I got to Venezia. I sighed, throwing a long ringlet over my shoulder; I'm pretty sure that I would feel uncomfortable in a dress no matter what.

I looked towards the villa, admiring the work that was done on it a month ago. It truly was beginning to look like a proper villa now and Ezio constantly brought things that would increase the value of it. Paintings, armor, weapons; pretty much whatever you could think of. The city was benefiting as well and I was happy that my home was doing so well. I would really miss Monteriggioni when I left.

I frowned as I contemplated Ezio. The last month had felt strained between us after Mario had announced that I would be leaving in a few months. I had wanted to speak with him but he was gone so often and whenever he was home, he avoided me like the plague. As if my feelings about him weren't complicated enough.

The blacksmith called me over and let me know that I could take it back now. I passed him a few more coins than was necessary but he had always done good work with my armor and he thanked me graciously as I walked back to the villa. As I was coming up the steps, I heard my fathers' voice ring out and I turned with a smile. Armando, who I had started to get to know a little better, took my armor and promised to take it to my room. Mario held out an arm for me to take and when I did we began to stroll around the villa.

"How goes the packing?" He said as he looked at some statues that Ezio had placed in the yard with his good eye.

"Fine, I suppose." I said flippantly and he grinned over at me.

"_Bene_." He stopped and looked around for a second. He looked like he was seeing if anyone was eavesdropping. I looked around, too, and it seemed to me that the grounds staff were the only ones outside. "Have you spoken to Ezio yet?" He asked and I stiffened involuntarily. I blinked and cleared the surprise off of my face and out of my mind.

"What is there to speak about?" I asked, a little defensively and Mario raised a brow at me. I looked away, knowing that he could read me like a book if he truly wanted. He smiled and took my hand in his.

"Aria, do not think that I have not noticed the tenseness between the two of you." He said with a harder tone that made me feel like he was reprimanding me. I sighed and crossed the yard to sit heavily on a bench, Mario sat down soon after I did. "I only want your happiness and I know that you live for the brotherhood but… If you are not sure about this then we will call off the marriage." Mario was staring deep into my eyes and I sighed, thinking deeply about what I truly wanted. I wanted to help gather more information for the brotherhood and in all honestly, I would probably only be there for about a year or two before Ezio would come and we would take the assassinations.

"May I give you an answer tomorrow?" I replied slowly and Mario nodded, an understanding expression on his grizzled face. I knew that I had to speak with Ezio at least once before I chose what to do. Standing, I excused myself and made my way back into the villa.

I was walking up the stairs, intending on going to speak with Ezio when Maria stopped me in the hall. None of us had heard her speak anything but prayers so I was very surprised when she called out _my _name. I smiled at her, a little unsure of what to do and she motioned for me to follow her back to her room. I took a deep breath, not really sure why I was feeling nervous besides the fact that this was Ezios' mother.

She sat on the side of her bed, lightly and patted the spot next to her. I sat down, a little nervously as I wrung my hands in my lap. She put her hand on mine and I stilled the movement and looked up to her. "I know that your past has been difficult, Aria." I stayed silent, I had no idea how she knew. I had made it a point to keep that information from people. She seemed to read my mind as she spoke softly, "Mario told me."

"Oh…" I murmured as I broke the eye contact between us. I had no idea what to say. She touched my shoulder gently, causing me to look back at her.

"The same thing happened to me and I've been thinking so hard these past two years about why it happened to me and why this all happened to my family." The same thing happened to her? Did she mean? My mind was a little bit of everywhere as I looked at her. There were tears in her eyes as she spoke to me and her gaze seemed far off, like she was thinking of another time. "I spent a lot of time searching for reasons, for answers as to why but there wasn't any." She paused and took a breath. "Claudia and Ezio tried to break me out of my silence but I was so distraught. I couldn't understand why it all happened."

"I'm sorry, Maria." I said sincerely as I squeezed her head. She gave me a small, sad smile that I knew was forced before looking toward the small box sitting on her dresser. I didn't know what was in it but I often saw Ezio putting something in it.

"I am, too." She replied briskly. "Ezio and Claudia are all I have left. I want them to be happy." I nodded and she turned to me. "You and Ezio have been avoiding each other lately, haven't you?" She asked and I nodded. "I know my son; I know that he doesn't understand his feelings for you and I can tell that you don't really understand your feelings for him, either."

I groaned and reached up to rub my temples. "I just don't think I can handle being in a relationship. Not after what I remembered, not after what happened to me. If only things happened a little differently."

"You cannot go back in time, even if you pray for it every single day. Trust me, I know this from experience." I looked down, feeling even more confused than before. "I'm going to tell you something that helped me return to the woman I am now. Your past is just that, the past. Once you realize this, it will hold no power over you ever again."

There was sense in her words and they made me feel better the more I thought about it. I was a little girl that was taken from her home; there was nothing I could have done to stop what happened. It wasn't my fault any more than what happened to Maria was hers. I started crying but for the first time in a long time, it wasn't from sadness. I had never thought about it that way. All I ever wished for was for things to be different instead of moving on with my life; instead of trying to be happy. Maria wrapped an arm around me and rested her chin on the top of my head. She patted my back as I calmed down and I started to feel embarrassed that I had let my guard down like that. She kissed my cheek before speaking.

"Now, I know Ezio is up in his room. You should go speak with him."

"Claudia said that I shouldn't pursue any type of relationship with him." I said, hesitantly and Maria shook her head.

"Claudia is also very young. Love is a strange thing and you never know when it can all be ripped away. So, enjoy your last few moments together while you can." She turned away and I took that as a dismissal so I stood and made my way towards Ezios' room.

I stood in front of that ladder for a good ten minutes, thinking about what all I had to tell Ezio. I climbed the ladder and I noticed that Ezio wasn't in the room and I frowned until I saw an open window to the roof. I could see him sitting on the edge, looking over the town as I clambered out of the window, trying to keep from tripping over my long dress. He looked over at me and away with an a facial expression that I couldn't read.

"May I join you?" I asked once I had made it to his side. He gave a stiff but brief nod and I sat down and we stayed silent as we looked over the town. I could see my father down at the training ring, trying to teach a new recruit how to fight properly.

His voice floated through the wind to us as he teased the new recruit. "You're about as useful as a one-legged man in an arse kicking contest!" Ezio chuckled and I smiled slightly as tears filled my eyes. I was going to miss this place so much. I would miss my father, the villa, the town, the mercenaries, Claudia, Maria and especially Ezio. I looked over to him and he looked so _beautiful. _It felt a little strange using that word for a male but sitting beside him, watching the light reflect off of his honey comb eyes and the wind blow his deep brown hair; that was exactly what he was.

I cleared my throat and he looked over at me; I found myself speechless for a moment before I looked back towards the town and said, "Would you like to hear a story, Ezio?"

"Sure, why not." He put his hands behind him, palms down and leaned back and waited for me to begin. I was distracted again, thinking of how beautiful was an understatement for this man. He raised a brow when I didn't speak and just stared at him. I blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"You've heard the story of how I was kidnapped from my home as a child?" I asked after clearing my throat awkwardly and he nodded. "Well, it was my ninth birthday and Borso held a party in my honor. My mother and her friends all doted on me as my father acted strange and nervous all that night. When the meal was ready to be eaten, I sat next to my dearest friend, Dante and we laughed and had a great time. It had been such a lovely night for a party, after all…

"I noticed that there was a strange man that I had seen lurking about our home a few times at the table with us all. He always made me nervous and my mother knew that so I had no idea why he was here. When I looked towards him, I noticed that he was already staring at me with the strangest and most evil expression on his face. I looked away to Dante, who had seen the whole thing and was glaring murderously at the man.

"One of my mothers friends asked Borso if he was leaving for a trip that night. His eyes darted to that same man, who only smiled more widely before he answered that he was. After the party ended, I remember standing up in my room, looking down at my fathers carriage and watched as he started to climb in. He looked up towards my window and saw me watching so I waved. He just turned away and left."

Ezio was sitting up straighter now and his eyes were wide. I bit back a sob as I continued, "My mother ran into the room and dragged me out, saying that we had to hide. I could hear the men running after us down the halls. I was so confused, so lost on what was happening. My mother flew into a room, locking the door behind us and practically thrust my necklace," I picked it up off of my neck and held it up. "Into my hands before shoving me into a small hole in the wall."

I dropped the necklace and looked down to my lap. "They killed her right in front of me and the man from the dinner dragged me out of that hole by my hair and took me away from the only place I had ever known."

"Your father knew this was going to happen and he just left you?" Ezio sounded enraged and I put a hand on his shoulder. I nodded.

"I'm not done, yet." I said with a slightly annoyed edge to my voice. He could be so impatient sometimes.

"Mi scusi. Go ahead." Ezio looked genuinely apologetic so I let the tenseness slide from my shoulders and continued with my story.

"The man dragged me all the way to Tuscany and they whipped my back every time I failed to keep up with their pace." I lifted my shirt a little and leaned forward for Ezio to see my back. The long scars nearly covered all of my lower back and he brushed his fingers over them softly. I looked at him and he looked horrified, which made me feel oddly ashamed. "The leader told them not to scar me up too bad or else I wouldn't sell for a good price."

"A slaver!" Ezio said between gritted teeth as I lowered my shirt again.

I nodded. "Yes. We were a few days into the trip and we had stopped for the night; I recall being so glad because my feet had sores from all the walking. I remember that I could see Monteriggioni in the distance and I was trying to think of a way to escape and go there. The men had been drinking and the leader came over to me because I had started to cry. He lifted my chin towards him and asked what was wrong; I had to look away and cough because his breath had been so strong and he jerked my head back to him, telling me to never look from him when he was speaking to me.

"I was a bit of a spitfire as a child so I told him_: vaffanculo._" Ezio smiled and I shook my head and the smile faded. "It was a bad idea. He slapped me and grabbed me by the neck and started dragging me to his tent while murmuring that he teach me some manners yet, _puttana_." If I thought Ezio looked horrified before then I was wrong; now he was horrified and his mouth was hanging open in surprise.

"He violated and beat me until he thought I was dead." I said, my voice thick from trying to keep from crying. My fists were clenched in my lap so tightly that my fingers were turning white. "I woke up a good deal later but I couldn't remember where I was or who I was. I could only remember my first name, Aria. I saw the city in the distance so I assumed that was where I was from. Mario found me wondering the streets and I was wary of him, at first, but he grew on me in those few seconds. He took me in and well, you know the rest from there."

I looked to Ezio to see what he would think about the story I've been dreading to tell him. His watched me for a second before pulling me into a hug. I hesitated but I wrapped my arms around him, too. He squeezed me before leaning back to look at me.

"_Grazie _for trusting me with this story. It means a lot to me." His hands went to mine and he held them, rubbing his fingers over my own sweetly. "Is that why you pushed me away so much?"

I frowned and thought about it. "I pushed you away because I knew that if I didn't, I would never want to leave you. You are the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me." Ezio smiled and lifted my hand, kissing it lightly. "But also the one thing that complicates me to no end." He brushed a ringlet of hair out of my eyes as I continued, "I thought I could do it; that I could grow emotionless and heartless. I have done it before." Ezio looked down and I moved closer to him, causing him to look up right as I captured his lips in a kiss. He moved a hand up to my head and ran his fingers through my hair as he put the other hand on my lower back to pull me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he laid me back against the roof; kissing me more passionately than he ever had before. He lifted away but kept his hands anchored to the roof, hovering inches above me. I lifted my hand, hesitating for a moment before I laid it on Ezios' face; he smiled and leaned into my touch. "I was wrong. Every smile, every tease and every touch only drew me closer to you."

His smile grew wider and I realized how completely perfect this moment was.

"You truly are a wonder, _mia cara_." He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips before pulling away again. He kissed along my jaw and neck; I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation. He paused and whispered, "I do not want you to leave."

I opened my eyes and blinked away the tears that his statement had brought to my eyes. "I have to leave." He leaned up and looked at me sadly before he nodded.

"_Mi mancherai_." His voice was so tender that I had to choke back a sob. Was this truly happening right now? Or am I just dreaming it all?

"_Mi mancherai troppo_." My voice sounded broken, even to my own ears and I pulled him down to me and hugged him tightly. My mouth grew dry as I thought about the favor I was about to ask of him. I let him go and we both sat up; I noticed that he hadn't let go of my hands. It made me feel a little braver than before, but only a little. "I have a favor to ask, Ezio."

"_Si_?" He questioned, still looking over the city. My stomach fluttered as I fought to get the words out. I took a deep breath, steeling myself so my words wouldn't come out as shyly as I felt.

"I want you to make love to me." His head whirled towards me so fast that I thought it would keep going and his eyes were wide in disbelief. His grip on my hands grew a little bit tighter than before and I fought back a smirk. I squeezed his fingers back, harder and he loosened his grip as I spoke, "I don't want my real first time to be with a Templar boy. I want it to be with you."

"Are you sure?" He sounded surprised but his voice had dropped to a huskier tone. His honey colored eyes looked like they had went to a deeper amber color and I was lost in the depth and passion in them. I nodded and he leaned forward, kissing me softly as he scooped me up into his arms. I started to protest but he silenced me as he pressed his lips to mine again. He stepped through his window, much more quietly than I had when I came through before taking me over to his desk and sitting me on the side of it.

I expected him to start kissing me again but he walked to the other side of the desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out two wine glasses and an aged bottle of wine. I grinned at him as he poured us some.

"You seriously keep wine in your bedroom?" I couldn't help but tease him. Ezio took it in stride, smirking at me as he passed me a glass.

"_Si, bella_! One never knows when they might need a good glass of wine." He finished pouring his own and held up his glass to me in a silent toast. His amber eyes gleamed at me in the candlelight and I couldn't hold back the blush I had been suppressing.

"You don't say." I replied, dryly, trying to cover up my embarrassment and he chuckled as he leaned against the desk. I sipped on my wine as Ezio downed his in a single gulp. He laid his glass down and ran a finger down my spine, causing me to arch my back at the sensation and suck in a deep breath. I saw him smirking but his eyes were smoldering so I laid my glass down on the desk. As soon as it touched the surface, Ezio was in between my legs with one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my lower back and his mouth was pressed against mine. I felt his tongue graze my lips and I opened my mouth to allow him entrance.

* * *

lemon lime timeeeeee:

* * *

As Ezio kissed me, I could feel his hands running up my sides slowly and I couldn't help but smile against his mouth. I felt his hands reach around behind me and start to untie the long strings that held my dress on my body and I pushed my body against his a little harder in an attempt to make the process easier for him. He chuckled as he slid the dress down my arms and down my waist, lifting my butt off of the desk and then setting me down gently as he continued to slid the dress off until it was laying in a heap at our feet.

I felt exposed, in only a corset and long underclothes and blushed as Ezio eyed my body in a breathtaking way. Feeling braver, I leaned back on the desk with pushed my groin against his own, feeling his erection with vivid clarity and he stifled a small groan. I smirked at him, feeling a sudden rush of feminine power as it became clear that I was driving him completely crazy. His eyes left my body and met my own and when I saw the depths of passion, I realized that I was playing with fire and this was a game that I would lose. I may have the upper hand when it comes to being an assassin but as a lover, Ezio surpassed me ten-fold.

His fingers ghosted over the strings along the back of my corset and I felt like growling in impatience; a strange, but good sensation was flooding through my lower abdomen and I resisted the urge to push him over to the bed. He clucked his tongue at my obvious impatience and continued to take his sweet time untying the strings. As he pulled the last string free and began to pull the corset off of me, he kissed along my neck, moving to my collarbone in a sensual way. I sighed contentedly, letting my head hang back as I enjoyed the attention being given to my body. When his tongue brushed over my nipple, I gasped and moved away in surprise. Ezio ignored this and moved with me, putting his hand on my back to keep me in place and his ran his tongue along the swells of my breasts and down my taut abdomen. His tongue ran across my lower belly, right above the hem of my underclothes and I could feel a blush flood throughout my entire body, turning it a lovely shade of pink.

Ezio hooked his fingers on the hem of my underclothes, pausing to look up at me with hesitation in his eyes. "Are you sure?" He said lowly in the sexiest voice I had ever heard him use and I nodded, feeling shyer now that my lower half was coming into play. He tugged the underclothes off slowly; taking his time, he kissed along my thighs, getting painfully close to my most private area and I couldn't help but move my hips forward towards him and his warm breath. As he kissed along my inner thighs, I ran my foot along his own thighs and he stood abruptly, almost making me fall off his desk in the process. I opened my mouth to ask if I had done something wrong but he had already lifted me from the desk and was throwing me onto the bed before I could get the words out of my mouth.

I laid on his bed as I watched him practically rip his shirt off. I admired his smooth muscles of his torso and he began to undo his pants. I tensed up, memories of the pain I had to endure flashing through my mind at an alarming speed and Ezio paused in his movements, looking down at me in worry. I shook my head and smiled at him, running my foot up his thigh again, trying to be sexy (but probably failing, considering how inexperienced I am). As his pants hit the ground, I knew he was looking at my eyes but I couldn't bring myself to look away from his body. So perfect and beautiful; he stood before me with a confidence that I had never witnessed from him before. His erection was… larger than I had originally imagined, surpassing my childhood rapist by far and I grew nervous, wondering if it would hurt me like his had.

Ezio leaned over me, our two naked bodies touching briefly, causing me to gasp. He froze and began to move away but I stopped him, wrapping my legs around his waist and holding him to me to signify that the gasp hadn't been in fear. He smiled and kissed me, his tongue exploring my mouth as he rubbed against my entrance and finally, I let my insecurities and fears wash away as he pushed into me.

* * *

end lemon lime.

* * *

I woke up some time later, tangled in the sheets of Ezios' bed. I reach over to feel for him but it seemed that he had already gotten up. I sat up, wrapping the sheets around my torso and looked for him; he was sitting in the windowsill, his leg propped up; a sketchbook balanced on his leg. He held black kohl in his right hand and was diligently working on something. I looked over his body to see he had just pulled on some pants and threw on a tunic without even bothering to tie it back up. I stood, dragging the sheets of the bed and walked over to him quietly. I wondered how easy it would be to sneak up on him now. He smirked and turned to me suddenly, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me towards him. I laughed softly as I laid my hands on his chest.

"_Bene_, you are getting better." I could feel his chuckle reverberate through his body but he did not make any comment. I smiled and laid my chin on his chest, near my hands and looked up to him. His amber eyes flitted towards me for a moment, leaving me breathless and then looked back to his drawing book. "Can I see?" I asked but Ezio looked towards me and shook his head.

"Not yet, _cara_." I blushed at the name; it felt like it was more intimate then before. He grinned, obviously pleased with his ability to still make me blush and kissed my cheek before standing from the windowsill. I looked up to him; looked over his strong jaw that was covered in a soft stubble and I resisted the urge to blush more at the memory of the way that same stubble had felt against my skin. Coughing awkwardly, I stepped away not missing the slight disappointment in Ezios' eyes. "I was wondering something." He spoke casually as he crossed the room to his bed before he sat on the side of it; he looked at his hands before glancing up at me.

"What?" I asked, curiously, wondering what he had in mind. I could feel the white hot need pierce me suddenly and I found myself hoping that he was thinking the same thing as me.

"How exactly were you able to get engaged to a Templar?"

"Oh." I deflated a little and looked out over Monteriggioni from Ezios' window. "The people that are pretending to be my parents are… How to say; acquainted with the Assassin's of Venezia. They owe us a favor or two." Ezio nodded and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something else. He hesitated and looked like he was struggling.

"Just say whatever is on your mind, Ezio; I'm not a fragile little girl." I said in mild irritation that washed away the instant his eyes met mine.

"I don't wish to anger you, Aria," I rose a brow when he hesitated and he continued, "But how did you get engaged? You have so many scars, your finger is missing and you aren't a virgin; I just don't understand."

I smiled and crossed the room before sitting down next to him. I laid my hand on his arm, squeezing gently. "The family is very important in the political world. It would be considered an honor to be bound to that family; especially for a lowly merchant family like Barbarigo." Ezio still looked confused. "The official story is that I went out once when I was younger and was captured by slavers who raped and tortured me. After finding me in such a state, my 'parents' vowed to never let me out of the house until I was married, if I even could be. The Assassin's in Venezia spread the rumors that my parents were looking to marry me off and Barbarigo approached them some time later with the offer of marriage with his younger son and it was exactly what the Assassin's wanted. And so, I am going to be married to Templar and living in Venezia."

Ezio nodded but still looked troubled and I frowned, not understanding what I could do to make it better. I rubbed his back in small circles, trying to make him feel better. He sighed and turned towards me, "Are you falling in love with me, Aria?"

I flailed in my mind; how to reply to such a statement? I cared for Ezio more than I ever had about anyone but was that love? It was too soon to tell but we didn't have that much time left together. "No." I lied and Ezio nodded but I couldn't tell if he believed my words or not. A small part of me hoped not.

"I wouldn't be a good enough man for such a wonderful woman." He said forcefully, as if it took a lot to say that.

I froze, scrunching up my nose at the sudden declaration. "I know." I suddenly felt very awkward and fidgeted before I stood suddenly. I could feel the softer, caring side of me dissipating and being replaced with the usual emotionless Assassin. "Thanks for this; I really appreciate it." I was gathering up my clothes that had somehow got thrown to various spots in the room when I felt Ezio grab my hand. I looked up at him and he licked his lips, nervously.

"Listen, I don't really understand all of this right now and I don't know if anything will ever happen between us, again." I pressed a finger to his lips and didn't even attempt to veil my tears. His eyes seemed sad as he reach up and stroked the tears from my cheeks.

"I don't want to know if it will not, _capice_?" He nodded and we both leaned toward the other and met in a gentle, tender kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading and again, I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter!

Mi mancherai - I'll miss you.

Mi mancherai troppo - I'll miss you, too.

(not much Italian in this one...gonna have to fix that in the next :D)


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Uh... *nervous laughter* I'm back! Yeah, I'm super sorry that I am soo late on this. Life got in my way and my muse disappeared for quite a while. This chapter was hard to do, Aria alone in a new place. But it was fun to write and I hope that you will like it. I also gave you all a little more Ezio in the beginning for updating so late and because I can't bear to let him go!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed (and favorited and alerted - love you all):

**Nerdman3000** - *I agree. Wholeheartedly. But it might be a while for that to happen D:*  
**rcmgamer218 **- *Aria... is like any other teen girl. Confused. I would compare her to Altair in the emotions department as well as her commitment to the creed. She does care for Ezio but she doesn't want to risk the botherhood.*  
**Gabriella - ***Thank you so much! I still a total newb at love scenes but I am working on it!*  
**DarkFlame Alchemist - ***Thank you :3***  
Dark Vienna - ***Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!***  
SweetCandyRain - ***Hahahaha, you always crack me up! I hope your exams went well and I'm sorry this is soo much later than expected***  
kakashifan1792 - ***Thank you!*

* * *

If I Surrender

Chapter 13: Far Away Places

* * *

I walked through the villa, silently going over a checklist in my head of all the things I needed to take to Venezia. I had packed all of my weapons and armor in my chests, under cleverly disguised false bottoms. I reminded myself to thank my father for such handy equipment. I sighed as I walked through the armory, towards my room for the last time, thinking of how I truly did not want to leave the home I had grown up in.

I walked in, noticing how bare the room looked without all of possessions scattered about it. I also noticed a certain someone sitting on my windowsill.

"_Ciao_, Ezio." I said, a little glumly because my mind was still on my leaving today. He turned and gave me a smile as he stood from the sill and crossed the room to me; leaning down, he placed a soft kiss to my temple before looking at me again.

"_Ciao_, Aria." He said my name sweetly, making my heart flutter. "How are you feeling today?" Ezio stepped away and began to look at the books on my shelves that I had decided to leave behind. I admired his frame as he reach up to pluck a book from the top shelf; I always enjoyed seeing him in normal clothes as well as his Assassin robes. He glanced toward me when I didn't answer and caught me staring at him, which made me blush a little. He smirked and rose an eyebrow at me while he waited for my to reply.

"I'm fine." I replied. "How are you?" I asked as I crossed the room to check my appearance in my looking glass; mostly looking for something to clear the awkwardness that I was feeling. I studied my outfit; I had on a plain commoners dress that was entirely black. I looked toward the table, nothing that my lacy black veil that accompanied the outfit was still there. My father and I had decided that it would be for the best if no one else saw my face once I arrived in Venezia; just in case there were Templars at the port that I was to be docking at.

The official story to the docks men would be that I was in mourning over the recent death of my husband and was returning to Venezia to be near family. Armando, my fathers right hand man, had taken a lot of risks to forge the proper passes for the both of us. Armando was my guard for the trip over and was a connection to the Auditores' once I was in Venezia.

"I have been well." He replied nonchalantly, eyeing me through the mirror. I saw his gaze drop lower and blushed out of instinct. "I almost thought I had returned from Firenze too late to see you depart." Our eyes met in the mirror and he smiled, very charmingly and I could help but grin back.

"What?" I said as I turned to him and put my hands on my hips playfully. "You think I could possibly forget about you?"

He chuckled, "I would hope not, cara." I blushed at the name again, the memory of him murmuring in my ear at our most intimate time was etched into my thoughts constantly. Ezio could tell, that bastard and played on it every time he could. "I would have been very disappointed that my favorite person left without a goodbye." He waved a hand. "Probably would have had to come get you for it."

I laughed warmly, relaxing a little in Ezio's presence. He made me nervous and I always felt on edge when I was near him. There was a tugging in my chest and my brain kept yelling at me to tell him that I loved him. I ignored my thoughts as I replied, "Oh, really?" I arched an eyebrow. "And what would you have done if I had just left? Hmm?"

I was teasing him and he knew it. I laughed for a moment before opening my eyes and gasping at his sudden closeness to me. His eyes were dark and I fought off taking a deep breath, knowing that his scent would throw me into a mass confusion.

"I would find you and make you say goodbye.." His voice was low and serious and I gave him a half-smile. "I would tie you up and hide you away for myself."

I gulped. Whoa, this was pretty intense. "I don't think I trust you around me if I am tied up."

* * *

minor sexy-time. xD

* * *

"Good." Ezio replied in a growl, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You shouldn't." He pressed his lips against mine, hard and I automatically melted into him. Normally, I would have fought with him, tried to get away but my brain was so tired of doing things that it didn't want to do. He twirled and pressed me against my bookcase and I instinctually wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me up. I could feel his arousal pressing against my stomach and I felt a tenseness in my lower belly. His hands were pushing my dress up further and I could feel the coolness of them on my warm thighs; he squeezed them lightly before brushing his fingers across my core slowly.

I arched my back, pushing my body into his and whimpered as he teased me. Ezio smirked and took his mouth from mine, trailing hot kisses down my neck and back again. My fingers somehow were weaved through his long hair as he kissed me. He grabbed my butt, squeezing it roughly as he lifted me up higher; he grinded his erection against my linen covered core. I sighed in delight as I felt him against me; I had been dreaming of him constantly since the first night and there was always a powerful need inside of me whenever he was nearby. I had no idea how to fight it.

I moaned quietly and he moved his mouth back to mine. He kept one hand on my butt, to hold me up as his other hand moved up my dress towards my breasts. He pinched a nipple, causing me to mewl out a little louder than I had been before. He rolled the stiffened peak between his fingers and grinded against me as I writhed against him helplessly. I undulated my hips against his and he groaned against my mouth, sending a hot flash throughout my entire body.

* * *

end sexy-time. D:

* * *

A small cough came from the door and Ezio all but dropped me and stepped away, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. I looked in annoyance towards the door to see Maria standing there with a huge grin on her face; Claudia was behind her with an even bigger blush than I had.

"Mario would like to see you off… He's getting impatient." Ezio kept his eyes adverted from me and I sighed.

"Tell him I will be there _in un momento_." Maria nodded before smiling at me again and Claudia followed her out, looking at Ezio and I with wide eyes. Ezio looked at me once they were gone and we both started laughing hysterically. "Well, that was awkward." I said as I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes.

"Yes but you won't have to deal with that awkwardness and teasing that is sure to come." Ezio looked upset but I knew he was only playing. After we both calmed down from laughing, we watched each other silently.

"I have to go…" I murmured and he nodded, sadly.

"I know." He kissed me softer this time, wrapping me into his arms. It was sweet… And it was telling me that he would miss me. I wanted to cry but I kept my cool as I returned the tender embrace.

He released me after a few moments and I started to leave the room; his hand trailed down my arm as I walked away and it went over my palm until only the tips of our fingers were touching. And then, his touch was gone… I walked to my father in the main hall, feeling strangely emotionless.

The next moments went by in a blur. My father hugging me and telling me to be careful. Armando gathered my belongings and taking two letters from my father. Hardly any of it was computing. Ezio was all that crossed my mind and as Armando helped me onto my horse, I looked to the top of the villa and there he was. He blew a kiss to me and I acted like I caught it and pressed it to my mouth, making him smile widely. I turned back to Armando, who was giving me a strained look of understanding. I wondered briefly how he could understand before my mind flitted back to Ezio.

* * *

I stepped off of the boat in the Venezian port with Armando at my side and we took in the marvelous sights of the city on the water. I sighed a deep breath of salty air and silently thanked God that I was off of that forsaken boat. I hurried after Armando, who was pulling my luggage behind him; I kept my head low even though I hadn't spied anyone too suspicious… Yet. They were there, of that I'm sure and it made me feel nervous as we snaked our way through the crowds of people.

"Where are we headed first, Armando?" I asked once we had escaped the large groups of citizens at the docks. He smiled at me and held up one of the letters my father had given him before we left. The words written on the outside said _Antonio de Magianis._

I grew thoughtful as I trailed behind Armando; I had studied Venezia very thoroughly and my notes had said Antonio was a member of the Brotherhood and also, the leader of the Thieves Guild in Venezia. I had never really liked thieves all that much but all the stories my father told of Antonio were of honor. He might not be so bad…

Armando spoke suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts, "Your father wanted us to go see all of the contacts you'll be using while in the city, _Signorina Auditore_."

Sighing, I replied, "Armando, I have asked you to call me Aria. I hate being so formal." Armando smiled and gave a small chuckle but otherwise didn't say anything else as we navigated through the city. Although, we did have to stop for directions once or twice. We finally dodged into an old alley and walked past a few shady characters that were eyeing my coin purse much too frequently for my liking before we came to a halt in front of a lone door.

Armando sat my bags down and turned towards me, smiling a little uncertainly, "This is where I must take my leave of you. Antonio will take you to your next contact and then to your home."

"Thank you, Armando." I said, sincerely before grabbing him in a hug before he could get away. "Will I be seeing you anytime soon?"

Armando looked a little flustered from the random hug but frowned and thought for a minute. "I'm not really sure, _Signorina Audi_- I mean, Aria." He shrugged at me and I nodded sadly. Probably wouldn't see him for a while, then. I looked toward the door, suddenly feeling a little insecure that I would be meeting all of these new people by myself. Armando touched my shoulder barely, making me look back to him.

"Don't worry so much, Aria. You'll be fine." He gestured to the bags at our feet. "I will drop these by your parents home." Armando gathered up the luggage and turned and walked away before I could say anything else. I didn't move for a second, just staring at the door before I slowly realized that there were numerous thieves, sulking in the shadows behind me. My wrist was tense as I struggled not to release the blade that was hidden underneath the long sleeve of my dress as I glanced around at them. I threw back my veil and knocked three times, keeping my eyes on my surroundings. A moment later, the door swung open and revealed a woman with short, black hair and dark eyes. I was tunned, seeing her wearing mens clothing; I almost thought she was a young boy but she had a lovely hourglass figure that would be very hard to miss.

"Well? Are you going to speak or not?" She snapped at me impatiently after I stood in silence but I tried to ignore her hostility and I smiled instead.

"_Salute,_ I am here to see Anton-"

"_Si_, I'm sure you world like to see him." She looked over me once and said harshly, "But he is not in right now."

Well, I had no clue what to do now and I really didn't want to wait with this angry woman but it seemed I didn't have a choice, considering that I had no idea where my next contact was. "It's of very important business so I will just wait."

"Fine. I don't care." The woman leaned against the doorframe, pulling a thin stiletto from her belt and began to pick underneath her nails. She smirked at me and I smiled back, a little unsure about the sudden change of attitude when she said, "So, what's your name? And what's with the black get-up?"

I stared at her blankly. "Aria Auditore. And it's part of my disguise to get here without detection." I tried to keep the ice out of my voice but I still wasn't sure if I liked this woman or not. "And your name is…?"

"Rosa is all you need to know." The woman, Rosa, snapped at me again. I clenched my fists in an attempt to keep my composure. She was getting on my nerves now.

"I think the black makes you look man-ish." Rosa commented boredly and I glared back her.

"Really?" I replied as I flipped out my hidden blade and examined coolly. "I thought it was very fitting."

"You tryin' to scare me, Auditore?" She stopped leaning against the wall now, her body was tensed for a fight and I was beginning to think that I'd be glad to give her one.

"Ladies, ladies…" A man's voice came from behind Rosa, who moved to the side to let him pass. "There is nothing to fight about."

He came out of the door and he was exactly as my father had described him. His brown hair was wavy and went to his shoulders. His eyes almost looked black in this light but I recalled that they were a deep chocolate brown. He had fine clothes and pouches were hanging from various places on his body. There was one blade hung on his side and I could tell that he was a business man, through and through. He held out a hand for me to shake, as I assume he would do with a partner.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the daughter of Mario Auditore!" His voice was low and calming and I grinned at him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Antonio!" He laughed as he led me inside but he paused as we passed Rosa, leaning over to whisper something to her. I couldn't help but overhear,

"Didn't I tell you to play nicely with the others, _la mia piccola rosa_?" Rosa glared at him and turned her head away went he went to kiss her, causing him to hit her cheek. He looked over at me and shrugged. He sighed before saying, "Will you at least go tell Teodora that we will be along shortly, Rosa?" She gave a brief nod and shot me an annoyed glance before running to a building and scaling up faster than I had ever seen anyone climb.

"That was amazing!" I said excitedly as we watched her take a jump upwards; something Ezio and I would have avoided at all costs. "How did she learn to climb like that?"

"A long life of thievery." Antonio grinned at me. "I could ask her to teach you, if you want."

I shook my head, quickly. "I don't think she likes me that much… And I don't think I could spend that much time with her. Thank you, though."

Antonio threw back his head and laughed loudly as we entered his office. He offered a chair for me then took his place behind his own desk and began to fiddle with all the papers on his desk while saying, "Rosa doesn't bite…" He glanced up at me with a wide smirk. "Unless you bite first."

I looked away, trying to hold back my laughter as I replied, "I don't think you'll have to worry about any biting on my part." He chuckled warmly before pulling up a paper and looking at it for a moment.

"Well, you know the creed, so I won't go over that." I nodded and he continued, "Come to me to bring any information of the Templars or to get your monthly mission." He worked quickly, I had to give him that. "We will be heading to Teodora's, your next contact, in a moment to get updated. Then we will visit the new villa your 'parents' commissioned for the happy couple." He looked up at me and smiled at my confused and surprised expression.

"They commissioned a villa?" My father had not mentioned that. Talk about a surprise!

"It was on your fathers orders." I started to ask him all about the villa but he rose a hand and I waited. "Now, I won't give away any of the surprises but it is very marvelous."

"I'm not really sure what to do with a villa but knowing my father, he probably put in a few secret rooms or escapes in various places around the villa." I said, feeling kind of excited at getting my own villa but kind of disappointed because it was with a Templar.

"Well, you will not be disappointed but lets talk about that after our visit to Teodora." He stood and walked toward the door, opened it and waited for me to join him. I followed him out and we went down various alleys, never straying to the main street for more than then minutes at a time.

Antonio and I made it to Teodora's in good time. It was very obvious what this building was; since I had to drag Ezio out of several over the years. Red satin was draped over the windows and the door. I could also see into a small courtyard at the side of the building, revealing a few courtesans and their… clients.

Antonio opened the door for me and gestured for me to enter and closed the door behind us once we were inside. The smell of perfume, incense and sex almost overwhelmed me but I was able to keep from coughing. Antonio did not seem to be bothered by the smell at all, though. Three courtesans were standing near the door and approached us quickly.

"Antonio!" The red-headed courtesan that stood in front of the other two squealed. "You haven't visited me in such a long time!" She pouted at him, playfully and stepped a little closer to him before Rosa appeared in front of him before I had even known she was there.

"Back off, whore." Her voice was lowered to a dangerous tone and I wondered if this would turn into a fight since most courtesans I had met carried concealed daggers and were trained to protect themselves. The red head merely smiled at Rosa as if she was a child, which seemed to anger the darker haired woman even more. She looked past Rosa to Antonio, who was looking rather uncomfortable.

"Whenever you want a real woman, you know where to find me." She winked at him before turning away and swaying back to her corner with her friends. Rosa started to step forward to go after her but I grabbed her arm, gently. Her murderous glare was redirected towards me quickly but I shook my head.

"It's not worth it." I whispered to her.

"How would you know?" She hissed back as she shrugged my hand off of her.

"I have been in a similar situation before but I didn't have anyone to stop me." I grimaced as I recalled the situation. My father had asked me to fetch Ezio from town and my search for him had led me to the local brothel - big surprise. I was annoyed, hurt and confused as I entered and after I had found Ezio, the courtesan he was with kept making catty remarks to me as he was dressing and I finally snapped and punched her.

The fight escalated quickly but Ezio pulled me away, telling me that it wasn't a fair fight and that I should be ashamed that I harmed an innocent. I left and was angry with him for a long time after that but once I had thought it over, I apologized to the girl. She only smiled at me and told me that people did strange things for love. I gave her most of my coin because I felt badly for what I had done and even though I was skeptical of what she was saying, I couldn't ever get her words out of my mind.

Antonio gave a small cough and Rosa withdrew to stand behind us, throwing glares to the red head every so often. A slightly older woman than myself approached us and because of her fine clothes and jewels, I assumed that she was the mistress of this brothel and my other contact.

Teodora smiled at me knowingly before holding out her hands to me. I took them a little apprehensively, letting her pull me towards her and kiss both of my cheeks in greeting. "Aria, it is nice to finally meet you." Her voice was soft and kind but I could sense that it could take on a rougher edge if need be.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Teodora. I look forward to working with you." I replied and she nodded before leading Antonio and I to an office on the first floor. She stood at her desk, waiting for us to sit in the two plush chairs in front of her desk. Once we sat; Rosa stood silently by the door, Teodora sat as well and I slid her the letter that my father had written to her. She read it in silence, blushing prettily at a few parts before smiling and opening a drawer beside her. She pulled out two, long boxes and sat them on the desk.

"I won't keep you long since I'm sure you are excited to see your new home," Teodora pushed the red and gold box toward me and I took it. "That is your courtesan disguise for when you need it and for when I might need your skills in obtaining some information." I must have looked appalled because Antonio and Teodora laughed; I even thought I could hear Rosa chuckling behind us. "Don't worry, you aren't becoming a courtesan; your body will continue to be your own." I nodded and relaxed; wearing the outfit was fine by me as long as I didn't have to do any of the duties that came with it. Teodora pushed the next box towards me; it was completely black with silver ribbons. "This is a present from the Brotherhood here in Venezia, to welcome you to our family."

Unlike the red and gold box, I opened this one up quickly, excited to see what kind of presents Assassins gave to one another.

It was another outfit but I immediately recognized what kind it was. I lifted up the thin black fabric, admiring the spirals of crimson red that snaked up the sleeves and hood. I held it as I pulled out the matching pants and they were black with crimson laces up the entire side. I noted that black boots were at the bottom of the box and beside them was… I lifted up the dark, crimson sash; complete with a black Assassins symbol. I ran my finger along the side before smiling up at the two elder Assassins.

"_E 'magnifico!" _I said excitedly, looking from Antonio to Teodora. They were both smiling happily. "I don't know what to say or how I am ever going to repay you. It must have been very expensive."

Antonio chuckled and waved a hand, dismissing my words. "It is a gift, Aria, you don't owe us anything. We know you prefer the white robes of our order but here in Venezia, darker colors are the fashion. Plus, it makes it easier to hide in the shadows."

Teodora nodded her agreement and spoke, "It also has an attachment for the hood; a small veil to go across your nose and mouth - to keep your identity concealed from the citizens here since your wedding will give you so much publicity." I squirmed at the word marriage but nodded anyway.

"Thank you; both of you." I said, standing up as Antonio did. He took the boxes from my hands, ignoring my protest that I carry them just fine. Teodora politely walked us to the door and gave Antonio and I a quick peck on the cheek.

"I hope you like your new home!" Teodora said from her doorway and I waved goodbye as I hurried after Antonio and Rosa, who were quickly leaving me behind.

* * *

"It is amazing." I said simply as I looked upon the quaint villa; it was only a little ways away from my contacts and I could appreciate that. I could tell that seeing the streets from the rooftop would be no problem and that it was also easily accessible from the adjacent ones. One side was facing the water; not like I could truly escape water in Venezia but I knew that it would make things easier for hasty escapes.

Antonio smiled proudly at my praise, "After your father made the request, I personally stole the best blueprints for your home. I believe you will like it." I shook my head at how casually Antonio mentioned stealing but I shouldn't have been surprised. He was the leader of the thieves guild, after all.

"May we go inside?" I asked hopefully. Antonio laughed and produced a key out of seemingly nowhere while Rosa yawned, looking extremely bored. We walked slowly toward the large, wooden front door and I almost felt like I could die from the anticipation.

The door creaked open slowly and revealed a large front room. It had a large, two-sided staircase that came down on both side of an beautiful ornate fountain. I ran my fingers through the gentle flow of water, sighing. I had told my father that I wanted a fountain in my home. I missed him so much.

After touring the downstairs, which consisted of the entrance room, kitchen, living, dining, a small office and rooms for personnel to stay in, Antonio led me upstairs while promising me that I would love what came next. There wasn't much on this floor; I passed a few bedrooms and we went past the master bedroom but I couldn't bring myself to look in that room just yet. It made me sicker the more I thought about it. The three of us stopped in front of a closed door.

"And now, _Signorina, _your personal chambers." Antonio gave a regal bow as he swung the door open and gave us a comical wink as Rosa and I entered the room, barely containing our laughter. I looked around the room; it was an close replica of my room back in Monteriggioni expect for the balcony and a fireplace. It was nice and it made my heart warm knowing that I would have a little piece of home near me but… I was disappointed. I had expected hidden doorways and rooms. Antonio noticed the disappointed look on my face and signaled for me to come closer to the large fireplace.

"I believe that this design was chosen by an Ezio Auditore." My heart clenched at his mention but I couldn't deny that I was curious as to what Ezio had designed for my own home. It was a beautiful fireplace, I thought as Antonio reach forward and pushed in one of the smaller cravings that I hadn't paid any attention to. The wall behind the fireplace moved downward in an almost absolute silence. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground, how was a contraption like this possible? Did Leonardo help with the design? So many questions for Ezio went through my mind as Antonio grinned at me and ducked down to the tunnel that was behind the wall.

I hurried in after him with Rosa hot on my heels and after a few seconds of absolute darkness, we entered into a medium sized room with a high ceiling. There were a few armor racks with my extra armor already hanging them immaculately. Beside the armor racks were weapon racks, littered with all sorts of interesting weapons. I even had my own desk and everything!

I hugged Antonio in my excitement, ignoring the scathing sound coming from Rosa and he gingerly patted my back as he chuckled. I turned to smile at Rosa and to thank her for any help she might have had in this but she stepped away from me with a disgusted look on her face.

"Don't be huggin' me." She snapped as she edged back toward the exit and I raised a brow at her. I certainly had no intention of hugging a snake ready to spring. "I didn't help with any of this!" She turned and disappeared down the tunnel quickly and Antonio rolled his eyes at her behavior.

"Forgive her." He said as he laid my two gifts down on the desk. He ducked into the tunnel to chase after her. I stayed a few minutes longer, looking over my room and sitting behind my desk. I opened the drawers to see if anything was in them and came across a blank sheet of paper in the first one. I pulled it out, wondering why someone didn't think I would need more paper than that. I flipped it over and gasped. Tears welled up into my eyes almost instantly.

It was a drawing of me and I was asleep in Ezio's ned; his red silk sheets were wrapped around me and my hair was fanned about my head, looking similar to a halo. There was a slight lift to the corner of my mouth, making it look like I was smiling. I sighed as that night rushed back to me again.

There were small scribbles along the bottom and when I looked closer, I realized that it was words. _Left drawer. _I recognized Ezio's writing immediately and ripped open the left drawer. There was a letter with my name carefully scrawled across the top.

_Aria,_

_I hope you are enjoying Venezia and your new home. I really, really hope that you like the hidden room. I designed it (with help from Leonardo) after the one my father used in our villa in Firenze. I know you will love it, though; you always did enjoy things like that._

_Actually, I'm watching you train outside with some of Mario's new recruits. You're walking all over them, pretty much. I know that when we first met I doubted your skills but now, I can see how graceful and well-planned you are. Beautiful, too. I know you hate me saying that, bella but any person with eyes would say the very same… You are a rarity in this dark world… I didn't want to tell you in person, I didn't want to make it harder for you to leave but I am so grateful to have met you. You have kept my head level and out of trouble (for the most part) since day one. I thought I was going to go crazy after losing my family but your stable personality kept me sane._

_I almost didn't stay in Monteriggioni; I wanted to flee to Spain, to protect my mother and sister but once I saw you fight and heard your laugh; I had to stay. I was too curious about you not to._

_I will be writing to you as often as I can and I do hope that I get a reply. I will be in Venezia as soon as everything here is squared away. Stay safe, mia cara._

_Ezio._

I stifled a small cry; I missed him so damn much! I slammed a fist down on the desk, gulping down air. Why didn't I just tell him that I _was _falling in love with him? Why couldn't I just stop being a stubborn ass for once in my life? Antonio decided to stick his head back in the room at this time and noticed my tear stained cheeks immediately. He came to my side and kneeled down beside my seat so we were eye to eye.

"_Stai bene?" _He asked tenderly as I wiped my face with my sleeves, extremely embarrassed that the leader of the thieves guild just found me crying my eyes out. I forced a half-smile to him but I could tell that he didn't believe it.

"_Si_, I'm fine." I replied shakily. "I just found a letter from home…" I put my head in my hands and Antonio patted my back awkwardly.

"It must be very strange and difficult to be so far away from your home." He said in soothing tones and I nodded even though I felt utterly defeated. "Come on, we must get to your parents before the night ends. Your wedding is in a few days so you must prepare." Ugh. You had to remind me of that. Way to go, Antonio. (( Heh, that kinda rhymed xD ))

He held out a hand and I took it, allowing him to guide me out of the tunnel and down the streets of Venezia but I didn't see any of it as my mind was still on the letter, on Ezio; on his sweet drawing and the way he curves his letters. I looked up towards the night sky, surprising me because I had not realized it was nighttime yet. I looked at the moon and I wondered if Ezio was looking at it, too.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review :3

Ciao - Hello.

In un momento - In a moment.

Signorina - Miss.

La mia piccola rosa - My little rose.

E 'magnifico! - It's Magnificent!

Stai bene? - Are you okay?

* * *

**Preview Chapter 14:**

"So, are we to keep up this charade?" He spoke lowly as we walked and I took in a sharp breath, looking over at him. My mind drifted faintly to the knife I had strapped to my thigh and how I thought about how quick I would have to be to slit his throat. I had the entire household working for me in secrecy, they wouldn't stop it. But how would I possibly explain my new personal guard dead to Luca?

"I don't know what you mean?" I tried to sound confused, maybe trick him into thinking I was just extremely similar to... Well, myself.

"Really, Maria?" His voice was hostile as it rolled over my alias so I turned to face him, just to not have my back turned his way. I would hate to get a sword in it. He watched a maid walk out of the hallway before he gave me an inquiring look, "Or should I say _Ariana." _

Oh. Shit.

- Who is this mystery man? How does he know Aria's identity so soon? Tune in next time...


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: No excuses, just busy. I love this story so much and I really want to finish it because I already have plans for other stories following this one so I hope this will sate your tastes while I finish up Venezia. The story still has several chapters left in it, though! There may be errors but I hope to do a full edit once the story is done to fix minor things :) R&R!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed (and alerted) You guys keep me going! Thanks so much! :

**Sweet Candy Rain  
****BeachVampire17  
Sopherina Auditore  
ficfemme413  
Fly On By  
JesykaL  
LadyAizawa  
SabakuNoGaara426  
Brella the Alchemist**

EDIT: I came back to do, what I hope is, an adequate description of Luca; Aria's Templar husband. I'm not sure how it escaped my notice but thanks to THEJN, you will now have the description. Continue to enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

* * *

I had spent the last few days with Luigi and Alba Mancini, including their son, Ciro. They were kind people, taking an instant liking to me as we talked about the upcoming wedding and the things I needed to know. I was nervous, understandably so but Alba calmed me and Ciro kept my mind of the events coming. He was a sweet little boy; he had rich, dark hair and beautiful dark eyes to match. He was nobility in every sense of the word; kind and polite, a good combination.

"Are you ready for the wedding, _signora _Aria?" Ciro asked gently from my side as I read through a short book with him. I laid the book on my legs and smiled at him before shaking my head no. He gave a boyish laugh and stood. "I think you will look beautiful."

"Thank you, Ciro. You are very kind." I replied, ruffling his hair affectionately. I had never had a younger brother but if I had to have one, I would want him. Alba came into the room before the boy had a chance to reply and shooed him away for a while, so she could speak with me.

"Is everything all right, Alba?" I asked, knowing that the day I was leaving this sanctuary was coming soon. A part of me didn't want to leave, I liked it here with this nice people but I knew that I had a job to do. I wouldn't let my father down now.

"The _matrimonium _is today, are you prepared?" I sighed, the ring day. Wonderful, had it been 3 days already?

"As ready as I'll ever be." Alba nodded and gave an understanding smile.

"You'll be fine, just smile and consent to the marriage when the notary asks you to." I nodded as she helped me slip out of my comfortable dress and begin to dress in a fantastic gold and red gown. It was beautiful, probably the most beautiful and expensive outfit I had ever wore. It had a hood, much to my delight that served as a veil due to the size of it. I kept it down for the time being as she tightened the front laces on it tightly. It was tight but not uncomfortable and when I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but be impressed with how well it went with my lithe body shape.

She sat me in the chair near the vanity and began to help me paint my face. She used a cream that I had never seen before that evened out the color of my face before pinching my cheeks and instructing me to bite my lips. I did so and she took some red paint; the same color as my gown and painted them over, making them stand out even more. Next came the kohl around my eyes and the look was finally coming together. I had wondered if the red paint on my lips would overpower my eyes but Alba definitely knew what she was doing.

She crossed the room to a small dresser and opened it, pulling out a beautiful ruby necklace and earrings. She held them out to me with a tender smile. "These were meant to be my daughters on her wedding day." She seemed lost in thought for a moment as I looked at the jewels in shock. "I would like you to have them, Aria." She finally said as she came back down to earth.

"I… Are you sure? These are more money than I possibly have to repay you with." Rubies did not come cheap, that much I knew and as beautiful as they were, I was not sure about taking something so precious.

"Aria, you are a wonderful girl and there is no other woman I would rather have these." A small tear built up in my eye and she smiled, tutting slightly. "Now, now. No crying. You'll mess up all my hard work." I nodded as I pulled her in to what I hoped was a meaningful hug. She hesitated before hugging me, patting my back and pushed me back down on the vanities seat before brushing out my long hair. After that was done, she placed a crown of flowers; mostly rosemary, as was tradition, on my head before standing back to look at me. "Beautiful." That was all she said before she left the room, leaving me to stare at the beauty in front of me. I wished Ezio could see me now, all dolled up. I looked down at my manicured hands for a moment and sighed before standing to leave the room.

Here goes nothing, I thought to myself as I started down the stairs to the already full foyer. I could already see many Templars from beneath my hood and they bowed their heads at me respectively. I made my way through the crowd of people toward my 'family.' Luigi took my hand in his own and said, "You look beautiful, dear." He even got a little teary eyed as he turned toward the Barbarigos and the notary. He was very good at pretending, I decided with a small smile as I listened to them go over the contract. I took the time to study my soon to be husband. He was very handsome, I noted thankfully; it would make my mission easier, considering I had to sleep with him tonight. I'm not shallow or anything but all Templars are pigs so I just assume that they would reflect that outwardly.

His deep brown hair was tousled, yet neat. I wondered how he could look like he just rolled out of bed but still be that handsome. He looked at me then, as if he knew I was watching him and the darkness of his eyes almost startled me. They were dark brown, so dark that I thought they were just completely black. He smiled, his teeth were tinged yellow but were whiter than most peoples in this city. He looked away again, back to the notary and I took the chance to study his stance. He was leaned back a little, arms to his side. I could practically feel the confidence rolling off of him, mixed with a large dash of arrogance. I bit my lip, wondering if I could really go through with this mission.

I listened to the terms of my dowry and paled slightly when I heard how expensive it was. I noticed that my soon to be husband was staring at me again and I tentatively gave a smile from beneath my hood that he returned.

The ceremony was beginning; the notary took the boys hand in his own and began to speak. "Do you, Luca Barbarigo, wish to have this woman as your wife, to love her, honor her, keep her and protect her, in health and in sickness, as a husband should his wife, to keep from all other women except her, as long as your lives shall last?"

Luca smiled at me before answering. "Of course." The notary took my hand in his free one and began to speak to me.

"And do you, Maria Mancini, wish to have this man as your husband, to love him, honor him, obey and serve him, in health and in sickness, as a wife should her husband, to keep from all other men except him, as long as your lives shall last?"

"I do." I answered strongly, not letting my voice falter like I wanted it to. He smiled and placed my hand in Lucas', who ran his thumb over my fingers lovingly. I resisted the urge to lose the content of my stomach as he reach over and lowered my hood from my head, showing my expensive jewels and lovely crown of flowers. He smiled more widely then and I started to get nervous as I smiled back timidly. He looked behind him, to his vile father and took a ring from his outstretched hand.

He slipped in on my ring finger on my right hand, not even bothering to look at my left, with no other words, unlike our customs but I could care less. He kissed my hand and I blushed prettily, causing all his friends to catcall and clap him on the back in congratulations. I felt sick. He turned and left with his family and his families allies to return to his home for the feast as I prepared to be publicly paraded around town. I hated this damn tradition and if I ever truly got married, I would simply refuse to be paraded around. But this time around, I had no choice at all. I was nobility so I was to ride a white horse through the town to my husbands home. Well, to my new home. Ugh.

"This is for you, dear." A woman, who I assumed was Lucas' mother, approached me as the rest of Lucas' family left house. She slipped a bridal belt around my waist; it was made up of silver medallions that was meant to signify an increase in fertility. I thanked her but grimaced as she left, earning a small laugh from Ciro, who I nudged playfully as I started my way to the door.

Luigi stopped me, "You did well, Aria. You keep yourself very composed, which is important for nobility." He patted my shoulder, a little awkwardly. "You will do well."

"Thank you, Luigi. I truly appreciate it." He nodded before moving out the door and Alba came to my side.

"You better come visit sometimes… You know, to keep up appearances." Alba coughed and looked like she could cry. "Ciro will miss you, of course." I smiled and took her delicate hand in my own rougher ones.

"I will visit you as often as I can, Alba." She smiled gratefully as she walked out after her husband. I looked at small Ciro as he came to stand by me. "And you? What have you to say?" I kneeled down to his height and he laughed at me as he hugged me tightly before letting me go, a small blush on his young cheeks. I would miss him the most, I decided.

"I just don't want you to forget about us, _sorella_." My heart clenched, that was the first and only time he had ever called me such.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I kissed his forehead and stood, holding out my hand to him and we left the Mancini home together.

* * *

I dismounted my white steed at my new home after being paraded around. I sighed, it was as horrible as I imagined. Men pining over my beauty called out to me to run away with them and women glared at my white horse and what it signified. The Mancinis' were waiting beside the door for me and I joined them with a nervous smile as we entered the home and went to the ballroom to join the others.

Luca was by my side in an instant. "Hello, _cara_." I smiled at him but was secretly disgusted by the use of dear. I couldn't help but feel like that was reserved just for Ezio.

"_Salute_," I replied sweetly as he passed me a cup of wine. I smiled widely as I sipped on it.

"When my father said I was getting married… I had no idea it was to such a beautiful woman." I looked at the Templar boy and raised an eyebrow at him; he was obviously trying to charm me and if I had been any other girl, it would have worked. Also, it may have worked if he wasn't trying to get a view down my dress.

"You are very sweet, Luca." I replied with a small blush on my cheeks; it was from anger of him trying to get a good look before the consummation of the marriage tonight but he didn't have to know that. I paled as I wondered if others were to be there, just to make sure it happened. I hoped not.

"I try, _amore_." Luca said as he finished off his wine. He looked at my near empty cup. "I will go get us more." I watched the seventeen year old walk off and started to sigh in relief when I felt a small tapping on my shoulder. I composed myself and turned with a bright smile to whoever it was. Roderigo Borgia stood in front of me but I kept my cool and greeted him nicely.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your wedding." Borgia gave me a strange smile and I almost felt as if he knew who I was, but that was impossible, right?

"Grazie, _signore gentile_." I replied and he nodded before walking off again but not before he left his eyes run over my body carefully as he if was studying me. I felt strange when he left and downed most of the wine that Luca brought back instantly. I knew that I should act like drinking wasn't an often thing for me but I was pissed. Luca looked impressed, though, so I guess it didn't matter.

"Why don't we retire?" Luca said, a little quietly as if he was nervous. I glanced at him before taking another drink of my wine, wishing the drink had been stronger than it was and nodded at him shyly. He grinned and pulled me to my feet, ignoring his own swaying and almost falling in the process. I giggled and he laughed as I helped him walk out, ignoring the cheers around me. I caught Borgias' eye as I started up the staircase and shivered as he raised a cup to me before drinking it down.

Luca collapsed on the bed once we made it to the room and sighed contentedly. He sat up and looked at me with a sultry look that made me want to gag. "Take it off… slowly." I felt appalled, what happened to the sweet boy from the wedding and feast? I took my crown of flowers off first and laid it on my vanity, followed by my jewels. I could feel his impatience but I made him wait anyway.

I caught his eyes as I straightened fully. I bit my lip as I grabbed the string on my gown and pulled slightly. He sat up, looking a little more excited as it finally came loose enough to cause the dress to fall down my body slowly. I knew there were scars all over my body, from the night I was taken to my training and bad luck. Luca didn't seem to mind as he studied me in my slip. I started to raise the slip to take it off but stopped and he looked annoyed. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Why don't you help me with this, _amore_." Luca grinned wildly, I could visibly see how excited that made him and I gulped, hoping that I was emotionally ready for this. He took the end of my slip in his teeth and pulled it up as he stood. As soon as it left my body, it was replaced with cool, grasping hands. He wasn't clumsy about it so I assumed what his father had said was true. About having his fill of women, I was disgusted by that but I pushed the thought out of my mind and thought of Ezio, touching me and kissing me.

I closed my eyes as Luca finally kissed me and I tried to pretend it was Ezio, although, the boy was no where near the expertise level of kissing that Ezio was. He pulled me down to the bed, on top of him and so begun my first night of marriage.

* * *

I sat up slowly and moved my hair out of my face, sighing softly. I rubbed my calloused hands on my thighs as I looked toward my husbands sleeping form. I leaned over the bed and hovered over his face, not even breathing. I let my eyes stray over his neck and I thought about how easy it would to slit the mans throat. He made a small noise and I turned and stood from the bed abruptly, causing him to shift and sit up sleepily.

"What's wrong, dear?" Luca asked as he yawned and stood from the bed, letting the sheets drop from his body to the ground. I was looking in my mirror but saw enough of his body that I had to look away before I was disgusted with myself any more. He was attractive, I would give him that. Does that make me want to kill him less? I watched him as I combed my hair. He smirked at me through the mirror and I smiled back timidly. No, definitely not. I thought to myself as I stood to get dressed.

"Nothing, just a little hungry." I said as honest as I could. I was struggling with lacing up a new pale green dress when I felt his hands touch my neck. I froze and he kissed my neck softly as he laced up the dress. I shivered and he smirked cockily, mistaking the movement as something other than disgust. He turned me around after finishing with the laces and kissed me once. I laid my hands on his chest, just to keep from punching him.

"Let's go downstairs, Maria. I have someone I want you to meet anyway." Luca said as he pulled away and moved toward the door. While his back was turned, I withdrew my dagger from under my side of the bed and strapped its sheath on my thigh before he even turned back around. I smiled and followed him when he looked back at me expectantly, wondering who I could possibly be meeting at a time like this. My pondering had made me lag behind my husband a bit and he had already entered the dining hall by the time I made it down the steps. I could hear his voice and then it was joined by another. It… sounded familiar. My blood was freezing in my veins as I entered the room. My husband turned and held out his hand to me and as I got closer, I began to see who I was to be meeting.

It was like seeing a ghost. He was taller and much more broad than he had been but it was still him. I was sure of it. His light blonde hair was shaggy but short with the front spiked up a little and his sky blue eyes sparkled as they met my green ones. This was so utterly nerve-racking, that I was almost afraid to speak or move.

"Dante, this is my wife, Maria." I held out a hand and Dante took it and placed a chaste kiss to it before dropping it slowly. I could see a faint glimmer of something run through his eyes and my heart began to pound.

"It is nice to meet you, Maria." Dante's tongue rolled over my alias and I took a small breath and smiled. His voice was so much deeper now. He kept his eyes locked on mine and I got a strange feeling in my gut. He knew. He had to know who I was. I was cursing in my head, of all the damn luck in the world, he had to be in my house. If he revealed my identity, I would have to kill them both and I had already put too much time and effort into this mission not to see it through. I had already lost Dante once and while he may not be the sweet little boy I had grown up with anymore, I didn't want to lose the only connection to my past. If only we had met another way…

"You as well, Dante." I answered, somewhat stiffly as I was still in shock to see him here. "What do I owe this pleasure?" I asked and looked toward my husband, hoping he would say he was just a family friend. Just visiting or something along that nature.

"Dante is a present for you from my father. A loyal member of our family guard and now your own personal guard." Luca smiled as if he was presenting me with the best thing in the world. Personally, I felt sick. This could ruin every single plan I had. Not to mention that it meant Dante was a Templar. Oh god, I wanted to run away. My best childhood friend was one of my enemies and I am sure we will have to meet in battle… I don't know if I could strike him down if the chance arose. He is a Templar, I reasoned with myself, the very thing I am fighting so hard against but I knew, deep down, that it would kill me to kill him.

"I…" I was shocked. "You must thank your father for me." I said weakly as Luca and Dante smiled at each other, seemingly not noticing my unease. I thanked God for small wonders, at the very least.

"Dear, I must go see my father but the maids will have breakfast ready soon. Why don't you and Dante get to know each other, yes?" He kissed me on the cheek and was walking out of the door before I had a chance to respond. Dante had a friendly smile on his face as he pulled out a chair for me and waited until I was seated to sit himself.

"So, where do you hail from, Dante?" I asked even though I already knew. He tilted his head and laughed a short laugh. It was nice to hear the laugh again, despite the chills it ran down my spine. All the questions I had were pent up inside and no matter how much I wanted to ask about my life, I couldn't.

"I am originally from Ferrara. My father is in service to the new Duke, Ercole." My uncles name, I recalled to myself. I could vaguely remember the man; a lover of the arts, if I was not mistaken.

"Did you not wish to be in the same service?" I asked, politely and Dante smiled sadly as he looked out the window.

"The one I was supposed to be in service to is long gone now." I sat silently as he turned and stared at me hard, his blue eyes felt like they were piercing my very soul. He started to say something but the maids walked in with the plates of food, silencing him for a time. I averted my eyes from his as I started putting a small amount of eggs on my plate. I slipped a knife under the table as Dante thanked a maid before she left the room. The topic was getting dangerously close to Aria d'Este and I could not have that happen.

"You remind me of her, you know." I almost stopped with my fork in mid air but I took the bite and sat it down the table, to not show my shaking hands. I gripped the knife under the table as he smiled warmly at me.

"Oh?" I tried to sound disinterested as I took a drink of juice. I was looking out the window but I could feel Dante's eyes on me. I glanced over at him and he was looking at me across the table in a way that was so similar to when we were young and yet, so different.

"Yes, actually. You have the same eyes." I cursed my eyes and him; if he truly recognized me then I wish he would just come out and say it! I don't know what I would do but I was sure it would end with this dining room in a mess and a strange situation to explain to Luca.

I nodded once, "That is strange. My eye color is rather rare. I wish I could meet her." I tried to establish the difference in people to him but I couldn't tell if it was working. He kept eating and chuckled at my response.

"Oh, I'm not sure if you would have liked her, Maria." His eyes met mine as he said my alias again and the blood in my veins almost turned to ice. "She was a handful, always spoke her mind and never let anyone push her around."

"She sounds charming." I said dryly, trying to dig more information out from him as indirectly as I could. It was working, so far.

"Oh, _signora_. She was so charming. Once we were in trouble for stealing a pie from the kitchens but she insisted it was the dog." He laughed and I smiled, not really remembering this memory but hoping he would go on.

"Did they believe her?" I asked, genuinely becoming interested now.

Dante nodded with laughter in his blue orbs. "Yes, they did." He stopped and laughed a little more and caught his breath before continuing. "The funny thing was: they did not even have a dog!" He laid his hand on the table and I laughed with him; the memory fully coming to me now. My mother had seen through this lie but never said anything to the cooks as she led me away. A few days after that was the first time Dante ever held my hand…

I blinked the memory away as he dabbed at his mouth, finished with his breakfast. I scooted mine away, not hungry anymore and stood. Dante stood with me and we looked at each other for a moment.

"I will show you to the military personnel quarters." I turned and walked that direction and I could hear him behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him and said, "I would have made you up a room, if I had known you were coming."

Dante walked a little faster and made it to my side and shook his head. "It's definitely not a problem. I had no idea I was coming, either. If that helps." He gave me a crooked smiled and continued walking but I was busy sizing him up as a fighter. He was a little taller than Ezio but less broad. He had a shield and a sword and it looked like he preferred his right hand. I stored the information away for later use, if it ever came up.

"Right this way." I said, a little nervously as we turned into another hall. He kept looking over at me strangely and when the lone maid in the hallway left he cleared his throat and I bit my lip, hoping he would not do this now.

"So, are we to keep up this charade?" He spoke lowly as we walked and I took in a sharp breath, looking over at him. My mind drifted faintly to the knife I had strapped to my thigh and how quick I would have to be to reach it before he drew his sword.

"I don't know what you mean?" I said, sounding extremely confused. Maybe I could trick him into thinking that I was just very similar to… Well, myself.

"Really, Maria?" He said my alias more harshly now and I heard him stop walking so I turned to face him. He gave me a inquiring look, "Or should I say, Ariana."

"Ariana?" I repeated, dumbly. Was that my full name then? I wondered, I had not ever really thought about it until now. Dante nodded at me, his blue eyes looking like they could burn me through. He stepped closer to me as I stepped away but my back hit the wall with one step and he was inches from me. "What are you talking about?" I asked, desperately, trying to add a touch of fright to my tone. He frowned at me before running a hand through his hair. He looked at me with desperation in his eyes but I didn't look away, holding his gaze.

"Aria… Do you really not remember me?" Dante spoke louder as I pushed past him and continued toward his room. He trailed after me closely, not saying a word before I came to the door and opened it. He stepped inside before he turned towards me, his eyes pleading for me to explain.

"Listen, I am not this Aria that you think I am." I said as I started to turn away and close the door.

"Your necklace proves that you are." I froze, my fingers twitched as I fought off the urge to reach up and touch the green gem. I heard Dante cross the room and he was so close that I could feel his breath on my neck. The gigs up, I guess. He could ruin the entire mission and I couldn't allow that. "I wanted to go after you." He said after a moment, surprising me into looking at me. His voice had been low and I noticed that his head was bowed; he look ashamed and for a second, I could see the boy that I had once known. "My father, he begged your father to let the guard go search for you but your father wouldn't have it."

"That monster is not my father." I replied viciously, not bothering to skirt around the subject any longer. My voice was harsh and Dante visibly flinched. I let my mind wander to my real father, Mario; the kindest man I had ever had the pleasure to meet. I missed him right now, he would know what to do. I didn't notice Dante reaching for me and I jerked away when I felt his hand touch my cheek.

"I can't believe it's you…" Dante said in awe and then he looked distressed. "Signor Barbarigo said the woman that married his son was broken and impure." I could hear the question in his voice and I was growing annoyed with this man.

"I was beaten and raped!" I snapped at him and Dante looked as if he had been slapped, his blue eyes flashing almost angrily. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Hmm? I don't know what you want from me Dante but the Mancini raised me and I am Maria now. Forget Aria, it's better this way."

He looked completely shocked as I pushed him back and slammed his door shut. I walked away, even though I had so many questions for him about life back then. It was still kind of fuzzy for me and I wanted to know more. I shook my head as I continued down the halls, I cannot do this because he is a Templar and I, an Assassin. I was in a slight daze as I walked, nodding as I passed the maids and guards that Antonio had somehow planted into the household. They nodded at me with respect and I returned the gesture with a small smile.

Once the door to my room was closed, I leaned against it heavily and sighed before placing my head in my hands. Things just got complicated, I told myself as I thought of what I could do.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! :) It's short, I know! It was hard introducing so many new characters but next one should be much longer! I hope you all liked it!

Matrimonium - ring day.

Sorella - sister.

Signora - Lady.

Signore Gentile - Kind Sir.

Amore - Love.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey all, sorry for such a long delay. If you are still reading this... THEN I LOVE YOU! : I appreciate all the reviews, favorites and views in general. I will be updating soon. We are getting closer to the end now! I will continue putting on the reviewers names, next chapter. I gotta go to work now! SO PLEASEEE ENJOY! Also: didn't really get much time to look over this for mistakes so let me know if it randomly cut off somewhere as this uploader tends to do that to me A LOT. Thank you all!

* * *

I crossed my room and hit the button on the fireplace and waited patiently as it quietly lowered. I ducked under and made my way to my study, grabbing a piece of paper and an inkpot as I went towards my desk. I settled down in my chair as I began to write:

_Padre,_

_The wedding went over quite well. There was so many people that I was just itching for an escape; to hide away and read a book, or kick some templar ass. Whichever. My husband, Luca, is very young and foolish. He does not suspect a thing…_

_Borgia spoke to me at the dinner after my wedding and gave me the most peculiar look. Perhaps he knows more than we thought, or I know less. I will continue with my investigation on him and the Barbarigo's. Though, it may take longer than I would have liked._

_Another interesting thing is that the head of my guard knows who I am.. who I really am. His name is Dante… I knew him as a child, he was meant to be my personal body guard when I was the daughter of the duke. Strange how fate works out, eh padre? I will continue to try and keep him quiet; I'm not exactly sure how but I will do whatever it takes._

_Venezia is beautiful, padre, but it is not home. It's stench is also very repulsive but no one else seems to be bothered by it. I hope that I can grow used to it but I am doubting that. I miss you all very much. Tell everyone that I miss them and I hope that I will be able to see them again soon._

_Much love,_

_A_

I sealed the letter and dropped it into a hole in my wall. Antonio said that it came out at very secluded side of the palazzo and he would keep an eye on it for me. I stood there for a second to gather my thoughts before I went back into my room. There was a persistent knocking at my door and I glared at it as the fireplace lifted quietly back into place.

"What is it?" I said, irritated that the knocking did not stop after I did not answer.

'Maria, it is Dante… Please come out and talk to me. Your husband said that you might want to go to the marketplace today." I growled just lowly enough for me to hear before ripping the door open.

"Yes. I did want to go but I do not need an escort." I started to go past him but he grabbed my arm and it took all of my strength not to snap his wrist. I glared at him and he frowned.

"You cannot be serious. It is much too dangerous for a lady such as yourself to be out alone. Besides, I know that your _parents_ never let you out, so you do not know your way around." I did not like the way he said parents but I nodded, he had a point. But I had things to do and they did not involve a certain templar guard.

"I can take care of myself." I said, stubborn as always.

"No, you cannot." Dante countered, as stubborn as me. I sighed. I could recall that we had been friendly rivals as children; two peas in a pod, as my padre might say. Our personalities were so alike that we clashed often. I knew that an argument between the two of us would go on for hours, so I would just have to prove it to him.

"My father trained me to protect myself, so I was never put in such a compromising position again. I promise, I will be fine."

"Prove it." I smiled as I turned and went down the stairs into our open foyer. This was going to be interesting, I almost felt sorry for Dante but that changed once I saw his smug face. I rolled my eyes as I positioned myself at one side of the foyer before I lifted my unarmed hands up in front of me. I was going to have to do this in a particular way. I could not win too quickly or that would arouse suspicion. I would have to take my time but I had something to prove. It was quite complicated.

Dante just laughed at my stance and my brow furrowed. "What?" I asked tersely, not appreciating the laughing.

"You want to fight me like that?" He pointed at my dress and my empty hands. He put his hand over his blue eyes as he laughed. I was getting annoyed by this point, who did he think he was?

"Why is that so surprising?" I asked and he laughed harder, failing to notice my ever-reddening face.

"Because I have a sword, shield and armor at my disposal and you, dear Aria, do not." I hissed when he said my name and I stormed up to him. I stared him down the best I could since I only came up to the tip of his nose.

"If you are so sure then fight me. If I win, you will never call me that name again." I was going into dangerous territory and Dante nodded solemnly, obviously not used to seeing my anger like that.

"Fine, if I win, then you will talk to me about this." Dante replied and I nodded, not liking the terms but deciding that there was no way in hell this templar guard could best me. No other templar has nver been able to before. I let my eyes move over his weapon, memorizing how long it was before moving my eyes to his armor, trying to find the weaknesses.

It was regular guardsmen armor; silver and shiny but no there was no real protection from a finely sharpened blade. I was unarmed, though so, I looked at the chinks in his armor. There was a unprotected spot right under his arm pit and another at the back of his knee and ankle. I sighed annoyed, as we circled each other, each sizing the other up. He raised his sword lazily and pointed it at me, with a small smirk.

"Just give up now, Aria." He drawled out my name on purpose, taunting me with it. Stupid boy, he didn't know the rage that I would bring down on him for such insolence. He swung out of nowhere, surprisingly a lot quicker than I expected; it was low so I jumped and watched in horror as a small sliver of my dress was cut off at the bottom by his sword. His sky blue eyes widened as I cleared his sword easily and he stepped back and began circling me again, sizing me up in a different light. Before I was just some rich noblewoman with no way to prevent attack, now, he could tell that there was something different. I wasn't sure if I liked that and I cursed myself for allowing this 'duel' to happen on my second day of my mission. I really did not know how I got myself in to these situations, I thought to myself as I shook my head.

I stopped circling and distributed my weight properly, preparing a counter move to take charge of his weapon. He held his sword in both hands now and he began to cleave downward toward me. I grabbed his hand and went under his arm until I was holding that hand behind his back in a way that he would never be able to get it out. I felt him struggle against me but I held him there.

"What were you saying about being unarmed?" I asked; my breath close to his ear and he blushed and sputtered. I didn't listen as I pulled his sword out of his hand and pushed him forward onto the floor with my foot.

He rushed back to his feet and watched as I passed the sword back and forth between my hands, testing its weight. A little too heavy for me, I decided before laying it softly on the ground behind me. I raised my fists to Dante again and he just sprinted at me, wrapping his arms around my waist in a fierce bear hug. I had tried to twist away from him but failed, resulting in him holding my back against his chest. I struggled in vain to get out of his tight grip but it was useless; I just was not physically strong enough to get away.

"See what I mean?" Dante reasoned with me as he held my waist. I hoped that my husband would come through the doors and see how he was holding me. Maybe then he would kick him out of the household. I frowned. No, I didn't want that… I saw what the Templars did to Jacopo and I feared for Dante's life, even though he was an enemy. "You may be good at disarming your opponent but you are helpless against brute strength."

I threw my head back the instant he finished his sentence and heard a very, very satisfying crunch and a low grunt. Dante dropped me immediately, gripping his now crimson nose and I landed on my butt. I grabbed the back of his knees and pulled, causing him to fall onto his back. I rolled out of the way and pulled him with me until the moment he fully hit the floor. Then I hopped on to him and pushed my knee into his lower back as I held his pretty blonde hair. I pushed his cheek against the floor and ignored the way his blood flowed steadily against it.

"I win." I breathed and he sighed, with the hint of a chuckle at the end of his breath.

"I do not think so." I started to reply but his arms were suddenly locked around my legs in a very inappropriate way as he flipped me over his head roughly, not pausing as my back hit the floor. I felt the air leave my lungs in a gust and my chest ached as I tried to catch my breath.

"You… Win." Dante flashed a bright grin to me as I gasped for air. I started pushing him off of my body, needing air faster than he was moving. The moment he rolled off my chest, I felt the sweet relief of air hit my throat and I rolled over to my side as I caught my breath.

"I always win." Dante murmured at my back, repeating three words that I had heard multiple times over my childhood. I huffed as I got up to my hands and knees, taking a deep breath before I pushed myself off the floor. He always won, I thought to myself in an almost childlike manner. I caught myself before the thought continued and turned back to him, wiping the sweat off of my brow.

"You did… adequate." I replied, ignoring the implication of his words. He grinned at my words as he gathered his sword from the ground. "I cannot help but feel that you may have cheated." I continued and he turned back to me with a incredulous expression on his face. "As usual." It was a stretch for me to joke with anyone, but something about it seemed natural between Dante and I. He studied me for a moment and smiled after a short time.

"I have to admit, Maria, you handled the situation much better than I could have foreseen." I gave him a half smile as he wiped the sweat and blood from his face. "Much different than the prissy little girl I once knew." I glared at him and he shrugged a little, knowing that he was pushing the limit. I wanted to know more about that little girl that I once was but talking about that was not an option. Dante ignored my warning glare and continued, "Of course, neither of us are children any more."

"Dante…" I growled and he gave me an easy smile, his eyes sparkling like water.

"What do you say, Aria? Come out to the market with me. You've been locked up for long enough." He was referring to my time with the Mancini and I sighed with relief, though I am sure that it sounded like exasperation to him, that he did not know my real purpose here.

"Perhaps…" I whispered and he grinned much more widely than before. I shook my head but his smile did not fade. "In an hour or so, if I am feeling up to it." He nodded as I started up the stairs. I looked back down at him. "You may want to get cleaned up, _si_?"

He saluted me before turning on one heel and leaving the room. I caught myself smiling as I continued up the stairway and shook my head as I entered my room. I felt different in those few moments of interaction between Dante and I; it was strange…I felt happy. I went to my window and leaned out over the edge. I watched an eagle circle from above as I dropped into pensive thought.

* * *

I dressed into a light blue, silk gown. It was simply made and I was able to move a little more freely in it than I was in the other dresses. I slipped a dagger in to the holder on my upper thigh before dropping my dresses skirt to see if it was inconspicuous. I touched the gem around my neck, letting my fingers barely graze over the gold chain that held it. A spark so slight shocked my finger but I ignored it before moving towards the door. I glanced at the looking glass as I passed it in the hall and stopped, surprised at how… normal I looked.

Dante was waiting near the door as I came down the steps slowly, still adjusting to the flat slip-ons I was wearing. I miss the hard leather of my boots and the way they hugged my ankles. One wrong move with these shoes and I could twist, or even worse, break my ankle. Dante watched me for a moment, something akin to sadness was in his eyes as he strolled out of the door and held it open for me.

"Where would you like to go first, _la mia signora_?" Dante asked very politely as he shut the door and locked it behind us. I shrugged, not really knowing where to start.

"How about the market?" I replied and started heading down a street. I heard a slight cough behind me and I turned to Dante. He was looking very pointedly down another street. I blushed, catching the hint and started down that path.

"Yes, of course it is this way." I spoke steadily as we continued onward. I could feel his smirk on my back and my face flushed in embarrassment. "I was just making sure you were paying attention."

Dante actually laughed at this and laughed even harder when I glared at him. "What ever you say, Aria."

Immediately, I took his arm and forced him into a solitary alleyway. I pushed him against the wall, ignoring the way his armor chimed against the stone. Dante studied me with intense, but wide eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully, Dante." I moved closer to his face until I could his breath on my cheeks. "You won that fight but I will break you if you ever call me that outside of our own company._ Capito_?"

Dante nodded but looked away. He looked back with a fierce gaze in his shimmering eyes. "What are you hiding from me, Ria?" I was shocked, hearing that nickname again. I had not heard it in so many years; it was strange to hear now. "Why are you so intent on hiding your heritage? You are meant to be a Duchess, not some lowly noble girl in _Venezia_."

"You think I want to be here?" I challenged, growing a little angry at him. He would not know who I meant and would assume I meant the Mancini but I continued anyway, "You think I would not rather be at home with my real family; people who actually care about me?" Dante started walking towards me now, backing me in to the wall.

"I just find it a little strange that you do not want the power of being Duchess."

"How dare you assume that you know what I have been through!" I argued. Out of nowhere, I thought to myself, this man had the power to undo me, if he truly wanted. He could use my memories against me, if he knew that I did not possess them myself. "If I went to my uncle, what do you think would happen? He is a kind and just man, this much I remember, and he would return my rightful power but who do you think is going to be in control of all that? Me?" I scoffed at him as I continued, "No, an _idiota_ like Luca would be and think of all the people that would be abandoned for his selfish wants." I pointed a finger at Dante's chest, feeling a little more than justified in my thinking. "So do not pretend to know what is best for me."

Dante submitted to my wisdom and lowered his blonde head in defeat. "I am sorry, Ria… I just assumed you would want to go back to your home."

"Stop… calling me that." I teared up a little, a memory of my mother combing my hair and calling my Ria surfaced at the forefront of my mind. I hated the vulnerability it brought me. I wanted nothing to do with it. "Maria will suffice. Come, let's get to the market."

We continued in a strained silence. I could tell that Dante wanted to talk to me but I never gave him a chance and kept at least one step ahead of him. My steps stopped after I reach an edge of the streets and looked over a watery passage. Dante gave a sharp whistle and a gondola pulled in front of us. I stared at it, a little unsure. The boat did not look like it was very sturdy and I really did not want to swim in… that garbage and filth today. Dante stepped in first and held out his hand to me.

"Do you know how to swim, Maria?" Dante asked, with a slight smile to his lips. I considered to myself; a noble girl that would have been locked up all her life would not know how to swim.

"No.." I replied, rather shyly as I continued to look uncomfortable with the small gondola.

"Well, unless you want to learn today, there is no other way to the marketplace." I rolled my eyes at him and took his hand. He slowly helped me into the craft and smiled at me once I was onboard. "_Era cosi difficile_?"

"Oh, _stai zitto_." I snapped back as I sat down carefully. Dante laughed and told the man who steered the gondola where we wished to go. As he pushed us toward out destination, he began to hum to himself. Dante sat down beside me and smiled at me a little more. I stared in return, not sure how to handle all this.

"You look well, considering." He glanced at my arms, where a few scars were still revealed, as well as my hand. I covered it, not really wanting him to look at that any closer. "I wonder why he choose that finger…" Dante was staring at me intently, as if he knew something. He was a Templar, I reasoned. The art of our sacrifice was not so long ago changed, but would he know about it?

"It is not a happy memory, to tell you the truth. I can't remember much."

"Is that why you act so coldly to me?" Dante asked, looking sad and guilty all at the same time. "I looked for you, Ria. I tried to find you…"

"You would have just taken me back to hell." I replied and went quiet. I was kind of shocked at my choice of words. I had not intended to be so harsh but that was how it sounded.

"I would not have taken you back if that was not what you wanted." Dante replied, softly. I looked toward him, a little confused.

"Why? What would we do if we had not went back?"

He smiled brightly. "Any thing you wanted, of course. It is my duty to protect you. Not only that but to keep you happy. That was my destiny from the day I was born. It is no coincidence that we are together again." He said that like it was so simple. I frowned. My destiny was much different then he thought… and it would rip us apart, eventually.

"You would have given up all of this? Just to run away with me?" I asked, wondering why he would. He doesn't even know me anymore.

"Yes." I dropped the subject, feeling slightly sick at the thought. Would he follow me away from the Templars, if I asked him? More importantly, would he accept me as an Assassin?

The gondola pulled up to a small dock and Dante hopped off first before helping me onto firmer ground. I slipped, almost falling straight into the water but he caught my wrist and held me inches from it. I was glad that my shoes caught a grip on the side of the dock before I plunged in the dirty water and thanked Dante as he pulled me to safety. He nodded and paid the gondola man before we started walking further into the city.

We finally made it to the market, with some directions from Dante. I walked between the booths, looking at pretty and frivolous things with no real interest. I stopped at a booth that held a few harps. I eyed a dark, mahogany brown harp. I left mine at home; it was too cumbersome to take on the boat over to Venezia, so I left it reluctantly. I stroked the side as the seller watched me.

"A beautiful instrument for a beautiful woman, don't you think?" He said, with a slightly charming smile. Now this was a businessman if I had ever saw one. I asked him the price and passed over my address and the a fair amount of ducats. He promised to deliver the package to my home later in the evening.

"You passed over many fine dress stands for a harp? Why is that?" Dante asked as we sat on a bench in the middle of the market.

"I enjoy to play more than I enjoy what I am wearing. Dresses are not of much importance to me, since I never had anywhere to wear them to." I answered honestly. Plus, they were so annoying to wear but I kept that thought to myself.

Dante smiled. "There is the old Ria that I knew. I missed her, you know."

"If you are trying to flatter me; it is not working." I replied with a smirk and Dante laughed. After he calmed, he watched me with serious eyes.

"Are you happy with Luca?"

"Would you happy, if you were me?" I calmly said and Dante shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"I told you." Dante said as he looked over the marketplace. "I just want you to be happy. And you do not seem happy here."

"I am happier knowing that I have someone I can trust." I said without really thinking about it. Dante smiled at me. It was a tender, slightly loving smile. Not one that a brother gives his sister… It was something else and it scared me. At the same time, I happened to spot Rosa across the square. She was staring right at me; it was the only reason I really noticed at all. She tilted her head slightly, indicating that she wanted to talk but alone. Dante started to say something else but I waved a hand in front of my face.

"It sure is hot out here." Dante nodded as I leaned back slightly. "Would you mind to fetch me a drink?"

"Yes, I will be right back." As soon as he was up and off through the crowd to find a drink stand, I stood and hurried over to Rosa.

"Making friends with the enemy, huh?" Rosa said casually as she threw a few grapes in her mouth.

"What do you need?" I asked, ignoring her. She gave me a cat-like grin before she walked around me until she was back in the same spot. I was not amused so I said, "Really. I haven't much time so tell me what you need to tell me." Rosa laughed at my impatience but leaned toward me. I did not move back or flinch away, like I am sure she hoped I would.

"Antonio wants to see you soon." She smiled. "Tonight, if you can pull yourself away from lover boy over there." I looked over and saw Dante waiting in line for a simple cup of clean water.

"That is my bodyguard, not my husband." I said and she actually laughed at me.

"I know." I raised an eyebrow at her, not really sure what she was getting at. "I've been watching you both. He seems to like you more than you think." She grinned again before turning and walked away casually as I felt a hand on my elbow.

"You should not associate with people like that, Ria." Dante whispered in my ear as he led me out of the marketplace. He placed the cup in my hands and turned me toward him when we were out of the busy street. "Thieves like her will rob you blind before you even know it."

"She was merely a beggar and I still have -" My hand floated on thin air when I reach for my coin purse. Heat rose to my face when I realized that the little snake stole all my money. Dante sighed and shook his head. I seethed as we went back to the docks and waited for a gondola. I wanted nothing but to ditch Dante and go find her. I would knock some sense in to her, next time that we met.

"Maria, you need to learn that you cannot trust everyone." Dante sighed at me and I almost laughed in his face. He was telling me about trust when he had no clue what things I planned behind his back. The next gondola pulled up and Luca happened to be on it.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, cara!" He said as he pulled me roughly on to the small boat. I almost flew straight into the water but caught myself before I went over. I huffed as I sat, not used to being pulled around like that. "Catch the next one, will you, Dante." He said before turning all his attention to the gondolier. Dante bowed his head but I met his eyes and shrugged. He just smiled as we pulled away.

"How has your day been, amore?" Luca said as he pulled me into his side.

"It has been all right." I answered quietly. He hugged me to him as he kissed my neck. I pulled away slightly, embarrassed that he would do this in front of the gondolier. He tightened his grip on me and I stopped moving. He nipped my neck and then my ear. I held my breath until he released me to get off of the gondola. He did not offer to help me up but the gondolier did and I avoided his eyes as I climbed onto the dock. Luca walked more than a few steps ahead of me, not waiting and not even seeing if I followed.

He knew I would, of course but still. I was annoyed by the time I got to the palazzo but he shut the door behind us and pulled me up to the bedroom. He pushed against me the door and kissed me hard. As he moved away from my mouth to my neck, I recognized a familiar smell. He had been at the bordello recently. I was disgusted but what was I to do? I could not deny my husband, no matter how much I wanted to. He was seventeen, I thought to myself. I remembered how… frisky, Ezio was at this age. Hormones were demanding to be satisfied and Luca was pulling me to the bed before pushing me on my stomach.

He was pushing my dress up my thighs but I stopped him momentarily, much to his displeasure. I told him I had a surprise. I went behind the dressing screen and threw off my knife, hiding it beneath some clothes. I pulled out a saucy pair of undergarments that Teodora bought me and pulled them on my body. The black lace made my scars stand out a little but I did not care. I needed a reason to be behind the screen to get my knife off and this was as good as any.

As I came back out, I leaned against the wall and looked at him with heavy lids. Luca was across the room in a few seconds and his hands were on my body quickly after. He pushed me back to the bed and on my stomach. I closed my eyes as he kissed the skin on my back and waited for this to be over as I thought of Ezio.

* * *

I awoke later in the night. Luca had wanted to stay up here all night and we missed dinner. My stomach growled but I ignored it. I stood from the bed and stretched before pulling on the lacy garments. I put on a thin silk robe quietly, as Luca slept. I did not bother to tie it, considering that no one would be awake at this hour. I stepped out of the room and started down the hall, towards my own. I was reaching for the knob to the room when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Ria?" I whirled around, not thinking about what I was wearing as I came face to face with Dante. "What are you doing out this lat-" Dante did not finish his sentence and as I looked at him in the barely lit hall, I realized that his eyes were drawn to my body. I did not move.

"I was going to my own room. Luca snores." I replied as I opened my door and slipped inside. I heard Dante whisper to himself before the door was completely shut,

"So many scars…"

I glanced in the looking glass in my room before I looked away. I felt disgusting. They truly were hideous but I had not expected Dante to say that. I shook my head; I had no time for self-pity. I pressed the button on my fireplace and went into my secret office. I pulled my black armor off of the mannequin and slipped it on. I pulled my hair out of my face as I lifted my hood and put the veil over my nose.

I walked back in to my room and pressed the button. I did not bother to watch it lift back into place as I walked to my balcony. I looked up and assessed the jump from my roof to another before beginning my assent upward. It was refreshing to work my muscles again. I needed to get out more often.

As I got to my roof, I made sure there were no archers up at this hour. The way was clear but I had to hurry in case Dante's nightly rounds brought him up this way. I lifted myself quietly to the roof before walking a few steps back and turning. I ran and leap over the gap and landed with a thud on the other side. The trip continued this way until I came to the Thieves Guild. I walked in, without knocking and saw that Rosa and Ugo were playing a card game.

"_Salute_, Aria!" Ugo said as I walked in. I removed the veil from my face and nodded at him.

"_Salute_, where is Antonio?" Rosa, who had been cleaning out from under her nails with her knife, pointed the tip towards his office and I nodded. As I neared the door, I turned and met her eyes. "I expect to get my money back, ladra." I heard her laugher as I entered Antonio's office. He grinned at me from across a miniature structure that greatly resembled my step-fathers home. Then I noticed Armando across the room.

"Armando! It is wonderful to see you again!"

"You as well, Aria. The new armor suits you." I grinned at him and looked to Antonio.

"Well, as you see we have a miniature_ Palazzo Seta_ here. Emilio and his family have been in power for far too long." Antonio said and smiled at me from across the small structure. "This is where you come in…"

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. Again, I apologize for the delay. FORGIVE ME! R&R.

AND I hope you all like Dante as a character, I enjoy writing him.

Translations: Not too many in this one that we haven't went over before.

Era cosi difficile? - Was that so hard?

Stai zitto - shut up.


	17. Chapter 16

Haven't done this in awhile so

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed 2. Only parts of the plot and my OCs. ALSO: I do not own the rights to the Epirus Bow from the move Immortals. (Muahaha, you shall see why soon.)

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

"It will certainly take some time…" I said to Antonio after an hour of discussing the Barbarigo family with him and Armando. We each stood in a circle around the small-scaled model of the palazzo. "I'm new to this circle of people. I need more time to integrate myself into their group."

Antonio nodded in agreement. "We understand that but the city is in unrest. I would like to launch an attack on _Palazzo Seta _as soon as possible but with the limited funds I have right now? _Impossibile._" He sat in the plump armchair behind his desk and started shuffling through various papers with his forehead creasing in worry.

"Perhaps I can help with that." Armando said. Antonio and I looked over at him expectantly. "Being stationed as Emilio Barbarigo's head guard, I get to see the people he is allied with. I can bring you a list and we can take from his own men, breaking his support."

"Armando, I could kiss you." Antonio said with a huge grin.

"I would rather you not." Armando replied without missing a beat causing Antonio to laugh boisterously.

"It is a fine plan." I said to him with a smile. "Bring Antonio that list and I will see that Emilio's support is broken." I got a good look at Armando. He looked much more tired than he did days ago. I noticed that he no longer had a beard, which I had at first thought was strange but with the news of his position, it made sense. Next was that his long, black, curly hair was cut closer to his head. "I did not know you were stationed there, Armando; I wonder if that is why I got the old head of guard."

Armando gave a slight shrug and shook his head. "I'm not for sure, really. Probably but the boy wanted a change in position. I got the feeling that he did not like the way Emilio operated." I nodded, feeling glad that Dante disapproved of how Templars worked. That would help when I tried to break him free of their grasp. I had not been planning to do that but somehow, I knew that I could not leave him behind when all hell broke loose. That is, of course, unless he is one I am fighting against.

"That should keep us busy until we get our funding up to support taking over the Palazzo Seta." Antonio said. He looked at me. "There has been word that a party is being planned at Grimaldi's home. I think that would be a good place for you to begin."

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed.

He looked out the window behind him. "You had better get going home. You'll need your rest these next days." I nodded and said my farewells to both men. "Come see me in a few days and I'll have that list for you."

I walked out of his office to see Rosa and Ugo still at their game. I walked over to Rosa and held out my hand. She just laughed and said innocently, "I didn't take your money." I just kept staring at her, calling her out on her bullshit. She paid me no mind and continued her turn.

"You know what they do to thieves in my home town?" I spoke, my voice was quiet yet dark and Ugo looked uncomfortable by my tone. Rosa just turned her brown eyes on me; her eyebrows were lifted in a sarcastic, questioning way. I put my hand down on the table in front of her and leaned toward her until we were face to face. "They cut off their fingers."

Rosa snorted. "If you think you can, go ahead and try." By the time the word try left her lips, I had her hand in mine and was bending her pointer finger backwards. There was a loud crack and Rosa began to cuss me intensely. I let go of her hand and she cradled it against her as I reach down and took the coin purse on her side in one quick swipe.

"If this is not all of it then I will be back to collect." I turned and left, not before noticing the Ugos' impressed look. I was out of the door by the time Antonio was coming out to see what all the fuss was about. I might pay for that later, I thought to myself; but it was so, so worth it. A laugh bubbled up through me as I hooked my veil across my face and went to the rooftops.

Venezia did not have many archers but there were still some I had to avoid. As I got closer to my home, I heard a woman's cry for help rise from the streets below. I went towards the sound and saw what the commotion was about. The woman was being held by two men while another came towards her. I was immediately disgusted and leapt to the street below. I landed softly; the men did not hear it.

"Let her go." I growled out at them. The men looked my way with vile smiles across their faces.

"You can be next, _tesoro_." The man going towards the woman said and nodded his head to me. One of the men gave the other the womans arm he was holding and started walking toward me. I did not shrink away from his approach. I was unwilling to give the _bastardo_that kind of satisfaction. He swung out at me immediately, intending to knock me out while they finished with her but I would not allow that. I moved to the side quickly and grabbed his arm and shoulder; I pushed his body down slightly and brought my knee into his stomach once, twice and a third time before pushing him to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and his face was blood red with anger. He let out a frustrated roar as he ran towards me. I used the wall behind me to launch myself right over his head, twisting my body as I went. I landed and punched him hard in the back, flicking my wrist to release my hidden blade. He let out a muffled groan before collapsing to the ground.

I removed my blade and turned to the remaining men. They had stopped pillaging the poor woman to watch the altercation between the man and I. I left the blade out as I walked toward them and it was dripping with blood, creating a nice ominous effect. They exchanged a glance and released the woman, who ran away screaming before starting towards me. One man; the one who was behind the leader, turned and started to run away. In one quick motion, I pulled out and flicked a throwing knife at him and he was dead before he hit the ground. I turned my heated gaze on the other man. He looked unsure but did not seem to want to back down. I made the first move; I tried to hit him with my hidden blade but the man caught my arm and held me there. I tried for the other but he caught that one, too. He grinned. "Well, aren't you a hot little piece of ass. I'm going to make you scream tonight." I jerked my left arm away and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his neck before using my weight to flip him onto the ground. I held him with my thighs and poised my blade at his neck.

"Scream for me now_._" I whispered to him and he started to yell for help and I could see the fear intensify in his eyes. I slit his throat before the first call was fully out. I stood from his body and shook my head at the bloody scene around me. How did I get myself into these situations.

As I climbed the walls and made it to the first balcony, I heard a woman softly say, "Thank you." I looked back down at her. It was the woman that the men had held. I had half expected her to be all the way across Venezia by now; she looked worn but safe and I nodded before continuing my assent to the rooftops.

When I made it back to my home, I was utterly exhausted. I almost didn't make it out of my Assassin robes but forced myself to go to my office and remove them. I collapsed in my bed afterwards and curled up to my soft, feather pillows as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

_I was walking through a labyrinth of sorts. It was dark and damp, for some reason I knew I was underground. I twisted my way through the path, lifted myself over barriers and jumped over gaps until I came to a large door. I could not see a way to open it; it seemed to require a small key of some sorts. My vision darkened for a moment before lighting up again._

_The door was open. _

_I stepped forward cautiously. This seems like a trap, I thought to myself. My mouth fell open when I realized what was sitting in front of me. There was large statue of a few women in different outfits. I found this to be rather strange but studied the statues nonetheless. They held each others sides and their faces had long worn away but I could tell what they wore. One was dressed as a courteasan, another as a noble but one… One wore Assassin robes. My eyes drifted over them each, wondering what I was supposed to learn from this._

_A formidable set of robes, like the ones the woman wore on the statue was hung on a mannequin near the doorway to the large room. They were white and red; simple yet beautiful and ominous. The armor seemed to be made of harder metal than I even knew existed. That's for me, I thought to myself. I wasn't sure how I knew that but they just seemed like it was for me._

_Beside the armor - laying on a sort of alter was a long, golden bow. I held my hand over it, suddenly afraid. This was all too easy. I touched it once and **it spoke to me. **I jerked my hand away, looking at the offending bow. It told me it's name, showed me that it was of no threat to me but I was still so unsure. It called itself the Eprius Bow. The name sounded familiar and I knew I had heard it somewhere in my studies before. _

_"So, you found the bow in your dreams." A soft voice came from behind me. I turned and Minerva stood watching me from the doorway. "But can you find it in reality?" This was a dream? I wondered as I looked around the room. It all seemed so real. "It is hard for one that does not traverse these planes often to separate this from reality. I have no doubt that you would have figured it out eventually." _

_"Why do I keep meeting you in these dreams?" I asked out loud, feeling uncomfortable with the fact that she read my mind. "What path are you leading me toward?"_

_"The one that you are destined for."_

_"You know my destiny?"_

_"I know much more than you think." Minerva looked at the Epirus Bow once more. "What you see is a piece of Eden that has been lost to all for many, many years."_

_I looked back at it, surprised then looked back to the strange woman. "I think it should remain lost, then. So the Templars will not take hold of it."_

_Minerva shook her head and I frowned at her. "It has chosen you, Aria d'Este. From the moment it told you its name, you will feel a pull inside your very being towards it." She looked over her shoulder and pursed her full lips. "I do not have much time."_

_"How am I going to find it?" I asked quickly, before she was gone. She just looked at my neck and my hand went to my necklace, feeling a sharp spark when I touched it._

_"Your necklace was from one of your ancestors." Minerva looked directly at the woman Assassins statue. "It will show you the way." Her all-knowing eyes met my own. "You're closer than you think."_

* * *

I jerked forward in my bed in a deep sweat. Dante stood at my side, looking at me strangely. "Are you all right, Maria?" He sounded worried and his blue eyes reflected his tone. "I've been trying to wake you for ages. You were thrashing about in your sleep." I took deep, steady breaths to calm myself but I couldn't get her words out of my mind. She was right, I felt a longing in my mind and body; it was tugging at my soul to find that bow but I had no idea where to start.

"I'm fine… Just had a strange dream." I answered shakily, trying to gather my scattered thoughts. "What time is it?"

"It is almost noon." Dante replied. "Luca has already left for the day." I flopped back in my bed and sighed in relief. I did not want to deal with him so early in the day. "He left some ducats and said that you should look for an evening gown for a party at Grimaldi's home." I waved my hand at him, not really caring at the moment. I already knew there was a party anyways. "Your harp came in today as well. I already brought it up here."

I sat up. It was across the room from me and I stood, ignoring that I was in my nightgown in front of Dante and sat at the stool in front of it. I tuned it to my liking before playing a piece that I had found stuffed away in the library in Monteriggioni. I closed my eyes, remembering that somehow I had known how to play the harp when I came to Mario. Now that I know my heritage, I understand that my mother taught me herself. I finished the tune and sat in silence, staring at my hands as I got lost in thought.

"It has been quite a long time since I have heard you play…" Dante spoke suddenly, causing me to jump. I had forgotten that he was there. We stared at one another for a time before he coughed awkwardly. "Will you play another?" He asked, sounding so hopeful that I couldn't deny him. I lifted my hands to begin, when a song came to mind. I couldn't remember the name but I remembered playing this for him before.

I met his eyes as I played and was surprised to see that tears were in them. They made the blue in his eyes shine more and I couldn't help but stare back. When I finished he just sat on my bed and put his head in his hands. I walked over and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry…" I started, unsure where to go with the apology.

"Please don't say that." Dante said; his voice sounded muffled against his hands. His hands fell to his lap and he looked at me with shining eyes and a smile. "Don't be sorry about this… That was beautiful. I thought I'd never hear it again."

"I'm a little rusty." I replied, flattered that he thought the song was beautiful when I was still adjusting to playing without one of my fingers. I used the nub when I could but it was hard to reach. "I am glad you liked it."

"Aria," Dante said and I looked at him. I allowed the use of my name since we were alone and it was obvious that he was going to call me that no matter what. "Can I… Can I give you a hug?"

"Uh, sure?" I replied, feeling a little weird about the request. I was not one for needless touching but for Dante, I would do it.

He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back. He squeezed me to him tightly and I gasped at the proximity. "I thought you were dead." Dante whispered in my ear. "I saw your scars… I will never let anyone hurt you again."

"I can't breathe." I replied hoarsely as he hugged me tight. He released me and I took a deep breath and laughed. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking foolish but happy. We sat in a comfortable silence before I asked, "Dante, where does Luca go all the time? What business is so important that he is gone most of the day?"

Dante's face darkened, proving to me that he knew of the Templars affairs and that Luca was a part of them. "I do not think it is anything that you need to worry yourself over." He answered stiffly. I pouted at him, hoping that he would tell me anyway. Dante looked at me sharply. "Trust me. It's nothing important. Merchant stuff." He stood and went to the door. "Lunch is in a few minutes. See you there?" I nodded and he left the room rather quickly.

I thought to myself for a while. I could probably get Dante to tell me with enough prodding but what would it take? What was I willing to do for the information I needed?

* * *

We ate lunch in relative silence. I supposed I made Dante a little unsocial by indirectly asking questions about the Templar order. It was no matter; I would find out one way or another. We left not too long after, heading toward the Mancini's home to visit my mother and enlist her help in finding a gown. I walked right in and Ciro cheered happily when he saw me, running to come give me a hug. Alba walked into the room and smiled happily, giving me a small hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"It is a pity that your father is out doing business." Alba said and I nodded in agreement, trying to look a little disappointed. Ciro looked over Dante and looked at himself in the shiny armor. He tugged on Dante's hand and Dante looked down at him, surprised at the young boys insistence.

"Will you play me with, signore?" Ciro asked sweetly and Dante grinned, looking towards me. I nodded my head once, happy that Ciro remembered me asking to keep any of my guards separated from his parents and I whenever I came to visit. I had not known at the time that I would have a personal guard but it was a necessary precaution. "Great!" Ciro exclaimed, obviously delighted. "We can play knights!" Alba and I smiled as he dragged Dante further into the home.

Alba turned toward me once we were sure they were out of earshot. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

I smiled shyly. "I need _qualche aiuto _finding a good gown for a party at the Grimaldis' home." Alba nodded but I could tell something was on her mind. "What is it, Alba?" I asked and she looked at me with an apprehensive look in her eyes.

"I heard a strange rumor at the marketplace this morning." She gestured to a seat and we both sat next to each other. I waited patiently for her to go on. "A woman was raving about how she was saved from being raped by the Goddess Nemesis."

"Ah… The Goddess Nemesis, you say?" I said and she nodded. "Well, that is rather strange. I saved a woman last night from the same fate but I did not think I appeared… God-like."

"I assumed it was you since we've never heard rumors such as this before." Alba replied and continued, "The poor girl was saying that the Goddess swooped down from the roofs and killed the men that threatened her with no difficultly at all."

"Was that all she said?" I asked and Alba nodded. I sighed as I thought to myself, I never saw this one coming. The woman saw me, obviously, but to call me the Goddess Nemesis was something else entirely. I did not know why that woman wished to tell everyone that. If I saw a Goddess, I surely would not speak of it. Minerva entered my mind suddenly but I brushed it off, saving those thoughts for a more proper time. I did not want people to think I was losing my mind from dreams of Goddesses. "What should I do?" I asked after thinking to myself for a time.

"I would not worry about it too much. Everyone assumed that she was crazy but I thought you should know what was being said."

"_Grazie per avermelo detto_." I replied and she smiled softly.

"_Prego. _Now, we have a gown to go pick out, _si_?" I smiled as she called for Ciro to come to her so that we can all go out.

Dante smiled at me as he came back into the room. His hair was a little more mussed up than it had been so I assumed that Ciro was running him around. Dante didn't seem to mind that, though and smiled fondly at Ciro as we all set out to go to the market. Ciro held my hand as we walked and I kept noticing Dante staring at me. Alba seemed to notice as well because when he looked away from us, she gave me a look. I shrugged but she smiled before turning away.

It hadn't taken too awful long to pick out a gown; I wasn't picky about what I had to wear at all. I did not know anything about picking out dresses for parties. The only parties I could remember going to back home were Claudia's birthdays and I hadn't bothered to get dressed up for them.

I suddenly felt the same strange tugging in my chest as I did after I had awoken from that strange dream this morning. I vaguely wondered if the bow was somewhere in the city, hidden away below the surface. I wanted to get away to search for it but that would have to wait for a few days; maybe more. I must have looked uncomfortable because Dante asked if I was feeling ill. The insistent tugging was making me feel antsy and I needed to get away so I nodded.

We said our goodbyes and started to leave the marketplace, after asking the tailor to deliver the gown to the villa. As we got near the archway that led out, a woman's voice came from our side.

"I'm telling you, the Goddess Nemesis came to me last night!" She was shrieking as the guards began to pull her away. They said something about harassing everyone in the marketplace with her tall tales. Dante and I watched for a moment before he shrugged and went on through the archway. The woman's eyes met my own and she stared at me for a long moment as they pulled her away. As they pulled her around another corner, I swear I saw her smile.

I was a little unnerved as we went back to the villa. Dante didn't say much, assuming I was still sick. I felt sick now; sicker than I had ever felt before. First the dream-visions with Minerva and now I was being called Nemesis; something huge was at work here but I could not place my finger on it. It was like as soon as it was near my reach, it would jet away from me; impossible for me to understand. When we arrived at the villa, it was about four in the evening. I had a few hours to relax before Luca got home. Dante and I sat in the library for a while before I retired to my room before Luca would get back.

I locked my door and lowered the fireplace, hunching over and shuffling to my secret room. My getaway. I noticed instantly that my robes were cleaned and back on the mannequin. I grew nervous until I realized that the people planted by Antonio in my home would know about this room and relaxed. I sat at my desk, unsure of what to do; I opened the drawer and stared at the picture that was drawn of me. He had such skill that I had not even known about. What else about Ezio did I not know?

I had never thought about it much but we never talked about him or his life before. If he mentioned his brothers it was only for a moment and then it was not spoken of. My heart ached; I suddenly wanted to know more about Ezio and his life before the Assassins.' I felt that, even though we had been around each other for about two years and I had been intimate with him, I hardly knew the man at all.

It made me a little sad that I had not opened myself to him more. I was just so closed off from my own feelings that it was hard to express them to others. And I wanted to express them to Ezio.

I decided something and pulled out a piece of paper and pushed my inkpot and feather closer to me. I dripped the feather in the ink before bringing it towards the paper slowly.

_E,_

_I apologize for not writing you sooner but I did not know what to tell you. Life in Venezia is drab and boring; I can hardly stand sitting around like a proper noblewoman. My husband, Luca, is not so bad. He is young and oblivious but I'm getting a hunch that he is already involved with the Templars like his father. _

_My personal guardsman, Dante…. Well, let's just say that I've known the Templar guard since before I came to Monteriggioni. The men in his family had always been guards of my mothers side of the family, though I'm not sure why. More investigation is needed. But I knew him from the moment I saw him and likewise, for him. He believes me to be a part of the Mancini family now, thankfully but it still makes me nervous that he knows who I am. _

_I've already made a nice little reputation for myself. I was visiting the Assassins' of Venezia and I came across a woman about to get violated on my way home. It sent me into a fury and I killed all three men without a thought. The woman has taken to yelling about the streets of the Goddess Nemesis saving her life. It's so silly, I can hardly stand it._

_I'm writing this before I go to a Templar party. I'm nervous… Borgia and the like will be there and Borgia gave me such a look at my wedding. It sent chills through my spine. I wonder if he realizes who I am and what I stand for? I would hope not._

_I, also, wanted to write you about… the drawing of me in my desk. We both know that I am not so good at words. My hands are shaking as I write these lines and my head is swirling. I wanted you to know -_

I stopped halfway through the last line, deciding that it wasn't the best way to go about it. I was not a coward; this would need to be a face to face admission. Of what, exactly? I wanted to tell him that I cared… but the whole thing felt hopeless to me. How could two Assassins' ever be together in peace and harmony? They couldn't. I shook my head and continued writing.

_Thank you, E._

_I miei pensieri sono con voi,_

_A._

I folded the letter and slipped it down the hole in my wall. I heard a faint knocking on my door and I hurried back to my room and closed the fireplace quickly as I straightened my dress and hair.

I opened the door to find Luca standing there with a wild grin on his face. I could tell by the look in his eyes what he wanted from me and I let him into my chambers; led him to my bed.

A little later, I was dressed in my new gown. It was black with white trimming and held to my curves nicely. The neck of my dress went up my neck but left the front of my neck and a modest amount of cleavage visible. The sleeves flowed down my arms and went past my hands a small amount. As I looked in the mirror, I had to admit that Alba had fantastic taste in clothes.

Luca admired me in my new gown. "You look ravishing." He said as he twirled me around as if we were dancing. I giggled, as was appropriate and smiled at my husband shyly.

"You approve?" I asked as I buttoned his shirt up.

"Very much so…" He looked over at the bed wantonly before grinning at me. "Perhaps we should just skip the party and stay in tonight."

I giggled again; the very sound was beginning to annoy the hell out of me and replied, "Oh, Luca, you're so insatiable." He winked at that and I laughed as I continued, "You know that your father and the Grimaldis' are expecting us, though."

He gave me a small pout but laughed, good-naturedly. "_Si, _I know but the party will be so boring. Business talk and all." I perked up a little at that. I really wanted to hear what some of these business talks would be about. "The other ladies will probably whisk you away. They love getting new victims." I looked at Luca with wide eyes and he laughed again. "Did I say that out loud? My apologies. I do not think they will harm you, _bella. _They are just big gossips."

I gulped as he pulled me down the stairs and out the door. Just what was I getting myself in to this time?

* * *

As we walked in, the party was already in full swing. There was a good deal more people here than I imagined there would be. Luca's father Emilio was coming our way through the throngs of people.

"There you are, Luca. We've been waiting for you, _figlio_. Come with me." Emilio glanced at me once before saying, "Your wife may go sit with the other women if it pleases her."

He looked pointedly toward a group of women sitting at a table that was obviously elevated above the rest. I nodded and kissed Luca's cheek before weaving my way through the crowd. I had not wanted to be separated from Luca in hopes that I may gain some information but what could a girl do. Plus, I hated to socialize - especially with Templar whores.

As I approached the table, a woman with bright red hair and deep green looked up at me in contempt. "Ah, you must be Luca's new wife. It is a pleasure to meet you, Maria."

I nodded back at her. "The pleasure is all mine…" I prompted and she smiled; although, I felt a little anger behind her gaze.

"Isabelle Grimaldi." The red-head said haughtily. "You'll do well to remember it."

"Of course, Isabelle." I replied as I leveled my gaze with her, not giving her the satisfaction of me looking away. She smirked as the women continued to gossip amongst themselves, not offering to fetch me a seat or anything. I just stood there and listening, occasionally throwing in my opinion. I could tell that Isabelle did not like this but the other women did not seem to care for me interacting as much.

I managed to make my way away from the gossiping women and went over to a table covered in different types of drinks. From water to high class wine and liquor - there was more than I knew even existed. I settled on a dark red wine and sipped from the glass as I looked around the flowing party. The women still sat at their table, gossiping and giving others scandalous looks - more than a few of them were sent my way from Isabelle. I rolled my eyes as I watched Luca discussing something with The Spaniard and his father, Emilio.

"How are you enjoying the party, Maria?" A male voice came from my side and I looked over to see an older gentleman with a strange little hat and an enormous, white beard covering his face.

"It is quite lovely." I said, a little unsure of who this man was but he had a familiar look to him. "And you are?" I pressed him for the answer, smiling at the kind looking man.

"Ah, I am Agostino Barbarigo." He said as he took my right hand and kissed it. My eyebrow twitched as he looked at my missing finger with a special scrutiny. "I am Luca's cousin, _cara_."

I smiled. He seemed pleasant enough and I had not heard of him having Templar ties so I relaxed around him a little. "Why - I wonder, would you be talking to a girl such as myself instead of conversing with the rest of the men?" I looked at Luca and Agostino laughed quietly.

"I am not exactly apart of their little… society." His brown eyes tinkled at me and I rose a brow at him. "Oh dear, you are a little dense." I scowled at him and he laughed again. "I'm on your side, Maria."

"On my side?" I said in wonder and a little apprehensive at his words. Was this a trick? Was I being tested by the Templars?

"I know Antonio quite well. We've helped each other on occasion." I choked a little on the wine I was drinking and looked at him with wide eyes before looking around to see if anyone was listening to our conversation.

"_Capisco_." I answered in a conspiratorially tone and the older mans smiled widened, if that was possible. We stood in silence, looking over the crowd as more men joined the Spaniard, Luca and Emilio.

"Those three men that just joined the others?" Agostino spoke quietly, not looking toward the group as to not give away our conversation. I nodded as I took another sip, letting my eyes wander to other places in the room. "The heavyset one on the right is Silvio, another cousin of ours. The smaller man with the hat so similar to my own is Carlo Grimaldi, the host of this lovely party. Last is my older brother, Marco."

"Thank you for the information." I said to Agostino as I noticed another man edging his way toward Agostino for conversation.

"We shall see each other again soon." Agostino said as he walked away from me as Isabelle Grimaldi began to saunter my way. I controlled my grimace into a small, yet very fake smile as the woman came to me.

"Oh, Maria. You seem dreadfully bored." The woman smiled at me as she twirled a strand of hair around her petite finger.

"No, you throw such a lively party, Isabelle. I just haven't gotten to know many people yet…" I replied in a shy voice as the woman smiled again.

"Oh, I know my parties are fantastic. Everyone will talk about them for weeks to come. But… the topic as of late has been - Well, it's been you. Quite frankly, I'm not sure I like that much." The words she used were mean but her voice was so perky and upbeat that I was momentarily taken aback.

"What?" was my lame reply. I mentally face palmed as Isabelle scrunched her nose up but still kept that irritating smile on her face.

"I think we both know what I mean, Maria. Stay out of my way or else."

I started to give her a remark but a voice interrupted me. "How are you ladies enjoying the party?" Isabelle smiled brightly as she turned to Luca as he approached.

"Oh, Luca. Don't be silly. You know my parties are always the best." Isabelle said as she fluttered her eyelashes at Luca. I tensed up at her obvious come on to my husband but Luca only smiled nervously as he looked back and forth between the two of us.

"What were you talking about?" Luca asked me but Isabelle intervened again.

"Oh, just girl things." Isabelle grinned at my obvious annoyance of being constantly interrupted. "We have so much in common. I think we'll be the best of friends!" I did not resist the snort that escaped me, making me seem very unladylike as Isabelle sneered at me. Luca, oblivious as always or perhaps distracted by Isabelle obviously using her arms to push up her breasts, did not seem to notice the nasty look on her face directed towards me.

"Is that so?" Luca murmured. I cleared my throat and he looked up awkwardly. "Well, since you both have hit it off so well then you should come over for dinner sometime!" I looked at him, incredulously but he didn't notice as Isabelle giggled but I saw the glint in her eyes.

"That sounds so wonderful. Carlo and I would be delighted to come over for dinner but we are so busy until about next month." Isabelle pouted, sticking her plump lower lip out. "Would it be possible next month, maybe?"

"Of course, _cara. _Whenever is good with you." I visibly flinched at him calling her dear. Luca's eyes widened as he realized his slip up and he grew slightly pale as he looked at me. I was starting to have suspicions about him and Isabelles 'relationship.' Isabelle only smiled victoriously at me.

I touched my stomach gingerly. "Something seems to have made me suddenly sick." I gave Isabelle an obvious look to which she looked very insulted by. "Would you care if I went home early, _amore_?" I asked Luca and he nodded at me, looking rather relieved. "Dante is waiting in the entry room with the other guards, _si_?" He nodded again and I kissed his cheek before turning to Isabelle.

"It was so lovely meeting you, Isabelle. I will have to call on you sometime so we can spend more time together since we get along so, so well." I kept my tone light and cheery, playing the same game that she did. Her eyebrow raised and I knew she understood me.

"Of course, my dear. I can see that you and I are going to be the best of friends!" She giggled at me and I grinned back at her but I could see the fire behind her eyes and I knew she could see mine. I shook my head as I went toward the entrance of the home.

Women. Are. Crazy.

* * *

A/N: You may have noticed that I've moved the A/N section down here so you can go straight into reading. The story is going to be moving rather slowly plot-wise and update-wise.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited and alerted my story! Heck, even if you didn't do any of that then I'm just glad that you're reading my story!  
Thanks to - (reviewers of the latest chapter) -  
**THEJN**: I am so surprised that I forgot about this! SMH. It's in there now - Thanks for telling me about this! I really appreciate it.  
**AIK2:** I'm glad you like the story and for your advice (I think I replied to your message as well). I've always liked the double life stuff as well :p And since the story is going to be going slowly, I've been thinking of adding letters from Aria to Ezio and vice versa at the beginning of chapters. Lemme know what you think!  
**Leap of Fail:** I know, it's a lot for her to take in, right? lol  
**Maple Syrup**: I miss Ezio, too. I need him back in the story more...maybe something from his point of view while I lead up to him coming to Venezia. I dunno yet.

Italian in this chapter:

Impossibile - Impossible.

Tesoro - Sweetheart.

qualche aiuto - some help.

Grazie per avermelo detto - Thank you for telling me.

Prego - You're welcome.

I miei pensieri sono con voi - My thoughts are with you.

Figlio - son.

Capisco - I see.

Again, thanks for reading. R&R and see you next time!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

"Dante?" I said his name as we walked back to my home after that dreadful party. I was glad to be out in the clear air and away from all of those people. He hummed thoughtfully at me as he looked out of the corner of his eye. "A woman at the party… She was rather rude to me and I don't know why."

"What was her name?" Dante asked, sounding bored with what he thought was typical woman angst.

"Isabelle." Dante raised a brow as he looked at me. "You realize that she's like the head woman for their little society." I glanced at him when he said society. I tilted my head at him and wondered briefly if perhaps Dante was more on my side than I imagined because that was the second time something like that had been said to me on this night. Dante then looked at me with something akin to pity in his eyes. "I had also heard some rumors…"

"Like what?" I asked, interested now. I wondered why kind of secrets that snake had.

"Come on, Maria." Dante asked, looking around us with an annoyed expression on his face. "It's petty drama - don't get dragged into it as well."

"You can be sure that I will not let this drama get to me, Dante." He eyed me with piercing eyes before sighing.

"I heard that Luca and her were kind of an item before you came along. Or rather.. When I was at his fathers home, I saw them together often despite that she is married to Grimaldi."

"Lovely." I murmured but I was not surprised. Luca seemed very familiar with her at the party and it wasn't as if I thought Luca was a saint before I got here. I laughed light heartedly, causing Dante to gaze at me strangely. I spoke my mind to him by saying, "I am honestly not surprised."

"I'm sorry you had to find it out from me…" He trailed off as he looked around us before looking back to me and continuing, "Aria."

I sighed and began to walk again but I felt Dante's hand on my shoulder. "Aria… I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked but a bloodcurdling scream broke out from an adjacent street. Dante looked put off by the interruption but he went to investigate anyway. He asked me to stay put and I complied, looking afraid but after he turned the corner I went after him.

As I went around the corner I saw Dante approaching a pair of figures.

"Ah, hello Dante."

"Hello there, Dario. What was that horrible scream I heard a moment ago?" Dante asked the man who spoke to him as he nodded a silent greeting to the other.

"This wench from the tavern has suddenly decided that she does not wish to come with us. Which reminds me, Dante - We haven't seen you at the tavern in a long while." The man replied. I edged a little closer, trying to see and hear everything but I couldn't get much closer without being seen.

"I've been busy with a real job." Dante said and I could hear the frown in his voice as he gestured at the woman. "Let the woman go, Dario."

"Why should I?" Dario argued, not happy at losing his company for the night. "She wanted to come!"

"And now I want to leave!" The woman - actually sounding more like a young girl, yelled from behind the other man.

"Dario… Don't do this." Dante pleaded but I could see he was getting tense as the girl continued to squirm to get away. Dario snorted and turned away from Dante without releasing the girl and began to walk away with his friend. I gaped as Dante just watched them for a moment then watched as the girl started to break free. He started running towards the pair as they attempted to get the wench back and jumped on ones back then stabbing the other in the throat. I stared in shock at what I had just witnessed. I watched him clean off his hidden blade on the mans tunic as the girl continued to run down the long street. She never even heard or noticed that Dante killed those men.

I slipped back around the corner to my waiting spot and waited for him to reappear to me. I kept my hands behind my back and stared at the wall, thinking about what happened. Dante was hiding something big from me, I decided as I thought about the strange etchings on his hidden blade. It was just one word: _proteggere_.

He came back around the corner and explained that he had chased off some men from a young woman but everything was fine now. He also said he hoped I did not have to wait too long. I shook my head and smiled but was quiet on the way back home. I let him walk ahead of me and studied him from behind. I couldn't see the hidden blade now but I knew it was there. I glanced up at Dante - I would be keeping a closer eye on him now.

* * *

A few months had passed since that party and the encounter I had watched in the streets. I was never truly comfortable around Dante anymore. There was just too much I did not know about him. He had a wrist blade - I watched him stab a man straight in the throat. What did that mean? Was he an Assassin, positioned in _Venezia_as I was? Why wouldn't he say anything, then? I groaned as I put my head in my hands. I hated all of this crazy stuff that was my life.

He could sense my tenseness near him but surprisingly had not questioned it and we both went on with our lives. Mine - being a bored noblewoman during the day and a vigilante during the night and his - protecting my bored noblewoman ass all the time. I was tired of being treated like I was so weak but I knew that I must keep up the charade.

I sighed for the tenth time that morning and Dante looked up from the table with an amused grin. "Is something wrong, _signora _Maria?" Luca looked over at me as well, wondering himself what was wrong to make me sigh like this.

"I'm sorry." I replied, looking to the both of them so they knew that I was. "I was just thinking of your trip, Luca. You will be gone for months." I pouted as I pushed my breakfast around my plate while Luca smiled at me. He looked a bit smug if you ask me.

"You know that my father has great business interests in the Kingdom of Naples, _cara_. He's chosen me to go check these interests out. It's not like I haven't went on trips before."

"Not for months, though, Luca! That's so long."

"What?" He smirked at me with his onyx eyes glittering and asked, "Are you going to miss me?"

I rolled my eyes and huffed, not speaking another word for the rest of breakfast. Luca stopped me as I stood to leave. "Maria… I'm sorry I have to go. Don't be mad at me… I'm leaving Dante here to protect you!" He said that as if it made everything better but with my increasing tenseness near Dante, it just made me feel worse.

I stared at him and he looked away, as if he felt a little foolish. I excused myself and went into the library and sitting heavily in an armchair. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Without Luca here it was hard to get near any of the other Templars. I shrugged a little to myself. I could always just finish collecting from that list Armando brought Antonio and I. Or maybe even search for some codex pages. I smiled to myself as I looked out of the library window. Maybe this wouldn't damper my mission so bad and I could finally get peace and quiet without Luca around.

* * *

Later, after breakfast, Luca and I went upstairs to begin packing his things for the extended trip. I was folding some shirts when he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. He rubbed my stomach slightly and whispered in my ear, "I wonder if you're pregnant, yet. Maybe we should make sure." He chuckled as he nipped my ear.

"You'd leave me to fend for myself during the pregnancy?" I asked, slightly joking but not really. I silently thanked Maria for the herbs she had given me to take afterwards. I was getting low on them now, actually and if Luca and I did anything I would have to go get more before he came home. I went ahead and mentally prepared for it because it wasn't a matter if we did anything but when.

"I would be back before you gave birth." Luca replied, completely serious. I rolled my eyes when he was looking down at my stomach before turning around in his grasp and wrapped my arms around his neck.

* * *

I stood on the docks of _Venezia _with Luca and we both looked out over the bay while holding hands loosely. I stared at the water without blinking for so long that it caused tears to come to my eyes. I did not waste the opportunity and turned to Luca, letting my eyes sparkle with fake tears. He smiled as his brown hair whipped in the wind and kissed my forehead before wrapping an arm tightly around my waist.

"I'll be back before you know it, _mia moglie_." I nodded at the man as I squeezed him and released him so he could get on the boat. Borgia stood on the ship, watching our interactions with calculated eyes before he called for Dante to come to his side. Dante looked a little surprised of being called over but went and listened as Borgia said things that I could not hear. They both looked at me suddenly and I smiled, a little unsure and wondered just what Borgia was saying about me.

Dante looked annoyed for a moment but when he turned back to Borgia, the look was gone and he nodded before saluting and walking back to me. We waved as the ship set off, leaving the port quickly.

"Why did you and Rodrigo look at me like that?" I asked Dante once the ship was out of sight and we were on the way back to home. Dante eyed me for a moment before mumbling something about it not being important at the moment. I huffed and crossed my arms. "Fine then. Be that way."

I avoided Dante the rest of the day by staying up in my room. After a while of playing my harp and trying to read a book, I got frustrated from the boredom and went into my secret room. I noticed that there was two unopened letters laying on the desk.

I opened the first and it was from my padre.

_A,_

_It is wonderful to hear from you, cara. I'm glad things are working out in your favor so far. Although, that Dante situation seems a little coincidental to me… Ah well, Maria and Claudia are in the room at the moment and they both say hello and that they cannot wait to see you again. Maria told me that you both talked and I have to thank you for the change in her behavior. She's opened up a lot more since you left. Ezio is another story, though. He comes and goes at all hours. Never misses a training or a meal but he doesn't stick around much. He hasn't spoken with us too much lately but after your letter came to him, he perked up a little._

_I hope the Assassins of Venezia are treating you well. An and T are both just fascinating people. And T is a nun! Who woulda thought._

I laughed at that part. It was hard to picture but Teodora was a real woman of faith where I was not. She had tried going over some verses in the bible but I couldn't sit still long enough to really pay attention or care. I smiled as I continued to read my fathers letter.

_Anyways, I was thinking of sending Ezio on to Venezia. He needs some excitement to keep him entertained. I may do that but it still might be a few months before he actually gets there. Keep an eye out._

_Amore sempre,_  
_tuo padre._

I laid the letter down, smiling at his words. Ezio coming to Venezia so soon? I was more excited than I wanted to admit but I could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of me in anticipation. I picked up the other letter and smiled even more widely when I recognized Ezio's scrawl.

_Dear Goddess Nemesis,_

_Quite the reputation you have now._

_I cannot even begin to explain how relieved I am to have gotten your message. I wrote this reply as soon as I read it. Tell me, how is Venezia now? I want to know all that you have figured out and I wish that we could speak properly instead of through letters. They take so long._

_I also wanted to speak with you about this Dante fellow. So, someone from your past is suddenly in your double life now? Something sounds off about that, A. Don't let your guard down. (Not literally, mind you.) They may know about your existence and are trying to lure you in with a false sense of comfort._

_Moving along, I want to leave soon. Mario has been thinking about it and is training me four-fold what I was doing with you here. Perhaps we will be on equal footing in a fight for once. We should test that theory out when I arrive. _

_I have a few other things that we can test out as well._

I immediately blushed at that comment and laughed as I read on.

_Okay, okay. I'll stop just because I know you have a beautiful red blush over your face right now. That's all I wanted._

_I'unico e solo,_  
_E._

I laughed as I laid the letter down. I was feeling so much better now that I had read that. I couldn't wait for him to be here. I would hug him so tight as soon as - I stopped myself. Hug Ezio? Did I really just think that? I blushed as I realized that I thought about more than just hugging him but I pushed the thoughts away as I wrote both my father and Ezio back. The letters were pretty generic and I told Ezio all about the thieves guild and the boats that took you everywhere. I sealed them once I was done and dropped them down the chute before wondering back into my room.

I went to the balcony and leaned against it as I waited for the sun to go down so I could have dinner and go to bed. Or so Dante thought. In reality, I was going to go to the thieves guild and out gallivanting with them tonight.

* * *

Dressed from head to toe in black, I took off over rooftops. I felt strangely energetic tonight as I soared through the air to another rooftop. As I walked into the Thieves Guild, Antonio walked through the doorway of his office.

"_Ciao_, Aria!" Antonio said with a small smile.

"_Ciao_." I replied as I followed him back into his office.

"You're here to join the team going to the richer district tonight?" He asked and I smiled, nodding excitedly. To steal from the rich and keep for ourselves. It was exhilarating even though I had never really condoned stealing from others. Templars didn't really count, though. "Good! You and Rosa are going to be together."

"What?" I asked looking at Antonio with a raised brow. Rosa was still sore with me over her finger. There was no way we could work together now. "Honestly, Antonio…"

He held up a finger and I became quiet, not at all pleased with the situation. "Aria. As an Assassin, you're going to have to work with many different types of people. You and Rosa obviously have a few problems getting along and I think it could be a real learning experience!"

"Antonio," I whined and he laughed at my tone. I huffed as I straightened up, "Fine, but don't blame me if I come back one thief short."

"She better come back, Aria." Antonio replied with fire in his gaze. "I care deeply for her." I nodded, not wanting to argue but still hating the entire idea and left his office in search of Rosa. She was with a few other thieves and watched me apprehensively. I noticed that the cast was off of her finger now.

"_Ciao_, Rosa." I said - trying to be as friendly as possible as I approached but she only smirked at me. "We're together tonight."

"What?" Rosa said and her face grew red as she looked over at Antonio, who had just came back out of his office. He gave her a very serious expression and she mumbled to herself, sounding as annoyed with the situation as I was. "Fine." She said as she rolled her eyes and stuffed some lock picking tools into a pocket. "After you_, ms alta e potente_." I glared at her as I secured my veil and went to door with her. We both tried to go out of it at the same thing, causing our shoulders to hit and us to get stuck. We both struggled to get out first before Rosa shoved me back into the room and sauntered out. I looked at Antonio with one last pleading expression but he refused to meet my gaze but I could still see the smile playing on his lips. Jerk.

When I got outside, Rosa was not in sight. I looked up at the sky and wondered why God hated me so much. I heard a whistle and I saw her on the roof of a building close by. I glanced up the wall and saw that it was one of those walls she liked to climb and jump up. She grinned down at me as I spotted a ladder and went up it instead. Perhaps I should ask her to teach me how to climb such a place but as I saw her smirking face, I decided that unless we both changed personalities, it was not going to happen.

"Where to first?" I asked as I came to her side.

Rosa thought for a moment then shrugged at me before asking, "You still have Armando's list?"

"Yes." I replied as I pulled it out of my pocket on the side of my robes.

"Read it to me."

"Read it yourself." I growled and shoved the paper at her. She just looked down at it with a small frown on her mouth. Her cheeks flushed a little and she coughed awkwardly.

"I can't…" We both stared at each other as I tried to discern if she was being truthful. She looked away and I saw a part of Rosa that I had not seen before.

"I'll make you a deal." I said suddenly and she glanced at me with uneasiness, not really sure what I was about to offer her.

"I'll teach you how to read if you show me how you climb like that." I held out my hand to her and she stared at it for a few minutes, thinking about the deal. She smiled at me and it was the first friendly expression I had seen on her face directed at me since we had met. She grasped my hand in hers and shook it once before releasing me.

"You got yourself a deal, Auditore."

From that moment on, Rosa and I connected a little more - tolerated each other a little more. It wasn't anything perfect and we certainly weren't the best of friends but it helped ease the tension between us. As we walked to the end of roof after I read off a few noble names that I had not crossed out yet, I asked her, "Rosa, how many more ducati do we need?"

She looked to the sky and counted lowly to herself. "We have about five hundred now that you and Ugo gathered a few weeks ago. We need about… Two thousand now."

I sighed and replied, "That's an awful lot of ducati."

"_Si_, but don't let that worry you. You're with the best of the best, now." She grinned proudly as we hopped over to the other roof. She continued, "We will have those ducati like… that!" She snapped her fingers as she spoke and I smiled underneath my veil. Perhaps Rosa wasn't so bad after all.

As we ventured closer to the richer district of the city, I felt a tugging in my soul toward the east. I looked over that way and I wanted to go so badly but I knew I couldn't yet. I would have to do that on my own free time. I was afraid to ask Teodora or Antonio about it since I dreamt of it. I wasn't even sure if it even existed but I knew the pull toward that direction was much too real. I sucked in a deep breath as we passed my own home; no candles were burning and I suspected Dante was already asleep by now.

After we made it to a certain plaza - Rosa and I agreed to target the fanciest looking house in the bunch. She got down on her knees and started fiddling with the lock pick in the door. I kept an eye out for any guards while she cursed silently and kept trying to get the door unlocked. I sighed and grabbed the knob tightly before twisting it as hard as I could. The knob broke and the door creaked open quietly. I smiled as Rosa mumbled something about tact.

Sneaking by occupied bedrooms and guards roaming the halls was a little nerve wrecking but it did help me practice my stealth. I briefly considered bringing Ezio on a similar mission as this so he could learn better in a real hostile environment. Rosa slipped into an occupied bedroom much to my displeasure but returned with valuable jewels and ducats. I grabbed a few things but I knew I mostly there for Rosas' protection - she knew more about the value of things anyways. I rushed her out of the house without being noticed and we ventured onto the next home.

I kept an eye on the time before I finally told Rosa that I needed to get some sleep. I walked her back to the Thieves Guild and as I turned to leave she said, "Aria." I turned and waited for her to speak and she took a breath before continuing, "Tomorrow we will skip the thieving and stick to practicing climbing and reading. Is that good for you?"

I took off my veil and my hood and nodded at her. "As long as it is fine with Antonio." I thought about the deal for a moment before asking, "Should I bring a book?"

"No!" Rosa said but grew more quiet as she looked around awkwardly - wondering if she woke up the whole guild. "I have one."

"_Ciao_, Rosa. Tell Antonio that I will see him tomorrow." I said my goodbye and began to walk away before she replied.

"_Ciao_." Rosa replied as she went back into the Thieves Headquarters and I walked through the dark alleyway to the streets. I decided to have a nice walk back instead of jumping from the rooftops. I was rather tired tonight. I turned a corner and went back quickly as I noticed a man in white robes at the place where carrier pigeons are kept. The robes looks Assassin-like in nature but I couldn't see any of the Brotherhoods symbols.

As I started to look back around the corner, my eyes came in contact with a startling white robe a few feet in front of me.

"Nemesis." The voice sounded familiar but I backed up before tugging my hood a little to hide my eyes even if I looked up at the man. There was apprehension building in my stomach but I knew that voice and I was suddenly very confused and afraid. I growled as I looked up before I stepped backwards, suppressing a gasp from coming out. I don't know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't this.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. R&R.

Translations:

Proteggere - Protect.

Mia moglie - my wife.

Amore sempre - Love always.

tuo padre - your father.

I'unico e solo - The only and only,

ms alta e potente - ms high and mighty.

Special thanks to the two people that reviewed the last chaper (You are both AWESOME :D)! Also, thanks to everyone that alerted and favorited! It makes me happy, fo sho.

**Maple Syrup & s****outhern pride.**

See ya next time!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

"Dante?" I asked as I looked up at the man with pale, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. It was dark so it was a little hard to see him but I was for sure that it was him. I regretted speaking but I knew that it was necessary with him obviously saying Nemesis to get my attention.

"Dante?" The man repeated as he tilted his head at me as he smiled, looking a little amused. Only then did I realize that he was not quite as tall as Dante and he stood in a slightly different stance. "Ah, you've already met my brother, I see." His voice matched Dante's almost perfectly but it was not quite as deep. He stuck a hand towards me, deciding I was not a threat since I knew Dante and waited for me to shake his hand. I took it and shook gingerly as he introduced himself, "My name is Nico. Don't worry about confusing us - happens all the time."

I felt a little embarrassed for not realizing this was not Dante and I shuffled my feet as the young man spoke. After his last words, I looked up at him - wondering if I should keep my identity a secret for now or not.

"Your robes." I said, hesitantly and Nico smiled uncertainly as he looked down at them.

"What ? Did I get food on my robes?" Nico asked as he laughed and looked around at his spotless robe. He shrugged and continued, "This white is so hard to keep clean."

"No…" I mumbled, getting a little irritated at his light-hearted attitude but it was rather refreshing. "What sect of the Brotherhood are you from, Nico?"

He studied me for a long time before speaking, "From a sect far to the north. Though, we are far spread now." He walked around my body, trying to intimidate me - I suppose, but I stood in my place and kept my head held high. When he came back in my vision, he said, "My brothers and I are not Assassins like you. We serve only to protect what we are charged with."

"And what exactly are you protecting, brother?"

"I cannot and will not tell you."

"Why is that?"

"I only do what I am charged with and I am not charged with telling you anything." I sighed at the man and he smiled back, looking exactly like his older brother, Dante. He nodded understandingly at my expression. "I understand how frustrating that may be to hear."

"Is Dante a part of this sect as well?"

Nico's friendly smile faded as he watched me with bright eyes. "He hasn't told you?"

I shrugged, looking a little sheepish. I unhooked my veil and threw off my hood and looked at Nico. "I suppose I understand why he didn't since I have a few secrets of my own." Nico looked at my hair and then my eyes before kneeling on the ground in front of me. "What are you doing?" I asked, looking around to make sure no one was watching him bow down to me.

"Lady Aria, I apologize for my disrespectful attitude towards you." Nico said without looking up at me.

"Oh, stop that." I said, pulling my hood above my face and sinking into the shadows. This was rather embarrassing. Nico stood, looking reluctant to do so but he obeyed all the same. We didn't speak for a few moments because I was horribly embarrassed and annoyed at Nico for bowing to me like I was a queen or something.

Nico glanced at me before lowering his eyes, causing me to sigh again. "Dante is a part of _I'protettori." _I nodded thankfully at the knowledge of this sect of the brotherhood. The hidden blade and Dante's words started making more sense to me now. I looked up at the half moon in the sky and decided that Dante and I had some serious things to speak about once I got home. I did not care how late or early in the morning it was.

"Why did you bow to me, Nico? I am no longer a Dukes daughter to any extent."

"Because you are Aria d'Este. I don't remember you much from my past but they taught me of you in _I'protettori." _My brow creased as I considered his words. Why would anyone be taught of me - why was I deemed to be so special? Nico seemed to read my mind and continued, "Your birth was prophesized by the best of our seers and you will hold something very rare."

I pursed my lips as I contemplated about this so called prophecy. I wonder if that's what all these dreams from Minerva meant? I also wondered if I should tell Nico of these dreams or not. He apparently knew things that I could not comprehend but I kept the dreams to myself as I asked him, "Have you found the object that I am supposed to hold?"

Nico gave a slow shake of his head. "I've looked but I have no idea where it could be. It may not even be in the city."

"No, it's here in the city. Just perhaps… Perhaps it is underneath our feet." We both looked at the hard streets and he looked confused but seemed to want to help in any case.

"I will gladly take you when you discover the location, Lady Aria. I know my brother will as well."

"Stop the nonsense 'Lady Aria' stuff. I grow tired of it quickly." I laid my hand on Nico's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Please, Nico - call me Aria. I've held you in my arms when you were a _bambino_. Don't be so formal."

Nico flushed slightly and grinned at me, looking a little foolish for his words to me. I couldn't help but smile at the young man. "I suppose I didn't even consider that, Aria."

I brushed off his words with a wave of my hand and turned back towards the cobbled street that I was going down. "Have you seen your brother thus far?" Nico shook his head, retorting that he had just arrived in the city. "_Bene. _Would you like to accompany me? He lives in my home."

Nico smiled gratefully and we set off towards my home in silence. Nico stayed behind me a bit and I stopped so I could walk beside him. Nico looked over and down at me, quite bashfully and said, "I'm glad he found you. We all thought you had died."

I did not look to him as I responded, "There are things worse than death." Nico frowned and ran a hand through his hair under the hood. I laughed at the familiar action that I had seen Dante do on many occasions. They seemed so alike it was almost as if they were twins but I could see the differences if I looked close enough. Where Dante was tall and had thick shoulders; his brother, Nico, was almost as tall but thinner - more lithe and graceful in his movements. Their eyes were also similar but Nicos' more almond shaped and were a darker shade of blue. I could also tell that under the hood Nicos' hair was much longer than Dantes'. I wondered if Dante kept his hair long when he was not disguised as a guard.

I shook my head. I could vaguely remember the young mans birth and holding him when I was young. It had been so long ago and my memory was still in fragments, piecing back together slowly. We didn't speak much but the trip was not so long.

* * *

"Dante!" I yelled once I closed my front door. A maid that had gotten up early walked into the foyer and her eyes widened at my outfit. I smiled at her and lowered my hood, causing her to sigh in relief and mumble to herself, 'crazy woman,' before walking into the dining room. Dante appeared through a doorway, looking disheveled and half-asleep. His eyes widened at the sight of his brother and even more so as he took in my own outfit.

"_Che cosa l'inferno è qui?"_Dante said loudly, looking like a mix between perplexed and annoyed. Nico lowered his head but I stuck my chin out defiantly.

"There are some things that you and I need to speak of, Dante."

"_Si_, I can see that." Dante said as he walked right up to me with an exasperated expression. He looked to his brother and his gaze softened. "Brother, it's good to see you again." They clasped arms in a show of affection as Nico replied,

"Always good to see you, Dante." Nico smiled at his brother and Dante returned the gesture. "Though, I had not expected to see you so soon." Dante nodded and looked at me with a small frown on his lips.

"There seems to be a lot of unexpected things happening right now." I nodded my agreement to his statement and he ran a hand through his hair as Nico had earlier. I smiled at the gesture. It was truly a miracle to have two people from my past here with me now. "Where should we start?" Dante murmured to himself.

"Let's start with _I'protettori." _I answered his rhetorical question and he looked over at Nico with an aggravated look on his face. Nico shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck in obvious discomfort but he was smiling a little. I tried to help bail him out of trouble by continuing, "I saw that your hidden blade said _proteggere._"

Dante seemed surprised and yet not surprised at the same time. "When did you see my hidden blade?"

I looked away, coughing awkwardly because I had technically spied on him. "I followed you over to that alley that night after Grimaldi's party. I wanted to help but you certainly had it all under control."

Dante nodded, a slight smirk came to his lips. "I should have known that you would follow me." He sighed as he looked around the room. "I need somewhere more private to speak of _I'protettori."_

I smiled brightly as I told them to follow me upstairs to my room. Nico was the last inside the room and he shut the door behind him. Dante began to speak but I held up a finger to him before turning to my fireplace and pressed the button that opened it. Nico and Dante looked impressed with it as I ducked down and went into my office. I went to my desk and sat down before propping both feet on the top of the desk. Dante and Nico sat down in the extra chairs I had in the room after looking around at the office.

Dante began immediately, "_I'protettori _is a society dedicated to protecting Pieces of Eden. A woman of your ancestral line found a certain Piece of Eden." I nodded, my mind floated to the Eprius Bow and I wondered if that was it. Dante looked at Nico and asked, "Would you like to tell her the story of the three sisters? It's not so fresh in my mind anymore."

Nico nodded and turned to me, clearing his throat before he began the long story. "Once there were three sisters. They had been abandoned as children by their parents and were taken in by a society of people that worked closely with Assassins from that point in time. This society was made of all types of people, mostly women and the men that protected them. There was courtesans, noblewomen in training and even Assassins." At my incredulous look, Nico smiled. "I realize how strange it seems for women of noble stature to be with whores and assassins but this place was a type of school for women to grow and flourish.

"Anyways, the three sisters did indeed flourish under the tutelage of the society before finally deciding their own paths. The youngest, skilled in coercion and very easy on the eyes became a courtesan. She was considered the best of the best. Men would be honored if she came to them. The middle child was much more quiet and reserved - though, she too, was good at coercing people to do what she wished. She eventually moved into the noblewomen in trainings quarters and became a very sophisticated and accomplished woman. The eldest and the most important woman to ever grace our society became an Assassin. Being the eldest over two young sisters; she had learned how to take care of the three of them since they had been abandoned by their parents. She was tossed into the world of adulthood before she was meant to be but she prospered at whatever she set her mind to. This woman, with the aid of her two sisters, found a Piece of Eden - a bow, precisely, beneath a city that they had all been stationed in after she began to dream of it.

"Despite finding this Piece of Eden, she was still confused. She recalled to the society that a strange looking woman had approached her in the ruins and spoke to her of the future. She was told that an ancestor of hers would carry this bow but no one before her would be able. The Assassin was obviously annoyed at finding a sacred weapon and not being able to use it but she bowed to the benevolent woman that came before her and promised to always protect it."

Dante and Nico watched me in silence after they finished the story. I contemplated the story. It all seemed so far fetched and had I not been dreaming of Minerva and this bow, I would not have even believed the story. I knew that I had to find it now because I was the only one that would be able to wield it and it would become a great asset for the Assassins against the Templars. I stood, ignoring the two men and went to a cabinet in the room. I pulled out a map of the city and the tunnels that twisted underneath it and laid them both across my large desk, using heavier objects to hold all the edges down.

"Where could it possibly be?" I mumbled as I looked over the maps. Dante and Nico leaned over the desk to see the maps as well. "Have you searched this city at all for the Epirus Bow?"

"Epirus?" Dante asked, his eyes widened in surprise and I sighed at the two men.

"I've dreamt of this legendary bow already. It's here in the city… There's a locked door that I'm not sure how to get past but it was underground."

"But it told you it's name?" Nico asked, his voice full of wonder as he looked up from the map to me.

"Yes." I replied, feeling annoyed because I thought I had made that point obvious to the two of them.

"Just like the Assassin said." Nico said, looking to Dante with a very serious expression on his face. Dante nodded to his brother, answering a silent question that only brothers could ask one another.

Dante turned toward me again and began, "The woman Assassin from so long ago said that the strange being in the ruins told her that it would tell her ancestors it's own name and that's how we would know that it has chosen."

"Chosen what?" I asked but I felt like I knew somewhere deep down in my heart.

"The one who will wield the bow of power. This is not just some bow - this is a Piece of Eden. A very powerful Piece of Eden. Rumors hold that it may even know the locations of the other pieces. If found by the right person… Well, it could change history as we know it."

"And you both are here to protect me?" I asked, putting two and two together.

"We shall protect you forevermore." Dante replied with a proud tone to his voice as he bowed his head toward me in respect. His eyes twinkled at me as he continued, "I told you before, Aria. It was fate that brought me back to you."

"But what if I don't want any protectors?" I asked, feeling rebellious and independent. I was a strong woman and if I held a Piece of Eden - I think I could protect myself.

Dante shook his head, "It's more than just protecting your body, Aria. Good honorable men have been turned to darkness because of the sheer power they exert with the pieces."

"To be honest," Nico continued after Dante had finished, "It's really a matter of protection for everyone else. There has been many traitors to our cause just because the Piece of Eden corrupted their mind and judgment."

I calmed down from being overly independent and nodded at the sense of their words. I did not want to become corrupt but if it happened, I would want someone to stop me for good. "Then are you ready to do what is necessary?" I asked, ignoring Nico for a moment because I was not very close with him and stared at Dante.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked, never taking his eyes away from my own.

"I mean will you be ready to strike me down if I lose my ability to think for myself - if I can no longer control my actions."

"I…" Dante looked at me and his gaze seemed to be full of pain at the thought. "Of course, Aria. It would kill me but I know it's what you would want."

"It truly is." I answered softly. "I don't think it will happen but we must always plan ahead." I yawned widely all of the sudden and blushed at the two men as they watched me. "Well, I suppose I may be a little tired."

"But what of my questions for you?" Dante asked as I started to stand and leave my desk. I sat back down and smiled sheepishly.

"I had forgotten." I replied honestly and Nico gave a low chuckle as Dante shook his head with an amused look on his face.

"They won't take long."

"Go ahead." I asked and waved my hand for him to begin asking me so I could hurry to bed. I might fall asleep here on this desk.

"What happened to you?" Dante asked, sitting straighter in his seat. "You were supposed to be dead and suddenly you're here, as an Assassin?"

I nodded. "It's a long story but essentially, the slaver took me to _Toscana, _I escaped him - kind of - and I met Mario Auditore there. He is my adoptive padre now - I, also, go by Aria Auditore. He began to train me when I was old enough, making sure I was well protected before asking if I would like to join the Order and take his place once he is gone.

"I agreed, of course. I love Mario; he has always been so good and kind to me. Anyways, this marriage has been planned for a long time so we could infiltrate the Templars in a way that they would not be expecting. Ezio should be here soon to help with the investigations."

"Ezio?" Dante asked.

"Ezio Auditore. He is Mario's _nipote_."

"Ah, why is he coming here?"

"He has been tracking these Templars down with me for a few years now. We're a team." I laughed to myself as I thought about my words. A few years ago, I was a lone Assassin. I didn't need anyone and they didn't need me but now… I wanted to be apart of a team, as long as Ezio was there. We made the other stronger and we worked well together on the battlefield. I missed him as well but it was hard to admit that, even to myself.

Nico coughed as he stood, "I am going to go get a room to stay for awhile. What will you both be doing today?"

Dante and I stood, as well and looked at one another. I stifled a yawn and he smiled before turning back to his brother. "I think we should all get some rest and meet back up tonight to begin our search."

I shook my head at the two of them. "I have things to do with Antonio and the thieves guild. I want you both to search without me."

"Aria, I'm not leaving you alone." Dante retorted, looking annoyed with me again.

"I don't care what you think you're going to do." I replied, turning my voice to a cold steely sound. "I am an Assassin and I don't need your help. Besides, I will be with loyal allies and will not be harmed. If I am, then they will take care of me." Dante looked away, defeated for the moment because he was so tired but I knew he would be back at it after getting some sleep. I softened my tone and looked to my old friend, "I'll go with you both once I finish with some of my responsibilities. Just because this bow needs to be found doesn't mean that I will forgo my duties to the Assassins. Besides, it's not like we don't have much time to find it or something."

"We'll talk more tomorrow." Dante replied stiffly and walked out with his brother after Nico bid me a farewell. I rubbed my head after I heard the door in my room close and mumbled to myself. I was surely going crazy with all this new information and the need to find the bow burned inside of me deeply, I yearned to go find it but I had other things to do - like sleep. I stripped off my robes and went straight to my bed. I sighed as I lowered my tired head to the pillows and drifted off to sleep soon after.

* * *

I roused myself from bed the next afternoon. I was not so surprised that I slept so late last night since I really had been up all night. I dressed in pants and a shirt, not caring about my appearance since now Dante knew exactly who I was and went downstairs to find some food. As I walked through the dining room to the kitchen, I found that Dante was already awake and eating.

"_Buongiorno_." I said and he looked up quickly before swallowing and smiling at me.

"_Mattina_to you as well, Aria. Did you sleep well?"

"_Si_, I did. I wish had not slept so late now, though. I feel so tired." I replied as I collapsed in a chair on the opposite side of the table and waited for breakfast to come to me.

"Well, rest up today. We have much to do tonight." I nodded but did not answer because a maid put my breakfast in front of me. I dug in immediately, dropping my usual noblewoman eating style. Dante's eyes widened as I destroyed my food quickly, hardly bothering with silverware. His eyes caught mine just as I shoving a piece of bread in my mouth. "Whut?" I asked with my mouth full and I looked away to swallow the huge portion in my mouth.

Dante began to laugh as I smiled, trying to cover up my embarrassment for eating like a pig. I was so hungry, though! "Honestly, I don't know how you cover up your atrocious table manners in front of Luca." He chuckled and took a dainty sip of his tea. I grinned and grabbed my own tea and downed the entire hot substance in seconds. I stuck out my tongue at him before take a big bite of eggs.

I stood from the table after I was finished and walked out without saying anything to Dante. I went to our entrance room and sat on the floor with my legs crossed. Dante followed a bit later. He didn't want to waste any of his food and insult the maids. "What are you doing?"

I opened one eye and looked up at him. "What's it look like? I'm meditating."

"Right here?" Dante asked, looking around. Surely there was a place with a rug for her to meditate more comfortably.

"No, I like this open space. I cannot relax if I'm in a small room." I grew quiet again but felt Dante sit on the ground next to me. I glanced over at him and he was sitting the same way I was, trying to meditate but fidgeting horribly. I laughed and he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I countered, keeping my eyes closed and trying to clear my mind.

"Oh…" Dante said quietly before speaking up again. "May I ask you two questions, then?" He sounded to smug and victorious but I just laughed, already having the best come back in my mind.

"You already have." I varied my words from a few moments earlier and Dante cursed but laughed with gusto at my attempt of humor. I decided to give him a break as I turned toward him completely. "What is it?"

"You said you kind of escaped the slaver. What does that even mean?"

"I figured you would ask eventually." I replied and stretched out before laying back on the floor. I stared at the ceiling as I spoke to him, "I think you already know, though. You've seen my scars and I told you I was violated."

"I… I didn't realize."

"_Nessun problema_." I replied and rolled on my side to look at him. "I lost my memories, you know. A year ago, I had no idea you even existed or who I was. They came back with the strange dreams."

"You couldn't remember… anything?" Dante asked, looking a little disappointed with that.

"Not a thing. I would have glimpses of my mother as a child but those faded with time."

"That's horrible. I wish I could have found you sooner." Dante looked at the floor, his hands, everywhere but me in shame. I understood where he was coming from. He felt like he failed me but it was meant to happen. We had no choice in what happened.

"I try not to deal in wishes or what ifs, Dante. What's happened was meant to happen. We should just be glad that fate decided to reunite us." I tried to be reassuring but I wasn't sure if it worked. Dante smiled and began to speak but a loud, slightly obnoxious knock came from the door. I groaned quietly as I stood and started ascending the stairs to go to my room to change clothes. I could hear Dante answer the door downstairs and the voice that accompanied his made my heart sink. I didn't want to deal with that today.

I changed quickly and braided my hair down my back before brushing away the strands of hair that decided to rebel and stick back out. I left my room and came to the stairs, looking down at my guest and Dante.

"Oh, Isabelle! I had wondered when you would call on me. I've been dying to spend some time with you." I called out and she looked up the stairs at me with a fake smile on her ruby red lips.

Isabelle sneered but played along as I came down the stairs. "Of course, Maria! I could not forget my newest and best friend." Dante just looked back and forth between us, looking mystified and a little bewildered at the tension in the room. Isabelle looked around before asking, "Is Luca home?"

"No, it saddens me to say that he is going to be gone for a few months."

"He just left you here with this -" Isabelle looked up and down Dantes body, who stiffened uncomfortably at being studied like this before she licked her lips and looked back to me. "This very handsome guard." Now Dante was blushing horribly and was trying to stare at the opposite wall as if this conversation wasn't about him.

I held out an arm and she linked her own with mine as we walked to the library. It was the best room in the house at the moment to entertain guests. "How did you get so lucky, Maria?" Isabelle said lowly as she glanced back at Dante, biting her lip. "_Lui e molto bello." _I glanced back at Dante. I hadn't ever really thought about him being handsome before - Never considered it but now, I could see what she meant. He was extremely handsome but I wouldn't admit anything to her. The snake would just use it against me.

"I suppose he is but I only have eyes for my Luca."

I saw a flicker of anger pass over her features and she hid it well but she wasn't fast enough to hide it from me. So, she didn't like thinking about me and Luca - good to know. Isabelle winked at me, after her slip in composure, thinking that I was being untruthful. Which I was but not in the way that she thought. "Whatever you say."

"Isabelle!" I gasped while she laughed maliciously. "I would never be unfaithful to Luca."

"Don't you wish you could say the same for him." Isabelle said heatedly as she pulled her arm away from me since Dante was out of sight. "I bet you didn't know that he came crawling back to me after your pathetic honeymoon." I just rose my brow at her and let her continue. It kind of hurt my feelings to hear that but I pushed it out of my mind. "And after you left my party, I snuck off with him and we made love all night long." When I did not react or reply to her words, she continued, "Did you make love with him that night? How did I taste, _cagna_?"

"Isabelle." I said quietly, giving her my best Assassin look - the look I give my targets before I kill them. She visibly shuddered at my gaze and backed away from me, shrinking in to herself unconsciously. "Get out of my home before I go find Grimaldi and tell him of your discretions."

Isabelle snorted, trying to act she wasn't afraid at my sudden change in personality but the fear was radiating off of her in waves. "It's not as if he would believe you. The old man is too in love with my body to betray me now."

"Get. Out." I ground out, looking at her and imagining her death in horrible ways. Dante ventured into the room at that time and took notice of the deadly look on my face. "Escort her from the premises, Dante." I said, with some difficulty and he nodded, still looking a little confounded at the situation and how quickly it had gotten out of hand. We had only been out of his sight for a minute or two. When Isabelle and Dante disappeared from the room, I growled and hit the stone wall with my fist. I regretted it instantly and cradled my sore, perhaps broken, hand against me and took deep breaths. I wasn't sure why I had gotten so angry but no one talks me like that. I am Aria_ d' _fucking _este_ turned Auditore and I was not treated as such. If I had not been on a mission, the _puttana_ would be dead the moment the words left her filthy mouth. I sighed - so much for telling Dante that I did not dwell in what ifs.

Dante came back with a puzzled expression still on his face. He looked back towards the front room and asked, "What just happened?"

"She decided to tell me how horrible of a lover I am and how Luca comes back to her frequently." Dantes eyes widened and he grimaced as I continued, "Then she asked how she tasted." Dante looked so surprised as he whispered back,

"She didn't…"

"She did!" I answered and Dante sighed, sitting down in the chair. He ran a hand through his hair and began to laugh at me. The rage inside of me dwindled at the sound but I snapped at him regardless, "What?"

Dante ceased laughing but a smile still tugged at his lips as he looked at me. "Nothing - it's just… I was only away from you both for a minute!"

"A lot of things could happen in a minute." I answered, trying not to give into his cheery outlook of the situation but I could feel the smile on my lips as well. "If you had given me just one more minute than she could have been dead."

"I'll try to remember that next time." Dante replied as he looked to my hand. He gestured to see it and I held it out to him. He rubbed my tender knuckles, making sure that they were not broken and nodded at me after he was done. "They should be fine. Did she really make you so angry to hit a poor, defenseless wall?"

I scowled at him and smacked him in the back of the head with my good hand. "Better the wall then your face."

Dante rubbed the back of his head but smiled still. "You're so right. I would hate to lose my charming good looks." I rolled my eyes but smiled at him evilly.

"You know, Isabelle wanted you so badly. She was very jealous that I got you all to myself." Dante shivered in disgust at the thought of Isabelle wanted him but blushed when I mentioned having him all to myself. I berated myself silently because I did not want to lead him on in any way, shape or form.

Dante thought for a moment and grew serious. "We better watch out for her. She spreads more rumors faster than any woman I have ever seen."

I waved a hand, dismissing the thought but at the same time, I wondered just what kind of rumor she would start about Dante and I. We dropped the subject and I went to the kitchen to fetch some ice to put on my sore hand.

* * *

Later that night, I met Dante on the stairs. I was in my black robes but my veil was not hooked to cover my face yet. I looked Dante up and down, checking out his robes and studying his weapons. He wore different armor than I was used to seeing. The robes looked like an older style that I had seen older Assassins sporting from time to time. The edge of the robe went down past his knees but he had armored boots and a steel cuirass as well as steel gauntlets. It appeared that his hidden blade was built into the steel bracers of his armor. He also still had a long sword hanging at his waist and a small shield on his back. It was obvious to me that he was trained in a different style of fighting than I was. I glanced at my own black leather cuirass and armor - maybe it would be handy to learn to fight carrying that much metal. I thought back to my dream and wondered how heavy that mysterious metal of the armor was.

I grabbed an easy book for Rosa to practice with from the library, even though she said she had one. It was just in case that one was too hard. I stuck it into a small bag at my hip as well as some small maps. We went through the window room from my private room and climbed to the roof. Dante and I were both unsurprised to see Nico waiting for us there.

"_Buona sera_!" Nico greeted us in good spirits and Dante patted his brother on the back as he passed him and I smiled at him.

"_Salute_, Nico. How are you?"

"Well-rested and ready to begin, Aria."

"_Bene_." Dante turned back to us and I pulled out some smaller maps from my bag. "I want you each to take one of these. Try to find a way to mark a place that you have already searched."

They nodded and began to walk away before I asked them to wait a moment. I walked forward and put a hand on each of their shoulders, looking them in their blue eyes. "Safety and peace, brothers."

They nodded and reiterated my words back to me. I waved goodbye as they took off over rooftops. I stayed and watched Dante jump to another rooftop - I was very interested to see how well he moved in his heavy armor. He continued swiftly and I smiled at how graceful he moved, it was as if he did not even wear armor.

I turned and went toward the Guild, ready to begin my lessons with Rosa. After dealing with Isabelle, Rosa would be a walk in the park. I didn't realize I would be eating my words later.

* * *

"Rosa!" I called once I entered the headquarters. Ugo and some of the other men looked surprised since they were used to us not getting along and barely speaking. Rosa came down the stairs swiftly and kept something hidden behind her back.

"There's a perfect wall for us to begin your training on right outside. I already told Antonio that we would be busy tonight." I nodded and went outside with Rosa hot on my heels. Once we came to the deserted courtyard, she pulled a thin book out from behind her back. She passed it over to me and I was slightly surprised. Books were still rather rare and hard to come back if you did not have much money. "It's what they found in my cradle at the orphanage. That's all that I have left of my parents now."

I opened the stiff, dry pages and flipped through the small book. It seemed to be a childrens story. When I got to the front of the note, I realized that a note had been written on it.

I began to read the note to Rosa,

"_My sweet little Rosa, I wish I could see you as you grow but I am afraid that I cannot. As a courtesan, I barely have money to support myself, let alone a little girl. I brought you here in the hopes that you would have a better life than I. I know you're wondering about your father but I cannot tell you his name, for your protection. He is a nobleman and he threatened to have you killed if you came and tried to take his fortune away from his wife's children. I'm sorry for everything and though you might hate me… I love you._

I looked over at Rosa to see her reaction to the letter that she had always kept but never knew what it said. Her lips were down in frown and her expression was brooding. She shook her head and turned towards a wall that she climbed often. "I will show you this once. I don't like to repeat myself." I nodded and watched her attentively. She scurried up the wall faster than I could have imagined and came to a gap in the wall. Rosa paused, took a long and loud breath before launching herself upward to the next handhold. She dropped back down, catching herself on the previous handhold and turned her head to me, explaining the move and how to execute it.

We worked on it for an hour or two into the night but soon it was too dark for me to practice so Rosa and I went inside to her room and settled down on the floor beside one another and began to work on her reading. I taught her how to recognize the letters and even showed her how to write a few. I figured reading and writing went hand and hand so I taught her the best I could.

When I left Rosa that night, she was reading and writing small words and my arms were sore from the workout. I left her with an assignment to study and to write any questions down that she may have for me. Surprisingly, as I went to leave her room, she grabbed my elbow and held me there. I turned back to her with a questioning look on my face. "Thank you for reading that letter to me. You have no idea how much it means to me." I nodded and twisted my arm so that I was holding hers as well.

"Anytime, Rosa." She smiled and I returned the smile then left the guild, stopping to say goodnight to Antonio and Ugo as I passed.

I practiced getting to the rooftop the way Rosa taught me but ultimately failed and used the ladder. I walked most of the way back, only running and jumping when I ran out of roof to walk upon. As I grew closer to my home, I noticed Dante and Nico were both awaiting me.

"Did you find anything?" I asked hopefully but I knew that it would be near impossible for them to find something so soon. They both shook their heads and passed me the maps, all the places they checked marked off in some way or another. "Good job tonight. We'll find it eventually." I praised, hoping to elevate their moods. It worked a little, mostly on Dante. Nico just looked exhausted so I sent him off and went inside after Dante. We said our goodnights and I went to my office to look at the maps for a while. My eyes kept being pulled back to the eastern side of the city and I decided that I would help them check next time.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the newest installment of the story. I'm really starting to get into the plot intended for this story and just so you all know, I do plan on taking this all the way to the end of AC2 - with the dlc stuff(battle of forli?) and everything like that. It may be getting hard to follow but bear with me, this will all make more sense soon! Also:::: I updated like 3 times in a week or two :| This is unheard of. lol. I'll be busy this weekend and next week but I may be able to get some time to write, if not, a new update will be in a few weeks. I tried not to leave a cliffhanger since I don't know when I'll be back.

Translations:

bambino - baby

Toscana - Tuscany

Buongiorno - Good Morning.

Mattina - Morning.

Nessun problema - no worries/no problem.

Lui e molto bello - He is very handsome.

cagna - bitch.

Buona sera - Good evening.

Thank you everyone that reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. You have no idea how much it means to me!

**painstakinglyclear - **muahaha. I tried to build it up like it was but Aria is so surprised about Nico because she hasn't seen him in years and as Dantes brother, he's taken on much of the same appearance.

**xXspidercatXx -** I hope you liked it :P

**Nerdman3000 -** Thanks, hope you thought this one was good as well!

**anonny -** Aww :D I love that you love this, lol.

**Maple Syrup -** Hehe, I hope this was a quick enough update :P

**lauren -** I'm glad you enjoyed it :) Thanks for reading my story!

**Chaaaa (x2)** - Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter as well. :D


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Assassins Creed, Epirus bow or some of the dialogue from the game. I do own my own OCs, though!

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since our little group began to look for the elusive Piece of Eden - almost a month since Luca left Venezia and he was due back in another month. Dante, Nico and I kept up a vigilant search for the bow but had found no signs of it being in the city, which was extremely frustrating. We looked around the Eastern side of the city like I had wanted but even then, we found nothing. The two men kept searching every night and I joined them if I was not busy with Antonio or Rosa. We had almost reach our desired amount of ducati to begin to plan an attack on the Barbarigos.

I sighed as I stared at the map and all of our markings on it - it appeared that we searched the majority of the city and it's sewers. I rubbed my eyes and let out a little yawn, it was already dark out but Dante and I agreed that we needed one night for a break - Nico readily agreed to this plan and left to go to a tavern.

"Find anything else?" Dante asked as he came back into the library, holding two small cups of tea. I shook my head as I took the cup from him and took a petite sip.

"I'm not sure where else to look." I replied, frowning as I looked over the map again. I leaned back into my chair, wondering what I was going to do. Every day I was sick with the need to find the bow - it was calling to me more forcefully but I did not know how to get to it.

"You seemed stressed out, Aria." Dante said and smirked when I glanced over at him with a dull expression. "Would you like something a little stronger to drink? There was a nice bottle of strong, aged wine in the kitchen."

I thought for a moment before shrugging to myself and nodding at Dante. He smiled widely and left to grab the bottle and some glasses for us both. I stood from the table and turned away from the map - I was sick of looking at it by now and wondered into the dining room. Dante came back in, not surprised that I was in there and poured us both a glass of the white wine. I drank it down quickly, smiling at the sweet taste. I was more used to red wines and it was a nice change.

"I don't know what else to do, Dante. We've looked everywhere." I said as he poured us both another glass - I had not noticed that he drank his just as quickly as I did. He nodded as he sat the bottle down on the table.

"Quite frankly, I'm not quite sure what to do anymore than you are."

We drank a good while into the night and spoke of our childhood. Dante was happy to answer any questions that I had about it and told me of how his father was the protector for my mother from the society. The more we drank - the more we talked. We were laughing uproariously and stumbling around our words towards the end of the bottle. I was surprised that I had gotten so intoxicated by one bottle - it must have aged very well.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if your father had just paid off that slaver?" Dante asked out of the blue as we finished laughing about something stupid and immature. I looked up, my vision swimming slightly as I thought about it.

"My path was set for me before I was even born." I replied, before hiccupping and smiling shyly as Dante laughed at the noise. "From what you've said - I would have been sent to the society my tenth year and I know that I would have chosen the same path that I am on now." I took a drink of the last of the wine in my cup, happy and proud that I was able to say all that without sounding like an idiot.

"You mighta been a noble..lady like your _madre_." Dante said as he smiled goofily at me.

"L-look at where that got her!" I stuttered out, a little angrily but mostly hurting at the sudden onslaught of memories of her trying to defend herself and failing.

Suddenly, lips were smashed against my own in an annoying yet strangely nice way. My eyes widened at Dante's sudden intrusion of my space and I pushed him away, trying to miss the hurt in his blue eyes. "Why'd you do that?" I asked, scooting away from him - trying to shake the tingly feeling from my limbs. Trying to think about something other than my lips tingling from his kiss.

Dante reach over and touched my hands before pulling them into his own and pulling me over to him. I eyed him carefully and I wasn't exactly sure what he was planning on doing. "Aria, I've loved you since I was young and I thought I'd never see you again. I'm sorry I kissed you without asking." He blushed at that but continued, "But I don't regret it. I want you, Aria. I just haven't had the courage to tell you."

"So, be-because you can't find some damn courage means you can just invade my personal space like that?" I replied, sounding a little more flustered than I would have liked. Dante looked hurt at my reaction and I felt bad but I knew that I couldn't love Dante… Not when I already cared about someone else. I sighed as he looked away from me to the ground. "I'm sorry, Dante. I love you like a brother and I cannot give my heart to you because it has already been taken from me."

"I should have realized." Dante whispered and went to stand - probably to get away from me. I grabbed his hand as he walked away and he looked back at me with his sea blue eyes glistening with tears that he was refusing to let fall. I felt horrible about this but I couldn't allow him to think that there was ever a chance with me - as horrendous as that sounds.

"Will you forgive me, Dante?" I asked. I didn't want to lose my oldest friend when I had just found him.

"Always…" Dante replied before slowly taking his hand away and walking out of the room. I glanced at his full glass of wine and took it, drinking it down in two quick gulps. I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose and laid down the glass with my other hand. I felt a tear slid down my cheek and I touched the offending object with the tips of my fingers before pulling them away to look at the tear. I wasn't sure why I was crying but I just felt horrible about the whole situation. I gathered my bearings and went to my room as quickly as possible.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night. Dante never tried to get in or even knock to see if I was alright. In fact, I wasn't even sure if he was even in the palazzo anymore but I didn't dare venture out of my room to see. After my tears dried, my feelings turned to a strange anger at myself and I worked out vigorously in the small space I had. I was doing push ups when I felt a presence appear on my balcony.

"Aria?" Nico called into the room and I grunted in between push ups to let him know I was here. He came in and watched me push myself up over and over before coughing slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I huffed as I rolled onto my back and started doing sit ups as I counted silently to myself. Nico sighed as he looked down at me, watching me work out for a minute.

"That's what Dante said, too, but I am not stupid. You're both just insulting me now."

"I'm sorry." I replied, not really caring about what the boy said at the moment. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen. I just wanted to keep my mind off what had happened.

"Something's happened between you both, hasn't it?" Nico questioned, not letting the issue go even as I growled a warning to him. The boy was too smart for his own good. "He's acting very depressed and is drinking at the tavern like a man with nothing to lose."

I ignored him and continued until I got to five and twenty push ups. I pushed myself up to my feet and began to practice sparing. I thought about what Nico said - I must have hurt Dante more than I had thought if he was acting like that. I knew a frown had fixated itself on my face when Nico frowned, shaking his head as he grabbed another candle to light my dark room. After he lit his candle with my lone candle, he moved to place it so he could keep his hands free. As he moved, I saw a spark of light when the light of the flame caught my necklace.

I kept sparing with the air until Nico caught one of my punches as I threw my fist out before locking his sky blue eyes on mine. I'm not sure why, but I kept thinking of that spark of light from my necklace. Minerva's face flashed by my eyes and she was pointing at my necklace and my eyes widened, causing Nico to look a little bemused at my expression.

"Oh." I whispered, mostly to myself but Nico heard and gave me the strangest look. "Oh!" I said again with much more enthusiasm before pushing past him and running into my office. I came back out a few moments later to a bewildered looking Nico - I had my maps in my hands and I thrust them into Nico's waiting hands. "Open these and hold them here." I commanded and Nico did as I said, not questioning me and letting his expression fade from confusion to curiosity. I grabbed the candle that he had recently lit and laid it beside the maps he was holding open. I took off my necklace carefully, not wanting to harm the chain that the precious gem hung from. I picked the candle back up and looked at Nico, not bothering to hide my excitement. He smiled back as I held the necklace over the flame, letting familiar yet unknown symbols cover the walls, ceiling and floors. At first, I wondered if maybe I had been mistaken but then the necklace began to slowly twirl, twisting the chain before it stopped. Nico and I had similar looks of anxiety on our faces - neither of us knew what had moved my necklace.

We looked back to the map and noticed a small star from the necklace falling onto a spot in the eastern side of the city. Nico and I stared at each other as I began to smile widely. "There it is." I said and Nico started laughing with a relieved look on his face.

"That's just amazing." He replied as he took my necklace and examined it before passing it back carefully. I clasped the necklace back onto my neck after marking the spot on the map. "I would have never have guessed." He looked over the map and at the spot I marked before smiling, "You were right about the eastern side of the city."

"Of course I was!" I said, laughing and feeling more light hearted than I had all day long.

"Let's get Dante and go!" Nico said excitedly and stood to go get him but frowned at the troubled look on my face. "What?" He asked.

"Let's just go - you and me." I replied, smiling up at Nico; hoping that he would agree because I really didn't feel comfortable being around Dante right now. He looked at me a little suspiciously before slowly nodding his head. I wasn't sure why he agreed with me but I wasn't about to ask so I went and changed into my robes before he changed his mind. He was sitting on my bed when I came back into the room and stood as he noticed me. I smiled and locked the door to my room before going to the balcony with Nico right behind me. We went to the rooftops and headed towards the mark on my map as quickly as we could. I could feel the anticipation and excitement building up inside of me as we got closer to the location. I was running once we got closer but Nico was keeping up well so I didn't really notice it.

We got to the location in great time - the pull inside of me was tugging me harder than it ever had; perhaps it knew that I was near as well. Nico and I searched the area for an underground entrance for a while before Nico stumbled onto one. He lifted the stone lid to the sewers and looked at me in disgust at the smell that was wafting up. I secured the veil on my face and it made it much easier to breath. I felt sorry for Nico, though - he didn't have a veil to mask the smells. I went down first, landing on a surprisingly firm stone. I whistled up to Nico and he dropped down a second later.

The area seemed very familiar, mirroring the underground place that I saw in my strange dreams. We went over plenty of obstacles and there were a few puzzles that we had to figure out before continuing on in some parts but we made it through the underground maze in good time. Nico insisted to walk a good few feet in front of me in case of traps but we didn't come across any. When we came to the grand, ornate door I smiled and looked over at Nico, who was marveling at it.

"I have to go in alone." I said. Nico looked at me with a worried expression on his face and I continued, "I'm not sure why I know this… I just need to go in alone." Nico nodded although it was clear that he was not happy about this by the stiffness of his jaw. I turned to the locked door, taking my necklace off for the second time tonight. I ran my fingers along the door before finding a softer spot of stone near the center. I looked at Nico before pressing the green gem of my necklace to the spot and pushing it into a small hole. The stone pushed the necklace back into my hands forcefully before a loud groaning noise came from the door. Nico pulled me away and I watched the door open from his side.

After it was fully open and we were sure that the ceiling wasn't going to fall in on us, Nico released me and allowed me to enter the room alone. You couldn't see much from outside the door because I had to turn and go down a short hall before entering into the room. It was just as I had seen it in my dream except that the statues were more intact. I could see the faces of the woman as they held each others sides. I ran my fingers across the silky robes, hanging and waiting for me to take them. It was definitely an older style of robes - like the ones on the statue of the old Grandmaster Altair underneath the Auditore Villa in Monteriggioni except that they were altered for a woman and black as night. The gauntlet that held an ancient hidden blade was highly decorated with beautiful engravings. It was much more beautiful in person than my dreams but I supposed I had been more focused on the bow.

Thinking of the bow, I felt a pulse go through my entire body and I took a deep breath with it. I looked over and saw the golden weapon laying on the alter, waiting for me to come and claim it. I walked to it slowly, looking over it and taking in its strange, unique features. Once I made it to the alter, I placed my hand on the bow without hesitation and gasped as a shudder went throughout my entire body. It felt like my entire being was on fire and I could not release the bow from my grasp nor did I want to.

_You have come!_ The Epirus bow rejoiced as I held it. I clenched my teeth together, trying to get used to the feeling of fire flowing through my veins before groaning. Epirus noticed and lessened it's hold on me._ I apologize for that - I was so lonely and had forgotten what a Humans touch was like._ I gasped for breath as sweat poured down my body as I stared at the bow, not really sure what to say to it. _You do not have to say a thing. _The bow answered, hearing my thoughts._ I am simply overjoyed to have a holder again._

"So you can speak to me?" I asked as the feeling of fire lessened and the cool air of the underground room touched my face. After I thought about it, it seemed like a stupid question but I felt the bows amusement. _Of course I can. I am a Piece of Eden._ It answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Do all Pieces speak as you do?" I asked, truly curious and amazed that I was holding a Piece of Eden in my hands._ No. As far as I can tell - I am the only one with sentient thought. The others are powerful, yes but none can speak or feel as I do._

"Why?"

"Because that is how I created it." Minerva's voice came from behind me and I jumped, not expecting that at all. I turned towards her and was surprised to find her as a strange blue, see-through person. Minerva knew my thoughts and replied, "This is what my people call a hologram - it is a technology far beyond the Human races capacity to understand."

"Oh." I replied dumbly and I felt the bows amusement again. I wondered if I would always feel its emotions like that. "Minerva… What are you doing here?"

"I do not have the answer to that question." Minerva responded monotonously. I raised an eyebrow to that answer, feeling more confused by the second.

_It is a recorded message, Aria._ Epirus said but I didn't understand. Like a note on a piece of paper? _I suppose you could consider it that way. The old ones are long gone. What interactions you have had with Minerva were put in place by her long ago before she perished._

"She's dead?" I asked as I looked at her blue, strange body. Minerva frowned at my words and I stepped away and bowed my head, not wishing to incur her wrath whether she was dead or not.

"I have moved on from this dimension to the next." She answered and now I just felt hopelessly confused. What is this talk of dimensions? Epirus answered this for me in terms that went way beyond my intelligence, _Dimensions are measurable items, the variables of the universe. For example, space consists of three dimensions - length, breadth, and height - and time is referred to as the fourth dimension… Time is not just a linear flow. It is, more accurately, the dimension that brings physical motion into existence. There are twelve dimensions and -_ I cut Epirus off there with a sudden thought of please stop. I rubbed my temples; that was really too much to take in. What's next? The earth isn't the center of the universe? _It's not, actually._ I sighed, looking towards the ceiling but couldn't help but laugh. Of course it wasn't.

"There is a lot of things that is going to happen in your lifetime, Aria." Minerva said and I listened intently. "You must help the prophet find the Piece of Eden. I must get the message to Desmond."

"Desmond?" I asked but Minerva shook her head.

"I do not have time to go into specifics with you. I apologize for that." I nodded, understanding why she couldn't tell me everything now. "Epirus will help you protect the prophet and your ancestors." Minerva looked over her shoulder. "I must go now."

"Wait! Who is the prophet?" I asked desperately because even after my padre and I studied the codex, we did not know who it was. Minerva merely smiled at me before replying,

"You already know that." She vanished and I roared in frustration before kicked the wall beside me. Why did she always have to give answers like that - why not just be straightforward with me for once._ That is simply how the ones who came before were._ Epirus answered and I nodded to myself before pulling the bow over my shoulder. Nico was probably worried sick. I gently took the robes and folded them tightly into the bag hanging at my side. It was a little heavy but nothing I couldn't handle.

When I walked back out, Nico was nowhere to be seen and that worried me but I continued back to the entrance with the bow slung over my shoulder. As I was pulling myself to the surface, two sets of feet appeared in front of me. I looked up to find Nico, who looked worried and Dante, who glared down at me as he helped me the rest of the way up.

"Sorry I left, Aria. I heard you scream in that room but I was unable to enter. I went to get Dante." Nico said to me but his eyes did not leave the bow draped on my shoulder.

"How could you be so foolish, Aria!" Dante roared angrily and I could smell the whiskey on his breath. He hadn't seemed to notice the bow so I slid it off my shoulder and held it before him. His eyes widened and I could see the golden bow gleaming in his eyes before he shook his head and looked at me. "I guess I owe you an apology." His voice sounded monotone and forced._ I gave him a little push_. Epirus said to me and I gasped before thinking back - never use your powers over anyone again, please! I could feel the exasperation go through the bow to my body but it silently agreed. Dante shook his head as his eyes cleared. He looked confused, glancing around before his blue eyes fell back onto me. I could still see the hurt behind them when he looked at me but he masked his emotions well.

"So, this is it?" Dante said as he looked over the bow. He held up a hand like he was about to touch it but lowered it quickly, eying it as he looked back to me.

"Yes. This is Epirus." I said, kind of introducing the bow as if it were a person.

"Well, I suppose we will have to buy some arrows for you now." Dante said but I felt indignation from the bow at that statement. _Hold the bowstring back taut_. I did as the bow wanted and gaped when a very real arrow materialized as I pulled it back. The arrow glowed blue and I turned to a house with a wooden porch and aimed, allowing Epirus to help me aim and fired. The blue arrow flew the air so fast that I barely saw it impact the wood before shimmering away. Nico went over and ran a finger over the hole that was left before looking back to Dante and I with wonder in his eyes. "That's amazing." Dante said as we all stared at the bow, who was surging with pride in my hands. "We should get out of the streets and get the bow hidden in the safety of the palazzo." Dante said and we all went back quickly - Nico parted ways with us before we arrived back, leaving Dante and I alone.

We were passing the street that went to towards the Thieves guild when I heard Rosas voice, screaming and cussing. Dante and I glanced at each other before rushing down the alleyway to the Guild. I could hear Ugo as I approached and he was shouting orders to the others.

"Where is Antonio? Go get him! And clear some space for Rosa - get a blanket, some balsam, hot water, a sharp knife, bandages…" His voice trailed off as I assumed they moved inside. Ugo saw me as I walked in and nodded before running around the room, looking for everything he needed.

Antonio was already by Rosas' side, looking at the arrow going through her thigh, grimacing at it. "Get this thing out of my leg, dammit!" Rosa yelled as Antonio looked it over.

"Should we get a _dottore_?" A voice coming from someone that I had just noticed was there. Ezio Auditore was standing beside Rosa with a hand on her shoulder to keep her from jumping up.

"No time. I'll handle it." I said as I walked forward, coming to Rosas' side. Ezio turned, his eyes wide but a smile gracing his face as he watched me take off my veil and lower my hood. I nodded at him with a small smile - I wanted to give him a hug but Rosa came first. I glanced over her thigh as Rosa groaned. "Clean entry and exit through the thigh and it even missed the bone. You are quite lucky, Rosa." I smiled as Rosa sneered and gritted her teeth.

"Get it. The fuck. OUT!" She screamed and I chuckled as I turned to Antonio, who looked to Ugo and said,

"Get her something to bite on." Ugo nodded and gathered some padding, passing it to Antonio who in turn shoved it into Rosas mouth. She looked at him angrily but kept it in her mouth. I snapped off the arrows fletching - making Rosa flinch but she remained quiet and wrapped a cloth around the head of the arrow before soaking the points of entry and exit with balsam. Rosa and I made eye contact and I nodded before pulling quickly.

Rosa spit out the padding and began to scream and cuss me. "I'm sorry, Rosa." I said as I applied pressure to both points on her thigh.

"Go fuck yourself with your apologies, Aria!" Rosa yelled as Antonio held her down so she wouldn't try to pounce on me in anger. I glanced over at Ezio and smiled as she thrashed in Antonio's grips.

"Ezio, help me with this, will you?" Ezio nodded and came close to my side, touching my lower back casually as I continued, "Take those compresses and hold them on the wounds as soon as I remove my hands. I will be able to bandage her properly after that." Ezio obeyed and held his hands on Rosas upper thigh. He flushed, just enough for me to notice and kept his eyes away from Rosa, who was still cussing me. I elbowed Ezio aside and finished bandaged her leg before stepping back and looking at my work.

Antonio glanced over it as well. "Bene. You won't be scaling any battlements any time soon, but I think you'll make a full recovery."

"Just be patient, Rosa and it will heal correctly." I continued after Antonio finished speaking. Rosa turned toward me with fire in her gaze.

"You didn't have to hurt me so much, you clumsy _cagna_." Antonio chuckled and Rosa turned her anger and pain onto him. "Shut up, Antonio! I hope you catch the plague , you _bastardo_! You and your whore of a mother!"

"Take her inside," said Antonio, smiling at all of us as Rosa continued to cuss us all. He turned to Ugo, who smiled in relief that she was okay. "Go make sure she gets some rest. They carried the still-protesting Rosa up the stairs. Antonio turned back to Ezio and I - Dante was standing near the door and hadn't uttered a word since we had arrived - and smiled at Ezio, "Thank you for bringing her to us. That little bitch is most dear to me. If I had lost her -"

Ezio shrugged at Antonio and smirked over at me before replying, "I've always had a soft spot for damsels in distress."

I glared at him half-heartedly but I was too happy about seeing him to really care too much. I playfully shoved his shoulder but I barely moved him an inch and said, "Don't let Rosa hear you say that, Ezio!" He grinned at me as Antonio watched our antics with knowing eyes.

"Aria, I'd like to go check on Rosa. Would you fill Ezio in on what we have been planning this past few months. Perhaps we can get him in on a team to gather more ducati for our mission." I nodded and Antonio bowed politely before going up the stairs. I turned to Ezio to speak to him and was captured by his lips pressed against mine. I melted instantly and I felt the bow thrum in agitation of being pressed in between us like this. Ezio held me close after kissing me and just looked at me with his golden colored eyes with a small smile on his full lips.

I could feel Dante's pain from across the room and noticed when he left, even if Ezio did not. I felt bad because I hadn't wanted him to see that but as I looked up into Ezio's affectionate eyes I knew I made the right decision. Because there was only one person I cared about - that I loved and he was standing right in front of me.

* * *

A/N: This was a short one but I liked it :P Plus, EZIO'S BACK! :D I hope you all like the newest edition to the story. I also wanted to say that I noticed you can put a cover page for the story... I would love to have a picture of Aria and Ezio but I am artistically challenged and I cannot draw to save my life. If anyone wants to draw this I would love to have it! If I get more than one then I may have a little poll to see who gets to be the cover art. I would love for any artists help in this so please consider! Anyways going on. Also you may recognize some dialogue from the game - I took the liberties to twist it for my story.

Translations: I don't think there is anything I haven't had before.

Thanks to all the put my story on their alerts or favorites and a special thanks to the two that reviewed!

**Nerdman3000 **- I'm so glad that you like this story that much! I love the little bit of drama, too! :P

& **KiriKatana - **Ezio has arrived! :D hahah and I haven't played it in awhile either... I need to get back to that :p Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for reading! R&R! (PS. I edited this real quick before work. Lemme know if you see any mistakes Thanks loves)


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

"Ezio." I whispered as I took in his familiar scent while squeezing him tightly against me. I leaned back and looked up to Ezio, noticing that he had gotten a little taller than me. At first, I didn't really like it but as he looked back down at me - I had a flutter go through my stomach because I could his face perfectly now despite the hood. I let my eyes trace over his face that I had dreamt of. His golden eyes still sparkled in amusement as they always had and his full lips were pulling the small scar on them. "I had expected you to come soon but not this soon!" I gave him a small smile, which he returned with a wide grin.

"I could not stay away from you for too long, _bambino._"

I scrunched my nose up at the nickname and raised a brow at him. "_Bambino_? Really, Ezio?"

"I was trying out new nicknames for you. You don't like that one, _bambino_?" He asked as he let it run off his tongue smoothly and I laughed and shook my head, causing him to pout. It was easy to fall back into our normal routine of teasing and bantering back and forth. Ezio smiled as he kissed my lips softly before whispering, "I'll figure out something, _dolcezza_."

I laughed as I pulled out of his grasp and eyed him. "How is _mio padre_, Maria and Claudia?" We walked outside of the Thieves Guild to stand in the courtyard just before the entrance.

"They are all doing quite well. _Zio _Mario is training his men as he always does and sends you his love." I nodded, smiling at the mention of my father. I wasn't sure when I would see him again but I hoped it was soon. "_Mio madre _is beginning to act normal again - she has actually been participating in conversations now."

"That's wonderful to hear." I replied sincerely and Ezio nodded with a genuine smile on his face.

"And Claudia…" Ezio gave a bit of a laugh after saying her name. "Claudia still hates the bookkeeping that you left for her to do."

I smiled - she had complained so much before I had left about the bookkeeping but someone had to do it. Mario wasn't much on mathematics and did not like to waste his time on such things, Maria didn't need any work with her mind damaged as it was and I knew Ezio would never do it, even though he had the most experience from working alongside his father.

"And how have you been?" I asked as we sat on the edge of the well in the courtyard.

"I have been counting down the days until I could see _il tuo dolce viso _again."

"You haven't changed a bit." I said with a laugh and Ezio studied me for a long moment, making me feel a little uncomfortable with him watching me.

"You have changed, though, Aria."

"It's because I have missed you so." I replied, without hesitation and throwing his flirting right back to him. I wasn't really sure where that had come from until the bow pulsed against me. _You lack confidence with this man near you - I simply made you feel more carefree. _I did not question it's words and smiled as I let a finger trace over the golden symbols lining the bow.

Ezio smirked at my playful tone before outright laughing. He ignored what I said and spoke, "That bow - I've never seen anything like it before."

I looked down at it before taking it off my shoulder and showing him the entire thing. "This is Epirus." I introduced the bow and Ezio looked a little confused and we met eyes as I said, "It is a Piece of Eden." His eyes widened as he stopped leaning against the well.

"Truly?" Ezio asked, staring at the bow with a light in his golden eyes. "I had not expected to ever find one and not have Templars on _il mio culo _at all times for it."

"It was lost to all but it called for me to find it."

"Why you?" Ezio asked curiously as his eyes ran over the long bow. I was a little surprised that he had not asked how I had known it called for me.

"I don't know." I whispered back and looked down at the weapon.

"It's your destiny." A voice came from behind Ezio and I. Ezio whipped around to see who it was but I already knew. I gestured for the man to come forward and Nico stepped forward into the light.

"Nico. I hadn't expected to see you again tonight." I said and Nico smiled awkwardly as he noticed Ezio's unwavering stare. I noticed this as well and stepped in to intervene - Ezio had no reason to be like this to Nico, who I had never seen give a woman an interested look, especially me. "Ezio," He looked at me sharply but his gaze softened as it fell onto me. "This is Nico - Dante's little brother and a member of the _I'Protettori_."

"Good to meet you." Ezio said as he shook Nicos hand - I noticed that he glanced at their hands clasped with a curious expression. "_I'Protettori?"_He asked both of us.

"Aye, it is good to meet you as well, Ezio." Nico replied politely. "_I'Protettori_is a brotherhood of defenders - we learn to protect but not to kill." He continued before retracting his hand and turning to me.

"I was watching to make sure you and Dante made it home safely. When I saw him leave - I wasn't sure what to do so I decided to stay here with you and Epirus."

"Aria is well protected with me by her side." Ezio said to Nico hotly, because to him - it seemed obvious that his manliness was in question. I rolled my eyes as Nico floundered for a come back to Ezios harsh words.

"_In realta, posso proteggere_." Both the men looked to me with looks on their face like they wanted to argue but by the time they both looked at me, I had Epirus drawn and the bowstring taut - complete with materialized arrow. Ezio was not worried by the arrow aimed at his heart. Instead, he studied the arrow and it's see-through quality arrow with an amazed expression on his face. Nico only started to laugh before Ezio joined him. I lowered my bow, letting the string drop slowly so it wouldn't shoot at our feet and joined the two men in laughing.

"So, why does it seem like you think of this bow as a person?" Ezio asked carefully, not knowing if this was a touchy subject with me or not.

"It talks to me." I said lowly and Ezio blinked, looking over me as if to see if I had any wounds that were making me delirious. I laughed at his doubtful expression. "I am fine, Ezio. No head trauma or anything of that nature." I turned back to Nico and said, "I will be fine with Ezio, tonight. You should get some rest." Nico seemed hesitant and looked over Ezio as if to assess him. Ezio stared back at him before Nico nodded at him and bowed his head to me before leaving.

Ezio seemed to relax after Nico was gone and he turned back to me as I put Epirus back over my shoulders. He still seemed a little tense so I asked - trying to clear the mood, "Why have you come to _Venezia _now?"

"I had not meant to come to _Venezia_ so early but Leonardo was traveling this way and I figured why not."

"Leo's here?" I asked, genuinely happy to see the young artist again. I had not spent too much time with him but he was a good person and always a pleasure to be around. Ezio nodded.

"He wanted me to ask if you'd like to come over for dinner tomorrow night. That is, of course, if you can get away from your husband."

"I will be able to come. My husband is actually out of town, at the moment."

Ezio, who had been looking up at the night sky, turned toward me slowly, with a smirk building on his face. I crossed my arms over my chest, put all my weight on one foot and looked at him as he smirked. He pulled me over to him and let his lips linger over my own as he whispered, "_Mia cara_, I should think your bed is cold without him there to warm it. Why don't I come over and fix that for you?"

I licked my lips as I stared at his, which were drawing me in. I truly wanted to but Dante was there and that would be awkward for us all. I needed to talk to him before he truly met Ezio. "Not tonight, Ezio." Ezio looked disappointed but did not seemed surprised as he pulled away from me - distancing himself from me. "My entire household and Dante is there…"

"I understand, _miele_." Ezio said as he looked toward me with a light smile on his face.

"_Bene_." I said back to him, ignoring another of his ridiculous nicknames. "Where will you be staying at tonight?"

Ezio replied quickly, he obviously had already thought about this beforehand. "Leonardo has offered to let me stay with him for a while."

"Would you like to spend some time together before I go home?"

"_Certo." _He said with a slight smirk and I rolled my eyes as I gestured for him to follow me. I took off to the roof - using this time to show off my new moves I had learned from Rosa. I could feel Ezios eyes on my back and I knew what he was thinking - I could never make it this way. When I got to the gap, I looked down at Ezio and smirked before taking a deep breath and launching myself upwards. I heard Ezio take in a sharp breath when I was flying upwards and sigh as I grabbed the handhold I was aiming for - I looked down before laughing at his expression and finishing my assent.

I waited for him patiently, proud of my new skill and happy that Rosa decided to teach me. He came from the ladder and made his way over to me quickly, "That was amazing, Aria. I had thought for sure you were going to fall. Where did you learn to climb like that?

"_Un po 'rosa _taught me." I replied with a grin as I looked back towards the Guild headquarters. Ezio caught on and smiled at me.

"Do you think I could learn how?"

"Si, but you have to practice at it." I said, remembering how hard it was to teach him. He hated to practice the moves that I had shown him.

"I've gotten much better, you know."

"I could still beat you." I retorted with a carefree smile on my face and Ezio looked at me, a little surprised before smirking and gesturing at me to come at him. I rolled my eyes at him before taking off to another rooftop. He stood at the side of his and I laughed at him, "Catch me if you can, _tesoro." _I blew a kiss to him before running off, leaping over rooftops and balancing my way over to harder to reach places. I could hear Ezio laughing at some points behind me. It filled my heart up and my thoughts drifted to his laugh as I ran mindlessly.

Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared over my body and I threw myself to the left - dodging away from the shadow. A flash of white confirmed what I had thought - Ezio almost jumped on me but I didn't look back as I pulled myself up and kept running. I could sense Ezio nearby but when I looked back, he was not in sight.

I smiled victoriously as my usual bale of hay came into view from the rooftop. As I neared the side of the building and prepared myself for the jump, something hit me from the side - tackling me off of the roof and straight into the bale of hay below.

When I opened my eyes again all I could see was hay before Ezios face came into focus. He was grinning before he nuzzled my neck and I laughed, rolling over in the hay to get away from him. Ezio just rolled with me and I found myself with his whole body pressed against my own - I smiled up at him as he picked a piece of hay out of my hair. He looked at me intensely and I knew what he wanted - what I wanted, but a bale of hay was not exactly my chosen spot for that kind of activity.

I arched my back, pushing my chest into his own chest and kissed him like I wanted. No holding back or worries that Dante was watching. I pushed against my lips against his roughly and he groaned against my lips - wanting more than I could give considering our current location. I flipped him over in the hay and sat on top of him before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him forward for his lips to meet mine once more. His hands went to my lower back before he fully sat up and hugged my smaller frame to his.

We stopped kissing after a few long minutes so we could both catch our breath. He smirked at me as I watched him with a small smile on my own flushed face. "You really have changed."

"The distance between us gave me some time to think about some things."

"_Davvero_?" He asked, looking at me curiously as his hands rubbed my back slowly. He kissed my jaw before whispering in my ear, "Like what, Nemesis?" I rolled my eyes at that nickname and Ezio laughed against me. "No, perhaps something else then."

I leaned down to his ear to speak to him - I let my breath flow over his skin and watched him shiver slightly before saying, "I let you know eventually_, Ranuncolo."_

Ezio cursed but still smiled at me, "That was a good one."

"I know." I said with a smile as I stood from the Ezio and the hay and brushed myself off. I yawned without meaning to, the night was really wearing me down. Ezio wrapped an arm around my waist and we began to walk back towards where we had come.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Ezio asked when I laid my head against his shoulder while we walked.

"I have to be a nice, boring noblewoman until night and then we can have dinner with Leo and go to see Antonio and Rosa." I winked up at him and he smiled.

"It's a little strange to see you acting like this." He said, obviously meaning my more up-beat attitude. Was it so hard to believe that I was happy?

"I am not always so cold-hearted, Ezio." I said in a low tone to him as I lifted my head from his shoulder to look the opposite way.

"But usually…"

"Do not continue." I warned and he smiled, glad that he can still piss me off somehow.

"All I'm saying is that you seem happier now. Why is that?"

I looked down at the cobbled streets before smiling back up him. "I feel more complete than I've ever had. I came back into contact with someone I consider a brother, the bow Epirus came into my hands and now you are here. Everything is slowly falling into place." I looked over at him and admitted honestly, "It's mostly because you are here, though."

Ezio squeezed me closer to him before placing a kiss against the side of my forehead sweetly. "If I didn't know you, Aria - I would say that you're starting to feel something for me."

"There is no denying how I feel about you, Ezio." I said quietly and he stopped walking before looking at me with doubtful yet… somehow, hopeful eyes.

"And just how do you feel about me?" Ezio asked as he took his arm from my waist and looked at me with expectant eyes.

"I -" I started but was rudely interrupted,

"Aria!" I turned to see Dante stalking towards me in his protectors robes. I raised a brow at him before looking at Ezio with an apologetic expression. "You never came back to the _palazzo_. I was worried!" He stopped and looked over our hay covered robes before his face turned a reddish color. I blushed because I knew what he was thinking - what it looked like we had been doing. "We should get home. It's almost morning."

"I was on my way home." I replied tartly, looking at Dante with hardened eyes. He did not flinch at my look but I could see the hurt flash through his eyes at me. "By the way - Ezio, this is Dante."

"Ah, Dante. Someone that knew Aria before she became an Assassin - tell me, is she much different now?" Ezio could feel the tenseness between Dante and I and was obviously trying to lighten the mood. He held a hand out for Dante to shake but Dante ignored it rudely.

"She is completely changed." His usually warm blue eyes met mine in an icy glance. "We should go."

"I'll be there in a moment."

"I'll just wait." Dante replied and crossed his arms across his chest in a show that he was not moving on without me. I sighed and turned to Ezio with an exasperated look on my face. He smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of my face before kissing me lightly on the lips. I was not so dense to miss the way Dante met his eyes and they glared at one another.

"I will see you tomorrow night, _bella." _

"Sweet dreams." I answered as Dante whirled away and began to walk home quickly - not bothering to wait on me. I hurried after him, smiling back at Ezio until he was out of sight before turning my gaze on Dantes back. His shoulders were tensed up and I could tell he was upset. Once we made it inside my home, he began to stalk away to his room.

"Dante, you and I need to have a word." I said with authority in my tone - something I had learned from training so many of my padres men. He froze in his steps but sighed and turned back to me.

"Yes?" He asked coldly, not looking me in the eyes but above my head like I wasn't good enough for him to acknowledge. I grabbed his robes and pulled him down to eye level with me; he looked surprised for a moment before I could see the rage start pooling in his blue eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I said in a deadly low voice. Dante sneered back at me, obviously pissed as he ripped my hands from his robes and straightened up to his full height to intimidate me. I straightened as well, pulling myself into a defensive stance that wasn't very noticeable. I took off my bag that held the armor from the tunnels and let my hands hang limply by my sides. "Why are you acting like this?"

"What am I acting like, Ria?" Dante said as his face contorted before returning to the impassive mask. His fists clenched by his sides and I prepared myself for the hit.

"A spoiled brat!" I yelled and that's when he lashed out at me. I leaned back, letting his fist miss my face by inches before I lunged forward and began an attack of my own. He blocked all my moves - he really was an expert at defense and I could find no ways past his barriers. We both took a few steps back before studying each other thoroughly. This fight was different than our first one. Now we both knew the truth and neither of us were willing to hold back now. I knew that I would have to wait for the attack and judging by the fury in his eyes; it was coming soon. He drew his sword as he pulled his shield from his back and though I was surprised by this, I drew my own two swords from my sides.

He ran towards me, hitting me with his shield and pushed me back as he lashed out at me with his long sword. Our swords met in a clang as my shorter sword hit his shield hard. The force of my blow made him step back to steady himself as I continued trying to break past his guard.

I could feel the anger in me grow into a raging inferno as he blocked all my attacks and I could feel the bow pulsating against me urgently. A large pulse went all the way through the bow to my body and I suddenly roared in anger as I changed my stance to an aggressive one that I had never done before - I didn't even know where I had picked up the stance. I was pushing the protector back before I knocked away his shield and his sword from his hands. I could see the fear in Dantes eyes as I approached but I could not stop myself as I kicked him to the ground and pinned him there by my foot on his chest.

By the time Dante had gotten his eyes open from hitting the ground, I had the Epirus bow pointing at his face - an arrow already there and waiting. My chest was heaving in anger that I could not get rid of. He watched me in silence, not daring to say a word as I struggled to regain control over myself. I heard something drop at the top of the stairs and looked up sharply to see a maid quietly gasp and disappear back around the corner, leaving her metal pans behind.

I looked back at Dante in confusion. I figured we would just fight it out until we tired and then we could talk about feelings. I had not expected this to happen and neither did Dante, considering the look of fear on his face as he watched the bow. I slowly lowered the bow until the arrow was gone before throwing it away from me and I watched it slid against the floor.

I felt a wave of relief come over my body as I lost all anger inside of me. I stepped away and held a hand out for Dante - he refused but I understood. I would have refused as well after that strange display.

"I failed." Dante whispered as he kneeled on the ground in front of me.

"What?" I asked tiredly, still eying the bow that was glittering on the ground.

Dante didn't look at me and instead looked at the ground, ashamed in himself. "You were under bows influence."

"How could you tell?" I asked with a mild fear in my voice. I didn't want anything like that to happen again - it was like being trapped inside my own body.

"Your eyes… They were green and then turned to a strange golden hue."

"I think the Epirus bow intensifies my emotions." I said quietly, remembering how the bow said it was making me feel more relaxed and carefree with Ezio.

"It doesn't matter what it does - it matters that I failed you! You made me promise that I would stop you and I couldn't!" Dante said as he stood and turned away from me, making towards the door of the home.

"Dante!" I said but he didn't look back or stop. "_Fratello_!" I cried desperately; using what I use to call him when we were children. I had truly thought he was my brother then. He stopped and his head lowered before he turned back to me - not bothering to hide the hatred for himself and his fear of me. I grew so weak at that moment that I fell to my knees in front of him. "Please don't leave me alone. I cannot survive it." I looked at the bow, afraid to touch it again.

Dante walked over and kneeled before me, so we came eye to eye. "I was very jealous of Ezio when I had first saw him. I thought he'd come to steal you away from me but… I realized - you cannot steal something that is already yours." He tripped a tablecloth from a table and wrapped it around the bow and pushed it toward me carefully. "You will never be alone while I am alive, _sorella."_

He wrapped an arm around me in a brotherly fashion and listen as I cried about the types of feelings the bow was given me. After I was calmer and Dante was sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees, I looked over at him, ready to tell him what he needed to hear.

"I think I love him, Dante." I was very quiet and Dante did not look my way or make any indication that he had heard me but I knew he had so I stayed quiet and stared at the wrapped up outline of the Epirus bow.

"_Capisco_." Dante whispered back as he looked at me with a real, genuine smile. "I told you before. All I want is for you to be happy and I can tell that he makes you happy."

"_Grazie_." I said and gave him a timid smile of my own. "Let's get to bed." I stood slowly, picking up the Epirus bow, afraid to touch it but knowing that I had to one day. I took it to my office and left it in there at the back of a dresser. When I walked back to my room - I noticed that a single rose was laying on my bed beside it, a small slip of paper.

_It was good to see you, again, bellezza._

I smiled at the sweet note and smelled the rose before laying down on the bed with it in my hands. At least one good thing happened tonight, I thought to myself as I looked up at the ceiling - Ezio was really here.

* * *

A/N: This is pretty much a filler chapter for all of those who missed Ezio. Next chapter will have a lot of content and be longer than this one. You all may be wondering what's going on with Aria. The bow is messing with her and she hasn't learned how to control it and not let it control her yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I must say that I missed writing Ezio :) He's great. Please review! I love to hear your opinions and it helps me with brainstorming ideas for the story! R&R 3

Translations:

bambino - baby.

dolcezza - sweetness.

il tuo dolce viso - your sweet face.

I'Protettori - The Protectors.

il mio culo - my ass.

miele - honey.

In realta, posso proteggere - Actually, I can protect myself.

Certo - Of course.

Un po 'rosa - A little rose.

Davvero? - Really?

Ranuncolo - Buttercup.

Fratello! - Brother!

Sorella - sister.

Capisco - I understand.

Bellezza - beauty.

Thanks for all that favorited, alerted and a special thanks to the **one** that did review:

**Guest - **I missed him, too!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

I woke up rather early the next morning, still tired from the last nights excursions. I dressed in a light yellow dress that had white stitching of flowers along the bottom; the flowing sleeves went to my wrists before billowing outward. I braided my long hair back before using what Claudia had called a headband to push my bangs back and out of my face. Once I thought I was suitable enough for going outdoors, I went down to meet Dante for breakfast.

When I walked in, Dante looked up from his plate and smiled at me for a second but then it was gone. "Where are you headed today?" He asked as I sat down while a maid came in with my plate - it was the same one that dropped the pan at the stairs last night and ran; she kept her eyes downcast from my own but looked at me when I touched her wrist as she laid the food in front of me. I tried to give her an apologetic look and she seemed to understand what I was getting at as she nodded and gave me a small, yet tired smile.

I moved my food around my plate as I thought of what I had to do today. I cleared my throat before answering Dante, "I thought I would go and check out Emilio's _mercato_ as well as his home. He won't be suspicious to see his _nuora_ looking around as opposed to seeing some street thugs."

Dante nodded, agreeing with my logic. "That's true. I could probably get us inside the home if you wanted. Although, we would have to talk to Emilio."

I waved a hand, uncaring of that fact. "That would not matter to me - like I said a _nuora _has every right to wish to see her _padre nelle leggi _large and beautiful _palazzo_." I smirked at Dante as I said those falsely sweet words and he smiled back, still looking a little unsure.

"He's a very private man but I have no doubt that you and I would be allowed entrance."

"Bene." I replied as I ate a _biscotti _slowly so I would not dirty my light colored dress. As I finished, I dabbed my mouth daintily and noticed Dante chuckling behind his own napkin. "What?"

"Your eating habits are quite strange."

"Oh, shut up." I said as he laughed a little harder at my words. I rolled my eyes as I stood before looking over at Dante with critical eyes. "Do you think it is safe to leave _I'arco _here?"

Dante pressed his lips together as he thought about this. I knew I could trust the majority of my household but there was always a chance of a thief. He shrugged after a long moment, "I can signal Nico to come meet us here and we can have him watch over it."

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed as I left the room and went to sit on the side of my fountain; I waited for Dante to send his signal before he met me in the room with Nico trailing behind him. I stood as the two men approached me. "_Salute_, Nico."

He nodded back with a small smile before replying shortly, "_Ciao_."

"It is in my room behind the dresser - you can stay in there if you would like. You can also go into my office and look around."

"_Grazie_, Aria. I brought a book to keep me busy - no worries."

"_Va bene_." I replied as Dante went and opened the door for me. "We will be back in a little while." Nico nodded and went up the stairs as Dante closed the door behind us. I waited as a gondola came up to meet us and I looked up out of habit to see a white robe fluttering in the wind. When Dante and the gondolier were not paying attention, I pressed two fingers to my lips and blew a small kiss toward the robed figure on the roof. I saw the figure reach out like he was grabbing my kisses before pressing his own hand to his mouth. I smiled as I stepped onto the gondola a little more surefooted - so, he remembered that from when I left for _Venezia_?

Dante pointed out sights for me as we went past them in the small boat; even the gondolier showed me some things. It was a very relaxing trip over to Emilio's side of the mercato. After getting out of the boat, Dante pointed to a large palazzo in the distance.

"That is the palace of the _Marchese de Ferrara." _

I could tell from the look on Dante's face that I should remember something about this and after I thought about it, I came to the conclusion. "One of my cousins?"

Dante smiled at my remembrance and nodded. "Distant cousin but you are not incorrect." I was about to ask him a question about said cousin but a harsh yelling intervened and Dante and I both turned toward the argument. A few feet away from us was two armed guards harassing a businessman.

"We told you yesterday as well as countless other times - you are to stay at your home, sir," said one of the uniforms.

"And I told you! My rent is paid and I deserve to sell my wares here, especially after you destroyed the lot of them yesterday!" The two guards looked at one another before one stepped forward and grabbed what seemed to be the last of the mans wares as the other held the man back. He tossed them into the canal as the man howled in grief, "My wares! How am I supposed to live without products to sell?"

One of the uniforms got in the mans face and I started to step towards them but stopped as I felt Dante touch my shoulder. He shook his head as I looked back at him and I frowned as the guard said, "No more of this nonsense, sir." They swaggered off, as if they were not in a hurry as the man slumped on the ground with his head in his hands. I shrugged Dante off and went to the man and kneeled in front of him. He looked up and scowled at the sight of me.

"_Sigorina Barbarigo_. Leave me be - hasn't your family done enough to me?"

I frowned. I suppose my wedding did bring me a good amount of publicity. I dropped a pouch full of coins at his feet. "No one deserves what just happened to you."

He stared at the coins as if they might burst into flame at any time before smiling up at me with tears in his brown eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to me. My wife and children will be able to have a suitable meal for once. _Grazie! _Thank you!" He kissed my hand as he jumped up and ran out of the _mercato _before the guards came back to see him still there.

I turned back to Dante and he was smiling serenely at me. "That was a kind thing of you to do."

"I will do whatever it takes to help these people that are put under Templar rule."

Dante nodded but did not reply as we continued on throughout the _mercato. _I thought about what I had just seen. Antonio was correct; things did need to be changed around here and fast if this was how they treated their businessmen. Dante took me through the twisting streets of Venezia before we finally arrived at Palazzo Seta. I recognized it from the miniature scale that Antonio kept in his office.

As I looked over it, Dante spoke from my side. "Would you like to hear what Barbarigo had me saying as a tour guide when I first came here?"

I nodded but laughed, "You were a tour guide?"

He grinned and his blue eyes sparkled as he replied, "You have to start somewhere." I gestured for him to continue so I could hear this line he had to say. He coughed dramatically before speaking, "Home of _Su Altezza _Emilio Barbarigo. _Messer _Barbarigo is famous at present for his attempts to unify the merchants of the city under his guiding control. A laudable undertaking which has, alas, encountered some resistance from the more radical elements in the city…"

I almost began to laugh at the silly line that he had to give before I heard a deep, familiar voice behind me. "Ah, Dante. Giving _mia nuora _the grand tour?"

I turned and smiled brightly as Emilio came towards me with a few guards of his own. I saw Armando a little bit behind him but we did not make eye contact. "_Si_, Emilio! Your home is beautiful and it is quite noble of you to unite the merchants."

Emilio gave an odd laugh before saying, "I do try my best." His words were laced with pride and I felt disgust as I thought of the poor merchant from earlier. Speak of the devil and he shall appear - the merchant emerged from another street as I said this. My pouch of money was gone from his hands and I assumed he had taken it home before coming here.

"_Messer_ Barbarigo!" The man said as he walked forward with purposeful steps. "I paid your _cazzo _rent and I still cannot sell my wares! What is the meaning of this?" The man didn't look my way and I wished he would because I was glaring at him so hard. He should just go home and leave this be for the time being. Emilio was not amused by this man and it seemed like he had dealt with him before.

"Men?" His guards and Armando looked towards him expectantly. "Arrest this _scusa patetica per un uomo." _At my appalled expression, Emilio said, "He has been harassing me for some time_, cara_. I told him what the consequences would be if he tried again."

I nodded, unable to speak against this act to Emilio because I had to listen to him. I wanted to kill him right then and there but I couldn't, so I watched them grab the man roughly. Emilio smiled, suddenly and it seemed twisted and fake. "Come let us take him to the cages to put him with the thieves we've captured."

He held out an arm and I took it, watching as his men carried the businessman in front of us. I could see the man looking back at me with pleading eyes but I looked away - I couldn't help him in front of Emilio. I thought about his words. Other thieves? I wondered what that meant for the Thieves Guild and if it was even them that he had captured.

"Have you had any thing stolen from your palazzo, Maria?"

"Not that I know of!" I exclaimed, looking surprised and a little scared of the mention of thieves. I mentally noted that I should have Antonio remove some trivial things from my home to make it look like we had been a target as well.

"Ah, many homes of my friends have been robbed clean but we caught some of the _Iadri _and put them on display so the others would learn a lesson."

I kept quiet. I was glad he kept them out in the open for it would have taken an army to breach the dungeons of his palazzo. As we approached the small iron cages and I could see the thieves huddled together in the cramped space. The guard threw open the door and tossed the businessman in with the thieves before locking the gate back. A crowd has gathered around the cages, for it amused them to see others suffering and I looked over each person in the cage.

The looked weak already. "How long have they been in the cages?" I asked Emilio and he shrugged with an indifferent look on his face.

"A day or so. They are already beginning to break." I agreed with him on that. They wouldn't last six days without food or water and they already looked horrible after one day. I noticed that whenever they tried to sleep a guard would poke them roughly with a stick. I made eye contact with most of them in there and they all recognized me but did not say a word. I frowned as I looked over them before turning to Emilio and said loudly, "I'm quite tired. I think I may retire now."

Emilio nodded and Dante and I said our goodbyes. I had not gotten to see the inside of the palazzo but that wasn't important to me anymore. I had to stop this monster before he destroyed this district completely. I decided then - Emilio was to die tonight.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly as I planned the assassination. I didn't have much to go on but I included Ezio, Antonio and his thieves into the taking over of the palazzo while I rescued the people in the cages. The thought of people suffering meaninglessly made me angry the more I thought of it.

When night had fallen - I pulled on the silken robes I had taken from the catacombs of the city. It was a surprisingly perfect fit, though a little tight at the chest. I pulled on the gauntlet and tested out the old blade before sharpening it to excellence. I put my normal gauntlet on the other arm and slipped throwing knives into my sash before pulling the hood over my face. This one did not have a veil but that didn't matter. I wanted Emilio to see who it was that was taking his disturbing life away.

I retrieved the bow from the hiding place and unwrapped it slowly - still a little unsure of using the Piece of Eden. When my fingers touched the gold material, it rejoiced - _I thought you had abandoned me_. I nodded at its word and sighed as I felt its sheer power go through me.

"I was scared." I did not bother to lie to the Piece as it would know if I had.

_I… apologize for what happened. I was overcome by the intensity of your emotions and I allowed them to overpower us both._

"I thought that you were intensifying my emotions?"

_I was but I was not. _I didn't know what to say to that. It made no sense to me. _I do not feel emotions as Humans do. I understand them but I cannot experience them without a conduit. I intensified your emotions because they interested me and I wanted to experience more. I went too far but by then, your emotions overtook me and I did not know how to stop them. _

I was still a little confused by it all but I just nodded and said, "I understand, Epirus but please, do not intensify my emotions without my consent."

_Of course._

I made my way to the roof, surprised that Dante was following me up. Ezio was awaiting me and smiled briefly before noticing Dante behind me. Ezio seemed apprehensive of his appearance but did not seemed threatened by this. I started to speak but stayed quiet as Dante stepped around me and held out his hand to Ezio. I thought it was rather brave move on his part.

"I sincerely apologize for being so rude to you last night, _signore _Ezio." Ezio took his hand without hesitation and shook it as Dante continued, "I had some sense knocked into me so you won't have to worry about that happening ever again."

Ezio grinned at Dante fully before chuckling. "No hard feelings, _mio amico_. I can only guess who knocked the sense into you." They both looked over at me as they released each others hand with smiles on their lips. I blushed, feeling more reserved tonight than I had the night before and I knew that Epirus was truly trying to stay out of my feelings. Ezio laughed, "Trust me, I know how she can be."

"Impossible?" Dante replied with a small smile as Ezio smirked back at him.

"Frustrating?" He replied after a moment and he smiled widely as I began to scowl while he and Dante looked at one another.

"_Si!" _They said in unison before laughing together like the best of friends. I smiled, slightly annoyed but I allowed them to enjoy their little joke since it brought two important men in my life a little closer. After a full minute of their laugher, I snapped at them both to go on with their lives now. Ezio chuckled lowly as Dante apologized - I ignored this because I could still see the small smile twitching on his lips.

"I'm sorry, Ezio but we will have to dine with Leonardo another night." Ezio nodded, though he looked a little confused. "A few disturbing things have come to my attention and I have decided that Emilio Barbarigo has to die tonight."

"Are we even ready for this?" Ezio asked with a faraway look in his eyes, as if he was thinking of Palazzo Seta like I was.

"We are going to have to be ready for this." I replied and he nodded at me. I looked over to Dante, "Will you go and fetch Nico and meet us at the Thieves Guild?" He nodded and said goodbye before taking off over the rooftops. I turned back to Ezio and tilted my head at him, trying not to smile at the Florentine. "You find me frustrating, Ezio?"

"More so than you could ever imagine." Ezio replied drolly with a fake look of irritation on his face. I nudged his shoulder with mine and he laughed.

I smirked at him, feeling a bit of confidence that was all my own, "You love it."

Ezio smiled much more softly and replied, "_Si_, I cannot deny that." We stared at one another and I was getting ready to break down and admit my feelings to him when he said, "We should be getting to Antonio's now."

"_Si. Certo_." I whispered as we left the roof together. I shook my head to myself as we went over the rooftops in silence. I didn't know why I had felt so compelled to tell Ezio something like that before a big mission - it would have been foolish and I was glad Ezio had interrupted those thoughts.

We made it to the Guild quickly and I rushed inside to find Antonio. Ugo directed me to his office and I entered without knocking and found him talking with Teodora. They bother turned as Ezio and I entered.

"Ah, _un tempismo perfetto_." Antonio said as he and Teodora stood to greet us both. Antonio shook Ezio's hand as he smiled over at me. He looked back to Ezio and said, "Ezio - this is Sister Teodora." Teodora bowed her head as Ezio kissed her hand. After releasing her hand, Ezio turned toward Antonio and I with a slight smirk on his full lips.

"Have I missed something here? I've never really seen either of you as religious types."

Antonio and I laughed together but Teodora remained impassive as she spoke seriously, "It all depends on how you view religion, Ezio. It's not men's souls alone that require solace."

Ezio seemed impressed by her words and considered them for a moment before he replied, "Truer words were never spoken." I rolled my eyes behind his back while Antonio laughed good-naturedly - even Teodora could not resist cracking a smile at Ezio.

"Would either of you like _un Biscotti? Un caffe_?" Antonio asked as he looked at a pot that was over the fire.

"_Caffe, per favore_." I answered as he poured me a nice black cup. I inhaled the aroma before sipping on the bitter liquid. I had grown used to the taste over the last few months but it was still a little much for me. The energy the _caffe_ brought me was too great to ignore, though.

"Excuse me - a what?" Ezio asked as he eyed the black liquid in my cup.

"A coffee." I explained as I took another drink. I turned to Antonio and Teodora and said, "We don't have this kind of thing back in _Monteriggioni_."

"Ah, you must try it then!" Antonio said enthusiastically to Ezio as he poured him a small cup full. Ezio took the cup and tasted the liquid. I could tell that he thought it was bitter but he said that he liked the taste - though, it could be better with sugar and cream. Antonio was a little offended by that because he thought black coffee was the most delicious thing ever but I silently agreed with Ezio on this. I wouldn't dare to say that in front of Antonio, however. He took his coffee very seriously.

I sat my half full cup down and gave Antonio a serious expression, causing Teodora and him to sit down and wait for what I had to say. "We have to make our move tonight on Palazzo Seta."

"Tonight?" Antonio replied but he did not sound surprised and his eyes appeared to be calculating a plan. I nodded and reiterated what all Dante and I had seen today - telling him of his Thieves that were in the cages. "I believe that you are correct, Aria. Tonight is the night."

"We have much to do." Ezio replied and all of us in the room nodded.

Teodora spoke next. "That is why I have come. I have gathered some disturbing news that some have defected from us and have joined Emilio, offering to be spies for him."

"_Merda!" _I exclaimed; Teodora and Ezio nodded empathetically, agreeing with my choice in words.

"That changes things." Antonio said as he looked between Ezio and I. "I would ask you both to take care of these things for me as I finish the preparations for the attack against the Palazzo Seta. Meet back here after you are finished and we will get started immediately."

"Where are they taking refuge at?" I asked Teodora and she thought for a moment before answering me.

"I believe it is called _Il Vecchio Specchio. _My girls have said that they meet Emilio's agents, exchange information and take new orders. My girls took the liberty to rob Emilio's men of their armor while they slept. It is out in the other room with the men."

"How many?" Ezio asked her and Teodora turned toward him.

"Five." Teodora answered, understanding that he wanted to know how many defected from our cause and not the number of suits. She was particularly smart in this way - something that made me enjoy her company.

"They will be taken out." I said as Ezio and I stood, finishing the last of our coffee and enjoying the energetic buzz that was flowing throughout our bodies. As we began to walk out of the room, Teodora's voice called out to me.

"Aria… That bow." I turned back and we locked eyes and I knew from that point that she had been in the sect in the north before coming to Venezia. She knew exactly what kind of bow that I carried. She studied me closely before smiling and nodding at me, "It suits you. We must speak of this later."

I nodded as I went out of the room with Ezio and we called the men to us. I noticed that Rosa was lounging on a nearby cushion with her bandaged leg propped up. I asked her how she was feeling.

"I'm fine. I wish I could come with you all but my _stupido _leg needs to heal more."

"Perhaps next time." I replied and she smiled, nodding at me before turning her attention to Ezio.

"I never thanked you for saving me." Ezio just smirked and shrugged at her.

"You could just give me my money back." Rosa laughed loudly as I looked at her with a raised brow and asked,

"You took his money?"

"What!" Rosa exclaimed at me before laughing at his expression. She pulled a familiar bag out from behind her back and threw it towards him. "I planned on giving it back. Perhaps you should start putting some of your money in other pouches, _si?" _Ezio flushed a little and looked annoyed; perhaps reliving the same words I had said a year ago before our encounter with _La Volpe. _I smiled at Ezio's disgruntled expression before Ugo said,

"What's the plan?" I turned toward him and noticed that everyone had gathered around us as well as Dante and Nico.

Ezio and I looked at one another and I realized, as we stared at one another, he was waiting for me to speak. I sighed - he was going to have to learn to plan his own actions and strategies himself one day. "Our brothers have been captured and placed into cages and I will be leading a small group to liberate them while Ezio leads another group to the tavern, _Il Vecchio Specchio, _to weed out traitors to our cause." I looked around and saw that the pile of Barbarigo guards armor was sitting on the floor in a corner. I pointed at it and said, "The ones going with Ezio to take out the spies will be wearing this armor, here.

"We meet back here after we are finished. Antonio will coordinate our movements from then on. Understood?"

A unanimous, "Understood," came back to me and I nodded and began to separate our men into groups. I put Ugo and Nico into Ezio's group with a few other thieves while Dante and about four others were placed into my own group. I began to leave with my men when Ezio's hand wrapped around my elbow.

He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "_Buona fortuna_."

I clasped arm against his in a salute to each other. "_Tu pure. _See you soon, Ezio." He smiled and we released one another before I left the Guild with my men while he and his men dressed in the guard uniforms.

We made it to the cages quickly and sat in wait as Dante and I observed clandestinely the comings and goings of the Watch. It seemed to me that one group of guards continuously passed from one cage to the next.

As the night grew darker, most of the observers had left, leaving mostly guards to watch over the cages. Dante and I decided to take the risk and made our way to the first cage when the Guard was just about to leave for the second cage. Once the Guard had departed and were out of sight and earshot, we managed to spring the locks, releasing our friends from the dreadful cages.

The men and women we liberated, twenty-seven in number, were already in a sorry plight, but at least they had not been individually manacled. I led them to the wells that could be found in the centre of almost every square, so that their first and most important need was fulfilled. As we released our men from the last cage, the businessman from earlier came toward me and held out his hand. I took it and he looked over my face, realizing whom I was. He just smiled as squeezed my hand.

"Thank you." I nodded as he ran towards what I assumed was his home. I hoped he had enough sense to leave the city before the guards came for him again. I shook my head and Dante and I led our men through the city toward the Guild. I hoped Ezio had not had too much trouble from the traitors.

When we entered the Guild, I noticed that Ezio and his men were already back but Ezio was no where to be seen. I assumed he was in Antonio's office and was not disappointed when I entered the room. "The mission was successful."

Antonio nodded and continued to look over the Palazzo Seta, scribbling notes and calculations across a paper set in front of him. "We are almost ready to begin."

"What first?" I asked and Antonio thought for a moment before replying,

"The archers represent our greatest threat and I think you would be able to handle them well, Aria." I nodded, agreeing and feeling the bow strum with energy and anticipation against my shoulder.

"Any word on Emilio's location?"

"He appears to be inside his Palazzo but it looks as if he is preparing to leave." Antonio answered. He looked at the two of us. "Armando has sent the signal that he and his spies are ready for our invasion. You may head there and my men and I will not be far behind."

Ezio and I nodded before leaving the office. I explained the plan to Dante and Nico as Ezio chatted with Rosa. We left soon after, heading straight for Palazzo Seta. Once we were close enough, I moved to go up to a rooftop but Ezio stopped me.

He pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back in impatience to begin the mission. We would have more time for this later. Ezio noticed my tenseness and laughed before releasing me and watching me climb up the sheer walls to the roof. I stuck to the shadows and found the place Antonio wanted me to cross to the Palazzo. I could see an archer standing in the area I was supposed to land in, watching the water of the canal below. Another was a few steps away and I launched my self over - straight into the first archer, silencing him before he could warn the others and drawing Epirus and shooting the other before he had even noticed I was there. I signaled Ezio and he came over another way that was over the garden.

I could see him position himself in a tree branch and I could faintly hear Emilio's voice rising through the air. I shook my head, ignoring this - this was Ezio's job and I needed to help the others. I turned my attention back to outside the walls and I could see Antonio in the shadow of an alley. I nodded at him before jumping down to where Armando was supposed to be meeting me.

"Aria, over here!" A hushed voice whispered as I dropped into the courtyard. I rushed over and met face to face with Armando - he looked exhausted. "Glad you're finally here. Come, help me get this gate down so our men can infiltrate."

We lowered the gate and our men snuck in quietly before setting out into other parts of the Palazzo. Antonio came in last with a limping Rosa and Armando and I raised the gate again, so any passing guards would not notice. We separated and I went back to the roof to watch for Ezio - I wanted to evaluate his progress. After taking out the remaining archers - I looked over the edge of the walls at Ezio and Emilio. They had went to the canals and Emilio was on a gondola, waiting for the gondoliers to cast off. When he turned his back, Ezio dropped down from the overhanging tree and knocked both gondoliers out of the boat with his elbows.

Emilio turned at the sudden jerking movement of the gondola and gasped as Ezio wrapped his hand around his throat. I could hear his gurgled calls for help. Rosa came to my side, out of breath from her trek up the long stairs to the walls. We both watched in rapt fascination as Ezio plunged his blade straight into the mans heart. Death came to Emilio quickly and silently. I was proud of how well he executed the kill and I knew that he truly had been practicing diligently.

He was going through Emilio's pockets when Rosa whispered to me, "Aria, if I never ask anything from you again - will you shoot an arrow towards him?"

"What?" I asked, surprised and a little confused. Why would I shoot at him?

"It will be hilarious. You don't really have to shoot him just right between his legs on the gondola to scare him a bit."

I knew my aim would be true and it would scare the hell out of him so I smiled mischievously at Rosa and drew Epirus. "Do not be alarmed by this bow, Rosa." Rosa seemed confused and went to retort but went silent as I drew back the bowstring, allowing the arrow to materialize. She was gaping at the bow but grinned as I aimed at Ezio - letting Epirus assist me so I would not hit him on accident. He sat down, looking at what appeared to be another codex page and I knew it was the most perfect shot I could get. I released the arrow and it hit the gondola with a thud and Ezio jumped so high that Rosa and I thought we would die from laughing. He looked around with a deadly look in his eyes but Rosa rose her hand and waved heartily, still laughing at Ezio.

"Perhaps you should go explain - he looks upset." I laughed but agreed and went down the wall, jumping onto the boat before falling forward and straight into Ezio's arms. I smiled up at him as he chuckled at me.

"Sorry, Ezio - it was such a foolish prank! We just simply couldn't resist."

Ezio laughed but kissed me before pulling back. "You scared the hell out of me." I laughed as he helped me up to the docks and on firmer land. He wrapped an arm around my waist as I pulled him toward Palazzo Seta.

"You'll be fine. There is to be a celebration and the wine cellars here are legendary!" I winked as Ezio laughed - both of us were in high spirits from the success of our mission and I allowed the bow to intensify the feeling of victory.

* * *

"I'm going home now." I announced from Ezio's lap and the rest of the people gave me a final cheer as I stood up. I looked to Dante but he said he was going to the bordello with some of Antonio's men and I laughed, telling him to have a good time. Ezio walked me outside, holding my hand the entire time. I tried not to think about it too much - he had been touching me an awful lot since he had arrived; though, I wasn't about to complain about it. For some reason, I felt compelled to give him the bow. He looked surprised as I passed it into his hands. "Take it to Leonardo's with you, _per favore. _I have a strange feeling like something is going to happen tonight." Ezio asked what but I shrugged. "I don't know but take it, just in case." He nodded and put the bow over his shoulder before leaning down and kissing me softly.

"Be careful_, il mio tesoro_." Ezio said against my lips and I smiled at the sweet nickname before I kissed his cheek.

"Always." I replied over my shoulder as I went towards my home. I had a strange feeling in my gut - though, it may have been from the small amount of wine I had drank earlier. I entered my home through my window and dressed in a nightgown. I collapsed on my bed, exhausted from all the work I had done that night and started to drift to sleep.

I was unable to sleep, though, because I could faintly hear moaning coming from a nearby room. I sat up in my bed and listened closely and I could hear it again. I knew Dante would never bring a woman here and even if he did, he wouldn't be fucking her upstairs. The only other bedroom up here was Luca's and he was not home. I pulled the knife that I kept under my pillow and held it behind my back as I went through the home.

I pushed open his bedroom door and felt disgusted by the sight I was presented with. Isabelle riding Luca - who shouldn't have even been here right now. "What's going on here?" I screamed and both froze before Luca threw Isabelle off of him and scrambled to his feet, not bothering to hide his nudity.

"Maria! It's not what it looks like." I looked at him with an incredulous expression on my face and he backtracked, trying to fix this problem. "Well, it is what it looks like but I tried to wake you up but your room was locked so I called Isabelle."

I ignored his stupidity and stared the boy straight in the eyes. "Are you a Templar, Luca?"

Recognition flashed through his eyes before he covered it and acted confused. "Maria… I don't know what you -"

"My name is Aria." I interrupted and his features faded into confusion and then betrayal. I watched Isabelle frantically put on her dress but I knew she was listening to this conversation. "I will not ask you again, Luca. Are you a Templar?"

"I am." He answered and I shook my head as I gripped the knife behind my back. As I drew it out, Isabelle screamed and Luca looked at the knife in fear. "No, please! Don't kill me!" I began to walk toward him slowly and he panicked, grabbing Isabelle and pulling her in front of him. "No! Take her instead - anything!" Isabelle shrieked at his words but I grabbed her and pushed her away from us.

"Isabelle is unimportant to me. She does not matter."

"You don't have to do this!" Luca pleaded as he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry but, I do have to do this."

Luca cried and tears streamed down his face, making him look like the little boy that he was, "Why!"

"Because… You are a Templar and I am an Assassin."

"My father will kill you!" Luca screamed, his fear giving way to anger at this new revelation.

I leaned over him and whispered, "Your father is already dead."

Luca stopped crying that instant and looked up at me with shining, hate-filled eyes. "Did you kill him?"

I rolled my eyes, growing tired of this talk. "No, but I supported the one that did." Luca roared out in fury and ran at me but I caught him in the stomach with my blade. His fury subsided and I could see the fear regain in his eyes. His body went limp and I slowly lowered him to the floor and whispered, "_Requiescat in Pace_."

I stood to deal with Isabelle and cursed when I noticed that she was not in the room anymore. I cursed and went to the door, only to meet face to face with a burly looking guard. I gripped my knife ready to fight as I backed away.

"There she is!" I heard Isabelle's hateful voice as I looked past the guard towards the group pouring into my home through the front door. There was at least thirty men in my home and I looked toward the window for my escape but found a guard sitting on the ledge - it seemed that Templars could climb as well. I wasn't sure how she had gotten so many guards so quickly. Isabelle screamed as she noticed Luca's body laying in a pool of blood. I could see the hatred in her eyes as they met mine and I could tell that she was angry with me but feared me as well. "Guards! Capture her!" I was able to elude most of them but once they all poured into the room, I had no chance. They pinned me on the ground and held me there by my hair as the wrapped up my hands together after ripping my knife away from me.

They forced me to stand by pulling my hair upwards. I complied in silence, not willing to give them the satisfaction to hear my screams. The biggest man that blocked my doorway earlier was holding me tightly so I could not move and Isabelle stood in front of me, looking away from Luca's body pointedly.

"Sorry have taken your lover, Isabelle." I said with a brutal laugh and she closed her eyes as if it hurt her to hear that. She looked over me with her critical eyes before huffing.

"Take her to Borgia."

I sneered at her as the men pulled me past but I closed my eyes once she was out of my sight. Borgia would kill me and I was sure of that - perhaps after having some fun with me. I looked up, hoping to see white robes to calm my mind and free me from these captors but I did not and no help came. I stared at the street as they dragged me along it. Would I live through the week?

* * *

A/N: WOAH. Aria is in troubleeee! This was a pretty long chapter - not much Ezio but the plot needed to be told and I thought it came out nicely. Honestly, I cannot wait for Carnevale :) lol Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review and let me know what you think so far! I love to hear feedback ; it makes me very happy :D The story is getting a little dark and will be next chapter, especially. So you have been warned!

Translations:

nuora - daughter-in-law.

father in laws - padre nelle leggi.

the bow -I'arco.

Marchese de Ferrara - Marquis of Ferrera.

scusa patetica per un uomo - pathetic excuse for a man.

ladri - thieves.

un tempismo perfetto - perfect timing.

buona fortuna - good luck.

tu pure - you as well.

il mio tesoro - my treasure.

A big thanks to each and every one of you that alerted, followed, (and so on) and a special thanks to the four that reviewed!

**AhhMyLife -** I'm glad he's back, toooo :3

**Tamria Brooks - **Aww, you're so sweet! Thanks so much!

**Guest &**

**xVentressx**

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME :D


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

WARNING: DARK CONTENT AHEAD. ADULT CONTENT! TORTURE, CHARACTER DEATH AND SO ON. You have been warned. If you're not into this kind of stuff then I would wait until the next update. Rated M, for sure!

* * *

As they dragged me along the cobbled streets, I fought against their restraints. After plenty fruitless efforts, I gave up and reserved my energy for the pain that was about to come. I would be lying if I said that I was not scared - in fact, I was terrified. Emilio and his son, Luca were dead by Assassin hands and I did not imagine Borgia would give me any mercy. It was understandable; I would not give him any mercy, either, if I were in his position. I contemplated my situation as we grew ever closer to Borgia's temporary palazzo. I knew that escape would be even more impossible than it is now once I was in the dungeons of his estate but I could not break away from the large man holding my arm. I wished for Ezio or Dante to come and save me from this fate but I knew that it was futile, so I simply stopped thinking of escape and began to think of how to endure.

I noticed that the streets were surprisingly clear and that the group that surrounded me was met by more uniforms the further we went along. I supposed they had cleared the streets before we had arrived and I wondered why they would go through the trouble - after all, I just appeared as a noblewoman being taken from her home in her nightclothes, which happened to be covered in blood. I hoped that Luigi, Alba and Ciro would be safe from the Templars but knowing Borgia, they may already be dead. I grit my teeth as I considered the deaths of those innocent people. I would kill Borgia if he hurt any one I cared about.

I began to resist walking more frequently, hoping to prolong the walk there in case Dante, Nico or Ezio were out and about. The large guard holding me huffed before picking my small frame up and tossing me over his shoulder. The nightgown I wore was short and I heard catcalls and whistles from the other guards, as well as a few slaps on my ass. I glared at them all as hard as I could so they would know I would kill them given the chance. They backed off after I began to cuss them and wish them slow deaths.

I heard a door open but I could not see it from the guards back. I assumed we had made it to Borgia's palazzo and not long after, I was carelessly throw onto the ground. The force of the impact made me groan and I caught my breath before sitting up. I attempted to stand but I was forced back down to my knees by the same guard who threw me. I saw a regal, marble staircase in front of me and Borgia was standing at the top, looking down on me with a morbid curiosity.

"What is this?" He asked the guards, looking at me - recognizing who I was. I could tell her remembered me as the noble girl that married a Barbarigo.

"Isabelle Grimaldi demanded that we deliver this wench to you."

"What for?" Borgia asked but I could see a gleam in his eyes as he watched me with strangely composed eyes.

"Isabelle witnessed her kill Luca Barbarigo and believes that she is also responsible for the death of Emilio Barbarigo." Borgia looked at the guard with a stunned look before turning the look to me. I watched him as he sized me up and as his eyes lingered on my hand with the missing finger. Slowly, he began to smile and the smile grew into an outright laugh. The sound was chilling, for I had never heard him laugh before and it was not a pleasant noise.

He directed his next words toward me. "I thought you seemed terribly familiar."

"Oh, really?" I replied, my voice flat and uninterested. I was fighting to keep my cool because I knew it would aid me in the time to come.

"_Si, senorita. Te he visto muchas veces antes._" I did not speak Spanish but it was close enough to Italian that I understood the meaning of his words. Yet, his words still did not make much sense to me. He spoke as if he has seen me multiple times before now but I could not recall these times. Surely, I would have seen him if he had seen me. Borgia smiled as he came down the steps toward me. "You do look so much like your mother, Aria d'Este."

"You knew my mother?" I said, without thinking and Borgia laughed again. I tensed up at the sound and gnashed my teeth in anger.

"I did, I did." Borgia answered then looked as if he was thinking. "I knew your father much better but I had met you and her on different occasions." He looked over my body again - at the sheer gown that clung to my curves. "You've grown so much."

I sneered at him, my anger at him intensifying as if the bow was still with me. I silently thanked God that I had trusted my instincts and gave the bow to Ezio for safekeeping. "Do not speak to me as if you are my friend."

"I hardly think you are in a position to demand things from me." Borgia stated with a flippant wave of his hand and the guard closest to me pressed his blade to my back. I did not flinch from the cool steel and instead looked at Borgia with even more contempt. "So, why are you here? I want to hear your side of the story."

I looked to the ground and said with a strong and steady voice, "I've come to end the Templar order."

Borgia laughed a long, cold laugh and dismissed my words. "Impossible. What is the real reason?"

I looked up, straight into his cold eyes. "I've come to kill you, Spaniard." Borgia did not seem amused by my answer but held my eyes with his own. A guard grabbed hold of my arms as Borgia kneeled and came so close to my face that I turned it away to avoid him touching me. He grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to meet his eyes.

"You are an Assassin." He stated before a sneer spread across his face.

"Just figured that out?" I asked rhetorically and was answered by a slap across the face. My cheek stung but I looked back at him with mirth in my eyes. "Is that all you've got,_ figa?_" His face contorted in anger at the name I called him before he slapped the other side of my face, causing me to bite my tongue. I laughed as the taste of copper filled my mouth before I spit the blood out on his robes, at which he looked down in disgust. "I've endured worse from fresh recruits."

Borgia seemed tremendously displeased but ignored my words and gestured to his guards. "Take her from my sight to the lowest dungeons we have. She will never see the light of day, again." The guards complied and dragged me to my feet, though I still refused to walk for them and they drug me across his marble floors. I turned my head back to Borgia, who had not moved from his spot and smiled at him maliciously; I was sure that my smile was covered in the blood of my tongue but I supposed it added an extra effect to my sinister look. Borgia merely turned away and went upstairs. I laughed loudly, so he knew I was laughing at him and his cowardice.

We went down stairs into a dark corridor and I was forced to wait in darkness as a guard struggled with lighting a sufficient torch. Once the torch was lit and our eyes adjusted, I was being pulled forward. I studied the hallway and noticed the lack of windows and knew that I was now underground. It was cold and damp - the feeling made me uneasy as if I was already dead, rotting in the ground. I shook off that thought and watched a guard walk in front of me, lighting every other torch as he went back them. Finally, we exited the hallway to a long room. There were cells lining the walls; about five or six cells and one of them seemed to be occupied but I could not see the occupant clearly through the bars.

The uniforms pushed me into a cell roughly and locked the barred door behind them. I scrambled back to the bars and I noticed them about to leave. "Wait! What about my binds?" The men paused and looked between each other, asking in hushed voices if they were supposed to release me from my binds. After a moment, the large man walked closer to the bars and said in a deep voice, "Turn around and I will cut them." I complied and backed up toward the bars. He did not notice that I was looking over my shoulder and as soon as he cut my bounds, I managed to grab his hand and force the dagger to fall into my cell. I released him and grabbed the blade before rolling to a corner of my cell that no guard could reach without coming in. "_Merda_! She got my dagger!" The large guard shouted and they all started to panic - each yelling about what they had to do. I laughed as they fought over what to do before deciding to go consult with Borgia. I chuckled as the iron door shut behind them, leaving me alone in a pitch black darkness.

I rolled the dagger in my hands, it was a little heavy for my size but it was something I could use to protect me. It was a small victory but it could go far if I waited for the opportune time to use it. After an hour contemplating my confinement, I began to wonder who the other person in the cell next to my own was. I had not heard them stir or make any sound at all while I, myself, had paced my cell for the duration of time I had been here.

"Hello?" I said toward the other cell, hoping for a response but I received none. I lowered myself to the filthy floor with my back to the wall away from any place that a guard might be able to grab me through the cell bars and closed my eyes, wanting to sleep so I could gather energy for whatever Borgia was planning for me. I clenched the dagger in my hands, unwilling to let the feel of the cool steel leave my presence; just touching it made me feel calmer and more relaxed.

I drifted off to a restless sleep; I dreamt of maddening torture from Borgia that when I had awoken I was in a cool sweat. I took a few deep breaths and wondered what time of day it was - it was impossible to tell this far underground. I started running the dagger against the stone wall at my back, sharpening it and preparing for the guards to enter for the day.

But they never came. Hours passed and there was no sign of anyone coming into the dungeon. After a good while, I began to hum to myself simply for something to do and keep my mind off what Borgia was planning to do with me. I paused in my humming when I heard a faint groan from the cell beside mine. "Hello?" I said and received another groan in response.

My eyes had adjusted to the light and I saw a dark outline in the next cell move and stretch before groaning again. "Che cazzo…" The prone figure mumbled quietly before turning over onto their back.

"Are you okay?" I asked, desperate from some human interaction. I always hated to be alone.

"I think so…" I sat up a little straighter since I could hear the person more clearly now that they were not flat on their face. The voice was familiar but I could not see the face - even so, I had a sneaking suspicion of who it was beside me. The figure seemed to recognize my voice as well for he exclaimed, "Aria! Is that you?"

"_Si,_ Nico. It is I." I answered in a melancholy tone once I realized who it was. The last person I wanted or expected to be here with me was Nico for I knew that Borgia would use him against me. I planned on escaping if no one came to rescue me but now I had Nico to worry about. I put my head in my hands and rethought my plans of escape, not that I had had a solid plan anyways. "How did you end up here?" I asked him as I heard him shuffling around his cell. I saw an outline of his hand stick through the bars between our cells and I grabbed it, taking comfort in his touch for the moment.

"I was leaving the bordello when I was knocked out." Nico replied bitterly. "I had not even seen them coming. What about you?"

"I killed Luca in front of Isabelle."

"_Merda,_ Aria." Nico said in a surprised and exasperated tone.

"I know!" I answered, feeling foolish for my actions now. "I should have thought it through before acting so impulsively."

"Well, it cannot be helped now." Nico said, not chastening me as his elder brother would have done. I was glad that he didn't and I squeezed his hand in gratitude. I think he understood because he squeezed back lightly before asking, "Where are we?"

"In the dungeons underneath the Borgia estate."

"_Cazzo fantastico."_ Nico mumbled to himself in anger. He whispered to me quietly after that, "The bow? Is it safe?"

"It is. I left it with Ezio for safekeeping." I replied in the same undertone in case there were guards stationed in the corridor outside of the dungeon. I heard Nico's sigh of relief from my side and I silently agreed with him. Despite myself, I said to him, "What are we going to do?" I knew I sounded pitiful because Nico squeezed my fingers again. "I was able to take a dagger from them but they have not returned since. Maybe they intend to starve us out?"

I could practically feel Nico shaking his head. "No. Borgia is planning something - he will want to torture you -" He took a deep breath before continuing, "Us for information about the Brotherhood."

I started to reply when I heard the faint sound of footsteps growing closer to our position. I released Nico's hand and shuffled to the bars of the cell and waited until the door opened. A boy stepped through with a torch and held the door open for whomever the other footsteps belonged to - I thought it was maybe four or five men still walking this way.

"Cesare! So eager to begin, aren't you, _hijo_?" I heard Borgia say with fondness as he walked into the room, followed by several guards. The boy shook his brown head enthusiastically and gave me a shadowy smile as he closed the door once everyone was in the dungeon. Borgia stopped in front of my cell and I moved back a few steps with the dagger held behind my back. He looked me over before saying, "I apologize for your accommodations. I was not expecting a duchess to join us."

"I am no duchess." I ground out, upset that he would keep referring to a time of my life that I had trouble remembering.

"Ah, that is true." Borgia said with a false smile that made my skin crawl. "You could have been, though - if you had not tried to fool with things that you do not understand."

"I understand enough." I replied coldly and Borgia laughed at my tone before gesturing to my arms behind my back.

"Why don't you just give us the dagger, querido, before you hurt yourself."

"Why don't you just come here and let me shove it right up your -"

Borgia interrupted, "Ah, ah! We have sensitive ears in our presence!" He gestured to Cesare standing a little ways behind him.

"Fuck you." I replied without missing a beat and Cesare giggled from behind his father, who only looked at me in an amused irritation. He sighed severely and I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what he was thinking. He looked to the guards and nodded his head toward the cells and the guards walked forward as I readied a battle stance but they did not open my cell.

They went into Nico's cell and beat him until he was unable to stand and then pulled him out in front of my cell. Hoisting him to his knees, I watched impassively as Borgia held a dagger to his throat. I watched as he pressed ever so slightly and blood dripped off the knife slowly. Nico's eyes were rolled back in his head and Borgia held him upright by the hair on his head.

"Give us the knife or I will slit his throat." My glare wavered as I saw that he was not buffing.

"I will give it to Cesare." I said after a moments thought and Cesare brightened at his mention. He looked to his father pleadingly, who did not at all seem pleased by this. The guards looked at one another while Borgia thought and I could see focus coming back into Nico's eyes. He did not dare move because of the knife on his throat but his eyes met mine in an almost panic. Borgia nodded his head toward the cell at his son, who walked toward me cautiously. I got on my knees so we were face to face as he stopped about a foot away. "Come here, boy. I will not harm a child."

Cesare believed my words and stepped closer with a slight smirk on his young face. I noted that he appeared to be about four or five years old and wondered briefly why Borgia would bring the boy down to such a place. I felt badly for what I was about to do but I did not hesitate as I grabbed him and pressed his body against the bars with the dagger to his throat. I heard and felt him cry out and struggle against my hold as the guards and Borgia looked astonished. Borgia and I made eye contact - both of us held something that was extremely important to the other and neither would back down in fear that the other would turn on them.

"Remove the knife from Nico's neck and I will not kill this pleasant little boy." I said and stroked the boys hair in a taunting way. I could feel the poor boy sobbing against my hold and I felt blood running over my fingers as he cried and realized that he was moving so much that it made me cut him slightly. Borgia reluctantly removed the blade from Nico's neck but I noticed that he kept it pressed against his back. I shook my head, "Move away from him!" Borgia sneered at me but did as he was told and Nico scrambled to his feet, keeping his back to the guards so they would not kill him.

"I did as you wanted, now release him!" Borgia yelled but I shook my head, unwilling to give up this last piece of control I had over him..

"No, Borgia. I want out of this cell and I will keep hold of him until I am out of this _palazzo._"

"I will not allow that." Borgia replied defiantly and I tightened my grip on Cesare, causing the boy to shriek in terror. I did not hold the blade directly on his throat in fear that his squirming would cause him more damage than I would. Borgia gave me a cruel smile that disarmed me for a moment and I did not watch Cesare. It was too late when I felt his small hand wrench the blade from my hand, much the same way as I took it from the guard. He flitted to his fathers side, smiled up at the man and gave him the knife while looking quite pleased with himself. The guards advanced on Nico, beating him into submission - Nico fought back with all his remaining strength but I could see him faltering, before they threw him back into the cell. "It seems all is in my favor now." Borgia said as the guards locked Nico's cell door.

I met Cesare's eyes and I saw much ambition and his father in them. He smiled darkly at me for a child his age before leaving the room completely. Borgia remained and ordered his guards to bring in the pit. My stomach knotted up as I considered what the pit was. I had no leverage over Borgia now and he was free to do what he wished with me. I backed into a corner and made sure Nico was still breathing before preparing myself.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, thinking back on all of my unarmed training. I had never been very good at it, especially against men and their brute strength but I was fast and I would have to rely on that to get me through this. If the men did bring me down and submit me to some torture than I would have to rely on my mind. I cleared my thoughts and took deep and steady breaths while the guards came in carrying a pit of coals and fire; a single iron rod sat with its tip in the heat, causing the tip to glow a hot orange-red. Why did it have to be fire? I wondered to myself as the guards opened Nico's cell and chained him to the wall right across from it.

They turned toward my cell and I readied my position, though I could feel the weakness in my limbs from dehydration, lack of food and sleep. I knew that I wouldn't be able to win but I was willing to give them a fight until the end. I stood in the middle of my cell, watching the guards as they placed the key into the lock before opening the door. I didn't give them another chance before I was jumping forward toward them - I managed to punch one in the face but he only staggered before coming toward me again. I saw the large guard step into the dungeon and I cursed my luck for he had already bested me once. He pushed the other guards away before running toward me and wrapping me up in a suffocating bear hug. I thrashed against him without success before I was met with a darkness.

I woke up with a searing pain going throughout my right side. I groaned as Borgia's ugly face came into focus and I realized that my arms and legs had been chained to where I could not move them at all. My arms were drawn above my head while my legs were straight out. When I looked to my right side, I could see the heated rod sticking against my skin, drawing blood and melting my skin away. I grit my teeth and tried not to let the pain affect me but it was extremely hard to do.

"Back with us, I see." Borgia said viciously as he loomed over my chained body. I sneered at him but did not trust myself to speak - I was afraid I would scream if I opened my mouth. I turned my head away from him and saw that Nico was chained up beside me in the same way. His blue eyes shined as he looked at me and to my side, where Borgia was lifting the hot rod and placing it back within the flame. Borgia grabbed my chin and forced me to rip my eyes away from Nico to look upon him. I scowled at him angrily, wishing that this wasn't happening as he said, "How many more Assassins are in the city?"

I did not speak and I would not; I would never betray the Assassins, especially to a Templar. Borgia rolled his eyes before picking up the hot rod and walking over to Nico, who kept an inexpressive face as he approached. "And you… What did you call him? Nico? Will you tell us of the Assassins in the city?"

"Never." Nico replied, his voice strong and betraying the look of fear in his eyes as Borgia brought the rod into the soft skin of his bicep. Nico hissed but did not scream, keeping his eyes on me the entire time. I tried to give him a comforting look, to let him know that he was not alone in this. Borgia began to push harder into Nico and I could see a thin sheen of sweat appear on his forehead.

"Stop it!" I yelled and Borgia moved the rod away and back into the pit of fire.

"Will you tell me what I wish to know?" I looked at Nico, who was shaking his head behind Borgia vehemently. I closed my eyes and ignored him before nodding my head.

"We cover the city in our numbers." I lied and looked up at Borgia, who smirked at my words. "You will fail."

Borgia sighed, seeming annoyed with my answer before he picked up the rod. "How could you lie to me, Aria? I guess you will have to learn what happens when you lie to me." He turned and thrust the pointed, red-hot end of the rod into Nico's throat as I screamed.

"NO! NICO! NO!" Tears streamed done my face as I thrashed against my chains. He couldn't die, not here - not like this. It wasn't right. How could I ever face Dante again, knowing that I was unable to save his little brother. Nico did not die immediately to my horror and blood gurgled in his throat as he struggled to speak. He could not but I knew what he wanted to tell me by the look in his eyes. He was prepared to die and that I shouldn't blame myself. But I did blame myself - he would have never been killed if I had not been here. Borgia began to laugh sadistically as I screamed and struggled against my restraints. "I WILL KILL YOU, BORGIA. YOU HEAR ME? I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DROWN IN YOUR OWN BLOOD!_ SI MALEDICONO IL GIORNO IN CUI DECISE DI ATTRAVERSARE ME! PEZZO DI MERDA!"_

Darkness came over me then and I remembered no more until I had awakened. They had left me chained in the same spot and a torch burned at my side. I knew why they had left the torch when my eyes fell onto Nico's lifeless body hanging at my side. I began to sob in earnest at the death of my friend. "I'm so sorry, Nico." I cried out to the body beside me, even though I knew he would not hear me ever again. My words were chopped and broken when I said, _"Requiescat in Pace, mio amico."_

I lowered my head, my chin rested against my own chest as I continued to cry. After a few hours full of tears, I could cry no more and I sat in silence - unable to look over at the body beside me. Where was Ezio and Dante? I wondered to myself. Why hadn't they come to save us? The door creaked to my other side creaked open quietly and I allowed my hope to get the best of me and thought of Ezio again. Instead, Cesare came out from behind it and came to stand in front of me. I looked at him in confusion. The little boy did not seem to be scared of the dead body near me and kept his dark eyes on me.

_"Che cazzo vuoi?"_ I spoke harshly but my voice sounded strained and scratchy from my crying. I had hoped that my insensitive words would scare the kid off but he only smiled at me. It really pissed me off.

"_Padre_ let me come see you!" Cesare said in a childish enthusiasm. I glanced at his neck where a small, fresh scar cut across. I was surprised that he wanted anything to do with me after I held him against his will.

"Why?" I asked, wanting to get this conversation over with.

"A man is coming to see you." Cesare's young face darkened for a fraction of a second before going back to an indifferent look. I thought his emotions seemed a little mature for one so young. "I wanted to see you before he messed you up!" I did not know how to reply as Cesare reach forward and touched my cheek. I flinched at his touch and glared at the boy but it did not seem to faze him at all. He brushed a strand of messy hair behind my ear. "I asked padre for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, annoyance giving way to a momentary curiosity.

"You're pretty and I want you when I'm older!" Cesare said brightly as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a little old for you." Cesare ignored his and continued to play with my hair. It was starting to annoy me badly. "Plus, I hate you."

Cesare's smile ceased and he tilted his small head at me. "You shouldn't." I gave him a confused look and the boy laughed, the sound was eerily similar to his fathers. "I'm the reason you're alive!" He looked around and leaned toward me, "Padre wanted you dead but I asked him for you." He pressed his lips against mine and I jerked away, spitting on the ground in disgust. That was so fucked up, I thought as Cesare laughed childishly and left the room. I shook my head - the Borgia family was messed up.

* * *

I had been in the cell for about a week now. After a day or two of hanging on the wall, they came and cleared Nico's body before they put me back in my cell. My body was sore from hanging there for so long and the burns still seared my sides so I just sat in the corner, curled up in a tight ball. I kept pondering Cesare's words - some man was coming to mess me up. But why would Borgia want someone else to come do his dirty work? It didn't make sense. I dipped the stale piece of bread in the small amount of water I had left before taking a rough bite. I hadn't had much of an appetite after seeing Nico brutally murdered in front of me. Death had never bothered me before until I saw someone I cared about die. It was painful and it made me rethink of how I lived my life - I wondered if this pain paled in comparison to what it would be if Ezio died and I suddenly felt a strange compassion for Isabelle.

If I got out of this alive, I thought to myself, I was going to tell Ezio every thing I felt - no matter how daunting it seemed.

Suddenly the door swung open and Borgia came in. I did not stand or acknowledge him as he came to stand in front of my cell. I stared at the ground as he watched me before hearing another pair of footsteps enter the dungeon. I looked up, expecting to see Cesare but instead I saw the slaver. The one who took me from my home; the one who left me for dead in the wilderness of Toscana. The reason my mother was dead.

I stood immediately, growling at his sight. Anger flooded my entire being and suddenly I did not care for ignoring Borgia. I wanted to kill that man standing beside him and I would if it was the last thing I would ever do. The slaver looked over me with a large grin - the man was much older now but still was fit and lean. I thought of the different ways I could accomplish his death before Borgia could intervene as the two men watched my violent reaction.

Borgia turned to the man. "Keep her alive, if you will. My son wishes for her after you have broken her spirit." He began to walk out of the dungeon before turning back to the slaver, "Oh, and Gregario, I am going to the Grimaldi's with Cesare and we will be back later tonight." Borgia looked at me now and I glared back at him in fury. "Have fun."

He left and Gregario and I stared at one another until his footsteps faded away. "My, how beautiful you have grown. You look so much like your mother."

"I will kill you if you touch me."

"So feisty." Gregario said with a relaxed smirk. It sickened me to see him smile at me like that. "I like that. You always were spirited."

I gestured from him to come in the cell. "Come in and I will show you how spirited I am, _bastardo."_

"Oh, you wish for _mi polla_ so soon? I didn't think it would be so easy to get you wet." I only stared at him and waited for him to enter. I was going to fight him until he killed me or I killed him. Gregario continued, aware of my growing anger and reveling in it, "I understand, though. Girls always hold their first in their hearts."

I snarled loudly at that and he began to laugh and mess with his keys, looking for the correct one to my cell. While he was looking down, I climbed up the side bars silently and waited once I reach the top. He would notice me once inside the cell but hopefully I could surprise him before he did. He opened the cell and stepped in, looking around confused and saw me as I leapt toward him, a battle scream erupting from me.

I knocked us both to ground and I punched him repeatedly as he twisted to release his dagger from his side. He punched me hard and threw me off of him and my breath was knocked out of my lungs. I ignored the burning in my chest as I kicked his legs, making him fall down. I stood and went to kick him in the face when he pulled me down. We wrestled in the floor and I knew that he was winning by the way he had me pinned. I kneed him as hard as I could in the crotch and he hissed in pain as he pressed his dagger into my side. He rolled off of me quickly.

I howled in obvious pain and a sadistic smile came over his face as he cradled himself. I looked down and from my knowledge of the human physique, I knew that the stab wound was not fatal but it could become that way over time. I grabbed the hilt and pulled it out of me quickly before stabbing him in the lung. His eyes grew wide as I pulled the dagger out at an angle and then thrust the blade straight into his crotch. I could see the blood falling from the corner of his mouth as I continued to stab him in various places, my fury growing and my hatred consuming me.

I did not even notice when two other people entered the dungeon, for I was too busy mutilating the body on the ground. When a hand grabbed mine, I fought back against the grip. I was so close to escaping! I can't be stopped now!

"Aria… It's okay, cara. I'm here - please calm down." Ezio's voice floated to me as I looked up at him while Dante pulled the dagger from my grip. The adrenaline inside me lessened as I saw them and I began to cry tears of relief. Ezio seemed surprised, having never seen me cry so hard before and cradled me against him, whispering comforting words in my ears.

Ezio released me and Dante looked over my wounds before looking me straight in the eyes. I burst into fresh tears when Nico entered my mind. "They killed him, Dante! I couldn't save him…"

Dante's blue eyes filled with tears at my words. "It's not your fault."

"It is!" I cried, feeling broken and Ezio touched my hand, trying to calm me down. "He wouldn't have died if I hadn't been here."

"No!" Dante said forcefully and looked away from Ezio and I as one tear slid down his cheek. He spoke quietly and I had to strain to hear him. "Never blame yourself for his death. We are all prepared for the inevitable. He wouldn't want you blaming yourself, Aria." He stood and left the dungeon, saying that he was going to find his brothers body - to give him a proper burial.

The pain in my stab wound began to intensify as I relaxed into Ezio's touch. I could feel darkness threatening to overtake me yet again but I fought it. I didn't want to pass out now. Not when my saviors have finally found me and the slaver was dead by my hand. Ezio rubbed my cheek with his thumb and the feeling comforted me to no end. "It's okay, Aria. Rest and we will get you out of here."

"No." I answered him, resisting the urge to pass out. What if someone came back here?

"I have you, _il mio amore._ You are safe now." I looked up at Ezio in shock and he smiled down at me tenderly.

I gave him a slight chuckle, though the pain wracked my body from the movement, "I-" I paused and shook my head, attempting to clear the darkness coming over my vision but failed as I was barely able to continue as I looked up at Ezio, losing myself in his golden-brown eyes, "I like that one."

* * *

A/N: This was actually a hard chapter to write despite getting it out so quickly after the last one. I had some time before work and decided to finish and post it today. I want to know what you all think! I haven't ever wrote such an emotional chapter and I would like to know if it was executed properly. It saddens me that Nico had to die but as you can tell, it's really affected Aria deeply. Everything in this story happens for a reason, keep that in mind. Also - I've always imagined Cesare as a fucked up kid especially after finding out about him and his sister (WTF). lol. I may not update any more this week or even the next so review and lemme know what you think! PLEASE lol :P I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks to all that alerted, put this story as a favorite and so on. ALSO THANKS TO **xVentressx **for her review! I do agree, Aria can be mean-hearted at times but she means well... Usually LOL :P

Translations:

(Spanish from Borgia)

senorita - miss.

To he cisto muchas veces antes - I have seen you many times before.

querido - dear.

hijo - son.

(Italian)

figa - pussy.

Che cazzo - what the fuck.

Cazzo fantastico - fucking fantastic.

Si maledicono il giorno in cui decise di attraversare me! - You will curse the day you decided to cross me.

Che cazzo vuoi - what the fuck do you want?

mi polla - my dick.

il mio amore - my love (AWWWWW :3)

Thanks again for reading. Review now ! \/ \/ \/ lol, those are my arrows to the review button :)


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

I woke up rather suddenly the next day - I did not move suddenly or jump awake as I had the last few days, just simply opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling above me. I was on alert for about all of five seconds before recognizing that I was laying in a plush bed inside of Teodora's bordello. At first, I was disgusted by the thought of all the immoral deeds that had gone on in this very bed but I pushed the thought away and purely thanked God that I was safe from Borgia.

I glanced over at the open window on my right side and watched the city go on with it's life like nothing had ever happened. Nico entered my mind - his blue eyes and soft smile. He was a nice boy and didn't deserve what happened to him. I felt the tears build up in my eyes as I thought of him and holding him when he was a bambino. I did not bother to wipe my tears when I heard a faint murmuring to my left side. Turning my head toward the sound, I found Rosa - her crutch was propped up against the wall and a book was spread across her legs, which were set up on my bed. I watched her as her finger moved across the page, pausing every so often when she didn't recognize a word.

I watched her intently, relaxing into my lavish bed and listened to her read to herself. She didn't seem to notice that I was awake so I let her continue her reading, uninterrupted. It was relaxing, hearing her read after the many hours I was locked away from human contact. The words appeared to frustrate her after a time and she closed the book suddenly - I was a little surprised at my lack of reaction to the sudden slamming of her book but did not question it as I looked her way. She was looking out the window on the other side of the room.

"You're doing much better." I said, my voice was weak and hoarse from lack of use. Rosa looked at me sharply, relief coloring her features before she covered her emotions from me again. I smiled weakly as I tried to sit up but a sharp pain went through my side and I sunk back into the bed with a grimace on my face.

"Careful, Aria." Rosa reprimanded as she stood briefly before sitting down roughly on the side of my bed. The movement jostled me for a moment and I scowled but the pain was gone as I relaxed. She pulled the blanket off my body and I made a sound of annoyance when the cool air touched my warm skin. Looking down, I saw that I wore a very short shirt; it was long enough to cover my breasts and barely that - I wore an old pair of britches and my torso was wrapped up tightly but I could see blood staining the area I had been stabbed.

I smiled in spite of the sight, reflecting on the thoughts of the slaver dying by my hand. He had ruined my life and now he was finally gone - I had my revenge now; for my mother and for myself. Rosa noticed my smile and smiled herself, though she looked a little unsure. She pulled up my bandage a little, looking at my wound and letting me see for myself. It did not look infected, though it was very red. I could feel how deep the blade really had went after I focused on the area. I could tell that some muscles in my abdomen had been damaged and sighed; they would take forever to heal back up.

"How long until I can be back at arms?" I asked Rosa, who looked thoughtful for a moment and then saddened.

"I'm no dottore but it looked like you'll be on bed rest for some time." I groaned at her answer and tried to sit up again - this time Rosa helped me and soon I was resting against pillows and the headboard. We talked for a time about the state of Venezia; the thieves still held the mercato and everything had been quiet, for the moment. I asked after Dante and Rosa said with a frown that she had not seen him since I was brought here.

"What about Ezio?" I inquired, wondering why my hero wasn't here to greet me as I woke. It was unlike him.

Rosa smiled widely this time, "He was dead tired so I sent him to sleep not too long ago - after he spent all night refusing to leave your bedside. He asked that I send word of your waking." Her brown eyes looked a little guilty for a moment, "I should probably do that." I nodded and we said our goodbyes as she grabbed her crutch and hobbled out of the room; leaving me alone. I leaned against the headboard heavily - the thought of Nico unable to leave my mind in peace; I wondered where Dante was and if he was okay. I hoped he didn't hate me for not being able to save his brother. I looked down at my hands; I knew I hated myself for not saving him.

The door opened and I half-expected Rosa to walk through but instead Ezio entered, looking half-asleep and still tired. He was wearing a normal tunic; the top was open to show a little of his chest and also brown pants. His long hair was down; to my surprise, he never wore it down. I was smitten with the sight of it - it made him more handsome. I also noticed that he had shaved in a while and a fine stubble had grown on his face. It also made him all the more attractive. I blushed to myself; he had been in the room for all of five seconds and I was already salivating over him.

He smiled at the sight of me sitting up in bed and sat down on the side carefully. "I'm glad you're awake." He said and I nodded, happy to see him. I thought I never would again. Ezio grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "How are you feeling, cara?"

"Better than before." I replied, sincerely. I felt my side twinge as I said that and I visibly winched, causing Ezio to glance down at my stab wound. I noticed his eyes lingered on my short shirt and the swell of my breasts that barely hung out of the bottom. I pulled the shirt down self-consciously and he met my eyes with a smirk on his lips.

"I'm glad to hear it." Ezio said after staring at me for a moment. He smiled and ran a hand through his messy hair. "You gave us quite the scare. Dante and I couldn't find you the next day. We looked everywhere… Dante actually gathered the information from Isabelle Grimaldi. She was bragging to her friends about sending you to Borgia." I scowled at the thought - wishing I had killed her before she had the chance to wreck such havoc on my life. I could tell Ezio was sleep deprived because of the dark bags under his eyes. He was still handsome, I would never deny that but he looked so damn tired.

"Have you been sleeping?" I asked, not wishing to think of my capture and torture at the moment. The memory was much too fresh in my mind to dwell on. Ezio smiled a little awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not so much." I must have looked like I was about to scold him for he spoke quickly. "I was too worried about you to think about sleeping."

"Your health is essential, Ezio." I said but did not go on; I had no wish to turn our true first reunion into an argument. My cheeks flushed as I thought back to what Ezio had called me before I blacked out in the dungeon. Ezio noticed and grinned, asking what was on my mind.

"What you said in the dungeon." I said boldly, smiling at him as he smirked and reach out to touch my face. He ran his thumb across my cheek tenderly and I leaned into his touch as his face came toward mine. I closed my eyes and was about to kiss him when I thought of the Epirus bow. "Where is the bow?" I asked as suddenly as it entered my mind. I cringed inwardly at my horrible timing. Ezio seemed surprised by my abrupt and unexpected change in subject but answered despite that fact,

"It is with Leonardo - safe." I relaxed, feeling relieved that it was safe and sound. "I need to tell you something, Aria." Ezio said and I looked over at him; green eyes meeting a deep golden brown, wondering what he needed to say to me. I wanted to know but I could tell that he was exhausted and needed more rest before any serious conversations were to go on.

"Let's wait." He seemed disappointed by my words but I smiled at him, making him smile back at me. "Rest and I will let you tell me what ever your heart desires." His golden, brown eyes met mine that instant and I flushed at the intensity of his gaze. I wasn't sure what he wanted to speak to me about but I could tell that it was something serious.

"I do not wish to leave you, yet." Ezio answered as his face came closer to mine.

"Then do not." I said and scooted over on my bed some, to give him room to lay beside me. Truthfully, I did not want him to leave me, either. I was comforted by the sight of him and did not wish him to leave my company. He helped me lay back before laying beside me - we were both turned toward each other. We stared at one another for a short time and as Ezio drifted off into a deep sleep, he murmured to me,

"_Ti ho perso, cara."_ I could not help but smile widely at his words and he smiled back to me in his sleep.

"_Ti amo_, Ezio." I whispered back, certain that he would not hear but it felt wonderful to say anyways. I watched him sleep for a while; sometimes I would run my fingers through his long, brown hair and other times, I would gently run my finger along the stubble on his jaw line. I wasn't sure if I would ever gather the courage to tell him how I felt when he was awake but I knew that I couldn't keep it inside forever. I considered his words to me - he called me his love so did that mean that he loved me as I loved him? It was confusing me so I looked up the ceiling for a time before going to sleep, snuggling into Ezio's warmth.

* * *

_Year 1485_

Ezio never got the chance to tell him whatever he wanted to tell me. It wasn't brought up again and I assumed he had forgotten and I did not think to bring it up again out of my own nervousness. Five long years had passed since that fateful night that I had been taken by Borgia and we all had been rather busy. I was out of commission for a few months so I could heal and work my body back up to it's normal strength but I was eventually pulled into jobs from the Thieves Guild and from Teodora.

The Templars had been extraordinarily quiet the past few years. Borgia even left Venezia for a time and did not return until recently. I stood on top of a tower - at the meeting point Ezio and I had agreed upon and waited for my fellow Assassins arrival. We knew that there was to be an important Templar meeting in the Campo San Stefano and we would not be missing it. I looked up toward the sun, calculating what time it was and began to tap my foot in impatience at Ezio's tardiness.

I closed my eyes and kept my hooded head turned towards the sunlight, enjoying the warmth. When I opened my eyes, I looked toward the city on water below me and watched as people bustled among the streets and mercato. The city had many tourists at this point, since Carnevale was coming up so soon. I had to admit that I was excited - Carnevale was a lovely fair to attend. Ezio and I had went with Leonardo the last few years and it had been so much fun. I had Leonardo help me pick out a mask for the festivities this year and I thought of it tucked under my bed in my room at the Guild along with the Epirus bow. I didn't like to bring the bow out too often for it attracted a lot of attention.

As I thought of Carnevale, I heard a pair light footsteps behind me. "Nice of you to finally join me, Ezio." I said in an irritated tone as he came to stand by my side. He was smirking when I glanced over at him and I rolled my eyes before looking back down at the city.

"Are you ready?" Ezio replied casually, ignoring my annoyed remark at his delay in arriving.

"Always." I answered and then I jumped, aiming toward the haystack as I twisted in the air to look upward before hitting the hay. The great height of the tower to the ground always knocked the breath out of me but I rolled out of the way as Ezio landed beside me. We caught our breath before standing and melting into the crowd of the Campo San Stefano. We had spilt up but always kept the other in our sights as we searched for the Templars.

We found Carlo Grimaldi first - or should I say, Ezio found him first. I noticed when his eyes flashed to a vivid gold before settling back into his familiar golden, brown and soon he was nodding and heading the way he had looked. I followed behind him, not too far but not too close and we came upon Grimaldi. He looked quite older than he had the last time I had saw him; I supposed the life of a Templar was taxing on a person. I took in my surroundings and I noted that another man was heading toward him - his robes were dyed a deep red, signifying his position as a State Inquisitor. I knew this man by the stiffness of his jaw and the harsh brown of his eyes. He was Emilio Barbarigo's cousin, Silvio. He looked very upset at the moment. I positioned myself in a group of courtesans, remaining unseen from the Templars but I was close enough to hear their conversation. I saw Ezio position himself in a group of men talking; they looked confused at his presence in their group but did not question it.

"Where is Emilio?" Silvio asked Carlo with malice in his voice. It was clear that the two men did not see eye to eye.

"I don't know." Carlo snapped back at the man. "I told him to be here at this time."

"In person?" Silvio asked, glancing about nervously. I kept my eyes turned away, not wanting to make unnecessary eye contact with the targets.

"Of course I told him in person!" Carlo said back, annoyance and exasperation in his tone at Silvio. He scoffed as he crossed his arms, "I'm alarmed that you do not trust me, Silvio." Silvio ignored this and I could see Grimaldi visibly grit his teeth but the other man did not notice, still looking around apprehensively.

"He may arrive with the others. Let us walk for a while." Silvio said. Ezio and I made eye contact, both of us worried that we would not be able to shadow them properly while they were on the move. Ezio nodded his head toward the men walking away and I sighed before shadowing their steps. I could sense that Ezio was staying behind because I was, of the two of us, quieter and could blend in with the crowd easily. It was difficult to shadow the men because Silvio and Grimaldi both kept looking behind them suspiciously. They strolled around the entire rectangular campo before coming back to where they had started. I rolled my eyes as I relaxed back into the crowd of courtesans and I could practically feel Ezio's amusement at my irritation for following two men for no apparent reason.

"While we're waiting, you can tell me of how things are at the Doge's Palace," Silvio said as he and Grimaldi sat on a stone bench near a wall. I suppose they chose that area so no one could sneak up from behind them.

"Well, to be honest with you, it's not going too well. Mocenigo keeps his circle close. I have tried to lay the groundwork, as you asked, making suggestions in the interest of our Cause, but of course I am not the only one vying for his attention, and old though he is, he's a canny bugger."

Silvio watched a nearby stall as a young girl picked up a complicated-looking glass figurine and inspected it before sitting it back down carefully. "Then you must work harder, Grimaldi. You must become part of his inner circle."

"I am already one of his closest and most trusted associates. It has taken me years to establish myself. Years of patient planning, of waiting, of accepting humiliations."

"Yes, yes," said Silvio impatiently. "But what have you to show for it? Not a thing and why is that, Carlo?

Grimaldi made a sound of annoyance and a gesture of frustration. "I don't know. I do my best for the State. I work hard… But the fact of the matter is, Mocenigo just does not like me."

"I wonder why not," Silvio said coolly as he sneered into the crowd.

Grimaldi was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice the snub. "It's not my fault! I keep trying to please the bastard. I found out what he most desires and lay it on for him - the finest jams from Sardinia, the latest fashions from Milan -"

"Maybe the Doge just doesn't like sycophants."

"Do you think that's what I am?" Grimaldi sounded dismayed at the very thought of that.

Silvio rolled his eyes and retorted, "Yes. A doormat, flatterer, a bootlicker - need I go on?"

Grimaldi looked at him with anger apparent on his aging face. "Don't you insult me,_ Inquisitore_. You haven't a clue what it's like. You don't understand the pressure in the -"

"Oh, I don't understand the pressure?" Silvio said, his voice rising in his own anger.

"No!" Grimaldi said before sighing exaggeratedly, "Just listen, I am close to the man. I have dedicated my life to establishing myself in this position and I tell you I am convinced I can recruit Mocenigo to our Cause." Grimaldi paused. "I just need a little more time.

"It seems to me that you've had more than enough time already." Silvio broke off and Ezio and I watched as he raised a hand to attract the attention of an expensively dressed elderly man with a elegant white beard, accompanied by a bodyguard who was the largest person I had ever seen in my life. Ezio had apparently thought the same as he looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled and looked back to see what transpired next.

"Good morning, cousin," The newcomer greeted Silvio. He turned to Carlo and said stiffly, "Grimaldi."

"Greetings, Cousin Marco, " replied Silvio. He looked around. "Where is Emilio? Did he not come with you?"

Marco Barbarigo looked surprised and then grave. "Ah. Then you have not yet heard the news."

"What news?"

"Emilio is dead!"

What?" Silvio exclaimed, sounding rather irritated that he did not know this type of information yet. "How?"

"I can guess," spat Grimaldi before continuing bitterly, "The Assassino." Ezio and I made eye contact again and he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I stifled a laugh at the expression.

Marco looked at him sharply. "It is so. Borgia was suspicious of his absence and we searched the canals for years. His body floated up late last night. It must have been there for - well, for long enough. They say he had swollen up to twice his usual size."

"Where can the Assassin be hiding?" Grimaldi said, looking about nervously and fidgeted with his hands, "We must find him and kill him before he does any more damage."

"He could he anywhere," said Marco. "That is why I take Dante here everywhere with me. I wouldn't feel safe without him." He broke off, looking alarmed for a moment as he whispered to the other men, "Why, he could be here, even now, for all we know.

"We must act fast," said Silvio quickly, also looking around with fear evident on his face.

"You're right," Marco agreed with his cousin.

Grimaldi made a pathetic sound before whining, "But Marco, I'm so close. I feel it. Just give me a few more days." He was pleading with the man but Marco would have none of it.

"No, Carlo, you've had quite enough time. If Mocenigo will not join us, we will remove him and replace him with one of our own, and hopefully it will be this very week!"

The giant bodyguard, who shared the same name as my dear friend Dante and whose eyes had not ceased from scanning the crowds from the moment he and Marco had arrived (though he must not be intelligent for I knew his eyes had came over me at least once before moving on,) now spoke. "We need to keep moving, signori."

"Yes, the master is probably waiting on us already, anyway." Marco said and the men began to walk away from us.

I met Ezio in the middle of the street. "Follow them and see what Borgia is planning. I will go and inform Antonio of what we have already learned." Ezio nodded and started to turn away but I stopped him. He turned back, impatience on his face but it erased as I kissed him deeply before pulling away. "Essere sicuri." He smiled and nodded before following after the men as I headed back to the Guild.

I thought about Ezio as I walked back. I was still unsure of the nature of our relationship. We had never really defined what was going on between us. I thought back to years ago when he said he needed to talk to me but he never did. We had not been intimate except for the very first time in Monteriggioni and it confused me a little because Ezio never made a move on me anymore. I wondered if he had simply lost interest in me. Sure, he kissed me and called me pet names but he never went further and I wondered if he even really wanted to. I frowned and shook my head, ridding the thoughts. This wasn't the time to be pining over him - something serious was about to happen to the Doge and we had to prevent it, if possible.

I met up with Dante along the way and he greeted me kindly. "Aria, very good to see you."

"You as well, Dante." I replied with a smile. After Nico had died, our friendship had been a little tense and while Dante mourned, we never really spoke. A year or two ago, he came to me and we had a deep conversation about Nico and life in general. It brought us closer and I was always thankful that I had not lost my brother because of my inability to save his. I still blamed myself but it was easier to move on knowing that Dante did not hold it against me or blame me himself.

"I just left the Thieves Guild. A man and two women were asking after you and Ezio. I think the man said he was Mario." Dante smiled; he knew exactly who the man was and how important he was to me.

I brightened immediately, momentarily forgetting the attack plan against the Doge. "Papa is here?" I squealed very unlike myself and hugged Dante before grabbing his arm and tugging him toward the guild. "Come with me, Dante. I have to tell Antonio something that you and my father should hear." He nodded and I let go of him before running toward the guild with renewed energy. Dante followed after me closely and we made it into a little race on the way there. I left him behind in my excitement and didn't look back as I drew closer to the headquarters.

I burst through the door to find Rosa standing beside Claudia and Maria, talking with them both. "Claudia! Maria!" I exclaimed and Claudia made a sound of excitement as we exchanged hugs. Maria was much more reserved but her brown eyes twinkled at me and I could tell that she was doing much better than the last time I had saw her.

"You look great, Aria." Claudia said with a wide smile. I took her in - it had been six years since I had seen her last. She looked older and more refined - she was certainly as beautiful, if not more so, than her mother.

"Look at you!" I replied, gesturing at her lovely noblewoman's dress. "Beautiful as an Auditore always is." Claudia giggled at my compliment and blushed as Dante entered the guild. He was out of breath from chasing after me and I laughed. "You've both already met Dante?" I asked and they nodded. Claudia couldn't keep her eyes off of him and Dante noticed, awkwardly looking away while a faint flush began crawling up his neck. I grinned more widely now. This was sure to be interesting. "Where is my father?" I asked and Rosa spoke.

"He is with Antonio in his office."

"Thank you, Rosa." I retorted and nodded to both Claudia and Maria before gesturing for Dante to follow me in. I noticed his blue eyes flicker toward Claudia for a moment before he walked after me. I smiled to myself as I entered Antonio's office. Antonio, Armando and my father all sat around his desk, laughing at some thing my father was saying. They turned as I entered and I lowered my hood as Mario stood from his seat.

"Ah, _figlia!_ You've finally arrived!" I smiled and made my way to him and gave him a tight hug that he returned. "You look good." Mario said as his one good eye twinkled at me in a happiness that I had not seen for quite some time.

"I'm so glad you're here,_ padre_!" I answered and hugged him again, evoking a laugh from all the men in the room. "Not that I mind but why are you here?" I asked as he sat back down and I leaned against the wall near Antonio's desk.

"_Carnevale_, of course!" Mario answered and I smiled at his enthusiasm. It had been so long since I had been near him and it was nice. "Claudia wished to come and we have decided that Ezio should be inducted into the Brotherhood officially sometime." I nodded at this as he continued, "we are staying at your old home - it's been rented out after that tragedy all those years ago." He smiled at me but I could see his worry behind his grin and his eye. "We must talk of what happened to you, _cara._"

I nodded, "Of course, padre. But another time. Ezio and I discovered a plan against the Doge." Each person in the room became intrigued and listened as I explained what I had heard earlier. When I finished, the men all breathed out a sigh and leaned back in their seats with the exception of Dante, who was still standing and ran a hand through his short, blonde hair.

Antonio sneered at the situation, "Treachery like this no longer surprises me."

"Si, I have to agree with that." Dante replied and we all sat in silence, thinking of what we could do.

"We will have to see what Ezio has learned before we really make any decisions." Mario said and we all nodded in agreement. As if thinking of him summoned him, Ezio breezed through the door with a relaxed smile. I could tell that he was as happy as I was to see our family here. After greeting his uncle, he explained to us that he basically heard the same plan the other men were talking about from Borgia.

"This will certainly take some serious planning." I said and Antonio continued after I spoke,

"Si, the Palazzo Ducale is so strongly defended that it makes the Palazzo Seta look like an open park…"

"Nothing is impenetrable." Ezio retorted with a devilish smirk on his lips. The men outright laughed while I blushed and hid my smile behind my hand. Leave it to Ezio to throw out an innuendo while planning a rescue for the Doge. I went to look out the window as the men discussed the Palazzo Ducale and a possible way inside.

Armando, who had been remarkably quiet the whole time said, "We have such little time on our side and there is no way through the grille at the top of the walls. Even so, think about all the guards there."

I watched a group of pigeons become frightened by a nearby child running past them and they took to the air. I sighed and gestured their way, "Look at the birds - if only we could fly."

A flash of something ran across Ezio's face and he grinned quite broadly. I could tell from the look in his eyes that my words sparked a plan in his mind and we waited for him to reiterate it to us. "I miei amici," Ezio began as he looked to each of us before letting his eyes linger on me. "I think it's time for us to visit a certain artist by the name of Leonardo da Vinci."

"Perhaps tomorrow, Ezio. It is getting rather late." Mario said and Ezio nodded, before excusing himself and leaving the room to go speak with his mother and sister. I watched after him and Mario nudged me, "Well, go on. I can tell that you want to go." I smiled and kissed my padre's cheek before walking out of the office with Dante. We met the group outside in the courtyard where Claudia was begging Ezio to take her on a tour of the city.

"Claudia, I am so tired and have been so busy. Perhaps in a few days?" Claudia pouted at him as I cleared my throat and spoke,

"Dante hasn't done much today - he could take her on a tour." Ezio eyed me and then Dante with a glint in his eyes. Dante, himself, looked surprised at my suggestion and a little nervous. Looking back to Ezio, I could tell that he didn't want his baby sister to be alone with another man but Claudia nodded enthusiastically at that idea, smiling over at Dante with large doe eyes. Ezio seemed skeptical of this coarse of action so I said, "Come on, Ezio. La protezione e nella sua descrizione del lavoro." Ezio sighed but nodded reluctantly and Claudia laughed heartily before hugging her brother tightly and thanking him repeatedly. After the two left, Maria excused herself to rest, leaving Ezio and I alone.

"Would you like to spend the afternoon together, Ezio?" I asked him quietly and he looked at me in surprise. "We haven't spent nearly any time together for the past few years."

Ezio smirked and I smiled for I had missed seeing that smirk directed at me. "I knew you would miss me." I rolled my eyes at him and turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm and twisted me back toward him like I knew he would. "I would love to spend this evening together."

"_Bene_." I replied, trying to stay serious but some eagerness slipped through my voice, causing him to grin at me. "Are you hungry?" I asked and he nodded so I led him toward a small restaurant that I came to every so often.

After we decided upon what to eat and told the chef, we sat a table with two cups of ale. Ezio kept smiling at me and I smiled back over the rim of my cup before asking, "What are you smiling about?"

"You, of course. Just remembering the time I found you drunk off your ass in a tavern in _Firenze_." Ezio laughed and looked as if he was picturing the moment as I groaned and sat my cup back down on the table.

"Of course you would remember that." I answered back in good humor, remembering vividly the entire night. From the Assassination, to Cristina, to the tavern and to the beautiful sunrise upon the tall tower. "Not my best moment, honestly. That night was full of embarrassing moments for me, if I do recall."

Ezio smiled, "Ah, yes. I do believe I made you pass out from my overpowering good looks and charm. Not to mention my superb skill."

I snorted as I took a drink ale and choked before laughing as it finally went down my throat. "You are so vain."

"For good reason, I assure you." Ezio retorted with a wink to me, causing me to laugh again. Luckily I had not been taking a drink this time around. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed spending time with Ezio.

"You seem awfully proud at having made me pass out." I said and Ezio rose a brow at me, obviously wondering what my next comeback would be. "Perhaps I was just so aghast by your supposed overpowering charm and good looks that I passed out from the absurdity of it all."

Ezio made an playful annoyed sound as he rolled his eyes and took a long drink of his ale before sitting it back down. His eyes glimmered at me mischievously as he replied, "Do not deny my prowess over you."

"You must be delusional." I countered with a short laugh and we silenced our joking as a barmaid laid our food in front of us and gathered our cups to refill them.

"I'm glad you still think of those times as well." Ezio said warmly and I looked up at him in surprise. Ezio ignored my stunned look and continued, "It's been long time. I feel so old."

I rolled my eyes. "You are only twenty six, Ezio!" Then I looked at him closer before looking at him in surprise and said, "Oh, Ezio. Is that a gray hair I see?"

"Where?" Ezio exclaimed, being rather vain and I could see that he was playing along with me. I stuck my tongue out at him and Ezio smirked.

"Don't do that."

"And why not?"

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it for something." He pointedly looked down at his lap and I gasped before punching him on the arm. He rubbed his arm but his smirk did not fade as he continued, "Admit it, you've thought about it."

"_Mio dio,_ Ezio, just shut up." I said lowly, feeling horribly embarrassed and I looked away from him but I knew he could tell that I was blushing. Of course, I had thought about it before but I wasn't going to just tell him that! The barmaid came and gave us our drinks again and I grabbed mine and took a big swig quickly.

"You have!" Ezio exclaimed after the barmaid was gone before bursting into laughter at my obvious discomfort. His golden, brown eyes locked upon my own and I could see how much he enjoyed the idea of that.

"You're horrible." I mumbled into my drink and Ezio guffawed a little more.

"I cannot deny that the idea of such things is rather appealing to me." Ezio said after he had calmed down from his uproarious laughter. I rolled my eyes and ignored him but he continued on, hoping to make me blush some more, "You have such a lovely tongue, I can only imagine what it would feel like on my -" I grabbed him by the thigh and he paused, looking astounded at my actions but anxious to see what I would do next.

"Ezio, you must stop with your teasing words." I tried to lower my voice seductively and I assumed it worked as Ezio looked deeper into my eyes, drawing closer to my face and I licked my lips slowly, letting him see my tongue again. His own tongue darted out to wet his own and I knew I had him in my snares. "So, unless you plan on doing something about this - about us. Then please, shut the hell up." I leaned back, releasing his thigh and he blinked as if he was being released from a spell. Ezio leaned back, looking at me in a different way than I had seen him look at me before. He took a slow and steady drink of his ale; I watched his throat bob before he sat down the cup and took another bite of his food. "Did I shock you, Ezio?" I teased, not used to him being so silent for he rarely shut up.

"_Si_, you certainly did." He replied, his voice was low and sensual. I gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. Just what did I do? "I'll have to think about your words for a time."

"Oh." I said, feeling a little disappointed and confused. I was frustrated by this - I wanted Ezio now but all the sudden he's playing hard to get? It made absolutely no sense to me. The last five years made no sense to me. I kept thinking of his strange actions as he paid and we exited the restaurant. Ezio noticed my frown and pulled me over to a secluded alley where we could talk in peace.

"What's wrong? You seem like something is bothering you, cara?"

"I don't know." I said, awkwardly. I wasn't sure how to tell him so I just blurted it out, "I feel like you're not attracted to me anymore!"

Ezio looked at me with a stunned expression before laughing. "What? Why would you think that?"

"It's been six years, Ezio. Six. Years. Do you not want me anymore?"

Ezio cupped my cheek and I looked away for a moment before he made me look back at him. "Of course I want you, Aria." He pulled my chin up before kissing me passionately and pulled me toward him. I wrapped my arms around his firm waist and kissed him back with all my emotions in the kiss. I wanted him to know how I truly felt. Ezio leaned back and smiled at me affectionately and said, "I just want to do this the right way."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not understand his words.

Ezio smiled and kissed my forehead before releasing me. "You'll see." With that he began to walk back to the Thieves Guild where we both stayed and I followed, wondering what he meant the entire walk.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I realized while writing this one that I haven't really gave you all much of a time line, though, I do have one written down. When I do my rewrite/edit I'm going to include the dates (maybe even some extra content :o). It's all pretty much the same as the game so no worries. I hope you all don't mind the jump in time after the beginning and you may be wondering why Ezio did not tell end up telling Aria whatever he wanted to tell her. There is a good reason for this and hopefully it will all be unveiled next chapter or the one after that. Again, I hope you all enjoyed. I did have to use some game dialog, particularly with Grimaldi and the two Barbarigo's as well as some in Antonio's office later on. I'm sure you all will recognize the parts, though! :3 Thanks for reading. Please, leave a review and let me know how the story is doing and what you think. I see how many of you read the story! lol, really though, it makes my day when I see that I have a review alert in my email :) Until next time...!

Translations:

Ti ho perso, cara - I have missed you, dear/darling.

Ti amo - I love you.

Essere sicuri - Be safe.

i miei amici - my friends.

La protezione e nella sua descrizione del lavoro - Protection is in his job description.

Mio dio - my god.

Thanks to everyone that favorited, alerted and followed this story! A special thanks to the two that did review (much love from me for that!):

**xVentressx - **That was my favorite part, too! ;D

**& Anne Elric - **I'm so glad that you like my story so much :D Le tue parole sono troppo gentile! I hope you enjoy chapter as well :D


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

I was sitting on a stool in the Guild Headquarters and sharpening my swords when my father approached me the next morning. "_Buongiorno_, _padre_." I said while looking down the length of my sword to determine the sharpness of the blade. Satisfied, I laid it down gently and picked up the shorter sword. I began to sharpen it as I waited for my fathers reply.

"_Hai dormito bene?_" Mario asked and I shrugged a little, focused on sharpening my blade for the moment.

"Well enough."

"Would you go wake Ezio? I would like to meet this artist friend of his." I sighed as I ran my whetstone down the blade once more. I quickly, yet thoroughly, oiled my blades to prevent rusting before pushing them back into my leather scabbards and stood to go wake Ezio. Mario nodded and wandered over to Maria and Claudia, who were eating a small breakfast at the other side of the room while I walked up the stairs to the bedrooms.

I knocked on his door a few times and awaited his answer but I received none so I opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind me. I could see Ezio sprawled across his bed sideways and I laughed silently at the sight. I wondered how he managed to get himself wrapped in all of his blankets like that; only his head and arms seemed to be free of them. I crossed the room and stood beside his bed, looking down at his peaceful face. I momentarily thought about startling him awake but discarded the thought for I knew that Assassins usually slept with some kind of blade - like I slept with a dagger underneath my pillows.

I gently touched his face, running a finger along the side when his hand grabbed my wrist and flipped my body onto the bed faster than I could react. I caught his hand that held his small dagger with my free hand when it was but a few inches from my throat. His golden amber, sleep-filled eyes met mine and he relaxed, pulling the dagger away before setting it on the bedside table and collapsing beside me yet again.

"Tired, Ezio?" I asked with a smirk on my lips as I rolled on my side and rested my head on my hand. He looked over at me despairingly and I laughed at the expression.

"Do I have to get up?" Ezio whined and I nodded without compassion as I attempted to unwrap him from his blankets. He resisted, twisting his body away, taking the blankets with him further as I sighed.

"You are much too stubborn." I said with laughter in my voice. Ezio looked like some type of turtle or a newly changed butterfly with his head poking out of the top of his blankets. He ignored me and started to fall back asleep and I thought of ways to wake him. I grinned as I jumped on top of him - his eyes popped open and zeroed in on me with a disgruntled expression as I wiggled my fingers at him. He started to protest and began to shake his head as I tickled his sides through the blankets. Ezio began to squirm under me and his face became blood-red as he resisted the urge to laugh. He bust out laughing a moment later, unable to fight back and I laughed with him as he twisted underneath me. He jerked violently, sending me into the air for a moment before I hit the ground with a hard thud. I caught my breath and laughed even harder as I still saw Ezio struggling on his bed to get out of his blanket cocoon.

From my position on the floor, I noticed the door open and Mario, Maria, Claudia and Rosa stood there, obviously wondering what that thud had been. Ezio and I both froze and they looked at me laying on the ground and Ezio still wrapped up in his blankets before laughing, shaking their heads and leaving the room. I grinned up at Ezio from the floor and he sighed exaggeratedly,

"_Aiutami con questo_."

I stood and brushed off my robes before putting my hands on my hips, grinning at Ezio before saying, "I don't know. I kind of like having you helpless and prone to my wills."

"Do you?" He asked, sounding intrigued as well as exasperated as he glanced up at me from his fortress of blankets.

"_Si_, I think I'll just leave you here today. Come back later and then do whatever I want."

"As lovely as that sounds, I must pass. Unless you wish to handle all my Assassin duties whilst I sleep the day away." Ezio replied, smirking as he relaxed on the bed - he looked as if he could fall asleep at any moment.

"It's tempting." I retorted after acting like I was thinking hard and he looked up at me pleadingly.

"_Per favore_, Aria!"

"Fine, fine; but you owe me now." I acquiesced and he smiled, looking relieved as I began to pull unwrap him slowly. At the last blanket of his four thin blankets, I noticed that he was on the side of the bed and I grinned before pulling it sharply, causing him to fall on the ground with a larger thud than I made. I laughed as I flitted out of the room and listened to Ezio curse at me as he stood up.

"See you downstairs, Ezio!" I called into his room and went down the stairs to join the others. They each looked at me as I entered the common room and Rosa shook her head before saying,

"I don't even want to know."

"You're right. You do not." I replied and we each laughed as we waited for Ezio. He came down the stairs at a slow rate, looking a little grumpy as he came to the bottom of the steps.

"Ready to go?" Ezio asked and I looked to my father, who nodded before nodding myself. Ezio headed out of the door without waiting for us. I linked arms with my father and we walked out together, promising to Maria and Claudia that we would be back before they knew it.

* * *

"Ezio! Aria!" Leonardo greeted us both joyfully as he opened the door to his home. Leonardo gave me a hug and went to give Ezio one but Ezio dodged it gracefully, shaking his hand instead. I grinned at Ezio's awkward facial expression at the almost hug and wondered how many times he had dodged a hug from Leonardo - the blonde man was a hugger, that was for sure. He did not seem put off by this and let us in, smiling at us both widely, "How long has it been now?"

"_Scusa_, Leo! We should come visit you more often." I answered him, feeling bad that I had only seen him a few times over the last few years.

"_Sciocchezza_!" Leonardo replied cheerfully as he waved off my words. "I know how busy you both are!" Ezio and I exchanged a look and nodded together; it was like we never had free time these days. Leonardo turned to my father, "I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you, _signore."_

"Mario Auditore da Monteriggioni." My father replied formally as he shook Leonardo's hand.

"Another Auditore, eh! Always a pleasure." Leonardo said to Mario with a gentle smile on his face. Mario smiled back, already taking a liking to the light hearted artist. Leonardo looked to me and asked, "I assume this is your father, Aria?"

"You are correct in your assumptions." I replied and he grinned at me.

"My mother and sister are in town as well." Ezio interjected into the conversation and Leonardo's eyes brightened.

"It has been some years since I have seen your mother, Ezio. Perhaps she could come by and visit sometime. I would love to meet your sister as well. Why don't you all come by for dinner?" Leonardo suggested excitedly and Ezio smiled, promising that perhaps they could do so tonight - Leonardo agreed, calling an assistant to him and asking him to go to the mercato to get some fresh food for the meal. Back to business, Leonardo turned to Ezio and said, "Ezio, you sent me another Codex page but you never followed up on it!"

Ezio grinned at his enthusiastic friend and rubbed the back of his neck before replying, "I had forgotten."

"Did you find anything interesting, _amico_?" I asked curiously, excited to have another codex translated and Leonardo thought for a moment before turning and rummaging through the chaos that was his room. Mario and I looked around at the unfinished projects that littered the floors. I looked at some paintings in particular and was trying to decide which I liked best when a sound of triumph came from Leonardo. He held up an ancient scroll, its seal restored. He passed it to Ezio who gave it to my father.

"There's no new weapon-design on this one sadly, but from the look of the symbols and the manuscript writing on it, which I believe to be Aramaic or even Babylonian, it will be a significant page in whatever jigsaw puzzle you are assembling. I think I recognize traces of a map." Leonardo said while Ezio, Mario and I glanced at each other, surprised at Leonardo's intuition. Leonardo noticed the looks we had and held up his hand. "But tell me nothing! I am only interested in the inventions these pages you bring me reveal. More than that, I do not care to know. A man like me is only immune from danger according to his usefulness; but it were discovered that he knew too much -" Leonardo expressively slit his throat with his finger, causing us all to chuckle. "Well, that's that."

"You are wise beyond your years, Leonardo." I said and Leonardo smiled as if flattered by my words. Mario and Ezio nodded, agreeing with my words.

I watched as Ezio walked over to a very strange looking contraption and looked it over with critical eyes. He turned to Leonardo and said, "Leo - does this machine of yours actually work?"

"You mean, does it fly?"

"_Si_."

Leonardo looked very thoughtful for a long moment and rubbed his chin. "Well, it's still in the early stages. I mean, it's nowhere near ready yet - but I think, in all modesty, that - yes! Of course it will work. God knows I've spent enough time on it. It's an idea that just won't let go of me!"

"Leo…" Ezio began and I already saw exactly what his plan was by the look in his eyes. "May I try it?"

Leonardo and Mario looked shocked at the request and Leo answered, "Of course you can't!"

At the same time, I said, "Don't be stupid, Ezio!"

Ezio stared at us both with determination in his golden amber eyes. I knew that we could never get him to back down after he put his mind to it and I sighed, admitting defeat as Leonardo continued speaking, "For a start we would have to get it to the top of a tower to launch you."

"Perhaps that could be arranged." My father said and Leonardo looked between us all in astonishment. He nodded once with a mild look before agreeing that he would see what he could do. We left his home not too long after, promising to come back at dinnertime with the other Auditore women. I even asked if Dante and Antonio may come to discuss the mission and Leonardo accepted graciously, saying that he loved to entertain guests for he does not do it often enough.

Walking through the streets, I turned to my father. "_Padre_, I would like to speak to Ezio alone. Would you care to meet us back at the Headquarters?"

Mario smiled at Ezio and I. "Actually, I will probably take Maria and Claudia back to your old_ palazzo_ so they could get ready for the dinner. I know they don't like being taken unawares." We said our goodbyes and he went on a different path, leaving Ezio and I alone for the second time this week.

"Ezio, are you sure you wish to do this?" I asked him, feeling slightly worried and sick at the thought of him attempting to fly such a machine. "Humans do not have wings; we are not meant to take to the skies."

Ezio grabbed my hand and I sighed. He smiled at me, "Do you doubt Leonardo's ability to build a capable flying machine?"

"It's never been done before, Ezio. If it works, you'll be the first man to fly! It would be amazing but if it didn't work then… You'd be dead and I would be alone."

"You're never alone, cara. You have _zio_ Mario, _mio madre_, Claudia, Leonardo, Dante, Rosa, Anton -"

I interrupted him before he could go on by standing right in front of him and covering his mouth with my hand. "None of those people could ever replace the hole in my heart that you would leave if you died, Ezio." It was the closest to an admission of my feelings that I had ever given him before and he looked at me sympathetically. I looked away, feeling bizarrely embarrassed by my words and I felt Ezio put his hands on my shoulders.

"I know you are scared, Aria. I am, too. More than you can imagine - flying is a scary thought but if we don't do this then the Templars would have won this round and we cannot allow that. Not as the good people we are; not as Assassins." I looked back at him and thought to myself, he really has grown up. He now understood the importance of our work even if it meant putting himself at risk. I respected that more than anything else in this world. It made my feelings for him expand.

"I never thought I would say this but you are right." I said quietly and Ezio smirked at me.

"What was that?" He asked, acting as if he had not heard what I had said. I rolled my eyes and turned my nose up in the air as I replied,

"I will not say it again, if that's what you are getting at." Ezio laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer as we walked toward the headquarters.

He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear; his hot breath sent chills throughout my body. "Besides, I am not worried - I know you have my back if I fall."

"Always." I replied and we walked on in a silence that I would only be comfortable in with him. He squeezed me closer to him and I looked up, watching his eyes sort through thoughts. He smiled down at me meaningfully and I wondered what he was planning. I could always tell when he was planning something and this time was no exception.

Unable to keep my thoughts to myself, I asked, "What are you planning, Ezio?"

Ezio looked at me, mildly surprised and he smiled. "I don't know what you mean."

"You do, though! There is little you can hide from me now."

We were fast approaching the guild - he turned and kissed my forehead. "Like I said - you'll see soon enough. I'm waiting for the perfect moment." My brow creased as I thought of his words. What did that even mean? Why was Ezio being so damn sneaky all of the sudden - it was perplexing. He detached himself from my waist, leaving me feeling oddly cold without him and he walked into the guild. I stood outside, still pondering his words as the day passed.

* * *

Our group, consisting of Ezio, Mario, Claudia, Maria, Dante, Antonio and I met towards the end of the day; when the sun was getting ready to set and headed towards Leonardo for our dinner party. We laughed and joked on the way over and Leonardo greeted us earnestly at the door.

"So this is it?" Antonio said as he, Leonardo, Dante, Ezio and Mario looked over the strange contraption that Leonardo had built. I stuck with Maria and Claudia so they would not feel so left out of the loop while the men talked of plans. I showed the two women all kind of Leonardo's new paintings and Maria smiled at them and looked as if she was remembering a fond memory. Claudia, though, seemed bored with the paintings and kept shooting Dante looks - which he returned every so often; though, he looked away quickly if he caught her looking at him.

"Claudia." I said to gather her attention and she made a noise to let me know she had heard as she looked at me curiously. "What do you think of _mio amico_, Dante?"

Claudia smiled coyly and even Maria giggled at her daughters shy expression. Claudia was not a shy person whatsoever - curse of being an Auditore, I assumed. "Whatever do you mean, Aria?"

I scoffed at her. "I am not blind and neither is your mother. _Ti piace_!" I sung the last bit out, horribly off-key, but quietly and Claudia blushed and shushed me quickly,

"Shut up, Aria. He might hear you!"

"Would that be so bad?" I asked and Claudia partially glared at me. I tried to save the conversation between us, "I mean, I think Dante is a fantastic person."

"I am inclined to agree." Maria said and Claudia's mouth fell open at her mothers admission. "He's strong, intelligent - not to mention, handsome." I nodded, agreeing with her words but in my mind, Dante was merely a candle in the shadow of Ezio's flame. I knew I was biased, though.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Ezio said as he came over to the table with a mischievous smile. I knew his hearing was excellent so there was no doubt he already knew. Maria and Claudia seemed to know this as well.

"Just don't even start, Ezio." Claudia said awkwardly as she placed a napkin on her lap, preparing for the meal.

"I wasn't starting anything." Ezio replied, going into the easy route of picking on his younger sibling. She sighed loudly as the others joined us and Ezio meant to go on but I kicked him from underneath the table, saving Claudia from inevitable embarrassment.

"What do you think?" I asked Antonio and Dante as they seated themselves. As chance had it, Dante sat beside Claudia and I grinned at her from across the table. She looked annoyed at my grin but I could tell that she was secretly pleased with him sitting next to her.

"It's so crazy." Dante said, shaking his head and looking at the flying contraption.

"It's just what we need." Antonio said optimistically as Leonardo's assistants served us our meal before leaving his home for the night.

"What tower would we need to go to launch it, though?" Ezio asked us and we all thought for a moment. I was not really sure. We needed a tower that was a good height as well as in sight of Palazzo Ducale. We ate in silence as we thought when Leonardo thumped his hand flat on the table, making us all jump.

"I've got it! My employer is away on business. The roof of Ca' Pexaro is long and flat, yet still high enough from the ground!"

"_E 'perfetto_." I said, thinking on the building that he was speaking of. I had seen it on my nightly patrols of the city. Maria and Claudia looked terribly confused by this conversation - Maria accepted it in silence, used to these kinds of things from her late husband and her time living with his brother. Claudia, on the other hand, listened with curiosity. I could tell that it was killing her not knowing what was happening.

"What are you going to do?" She asked Ezio and we all looked at him. He laid his fork down and leveled his gaze on her.

"It's nothing of importance to you, Claudia. No need to worry yourself."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Ezio!" Claudia countered and Ezio looked to me for help. I shrugged - she was correct. She wasn't a little girl - in fact, I had already taken a life by the time I was her age, probably younger. I knew that Ezio did not want her involved in Assassin affairs but it was in her blood. I left it up to him and turned my focus on my food as the meal table became awkwardly silent.

Leonardo sensed this and said to Maria, "You're looking well, Maria. It's good to see you again. I still remember when you used to bring Ezio to me to learn how to draw!" I looked at Ezio. I had always wondered where he had learned to draw and it seemed I had my answer now.

"_Si_, I distinctly remember telling him he needed more outlets. Other than vaginas, of course." Claudia and I bust out laughing as Ezio turned red and looked down at his plate while Dante, who had been taking a drink of wine, choked on it from the surprise of hearing such words from a mature older woman. Mario and Antonio chuckled and Leonardo still looked as if he was reminiscing. He seemed lost in thought as he replied, "I recall hearing that outside of my door."

My father patted my back as I laughed hard enough to start coughing. "I would love to hear more funny stories about Ezio." I said jokingly after I could breathe again.

"_Per favore_, no!" Ezio mumbled as he sunk lower in his chair. Leonardo snapped his fingers and Ezio groaned. It seemed he knew what Leonardo was going to say.

"I've got a good one!" We turned toward him expectantly while Ezio mumbled under his breath. "When I designing his wrist blade - I saw that it used an ancient method of cutting off the ring finger for the blade. I updated the designed so it would not but I decided to have a little fun with him." Ezio covered his face by this point and Leonardo continued, "I told him: Ezio, I have to take your ring finger for the blade to work and I got my biggest meat cleaver out. Ezio looked so distraught by this news and looked at his ring finger as if he was saying goodbye to a close friend before laying it on the table and closing his eyes, telling me to do it quickly. I lifted my cleaver and he tensed and I brought it down, wedging it in the table beside his hand." We were all chortling now and even Ezio was smiling fondly at the memory and Leonardo's expressive story-telling. "He seemed so confused when he opened his eyes and I told him I was just kidding."

"That is so hilarious!" I said, wiping tears of mirth from my eyes and everyone at the table agreed, with the exception of Ezio, who was smiling and looking slightly discomfited.

"_Si_, I'm sure you all think it's hilarious. I'm quite attached to my finger." He rubbed his finger as he if was imagining it gone. Mario, Antonio and I all looked down at our own missing fingers, wishing that someone had come up with the design sooner. Antonio voiced that opinion to Leonardo.

"Well, I did not have to design much for the use of the blade without the sacrifice of the finger. It was almost completed but it cut off abruptly as if it was incomplete."

"Perhaps they could not figure out a way to do it." Mario said and we all pondered on this for awhile before Claudia, who was bursting with curiosity, finally asked,

"Why would you have to lose a finger for some stupid blade?"

"Claudia…" Ezio began, exasperatedly. She sighed and told him to just forget it and we finished eating, making small talk the rest of the time. I briefly wondered what we would have to do now to signify someone as a person of the brotherhood. Marking the finger in some way would do but it would have to be permanent. Before I knew it, we were leaving to go home to sleep and deciding to meet Leonardo on the rooftop of Ca' Pexaro the next morning.

Once we were inside the guild headquarters and heading to our rooms, I watched Ezio enter his room but stop at the doorway, looking back at me. I walked over to him and he didn't say a word but stepped out of my way so I could come inside. He closed the door behind me and began to strip off his outer rode.

"Is everything all right, Aria?" He asked as he sat on the edge of his bed and began to take off his boots.

"I'd like to stay with you tonight. Tomorrow holds a lot of unknowns and I don't want to spend this night alone, wondering about the outcome of tomorrow." I wasn't so afraid of telling Ezio these things anymore because I felt like he understood where I was coming from. He smiled and took off his shirt and I couldn't help but look at his well-defined abdomen. It was clear that he had filled out even more over the years and I felt my mouth go dry at the thought. He was watching me with amusement in his eyes, as if he could read my very thoughts. I repressed a smile and took off my outer robe before stepping on the front of my left boot with my right foot, making it easier to pull it off before pulling the other off. I took off my tunic and showed my tight, sleeveless undershirt that came up above my navel.

Ezio sat up a little straighter, looking me over and I smiled fully as I walked toward him. I put a hand on my hip and put all my weight on one foot. "What's wrong, Ezio?"

He smirked at me before looking away from my body. "You are such a tease."

I rolled my eyes as I sat beside him on the bed, brushing through my hair with my fingers. "The only tease here, is you." Ezio chuckled at my words as he leaned over to kiss my neck. I breathed out a content sigh as kissed up my neck to my ear, nipping it slightly. He leaned away from me and looked me in the eyes. I was biting my lip, wanting him to see that I didn't want to wait anymore but he shook his head and laid back on the bed.

"You're making this extremely hard."

"I know something else I've made hard." I said bluntly and Ezio laughed, not ashamed of what I had pointed out. I didn't expect him to be but it seemed that I was more embarrassed by my words than he was.

"Was that a joke, Aria?"

"What," I protested, pulling my knees to my chest. "I'm funny."

"Oh, yes. Hilarious."

"_Culo_." I retorted as I crawled over and laid on the unoccupied side of the bed. I turned away from him, facing the wall. I felt him settle beside me and I couldn't resist saying, "I would have never expected you, of all people, to become celibate, Ezio."

Ezio scoffed and pulled me into his body. We fit together perfectly, I couldn't help but noticing. He rested his head on the side of mine, his mouth right near my ear and whispered, "I am definitely not celibate."

"Prove it." I whispered back and he grabbed my hips while pressing his body into mine. I gasped and he laughed lowly in my ear.

"Not yet, _mia amore_."

"_Amore_?" I whispered back timidly, asking what had been on my mind since I first heard similar words from his mouth and he wrapped an arm around my waist to the other side before flipping me over to face him. I rested my hands on his bare chest as he pulled a blanket over us both.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this." He said, sounding a little unsure himself, which surprised me because Ezio never seemed hesitant about anything. He stuck one arm beneath the pillow under my head and the other rest on my waist. Staring into my eyes, he began, "Something has always come up when I try to tell you but seeing how I am doing the impossible tomorrow - I want to tell you now." He paused, his golden eyes boring into me as if he was trying to see my soul beneath the surface. Then, out of nowhere, he smiled and kissed me on the lips. I tried to prolong the kiss, wanting more but he broke it off, shaking his head. "Aria - I need to say this now or I might never say it. I think I love you and that scares the hell out of me. I've never felt this way about any woman I've ever met in my life. I thought I was in love with Cristina but the feelings I had with her… They pale in comparison to the feelings that I feel when I am with you. You're beautiful, intelligent, cunning, strong-willed and to be honest, I've never met another woman like you."

"Ezio…" I said, unable to think of any other words and he smiled at me.

"You don't have to say anything back. You don't even have to love me back… I understand, it is a lot to take in all at once."

I kissed him before getting on top of him and kissing him as deeply as I could. I wanted him to feel what I felt now. Breaking the kiss, I smiled fully, letting him see how happy his words made me, "Ezio, _idiota_. Are you too blind to see that I've loved you all along?"

"_Davvero?_" Ezio asked as he gazed up at me with hopeful golden amber eyes.

"_Si_! You infuriate the hell out of me sometimes but you are charming, sweet, handsome and most of all, you're my partner. We've been through thick and thin - done things others could not even imagine together and you are the only person that I trust completely to give my heart to."

"How long?" Ezio asked as he stroked my cheek; he couldn't keep the smile off of his full lips from my words.

"How long have I loved you?" I asked and he nodded. I thought about it for awhile. "I'm not sure, Ezio. I've always thought you were attractive. I don't know when I started loving you but I realized it on the way to Venezia. When I had already left you behind." I kissed him again and he deepened the kiss, running his tongue over my lips and into my mouth. I broke away from him to breath and asked, "What about you?"

"From the moment I saw you."

"Be serious." I replied, smiling at him.

"Have I ever been flippant?" I gave him an amused look and he laughed. "Okay. Maybe I have but I am serious about this. When I saw you fighting against the Pazzi, I thought to myself, who is this _donna bellissima_ fighting these men for me? I was amazed by your skill and prowess on the battlefield. I knew you were strong enough to beat me when you stepped into the training ring with me later but I challenged you by verbally underestimating you. The fire in your eyes when I suggested that a woman could not fight me captivated me. I was taken aback by your spitfire personality and how you were not taken in by my charms. You became a challenge for me - you know that I love a good challenge. But it became more than that - I pursued you more often because I wanted to know what made you, you."

I smiled at him with tears in my eyes. That was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to me in my life. I laid my forehead against his and looked him in the eyes. "_Ti amo,_ Ezio." I said quietly and he hugged me to him before kissing me on the lips passionately.

"_Ti amo, anche,_ Aria." He said back after kissing me. He held me and we fell asleep as we were, both content and happy for the first time in a long time.

The next morning we woke up early. Well, I woke up early and then I had to force Ezio awake so I could be released from his grasp. It was before dawn so there was no light yet and we changed into our robes by candlelight. We soon set off to Ca 'Pexaro for our test flight of the machine. There was not a soul out for it was the Hour of the Wolf, when vampires and ghosts would be most often. Only madmen would be awake at this time. I wondered if we would be considered mad since we were about to attempt to fly. I held Ezio's hand on the way there and once we made it to the roof I began to grow scared at the prospect of Ezio not being able to use the machine or some such thing.

"It's ready," Leonardo said from the other side of the flying machine. "We had better hurry with this. If anyone sees this and knows I created it then I am through in this town."

"I'll be quick." Ezio said, smiling at his nervous friend.

"Try not to break it." Leonardo replied, looking at the invention he had spent so many years building and perfecting.

"This is just a test flight," Ezio said, trying to comfort Leonardo. "I'll go easy on her. Just tell me again how this_ bambina_ works."

I listened intently as Leonardo explained how it worked. I was enthralled and amazed that Leonardo had figured out something so far-fetched and I wondered what else Leonardo could do if he put his mind to it. I watched as Leonardo's assistants strapped Ezio onto the machine. He placed his hands on the bar of wood stretching in front of him. Leonardo quickly went over the directions of how to use it again, becoming more nervous by the second. I grabbed Leonardo's arm; he grew quiet and he nodded at Ezio before saying, "Good luck."

Ezio nodded at him before turning his eyes upon me. "Please don't die." I whispered and pressed my lips to his as best as I could over the machine. Ezio was breathing harder than usual but I knew that he was just as nervous as Leonardo over this. "Sicurezza e pace, amore mio."

"See you later." He replied, sounding very confident but I could see his thoughts behind his eyes. If this didn't work then it would be his last leap of faith. He balanced himself and sent me one last look as he sprinted toward the edge of the roof. Leonardo and I followed him the entire way, watching as he fell and then rose up, flying over rooftops. Leonardo and I began to laugh manically and hugged each other in happiness at the success of flight. We watched as Ezio turned the machine and headed back to us before hitting the roof of Pexaro at a running pace.

"It worked!" Leonardo exclaimed, suddenly careless because of our success and he unraveled Ezio from the machine and hugged him frantically. I had seen Ezio shy away from his hugs many times but this time he returned it with a wide smile on his face before releasing him and running towards me. Ezio picked me up and spun me around before setting me back on the roof and kissing me with fire and passion.

"Ezio! You flew!" I exclaimed after he stopped kissing me. "You're the first person to ever fly!"

"I did! This is unbelievable!" Ezio replied, breathless and his eyes were wide and bright. Leonardo was checking over his machine with his assistants, saying over and over to himself - it worked!

"But was it far enough?" I asked after the initial exhilaration wore off and the three of us were standing in a circle on the roof. Ezio looked towards the Doge's palace and frowned before shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I will think of something!" Leonardo replied sanguinely before putting one hand on Ezio's shoulder and the other on my own. "I miei amici, we just made history. No one will ever know but still." We laughed and headed back to Leonardo's workshop while his assistants cover the machine on the roof.

Leonardo and I were looking over the blueprints of the machine while Ezio sat in a chair nearby, resting from his test attempt. We kept discussing ways to extend the flight but none would have worked and we kept getting set back. Antonio suddenly burst through the door, causing Ezio and I to jump to our feet in alarm before we relaxed as we realized it was a friend not a foe. "Sorry to disturb you all but this is very important! My men that I have positioned throughout the city have told me that Silvio has obtained the poison they need to kill the Doge and he just gave it to Grimaldi."

"_Merda_!" I exclaimed at the same time Leonardo shouted with despair.

"It's not going to work! I've been over it and over it and it just won't work! I don't know how to extend the damn flight. Oh, fanculo!" He pushed all of his papers off his table in anger. Some of the pieces floated over to the fire place nearby and as they burned, rose up. Leonardo and I met eyes and had the same revelation.

"That's it!" I yelled excitedly as Leonardo nodded back so hard that his hat fell off of his blonde head. He didn't notice this at all.

"What?" Ezio asked, not understanding the same thing that we had just discovered. He looked at Antonio, who shrugged and seemed just perplexed as Ezio did.

"Of course!" Leonardo shouted in glee. "Genius! How did I not see before?"

"What?" Ezio asked again, becoming impatient with our lack of answers.

"Did you not see the ashes rise, Ezio?" Leonardo said as he snatched the papers that weren't already burnt out of the fire and put the flames out. Leonardo continued, looking up at us with bright and fascinated blue eyes. "Heat makes things rise!"

I looked to a map of Venezia that Leonardo had hanging on his wall and I tore it down and spread it in front of us both. Leonardo went through and marked the distance between the flight start point and the Palazzo Ducale. He put crosses at the key points between the buildings. "Antonio," I said, bringing the map over to the master thief. "Can you get your men to build bonfires at the places marked and light them simultaneously?"

Antonio looked at the map for a moment and nodded at me. "It would be no problem at all." He left Leonardo's workshop to go begin preparations for the bonfires.

"There is still the matter of the guards." Ezio said from behind me and I turned to him with a wide smile.

"You'll be quite busy flying that contraption so just leave the guards to me. I will protect you with Epirus." I said a quick goodbye with Leonardo, who was beside himself with excitement. Walking back to Ezio. "I must go and gather the bow and I will help with setting up the bonfires. I will position myself on a rooftop near you so I can take out any archers that try to take you down." Ezio leaned down and kissed me once and I smiled up at him after he pulled away. "See you soon." I left to begin working and to inform Dante and Mario of the latest news. We had a lot of work to do if this crazy plan was going to work.

* * *

It had taken us until dusk to have each of the bonfires ready and I went to signal Ezio and Leonardo that it was time. I touched Epirus as I walked toward the building I had decided to position myself on at the beginning of the mission and it spoke to me, _Your people have learned how to take flight now? I wondered when it would happen._ "You speak as if it's been done before." I said quietly as I began to climb the building. _It is a common thing from the Ones who came before._ "Good to know." I was a little unnerved that the ones who came before were so much more advanced than us but I suppose it was to be expected. Once I reach the roof, I shot a gleaming arrow from Epirus toward the Pexaro - more specifically a piece of wood that Leonardo set up on the side. I saw Antonio come to the side of the roof and hold up a large red handkerchief before waving it three times. I watched as each bonfire lit up before another and soon they were all lit and ready for us.

I kept my eyes open for Ezio and soon saw him soaring over top of me. I ran along the rooftops as fast I could to keep up with the machine but Ezio soon drifted further in front of me. I watched archers begin to appear as Ezio made it to the third bonfire and I strung my bow back as I ran, allowing Epirus to help me aim and shot three arrows in rapid succession. I watched as the men fell and Ezio continued on - I was getting tired but I did not stop or rest. Epirus fueled me with enough strength to keep moving and even made my steps quicker, faster. I caught up to Ezio when he was nearing the fifth fire.

More archers than I could count appeared at the top of the Palazzo Ducale and they had flaming arrows. I began to shoot rapidly but I saw a few arrows hit the machine and I cried out as Ezio dipped the machine low enough to kick an archer from a rooftop. I saw another flaming arrow hit the wing of the machine as I was shooting more archers out of the way and Ezio began to lose height quickly. I saw him begin to struggle with the harness and when I thought he was about to crash and burn, he lunged forwards and landed somewhere on the inside roof of the Palazzo Ducale.

I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. I was worried I had lost him there for a moment. I continued taking out archers before drawing back into a temporary hiding where I could watch the Palazzo for a sign of Ezio. I waited for all of ten minutes to see him but it felt like an eternity. Then I saw him clambering to the top of the grille surround the roof of the palazzo. I watched his face and saw that he was looking to a scaffolding erected along the nearby cathedral wall and I grimaced. It would be a long shot to make the jump but Ezio had such determination that he simply threw himself toward it. I held my breath as I watched him hit the side before beginning to climb down it. I laughed in relief and began to run in his direction, meeting him once he was completely down. I grabbed his hand instantly, hearing the guards behind me and pulled him into the nearby crowd, losing the guards quickly.

* * *

"What happened?" I asked Ezio after we were finished evading the guards for the time. They had not made it this far out into the city, yet. We remained walking through the streets, afraid to stop moving for a second.

"The Doge is dead." Ezio said, sounding sad and guilty. "Grimaldi had already given him the poison by the time I had made it. I killed him and the Doge was pleased that his murdered went to death before he did."

"We tried our best, Ezio." I said and put my arm around his waist while he put his own over my shoulders. Looking around at the crowds of people that had not yet went to bed, he put his mouth next to wear my ear was underneath the hood and whispered,

"I have another Codex page, though." He raised his voice to normal speaking level again before saying, "At least the night was not a total loss." I smiled and agreed. A Templar dead and a codex gained. He did well.

"Let's go inform the others and get some rest. Lords knows you've earned it."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. I liked this one :) but I am still excited for Carnevale - next chapter! And guess what everyone! We hit 40K views last chapter. That made me so happy. I was like DAYUM REALLY? lol Also, just letting you all know.. I know that Altiar designed the hidden blade to not require a sacrifice but this is an AU story so things are different. It all has meaning. ALSO, ALSO: Ezio and Aria - awwwww :3 next chaper is going to be trying for both of them. Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter! I had 8 reviews last chaper :D :D :D that made me super happy. Thanks you guys! BTW: Ezio is still planning something but Aria is unawares :o

Translations:

Hai dormito bene? - Did you sleep well?

Aiutami con questo - Help me with this.

Ti piace! - You like him!

E 'perfetto - It's perfect.

Culo - Ass.

Idiota - you idiot.

donna bellissima - gorgeous woman.

Ti amo, - I love you,

Ti amo, anche, - I love you, too.

Sicurezza e pace - safety and peace.

fanculo - fuck it.

Thanks to everyone that reads my story. I love you all. Thanks for favoriting, following and special thanks to the 8 that reviewed! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY :D:

**littledhampir13** - Thanks for reading! He may.. he may not. Who knows at this point. I make this stuff up as I go. LOL just kidding (kinda). Really though, next chapter and you will see.

**xVentressx** - Maybe, maybe not. We'll see.

**Anne Elric** - You'll see soon :D

**Nerdman3000** - Oooh, I love that idea. Especially for Brotherhood. I've been thinking that with the way my story plan is going that I really want/need to go into Brotherhood so that will be book 2! :D I love the idea of Aria having an apprentice! Glad you liked the chapter!

**Flowers of Dusk** - Hahahah :P I thought it was cute, too. Hope you liked this one as well!

**Maple Syrup** - I'm glad you think so :D

**Loc Dog** - Thanks for the review! I hope you like this one, too!

**Flying Machine** - hehe thanks for reviewing! hope you enjoy this one as well!


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

The next few weeks were challenging for Ezio and I. After word of the Doge's death by an Assassin we were not safe to roam the streets. It was frustrating and I wanted to go out all the time but Ezio kept me in the guild using various methods. The first of his methods was challenging me to some type of card game that he, Rosa and Ugo had been playing. It was hard for me at first to remember the rules but after a week, I was on a mostly even standing with them with the exception of Rosa. I couldn't beat her at all and I suspected that she cheated.

The next of his methods was a little more personal. Ezio and I would hole up in his room and just talk about our lives. I learned a lot about Ezio in the following week and he, in turn, learned a lot about me. I found out that his favorite color was green and that he and Federico used to race every week to the top of a tall Firenze tower. He told me how he used to gather feathers for his younger brother, Petruccio and how his little brother was making something that he would tell no one but their mother about. He also talked about Claudia and her growing interest in Dante - he had chased off so many idiots in the old days that he just didn't want to do it anymore. I reassured him that my friend only had good intentions. Ezio spoke of his father some but I could tell that it hurt him. He told me of his last few days with his father and how he wished he could have been a more attentive son. Lastly, Ezio told me about Cristina and how they had met. He spoke about her so reverently that it hurt me to hear it but I knew that it helped him to speak of her and his life with her before all hell broke loose.

One day, when we were sitting in his room, eating a snack and talking about life in general. I asked Ezio, "Would you change anything?"

He grew thoughtful and his golden eyes flashed sadly. He looked away from me and out the window for a moment before turning back to me with a smile, "Some things I wish could have happened differently. Becoming what I am today, I would never want that taken away. I do, however, wish that you could have met my father and my brothers."

I nodded, agreeing with his words. I would have loved to met the Auditore family in full. "What about Cristina?" I asked, my voice was quiet because I was nervous of his answer. I was still surprised that I had enough in me to even ask that question. Ezio smiled at me gently. He watched me with scrutinizing eyes and I shifted in my spot on the floor. I watched as he gestured for me to come up on the bed and I complied, sitting down beside him stiffly.

"Cristina was important to me, Aria." He began and I felt my heart sink at his words. I didn't know why I thought I could compete with her in the first place. Ezio chuckled at my expression and knew my thoughts from the look on my face. "Let me finish, _amore_." I smiled awkwardly and patiently waited for him to continue. "She was important to me but that was a different time in my life. I was young and reckless - I knew no other way. Once I met you I knew that Cristina was just another part of my past."

"Truly?"

"You have my word." I smiled as I leaned toward him, kissing his full lips ever so slightly to tease him. That brings me to the third method of keeping me busy until Carnevale was fully upon us. Ezio and I had formed a type of competition - one that I always lost. It was a game of wills and teasing each other mercilessly. It was a game to make the other squirm under the others touch. We had not started this game purposefully but it developed quickly, pushing us both to our limits before we broke down. He still refused coming to my bed completely but that didn't mean other things were out of the question. A plus to being stuck inside the last few weeks, and it was probably the only positive side, was that Ezio and I had taken to wearing normal clothes - clothes that were easily removed. I pushed him back onto the bed and ran my hand along the hem of his pants, touching his flat stomach lightly. Ezio smirked up at me as he relaxed into the bed and I smiled back before capturing his lips in a kiss again. I was getting more confident the longer Ezio and I were kept locked up together. I ran my fingers up his chest before pulling his shirt away completely, causing him to laugh quietly at my enthusiasm. I think Ezio was still getting used to this new side of me as much as I was. I never heard any complaining, though, so I guess that was a good thing.

I looked over his smooth, taut muscles and smiled as I ran a hand along the hem of his pants again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to me again. I watched as the golden color of his eyes took on an auburn tone, darkened by desire. It was something that I had grown to love about him - I also loved to be the one to bring this emotion out in him. I smirked, thinking back to our game and lowered my head and licked where my hand had just moved across. I felt him tense slightly and I kissed his abdomen slightly while I ran my fingers down the trail of hair that went from his naval to below his pants. Ezio's mouth literally fell open as I ran my tongue up his body, kissing his nipples before moving to his neck. I positioned myself over his body - just to where his body couldn't touch mine completely but brush up against it occasionally. I could tell it was driving him crazy. I kissed his neck and sucked a little before nipping him hard - Ezio gave a low sound at the back of his throat and I coaxed him further, wanting to hear more. I moved up to his ear and took a deep breath before blowing into it softly, watching him shudder beneath me. It was empowering, having Ezio at my will and it excited me more than anything.

"Do you submit, Ezio?" I murmured into his ear as he arched up to press himself against my body.

"What happens if I don't?" Ezio asked back, sounding husky and a little tense. I smiled against his ear and licked it, causing Ezio to moan quietly and I giggled in his ear.

"You've no choice but to submit. You have to tell me that I am the winner and you are the loser."

"Never." Ezio returned and I laughed fully now, moving back to his neck and nipping his skin again. I'd found that I like biting Ezio as strange as that was and I loved it when he bit me back. Ezio groaned before saying, "_Sarai la mia morte, la donna_."

"Is this not a fine way to die?" I asked jokingly and Ezio turned his powerful gaze onto me yet again. I was speechless at the intensity of his eyes.

"I could think of better ways" replied Ezio with a smirk as he pressed his hips into mine, holding my lower back so I couldn't move away. I moved my hands to the hem of his pants and started to pull them down when a knock came from the door. I sat up, smiling at Ezio, who was silently cursing whoever was at the door.

"C_osa_?!" Ezio said loudly at the door and I heard snickering come from the other side.

"Sorry to interrupt." Rosa said from the opposite side of the door. "We've had word that your artist friend, Da Vinci is back from his trip with his patron, Conte de Pexaro. Besides Carnevale has officially began!"

I grinned widely and hopped off the bed, ignoring Ezio's protesting. "We can finally go outside!" I exclaimed and Ezio sighed before sitting up.

"I was hoping to keep you here for just a little longer." He replied, good naturedly, forgiving me for leaving him wanting for the moment. I watched him as he stood and pulled his tunic back over his head and I felt a twinge of disappointment that his body was hidden from me again. I smiled to myself - I would fix that tonight. "What are you grinning about?" Ezio asked, smirking at me with knowing eyes. I shook my head and exited the room before he could question me any further. I went to my own room across the hall and I dressed in my black robes and new armor before pulling out my mask from under my bed.

I dusted it and blew the rest of the dust off before holding it up and taking a good look at it. It was intricately designed - it covered my forehead and the majority of my eyes but left my nose and mouth free. Vines and flowers twisted along the sides of the black mask and it was adorned with jewels like rubies and diamonds. Leonardo had wonderful taste in masks and color coordinating and I was thankful for that because I was clueless in that department.

I secured the mask on my face and walked out of my room at the same time Ezio was exiting his room. He looked me over with a grin pulling at his lips and I blushed instinctively. I looked over him as well and I realized that I was extremely attracted to him when he was wearing his robes. They suited him almost too well.

"_Sembri bella. Mi piace la maschera."_

I smiled at his compliment and replied, "Thank you, Ezio. Where is your mask?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at me lopsidedly before answering, "I never got one."

"Oh, Ezio. We'll need to find you one." I shook my head at him and continued, "You are terribly forgetful."

"I was distracted by someone." Ezio countered, looking over my body and I blushed, remembering the past few nights we had spent together. I glanced at his hands, making sure he had his hidden blades and shuddered at the thought of just what those fingers could do to me. Stop it! I told myself. I didn't need to obsess over him while we had things to do.

"Well, come on then." I said, my voice coarse and embarrassed. I turned and went down the stairs as Ezio followed me from behind, chuckling at my obvious discomfort. I felt his hand brush against my lower back and sink lower until I turned to him, lifting a brow. He laughed outright and I couldn't help but smile at him, although I was a little miffed by his behavior. It seemed that I had been letting a lot of things that Ezio did go by without a word lately. He was enjoying it too much.

We walked towards Leonardo's home quickly - Ezio kept his head lowered and I led him through the busy streets. The incident with the Doge was still fresh in everyone's minds and though a mask would only do so much, it would help. I knocked on Leonardo's door three times before entering with Ezio on my heels. Leonardo rounded a corner as we entered his home and pulled off our hoods.

"Aria, Ezio!" He exclaimed as he came towards us. "It's so nice to see you both again. I had thought you were dead for sure. I heard no more of you and then there was all that business over Mocenigo and Grimaldi and then my patron wished for me to travel with him."

"Where did you go?" I asked him and Leonardo smiled widely.

"Milan! It was quite beautiful and the fashions there are so diverse and off the wall! Revolutionary, I would say." Leonardo looked like he was thinking of such fashions at the moment before he shook his head and continued, "I wanted to rebuild my flying machine because the Venetian Navy have asked me to start designing stuff for them! Isn't that exciting?!" Ezio and I grinned at him as he continued on about something about designs for a weapon. It was hard to stop Leonardo once he started but he seemed to realize that he was droning on and on and said, "But the important thing is that you are both alive and well!"

"He's also the most wanted man in Venezia." I said, nudging Ezio with my elbow and Ezio shrugged as Leonardo laughed.

"_Si_, a double murderer, I'd heard. Two of the state's most prominent citizens dead."

"You know better than to believe that." Ezio said jokingly and Leonardo's eyes twinkled as he laughed.

"You wouldn't be here if I did." Leonardo looked over Ezio. "Where is your mask?"

Ezio laughed and said, "I forgot to get one." Leonardo tsked under his breath and smiled as a one of his assistants appeared with a cup of wine for him. Leonardo quietly asked him to find a mask that would be fitting for Ezio and as quickly as possible. Turning back to me, Leonardo said,

"Ah, your mask suits you."

"Thanks to you,_ mio amico_."

Leonardo nodded with a bright smile as his assistant reappeared from another section of the house. He held a nice mask that was white on top and black on bottom. Ezio took it, thanking the two men gratefully and passed it to me to fixate it on his face. I stepped back to look at the mask after I was finished. It was white and black - white on top and black on the bottom. It almost covered his entire face but left his mouth free from its constraints.

"_Quasi troppo bello._" I murmured, mostly to myself but loud enough for Leonardo and Ezio to hear my words. Ezio had a smug look on his face while Leonardo laughed behind his hand.

"Before I forget," said Ezio, searching through the pockets on his robes. Unable to find what he was looking for, I lifted up the Codex page with a sly grin. Rosa had been teaching me how to pickpocket with success and I had been eager to try it out on someone. Ezio just happened to be near me when the urge struck.

"_Si ladruncolo._" He said as he snatched the page away from me. Despite his words I could tell that he was impressed with my growing skill. I laughed quietly as he passed it to Leonardo, who was bursting with curiosity and excitement.

"I studied it for a time, Leo. It's some type of weapon but it's much too complex for me to figure out." I said as he cleared out a spot on his cluttered desk. He studied it for himself, mouthing things to himself as Ezio and I waited for him to say something.

"It would seem you are correct about it being a weapon, Aria." Leonardo said, straightening up from the desk and looking at us both. "It's not another dagger, though. It is a type of firearm - it is so small, in fact, it's the size of a hummingbird."

"That's amazing!"

"That doesn't sound possible." Ezio mumbled after I spoke and Leonardo and I both laughed.

"For a man that has flown through the sky you have such little faith, Ezio." I teased and he rolled his eyes but I saw the small smile on his lips.

"Luckily, my assistants are quite the engineers. Both of you give me your wrist blades and I will have this done in a few days."

"Are you sure, Leo?" I asked.

"_Si_, what about your other work with the Venetian Navy?" Ezio asked, continuing my thoughts as if he could read my mind. It kind of scared me how intuitive he was.

Leonardo waved a hand at us and replied airily, "Don't you worry about that. They all think I am a genius and leave me be for extended periods of time."

We said our goodbyes to Leonardo soon after that, wanting him to finish the blades as quickly as possible before heading back to the guild. We didn't want to push our luck with the extreme number of guards at every corner. They eyed us as we passed but as long as we looked like a love struck couple enjoying Carnevale they would not bother us. When we arrived back at the headquarters, I noticed that my father was there, talking with Antonio. They both turned toward us as Ezio and I entered and greeted us kindly. We returned the gestured and began to talk for a time. After a while, my father whisked me away to the courtyard outside.

"Antonio told me what happened, Aria." Mario began and I looked down in shame at my weakness. "They said the burns went so deep into your sides that they thought you might never move right again."

"They were obviously wrong." I said tensely, not really ready to talk about what happened even though it's been years and this was a man that I could trust with everything I had. The thought of those nights brought back a memory of Nico, who I still mourned every day.

"Aria, you and I both know that you need to talk about this -" I cut him off, interrupting him rudely but he didn't seem to mind.

"How are the Mancini family? Once I was healed I went to see them but they have vanished from _Venezia_." I was worried at first when I hadn't seen them there but Ezio assured me they were safe from harm so I relaxed quite a bit.

"I gave them a nice, charming home in Monteriggioni. They cannot wait to see you again." Mario answered my question but I could tell that he wasn't going to let the other conversation topic go. "You and I both know you need to talk about what happened." I looked down, knowing that he was right and sighed. Mario lifted my chin and smiled down at me in a fatherly way, "If not me, then Ezio. Just talk to someone about it or it will haunt you. Trust me."

"I'm sorry that I was too weak to face Borgia, papa." I said quietly and Mario shook his head before pulling me into him for a hug.

"You were simply at a disadvantage. I have no doubt that next time, you'll get him for good." I smiled and squeezed him tightly. He always knew the right thing to say to make me feel better. I was so glad that he was here in Venezia. I stepped away from him and grinned, causing him to laugh in his usual boisterous way. I smiled as I went back inside to go to my room and relax.

I was passing Ezio's door when it cracked open. I stopped and looked at Ezio, who was smiling at me from the threshold of his room. "What?" I asked mischievously and he crooked a finger at me, telling me to come in. I rolled my eyes but entered his room anyway.

* * *

A few days later, Ezio and I went back to Leonardo's to see how the weapon was coming along. Leonardo already had it finished and waiting for us to try by the time we got there and we tested them both once. For such a small thing, it was loud and powerful, able to shoot further, faster than I could with my arrows. It was designed to attach to the spring mechanism which strapped to our arms and could be pushed back to conceal the deadly firearm and released in an instant when needed.

"How did I never think of something like this?" Leonardo said after we both tested the weapon out. I was still looking over the small thing, wondering over it and thinking of it's creator.

Ezio seemed to be on my train of thought as well and said, "Another question is how did a man living a hundred years ago come up with this?" I thought on what Ezio said and decided that the man must of held a Piece of Eden. The Epirus bow gave me all sorts of nonsense information that I had no idea what to do with but if someone sat down and pieced it all together - well, they would be a force to be reckoned with. There had been times that I wished to share the information with Leonardo but I was unsure how the world would change with this type of information. I simply put the thoughts away and never spoke of them, to anyone - not even Ezio.

"It's exactly what we need." I said and Ezio nodded, agreeing with my thoughts. The new Doge was simply to scared to come near any crowds and was too heavily guarded to get close to ourselves. "We should go see Antonio and Teodora at the_ bordello_ now."

"Be careful, _I miei amici_." Leonardo said as Ezio and I made our way out of his home. He may not have known the exact details of our plans but Leonardo was not slow by any means. His usually bright eyes betrayed the anxiety he felt for the two of us. We said goodbye and I tried to reassure him before finally leaving. Approaching the bordello, I let Ezio go on in while I tried to fix my mask - it was loose and falling off my face. It only took a second and I opened the door to the bordello to hear Antonio say,

"Have you met the girls yet, Ezio? Don't worry, I won't tell Aria."

"Antonio!" I admonished from the doorway as I closed the door and Antonio turned quickly toward me. His cheeks were a rosy red and he was very much drunk so I let his words slide.

His eyes were wide, though, and he said, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." I replied, crossing my arms and deciding to let the man squirm for a moment. He did just that and began to reply when a violent, feminine scream broke out from one of the rooms. The usually lively room grew to a deadly silence as a door flew open to one of the rooms. A wild-eyed man stood there, clutching a knife in his hands with a tight grip. Ezio and I tensed immediately, preparing for a fight as the man looked at everyone madly. I looked behind him to see a blood-soaked bed and a young woman writhing in agony.

"Stop him!" She screamed and I saw a small stream of blood come from the side of her mouth. It was probably already be too late for her. "He's cut me and stolen my money!" The crazy man let out a crazed roar of anger as he grabbed another girl that was near him. She whimpered and tears began to stream from her eyes as he pressed the knife to her throat.

"Let me out of here or I'll carve this one up, too." The man screamed at us. Ezio and I made eye contact and I nodded to him as the man pressed his blade closer to the girls throat, causing a bead of blood to appear. Antonio, instantly sober, stood close by Teodora in an effort to protect her from harm while Ezio stood in front of them both. The man started making his way across the bordello to the door and girls scattered away from him, leaving me to stand in between the man and his exit. The man screamed at me, "Open it!" I ignored him, looking at Ezio and watching as he lifted his arm. I scowled at the man as he dug the knife into the girls neck and turned to open the door. As I was pushing the door open, I turned quickly and caught the girl as the maniac dropped her to make a hasty escape and flinched as I heard the newly familiar sound of our new firearms go off. I felt something sticky and wet hit me and I closed my eyes, trying not to think about what was all over me.

I opened my eyes as the man fell to his knees in front of me and I grimaced when I saw that most of his face was missing. I pushed him back with my foot, ignoring the girls squeals as he fell back - dead. I looked down at the girl in my arms and she was unconscious but alive. I checked her wound and decided that it wasn't too deep and she would have a little trouble talking for a while but it would heal fine. Teodora took control of the chaos in the room, calling for her girls to take the girl from my arms and to check on the other in the bedroom. From the cries of anguish, I knew that we were too late to save her.

Ezio helped me stand and was looking over me for any wounds. "_Mi dispiace._ It was a risk and I had to take it."

"I would have done the same thing in your position." I replied and Ezio gave me a tender smile. I noticed that he was staying away from me and I looked down at my black robes, noticing patches of blood and brain matter on me. I groaned and looked up at Ezio. "Is it in my hair?" He nodded slowly and I lowered my head, feeling defeated and in dire need of a bath. Teodora came to my side, thanking Ezio for his help.

Ezio stared at the door with the dead courtesan within. "I was too late to save her."

"You saved the rest of us. He might have slaughtered more if you hadn't been here to stop him." Teodora replied.

Antonio, who was not so drunk anymore but still a little tipsy, exclaimed loudly, "What sorcery did you just use?!"

Ezio and I laughed as I struggled to keep my blood filled hair out of my face and off my mask. I knew it was a frivolous attempt and my mask was already covered in blood. "No sorcery. Just a little secret." Ezio winked at the two, who laughed along with him and did not press the matter.

Teodora led us back to her personal office and sat in her chair heavily. The rest of us stood, or in Antonio's case, swayed. "I can see how that is going to come in handy." Antonio said to us and Ezio nodded seriously.

"Marco Barbarigo will not even see what is coming." I said and we delved into planning the Assassination. Teodora gave us a lot of information about his whereabouts. It seemed that the only place he was coming out to see the public was at a very private party. Ezio apparently would need a golden mask to enter and Teodora explained a way of getting one of these golden masks. Teodora and I had already decided my method of entrance but refused to divulge the details to Ezio or Antonio. They would just have to wait and see. Teodora called one of her girls to escort me to a bath and I followed, giving Ezio one last fleeting look before I left the room.

I sunk into the water, groaning as the warmth flooded throughout my body. I was still a little unnerved by having all these girls in the room with me but none paid much attention to me. That is, until they began to wash out my hair. I protested but even I could not contend with the wishes of several grown women. They finished cleaning out my hair and was brushing it as I washed off my body awkwardly. I smiled to myself as I thought of telling Ezio about me and all these women helping me wash up - I'm not sure he would know what to do with himself.

I shaved my legs and underarms with a sharp dagger as a red-headed girl pulled my hair back tightly - so tight that it brought tears to my eyes. She twisted my long hair off before pulling it into a tight bun. I asked for a towel but the girls snickered and pointed at the towel rack across the room. I glared at them all but they all ignored it, smiling at me as if they had no idea what irked me so. I blushed furiously and stared at the towel, trying to will it to me in any way. I wanted to get out of the red colored water. Once I realized that these girls were serious about not getting me a towel. I stood and climbed from the tub, ignoring their pointed looked to my body and walked to the towels. A blush so red covered my body as the girls giggled, saying to each other quietly, "Oh, she's so innocent."

I dried off quickly and looked for my robes, realizing that they had been taken from the room. I glared at the girls, who giggled and swarmed around me, pulling me toward a vanity. I struggled, not too hard to hurt them but to know that I did not appreciate their hands on my skin. I tried to be polite after their sister was killed and another harmed but they made it hard. They didn't give a damn about what I wanted, though, and sat me down at the vanity. I scowled at my reflection - completely naked and being ogled by women was not how I expected the night to go. Teodora entered the room, carrying an outfit that was familiar to me. It was a gift that I had yet to use but now had the most opportune time.

She smiled at my uncomfortable look and shooed the girls away from me, much to their displeasure. I smiled gratefully at her but shivered, getting a little cold from not wearing anything. She passed me some strange, black stringy looking thing and I stared at it, unknowingly and the girls across the room burst into a fit of giggles that only intensified when I glared over at them. Teodora smiled and explained that it was my underwear. My eyes widened.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked and Teodora shook her head, a smile threatening to break out. Well, I'm glad everyone else finds this so damn amusing! I thought to myself as I tried to figure out how it went on. Teodora stopped me with a repressed laugh and turned them the other way and I nodded, putting them on as quickly as possible. I looked at Teodora in discomfort. "I don't think I can wear this."

"It's the only kind that will go well with your outfit."

"Dammit." I mumbled and the girls behind me giggled again. "Shut up!" I snapped and that made them laugh harder. "I hate you all." I said quietly and Teodora smiled widely at me.

I pulled on my bright red skirt next. It was entirely too short and I was thankful for the see through lace that I put on under it. The white lace connected between my legs like pants did so I didn't have to worry about giving too much of a view - well, more than I was already giving. I tugged at the skirt and looked in the mirror to see that the sides of my underwear sat on my hips while my skirt went lower than that. I groaned and looked at Teodora, who was pulling out the top to the outfit. "I look ridiculous."

She looked me over for a moment. "I don't know about that, Aria. Girls, what do you think?"

"Shit, if I had money I would pick that hot ass up in a second." One, particularly brash, blonde said from across the room. I flushed, in extreme embarrassment. I didn't want to know what these woman thought of my outfit.

The red head who had tied my hair up in a bun said wistfully, "I wish my breasts were that perky still." I covered my chest and my blush deepened, causing the girls to chortle with laughter. I turned away from them and Teodora smiled understandingly and passed my shirt to me.

It wasn't much of a shirt, I decided once the sheer white shirt was properly on me. The sleeves were long, honestly they were probably the most fabric on the entire outfit. They flowed out from the wrist, leaving me able to keep my hidden blades on me, thankfully. The front was another thing. It was cut out into a deep v that went all the way below my naval, showing off my toned abdomen and plenty of cleavage. Though Teodora reassured me, I wasn't really quite sure how my 'perky breasts' were going to stay in this top. Teodora turned me, showing me the back of the shirt, which was open with laces going up the back. She tied them tightly, having another girl help but I sent the other girl away once she fondled me inappropriately.

They sat me at the vanity now, putting on foundation and various makeup on my face. The plucked at my eyebrows, making me growl every time they pulled out a stray hair. I wasn't sure how these girls did this every day - it was such a hassle. I averted my eyes once the girls started stripping and changing their own clothes. I almost didn't noticed Teodora pull out something that looked like blonde hair. I stared at it and she laughed, calling it a wig. I allowed her to put it on my head and pin it to my actual hair. I wasn't used to seeing me as a blonde and it was a little strange at first but I grew used to it after a few minutes.

Teodora finished styling my long, fake blonde hair to fall along my right shoulder in an attractive, enticing way. I was surprised at how well it was all coming together. They applied a bright red lip stick to my lips before Teodora showed me my mask. It was gorgeous, much more rich than the mask I had been wearing. It left my mouth and cheeks uncovered while covering my nose and forehead - also keeping my dark eyebrows from view. The top on the left side arched up a little, looking like a flame. Black feathers also hung from that side, tickling the tip of my left ear. While attaching my mask, another girl came and put heels on my feet. I detested the things but I knew how to walk in them in ease now. When I had first started practicing, I fell every few steps.

I stood up, looking at my appearance in the mirror. I was unrecognizable - blonde hair, pouty lips. My eyes were the only thing I really recognized and they pierced through the mask with the black lining around them. I looked over my outfit and down to my now impossibly long legs and nodded once, causing Teodora to smile.

"Perhaps you should be one of my girls. Think of all the money you'd make." I scoffed and she laughed before continuing, "I know, you're not interested. But keep it in mind." I nodded mostly to keep her from pressuring me about joining her little bordello.

"Is Ezio still around?" I asked, nervously yet hopefully. I was nervous about him seeing me like this but I had a feeling that he would like the outfit.

Teodora frowned and shook her head. "No, he already left to go enter himself into the contest. He said he would see you there." Teodora laughed suddenly. "I wonder if he will recognize you."

"Doubtful." I replied with a slight grin and said my goodbyes to her. Teodora gave me some last minute tips and told me to steer clear of men. My outfit was purely just to get me into the private party along with Ezio. I nodded along with her words. She had nothing to worry about that and though I knew I would attract a lot of men's attention, I would kick their ass if they came on to me too strongly. As I walked through the city, ignoring looks from men and women alike, I came across Leonardo standing at a Mercato with a pensive look on his face. He looked troubled and a little guilty so I approached him. He glanced at me for a moment before looking away and waving a hand, "I'm not interested."

"No time for a friend?" I asked with a teasing tone to my voice and Leonardo whipped back toward me with wide blue eyes. He looked at my outfit again and I smiled, trying to not seem uncomfortable as he pulled me away from the crowd.

"Aria?!" Leonardo said and began laughing. "What in earth are you wearing?"

"It's a disguise since I am well known as being Maria Barbarigo." I replied defensively. I knew this was a bad idea. I was suddenly regretting ever agreeing to doing this.

"Don't get me wrong, Aria. If I were interested in women I would be salivating right now. It's just that I've never seen you wear anything so revealing before." I blushed and shuffled my feet in the tall heels - heels that I noticed brought me about a inch above Leonardo's height.

"Does it look horrible?" I asked quietly and Leonardo shook his head fanatically.

"Has Ezio seen you yet?" He asked and I shook my head, causing him to give a low whistle. "I don't think he'll know what to say." Leonardo suddenly looked very guilty and I pushed him to tell me what was on his genius mind. Leonardo avoided my eyes before meeting my green with his blue. "I think I did something bad."

"_Cosa?_" I asked, wandering what had him all worked up and Leonardo frowned.

"I told Ezio that Cristina d'Arzenta was in the city, visiting my patron with her husband." I felt the blood fly from my face and I coughed, trying to cover up my reaction to the news. The thought of that woman being here scared me a little but I couldn't let Leonardo know that. "After I told him, he ran off… He said he needed to see her." I frowned at that and then cursed without thinking, causing Leonardo to sputter, "I'm so sorry, Aria! I didn't think he was going to do that!"

I waved his apologies away, though I couldn't keep the frown from my face. "You were only doing what a good friend would do, Leo." Leonardo still apologized until I put both hands on his shoulders and shook him a little, "Leonardo. I swear it's okay. Just tell me where he was going. We need to get started with our plans tonight." Leonardo nodded and told me that he said something about the Sign of the Sundial before he ran off. I thanked Leonardo one last time and reassured him that he didn't betray me in any way. He didn't seem reassured but I had somewhere to be, so I left him and headed towards the area he said.

I approached the spot that Leonardo had told me about and I waited. I watched Cristina arrive, leaving her escort a good deal away. She looked beautiful and as dainty as a flower, smiling to herself as she waited. She didn't pay much attention to me since I just looked like a courtesan hanging around the streets. I didn't have to wait long for Ezio to appear and he walked past me without noticing, focused on one thing only. He hesitated for a moment before pulling the woman into his arms and kissing her long and softly.

I stared at the pair with anger rising in my body. I fought tears that sprang up into my eyes because I didn't want to mess up Teodora's hard work. I felt like hitting something but resisted. I wanted to walk away but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight of the man I loved kissing another woman. Feeling betrayed, I stiffened as he leaned away the woman, looking down at her with a slightly amorous look. Cristina seemed confused and removed her mask, looking up at Ezio with apprehension. Before Ezio or even I could react, she pulled off his mask.

"Ezio!" I heard her shriek as she pushed his mask back into his hands and backing away from him. Ezio tried to calm the woman but it was to no avail. Cristina screamed at him, "What the hell are you doing here? How dare you kiss me like that?" I had never connected Cristina and a feeling of affection before but now I did, thankful that she was saying that words that I wanted to say. Ezio continued to try to defuse the situation but froze as Cristina slapped him sharply across the face before running past me to her escort in tears. Ezio stayed turned toward the wall before he fastened his mask to his face again and turned. He froze for a moment when he saw me standing there, watching him. He didn't seem distressed by my sudden appearance and sauntered toward me casually. I watched him push back the pain of Cristina's words in his eyes, replacing it with a cool and confident look.

"Are you one of Teodora's girls?" Ezio asked once he was a few feet away from me. I had kept my eyes downcast as he approached. I realized then that he didn't recognize me and I gritted my teeth in a sudden explosive anger. I stepped towards him, meeting his eyes for the first time. Ezio looked confused for a moment as a shimmer of recognition went through his eyes. His face fell and he stepped toward me quickly, holding out his hands - I stepped back as he came forward, keeping the space between us. "Aria, please let me explain!"

"No, Ezio." I said strongly, despite feeling like my world was falling beneath my very feet. I wanted to break down into tears but I wouldn't - not now. Ezio reach for me again but I pushed his hands away weakly. "We have more important things to attend to."

"Please, just talk to me for a moment!" Ezio pleaded as I began to turn away from him. I froze midway and met his eyes, letting my emotions shine out for but a moment before cloaking them behind indifference again.

"I don't care what you have to say for yourself, Ezio. I'm done."

"You're done?!" Ezio asked, sounding defeated and worried. His golden eyes glistened but I looked away, unable to deal with his tears. What did he have to cry about? He wasn't the one who had just witnessed someone they loved kissing another.

"That's right." I replied with steel in my tone, closing the conversation for what I hoped was for good. I had no desire to continue. I heard a nearby church bell chime and I pressed my lips together in impatience. "We'd better hurry. Your games start soon." I walked away, noticing that he had not followed. I turned to him slightly, not looking directly at him in fear that I would cry and said coolly, "I don't need you, Ezio. I'll whore myself in if you won't be my escort." I gestured at my outfit and continued, "I'd think it would be quite easy."

Ezio quickly began walking my way and I turned, leaving him behind. He stayed behind me, knowing that to come near me now would only result in more pain for him. I fought emotions as we headed to the area that the games were being held in. I heard Ezio's footsteps behind me but just pretended that it wasn't him. That it wasn't the man that just broke my heart. I cursed inwardly - I knew better than to get involved with him. It was distracting me impossibly and my mind couldn't focus on the mission ahead. I shook my head, sighing and thought to myself, of course Assassins couldn't live happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: WHOA. Sorry to cut that off right there but I had to spilt this chapter in two because it was going to be like 14000 words. lol. So much drama.. What's Ezio gonna say for himself once their mission is done and completed? What is Aria going to do? I'm almost done with the rest of the chapter and I MAY post it sometime this week if I get enough reviews! (please please please :D)

Translations:

Sarai la mia morte, la donna - You'll be the death of me, woman.

Sembri bella. Mi piace la maschera - You look lovely. I like the mask.

Quasi troppo bello. - Almost too good.

Si ladruncolo - You little thief.

Thanks to everyone that favorited, subscribed and a special thanks to the six that reviewed! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! :D

**Anne Elric** - We'll all see what Ezio was waiting for next chapter. It was supposed to be this one but it got WAY too long haha. Spero che ti e piaciuto questo capitolo!

**xXspidercatXx** - glad you liked it :D

**xVentressx** - lol, I think this one is much more emotional :P

**Flowers of Dusk** - I loved that part, too! That chapter was especially fluffy and I LOVED it haha! need more fluffiness!

**SmileForMeNow0** - I considered having Ezio be like that, honestly. But then I figured that they were gonna have plenty of angst during Carnevale. And the surprise may be next chapter - I dunno yet :)

**Flying Machine** - Oh yeah everyone: SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCE LAST CHAPTER FOR FLYING MACHINE. LOL. I hope you liked this one, too :P


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

Ezio did not dare to speak a word on our way to the plaza. I didn't speak, either but I saw that a few men had begun to trail after us, watching me walk ahead of them. I gritted my teeth and waited for Ezio to come to my side before attaching our arms. Ezio was naturally confused but followed my eyes behind him to see the men that had been following us walk away, grumbling about bad timing. It pained me to be connected to him in any way but I didn't want any random men bothering at me when I had things to do. As we walked, I noticed Ezio looking at me every so often. I disregarded it and also ignored the times he looked down my body before looking away quickly. I figured it was killing him seeing me like this and earlier this afternoon, that would have made me happy and anxious for the night to end so we could be alone. Now I just wanted to punch him for looking at me like that.

Ezio cleared his throat and I closed my eyes in annoyance - I didn't want to hear his voice right now. He didn't notice or blatantly ignored the way I tensed up in agitation and said, "Aria, I don't know what to say except for that I'm sorry. If you'll let me explain, everything will make a lot more sense."

"Fuck you." I replied without hesitation, continuing to walk toward the plaza without even looking over at him. I wasn't going to give in to his excuses or even allow him to give me any. I could hear Ezio open and close his mouth several times, obviously not knowing how to respond to that but I didn't care. I was too busy drowning in my own emotions, trying not to cry and freak out and it was working. The mask I had set aside not so long ago was falling back into place firmly. No emotion crossed my eyes or my face and I could tell it was making Ezio uncomfortable but again, I did not care.

As soon as we entered the plaza the Master of Ceremonies, a very tall man in a ridiculously red cloak, ushered Ezio away from me - much to my relief and to a uplifted stage where the other competitors were standing. I looked over his competition while the Master of Ceremonies began to address the crowd, welcoming us all to Carnevale. There were a few un-extraordinary men standing there as well as the man called Dante Moro - the bodyguard of Marco Barbarigo. The Doge was nowhere to be seen but I spied Silvio standing nearby and Dante Moro never took his eyes away from the man for too long. Silvio, himself, was looking rather sickly; pale and gaunt. I wondered if the stress of being a Templar was finally getting to him.

I tuned back in to what the Master of Ceremonies was saying. "The first of our illustrious games is a simple footrace to a marked location that will be revealed _in un minuto._" The Master of Ceremonies turned back to the competitors, wishing them a safe and victorious race. I shook my head, boring of this quickly. I knew Ezio wouldn't lose a silly footrace after all the racing we have done over the years.

I watched as they took off down the streets after being told where they were headed. It wasn't too far and once the first made it to the checkpoint, the church bell would toll and they would head back here. I looked around the crowd and I spotted Dante and Claudia sitting at a table by themselves. They were laughing and joking and I thought I saw Claudia blush a few times. I noticed Dante would reach over and touch her hand for a moment before pulling away. The sight of the two of them made my heart ache for a moment and I sighed before making my way over to them. As I approached the table, Dante's eyes fell on me before widening tremendously. Claudia turned to see what he was looking at and when she glanced at me, I saw a flash of anger go through her eyes. She opened her mouth to give me a catty remark, I have no doubt but I raised a hand up, silencing her.

"I do not mean to intrude but I was wondering if I could sit with you both."

Dante, who was drinking some wine, recognized my voice and spit the wine out over the table. Claudia was confused and had an annoyed face as she dabbed a bit of wine off of her dress. "Aria?!" exclaimed Dante, who was furiously blushing and staring right at my eyes, determined not to look at my body again. Claudia turned toward me with an incredulous look. The church bell chimed then, signaling the race was heading back this way now.

"Aria, what are you wearing?" asked Claudia over the cheers at the bell chiming.

"It's a disguise." I replied defensively for the second time that night. I sat and nonchalantly pointed at Silvio Barbarigo and his new bodyguard. "See those two men?" Claudia nodded and Dante remained still for he already knew where I was going with this. "That is the uncle of my late husband and his bodyguard. If they recognized me then I would be killed. That's why Dante here has to wear an almost full face mask." Claudia's eyes widened and I could tell that she grew ever more suspicious of what Ezio and I were doing all the time but surprisingly, she did not push the subject.

Dante, who suddenly started looking at me strangely, said, "Aria, you looked stressed out. What's wrong?" I tensed up, not knowing how to reply. I thought I had hidden my emotions well enough but Dante seemed to know me better than I thought he did. I looked down at the table and shrugged, still unsure of what to say. "Come on, Ria. I can tell that something has you upset."

Claudia intervened then as well, saying, "Even I can see it." I sighed loudly and looked at Ezio entering the plaza, the obvious winner of the race. His eyes met mine - the golden brown shining in the torchlight and I looked away, unable to hold eye contact with him for much longer. Dante and Claudia both witnessed this and Claudia's face grew red. "What did he do? He didn't make you do anything you didn't want to, right?! I swear I will kick his ass. He should know better than to act anything less than a gentleman - he's a noble_ per amor di Dio_. I can't believe -" Dante touched her back, silencing her rant but she still scowled in Ezio's direction. I usually enjoyed it when Claudia got all riled up but tonight I could only sigh morosely.

"Nothing like that, Claudia. Do not worry yourself." I tried to assure her but my voice shook a little, causing both of them to stare me down. I leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms across my very visible cleavage and stared back at them. "It's nothing of importance and I will take care of it after the mission is over."

Claudia looked as if she wanted to push the subject further but Dante touched her hand, drawing her attention to him and asked her to accompany him to get drinks. Claudia smiled briefly before looking at me for what seemed to be permission. I shrugged, assuring them that I would keep their seats from other patrons. As Dante took Claudia's hand and began to lead her away, he looked back at me and I nodded my thanks to him, making him smile lopsidedly. I was looking around at the crowd when someone sat down at the table - I turned to tell them to leave but realized it was only Ezio. I did not break the silence between us and only looked at him for a moment before turning my gaze back onto the crowd. Ezio sighed loudly from across the table but I ignored it, willing him to give up and leave me alone.

It was too much to ask for, though and he eventually broke the silence between us. "I love you, Aria." I closed my eyes and turned back to him slowly. Why was he still lying to me? Couldn't he see that he was breaking my heart? I opened my eyes, surprised to find them full of furious tears and met Ezio's own.

"Yes, it seemed that way when your tongue was down Cristina's throat." I replied, coldly and I clenched my fists tightly at the thought. Ezio's eye flashed with guilt, regret and with something else: vindication. He really didn't think he had made a mistake, I thought to myself in anger.

"Just let me explain my reasoning behind my actions, Aria." Ezio pleaded, looking at me with hopefulness and sincerity.

"Later," I replied much more softly than I had previously. I knew that the right thing to do was to hear him out even though I was hurting and didn't want to. There are some things that you have to hear and yes, they might hurt but it was the right thing to do. Ezio let a flicker of optimism flash through his eyes and he reach out to touch my hand just as the church bells chimed. I moved my hand away while he was distracted and when he continued to reach for my hand and came into contact with the table, he frowned before standing and heading toward the next footrace starting point. This one more strategy and involved stealing the other opponents flags but I had no doubt in Ezio's skill.

The master of ceremonies was calling out for women volunteers for the next games and I walked to the stage confidently, side-stepping men calling out for my attention. As I approached the platform, the Master of Ceremonies looked me over and smiled before passing me a long red ribbon which I tied around my wrist. I listened intently as he explained to me that I had to give it to the man that charmed me most and I nodded, thanking him before taking a seat back at the table. Dante and Claudia had still not returned and I tapped my fingers against the table in exasperation and impatience for the next games to begin. Nearby, the bells chimed again and Ezio approached the platform, the obvious winner for the second games.

I twirled the ribbon around my wrist anxiously as the Master of Ceremonies explained the next game to the contestants and the crowd. As he released the men to go collect ribbons, Ezio made a bee-line for me and I gave him the ribbon without any words from him. He smiled hesitantly and said, "I'm supposed to charm you for this."

I frowned at him. "You don't have enough time to charm me tonight, Ezio. Besides, I would hate for you to lose this competition just because you cannot charm one woman. It would ruin your reputation." I ended my sentence with a tone of conclusion on my words. Ezio frowned but nodded, making his way through the crowds to find more unsuspecting women.

"Mind if I join you?" A deep, masculine voice came from behind me and I turned to look to see if I recognized the person. I did not so I looked him over. He was tall man but it was hard to tell how tall from my seated position. His outfit intrigued me, though - it looked like an older style of robes from the Brotherhood. I glanced at his hand and was surprised to see that he was missing his ring finger. I knew I was in the presence of an ally but I could not, for the life of me, remember seeing this assassin in the city anywhere before. I nodded, wondering who this mysterious assassin was and he sat, sitting down a single goblet of wine and pushed it towards me. I took it and sniffed it, making sure it was not poisoned or drugged before taking a slow drink, watching the other man the entire time.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly after sitting my cup down and the man across from me chuckled shortly before looking up from the table. I was able to see under the hood now and I noticed his white mask covered his entire face from top to bottom. I couldn't even see his lips or nose. His silver eyes considered me seriously and they seemed more wise than any eyes I had ever seen before. It took me off guard and I was leaning away without even realizing it.

"I wanted to see you." The man replied and I noticed that his rough accent was not Italian by any means. I looked at the hand he had left laying on the table and noticed that he had a darker skin tone than I did, which was saying a lot considering I was raised under the harsh Tuscan sun.

"Why?" I asked, still trying to figure out who this man was. I was still trying to figure out why I had not met this Assassin here before. "Who are you?" I asked as he remained silent, his silver piercing eyes watching me as if I was the prey and he was predator. I wasn't used to being in this position.

"My name is unimportant at this moment in time." He replied, leaning back in his chair casually. "I'm here to speak with you and that is all that matters right now.

I held up my hands, "Well, here I am."

"I see that." The man said as his silver eyes watched the crowds flowing around us. He looked over at me again and down my body at a slow pace. "I have to admit, you're not exactly what I was expecting."

"It's a disguise!" I half-said, half-yelled, feeling even more defensive about my outfit. His silver eyes seemed amused but the look passed from them again, leaving an ancient look to them. A few people passing by gave me odd looks and I sunk down in my seat with an embarrassed look.

"Whatever you say." The man said, his silver eyes tracing the crowd around us.

"Why did you want to see me?" I asked, sitting up straight and looking him dead in the eyes.

"You hold a Piece of Eden and I wanted to make sure it was in capable hands." I gaped at him before pressing my lips together in a strained way. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering where he had gotten this information and how he knew who I was through the disguise. I edged away from him, holding my main hidden blade arm at the ready in case he was an enemy. The man noticed and glanced at my wrist meaningfully and I was not stupid enough to miss the threat in his eyes and I relaxed my wrist, realizing that if I moved to strike him then I would die. I opened my mouth to reply, to interrogate this mysterious man but the church bell chimed suddenly and I turned toward the platform to see the Master of Ceremonies holding up Ezio's arm in victory. I shook my head and turned back to the table, ready to question the man now but I was greeted by an empty seat. I stood up, looking around the crowd with calculating eyes. Ezio was at my side as soon as the Master of Ceremonies told the contestants to rest and prepare for the final competition.

I felt his hand wrap around my arm and pull me towards him. I continued to search the crowds for this mysterious man while I said to Ezio, "Did you see what direction that man went in?" I felt him tense beside me and when I looked at him, he was frowning deeply.

"I did not see any man here."

My eyes widened and I zeroed them in on my cup. I pointed at it as we sat. "He gave me that drink." Ezio took the drink and took a whiff of it and decided it was not tampered with before sitting it back down and looking around. I glared at the table - why did that man approach me just to leave again? What was the point of that? More importantly, would I ever see him again? Something about him made me uneasy but at the same time, I felt like I was around someone very important.

"What did he look like?" Ezio asked skeptically and I glared at him from my seat.

"Tall, dark and handsome." I replied coolly and Ezio tried not to tense up but did anyway. I scoffed at him before saying quietly, making sure the people around us wasn't listening, "He was an Assassin. Older style robes, rough accent and full facial mask." I made direct eye contact with Ezio and flinched as a piercing pain went through my heart as I looked into his eyes. "He knew that I had the bow."

"What?!" Ezio exclaimed as he sat up straight, looking over the crowd with his golden eyes flashing. I watched as he scanned the crowds before his eyes flashed again and he shook his head. "I don't see anyone out of the ordinary."

"Your vision," I said, not really sure where I was going with it. I had always wanted to talk to him about it but never found the right time or place. I wasn't really sure why I felt compelled to ask about it now. "It changes, I can tell. How?"

Ezio studied me for a moment, looking relieved that I was having an actual conversation with him. "When I change to that type of vision, I can see colors around certain people. Most are white - unimportant to me but my allies are blue, my enemies are red and my targets are gold."

"So I am blue to you?" I asked, extremely interested in this skill. I wish I had something so handy for my lifestyle like that. Ezio smiled softly at my question and his eyes flashed for a moment before he began to answer. As soon as he opened his mouth, the Master of Ceremonies asked for everyone's attention. The plaza quieted down quickly and each person was waiting anxiously for the next contest to begin.

The Master of ceremonies stretched out his arms to the crowd before saying loudly, "I hope you're all having a good time tonight!" The crowd cheered in response and the man chuckled before continuing, "The last contest, ladies and gentlemen, is a complete contrast. It concerns itself only with brute strength. The competitors will fight each other, until all but the last two are eliminated. The last two will fight until one of them is knocked out. And then comes the moment you've all been waiting for! The overall winner of the Golden Mask will be announced, but be careful how you place your bets - there's plenty of time for upsets and surprises yet." The Master of Ceremonies made brief eye contact with Silvio Barbarigo before looking away sharply and I clenched my fists at the sight. No one else seemed to notice and I looked back to Ezio to see that he had saw as well.

"Well," I began, turning back to him as I took a long drink of wine. "Dante Moro will be the one to win, it seems." I looked over at said man to see he was watching me closely. I stared back without fear although it did unnerve me that he was looking at me so intently. Ezio followed my gaze and made a sound of annoyance. I sighed and said, "I have a feeling that even if you do win, Dante will win the mask. It's already been planned between the judges and Barbarigo."

Ezio looked pissed and he was, rightfully so. I knew that he hated to lose but what he hated more was a cheater. "This is bullshit." Ezio said as he took my cup and drank from it himself. I glared as the empty cup was returned to me. I didn't say anything because I could tell that Ezio was mentally preparing for the fights ahead. Ezio left the table soon after that to begin his first fight. I wasn't too worried about Ezio in this competition but as I looked over Dante Moro, I could tell that he was a brute of a man. I watched Dante fight his opponents, hitting some of the men so hard that it knocked them out cold. I stood on the edge of the fighting ring that they had placed Dante Moro in for his next fight and looked over to see that Ezio had made it to the next fight with ease. I turned away a few men as the next fight was beginning. As I watched Dante plow towards the poor, drunk contestant, I saw him look up at me. I tilted my head at him as he punched the drunk man off of his feet - the man didn't get back up and Dante walked toward the edge of the ring, towards me. I stood my ground, even smiled seductively as he came my way.

He looked me over as he leaned over the side of the ring. "It's obvious that I'm going to win tonight. Would you like to come to the Doge's party with me?" I considered his words. It could have been a trap but it was unlikely. I knew that Silvio had bribed the judges once and would do so again to ensure Dante's victory and we needed a way into the party. I smiled at the huge man, Dante Moro and leaned over the edge, giving a generous view of my bosom.

"I would love that." He glanced behind him as another man entered his ring and smirked back at me. I noticed he was missing several teeth but I held back my disgust.

He touched my face that was uncovered by the mask. "Good." He replied as he turned back to the man before yelling out and running across the ring to the man before hitting him hard against the face. I looked back to Ezio was beginning his next fight and he was looking at me, then looked at Dante, then back to me. I mouthed to him, 'I'll tell you soon.' He nodded as he started his fight. I made my way back to my table - still keeping a look out for the mystery man that was there earlier.

Soon enough, Ezio and Dante Moro were selected as the last two standing to battle it out for the chance at the golden mask. They both entered the ring and circled each other as the Master of Ceremonies told them both that no breaks will be taken until one of them wins. The fight began quickly as Dante Moro was not a man to stand around and wait for an attack - he flung his fists at Ezio, who was dodging them all with grace. I had to admit that I was impressed by how well he was moving. Ezio threw in some upper cuts and right hooks, hitting Dante every time, making the man anger quickly. I watched as Silvio went to the judges and gave them several fat-looking leather purses. I scowled and saw that Ezio had seen the exchange as well. Ezio looked back as Dante Moro swung at him with all his strength but Ezio ducked and landed two quick jabs to Dante's chin and body causing the large man to fall backwards on the ground. He turned back to the Master of Ceremonies and the judges, lifting his arm, signifying his victory. The Master of Ceremonies merely replied,

"All of them? We cannot announce a winner until we are sure!" A distinct murmur went throughout the crowd because they saw who was the winner. Everyone knew that something strange was happening and while they were discussing it, I saw two angry looking men enter the ring with Ezio. I saw a flash of silver in their hands, nearly invisible and I called out to Ezio.

"Look out!"

The crowd turned their attention back on the ring and gasped as the two men lunged at Ezio while Dante Moro was trying to pull Ezio off of his feet by his ankles. He kicked Dante in the face once and the huge man released him, letting Ezio dance away from the two men. Ezio used the side of the ring to propel himself in the air as he kicked one of the men in the face. Once he landed on his feet, he smashed his boot into the other mans foot, causing them an to howl out in irritation. I watched as Ezio made a low punch straight into his stomach and as the man doubled over, Ezio brought his knee straight into the mans chin. I was surprised to see that move - I had taught Ezio the move when we first started training together years ago. The man collapsed on the ground with blood running from his mouth as Ezio vaulted over the side of the ring and made his way to the platform.

"I think we have a winner," Ezio told the Master of Ceremonies, who was beginning to look more nervous by the second. The man exchanged another look with the judges and Silvio Barbarigo, who was near the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The man announced after clearing his throat rather nervously. "I think you'll all agree that we've enjoyed a hard and fairly fought battle today." I scoffed outwardly, but it was lost in the sounds of the crowd cheering. A fair fight of three against one and two had knives? Yeah, that was fair. The Master of Ceremonies continued, "And on such an occasion it's hard to choose a real winner -" The crowd began to look puzzled and I heard whispering all around me. Ezio and I made eye contact and I looked over to see Teodora watching from nearby with a scowl on her pretty face. "It's been a hard job for the judges and myself but a winner there has to be, and, on aggregate, mind, we have picked one." The Master of Ceremonies walked past Ezio to the ring and struggled to get Dante Moro into a sitting position. The crowd was beginning to protest this, understanding what he meant to do. "I give you the winner of the Golden Mask -_ Signore_ Dante Moro!" The crowd openly began hissing, booing and yelling their disapproval to the judges. The crowd began to grab all manners of food to throw at the judges and the Master of Ceremonies and the other men had to make a hasty retreat. I removed myself from the picture, heading back to Teodora's on my own, hoping that Dante Moro would look for me later if I needed a way into the party.

I made it back to the bordello before anyone else and I was surprised at how quiet the place was - it was always bustling with people but Carnevale moved the party onto the streets. Ezio entered the bordello in a flash, looking angry and annoyed as Teodora, Mario and Antonio followed him inside.

"I saw Silvio bride the judges and the Master of Ceremonies. There was nothing I could do." Teodora said as Antonio laughed derisively, causing Ezio cast him an irritable look which quietened Antonio quickly.

"What are we going to do?" My father said and we all stood in a circle in silence, thinking of what could be done.

Ezio said suddenly, "I'll get the mask off him somehow -"

"How?" Antonio asked, wanting to know what his plan was. "By killing the poor _stronzo_?"

Ezio turned to him with an angered look on his face. "Do you have a better idea? You know what's at stake!"

"Ezio." I said reprimanding him for acting like this just because he lost. Ezio drew back from Antonio and folded his arms across his chest. "If you kill Dante Moro then they will cancel the party and the Doge will go back into hiding. No, I have a better idea." Each of them watched me expectantly, even Ezio seemed to have calmed down by my words. "Dante Moro asked me if I would like to accompany him to the party. I could do the Assassination. They would never see me coming."

"No way!" Ezio said from my side and I glared at him harshly.

"I'm doing it. You'll just have to wait nearby the party to help me escape."

"You all aren't really going to let her do this?!" Ezio asked as he turned towards the group who were thinking to themselves. Ezio looked between each of them and they gave him a short look before agreeing with my plan. Ezio growled and began to leave when my father stopped him.

"_Nipote_, it is the best plan we have. If we made them aware that we are after the Doge by stealing the mask or killing the man for the mask then we may not get another chance." My father looked at me with pride before looking back to Ezio. "I trust Aria's skill to get the job done - do you not?"

Ezio looked at me with saddened eyes and I could tell that he was pleading with me not to do it but I looked away, biting my lower lip painfully. I may have not done it before I saw Ezio with Cristina and we would have decided on another plan but this was how it was going to be. I didn't live to please Ezio wishes and we had an important Assassination to complete.

"I suppose I will get my girls into position while you find Dante Moro." Teodora said and I nodded to her before exiting to go look for Moro. I noticed that Ezio was tailing me from the rooftops but I ignored it as I walked back toward the plaza. When I entered the plaza, I immediately saw Dante Moro sitting at the table I had been at. He had been cleaned up and put into nice, expensive clothes and the Golden Mask lay on the tabletop, gleaming. As I approached and he turned, I noticed that he had a spectacular black eye and swollen ear. It was really quite repulsing.

"So you decided to come with me, after all." He said as he stood up from the table, dwarfing me. I wrapped an arm around his and smiled up at the man.

"I'm glad you waited for me, _bello_." I answered him with a giggle and he smirked as we began to make our way to the party. We had civil, boring talk on the way there and I couldn't wait to enter the party so I could separate myself from this idiot. As the men that guarded the doors to the outdoor plaza checked his mask, I noticed that Teodora and her girls were already placed around the party. Teodora caught my eye before gathering the attention of a nearby nobleman. Dante moved me through the crowd, greeting many different people along the way. He started nearing toward Silvio when I tugged on his arm, causing him to lean down so he could hear me over the party.

"I'm thirsty." I said as my breath went over the mans swollen ear. He smiled and promised to be right back and went to fetch a drink. I watched him as several of Teodora's girls surrounded him, leaving him unable to return to me. I made my way to a bench that had a clear view of the harbor, where I assumed the Doge would make his appearance from the state barg docked there. As I looked around, I noticed Agostino Barbarigo standing with another noble nearby. I focused on them so I could hear their conversation.

Agnostino was speaking, "Honestly, my brother embarrasses himself with this display."

"You have no right to speak of him that way," replied the noble. "He is the Doge!"

"Yes, yes. He is the Doge." replied Agostino, stroking his beard. The noble pattered on about it being the Doge's party - the Doge's Carnevale and I rolled my eyes as Agostino replied more sharply, "He's the Doge in name only and it's Venetian money that he's spending, not his own."

"Marco was the man chosen to lead. It's true your father may have thought that he'd never amount to much, and so transferred his political ambitions to you, but that hardly matters now, does it, given how things stand?"

"I never wanted to be Doge -" Agostino began but the noble cut him off, saying rather coldly,

"Then I should congratulate you on your success." He walked away from Agostino and the elder man shook his head and met my eyes. He tilted his head at me, giving me a long look before smiling and walking away. I could tell that he recognized me and wondered how he would feel knowing that I was about to Assassinate his brother. I watched as more fireworks lit the skies and I was in awe before a loud fanfare erupted, gathering my attention again. Everyone at the party fell silent before breaking into applause as Marco came to the portside of his state barg to address them and was introduced by a page, "_Signore e signori!_ I present to you the beloved Doge of Venezia."

Marco began his address to us all, "_Benvenuti_! Welcome, my friends, to the grandest social event of the season! In peace or at war, in times of prosperity or paucity, Venezia will always have Carnevale." I watched as another set of fireworks came up after his words and I realized that he had planned the fireworks to go off at every end. I waited for the right time - for plenty of fireworks to shield the sound of my small firearm. His speech went on, dreadfully long but I could tell it was coming to a close. Marco raised his hands to the crowd again and declaimed: "And Venezia shall always stand - the brightest jewel in all civilization!" The crowd cheered as his arms fell down and a bright display of fireworks erupted - it turned night into day and I lifted my arm with purpose, aiming before pulling the release mechanism. You could not hear the sound of my firearm over the crowds cheering or the fireworks but I saw the Doge's body jerk a little and knew I had hit my mark.

"_Requiescat in pace._" I whispered as I turned to walk out of the party. I started hearing screams from behind me and glanced back to see Marco Barbarigo fall to his knees, holding his chest right over the heart before falling backward - dead. The guards noticed my hasty retreat and yelled for me to stop so I began to run. There was no way in hell that I was going to be captured again. They chased after me but I was faster and I evaded them without problem. I had yet to see Ezio so I kept running, looking for a place to hide out for a time.

Passing by a darkened alleyway, I was pulled roughly into the darkness by a familiar looking white robe. I remained clutched to him as the guards ran past and pushed away from him instantly. I looked up, expecting to see Ezio but was instead greeted by the cool gaze of the mysterious Assassin from earlier that day.

"I thought you could use the help." The man said in a mocking tone and I scowled at him in anger. I didn't even know this guy and he pissed me off.

"I didn't need your help." I replied as I turned to walk out of the alleyway. The man touched my arm and I turned quickly, holding my hidden blade to his throat. I felt a prick against the skin of my chest and looked down, noticing that his blade was positioned directly over my heart. We stared at one another for a time and suddenly, the man reach up and took off his mask. I struggled for words but was unable. I had thought the man under the mask was older because of the ancient look in his eyes but I was staring at a man that was not much older than I was. His skin was a smooth, dark brown color and I ran my eyes over his prominent cheekbones before I glanced at his thin lips, noticing a scar in the exact spot that Ezio had a scar. I stepped away from him and his blade retracted before he dropped his arm. "Who are you?" I asked.

"An ally to you." He turned his head toward the opening of the alleyway and I looked as well. Ezio passed by it before retreating and coming down the alley way.

"Are you okay, Aria?" Ezio asked as he approached me.

"Yes, thanks to him." I said, looking back to where the mystery man was but he was gone again. "Dammit!" I yelled, sick of him disappearing and making me look like I was making things up. I looked down at my chest, noticing a small prick of red right over my heart and knew that I hadn't imagined him. That made me feel a little better.

"What is it?" Ezio asked, looking around the alley for another person but both of us was unable to locate anyone.

"The man I was telling you about - he helped me but he's gone again!"

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" I countered angrily and Ezio shook his head before reaching out to me.

"Will you come with me somewhere?" Ezio asked, looking at me with a slight fear of rejection. "You promised we'd talk about this once the Assassination is complete." I scowled, remembering that and wishing that I had not made such a promise for I had no wish to speak to him about any of this. But I was Aria Auditore da Monteriggioni and I was not a liar so I nodded, allowing him to lead me out of the alleyway. I glanced back once more to see if the mystery assassin was in sight but he wasn't. Neither of us spoke as Ezio lead me toward the guild. At the last second, he took another route and we were heading toward a secluded harbor nearby. We approached the side of the harbor and looked out over the water in silence.

"I never meant to hurt you, Aria." Ezio said out of nowhere, causing me to turn to him with a skeptical look. His golden eyes softened at my intense gaze and he turned to me fully, taking my hands in his own. I looked down at our intertwined hands and I suddenly felt very tired.

"Why did you kiss her, Ezio?" I asked quietly and Ezio pulled my head up by my chin and ran his thumb over my trembling lips slowly. "Why did you say she was your past then I find you all over her?" Tears started build up in my eyes but I didn't look away from Ezio. Finally, I blinked causing the tears to streak down my cheeks while I whispered, "I thought you cared about me."

"That's why I did it." Ezio said and I looked at him with a shocked and confused expression. That made absolutely no sense at all. I started to pull away but Ezio only wrapped me into his arms tighter, not allowing me to leave his grip. His golden eyes flashed and he said to me, "You asked me earlier what color you were when I see you with the other vision I have. To be honest, that's why I was so interested in you to begin with. You are covered in swirling colors - first, I see a bright and vivid blue; the truest ally I have ever seen. But then, as I focus my gaze on you… I see this magnificent gold tinged with pink around you. I've never seen anything like it. It is mesmerizing and I still don't know why you're different than everyone else but that doesn't matter to me." I was speechless and did not know what to say so Ezio continued. "Cristina, though I do care about her is only shown to me in that vision as white. She is unimportant to me and my fate but… a part of me wanted to say goodbye for one last time. She's all that's left of my life before I became an Assassin; when I was just some idiot of a nobleman."

"Ezio…" I said, unable to say anything else. I couldn't decide what I thought of his words. Were they sincere or another trick to capture me into his snares? And what about the colors that he sees all around me - what makes me different than the others, than Cristina? Ezio pulled me to a small boat that was docked nearby and jumped onto it before turning back to me and holding out a hand. "We can't just get on someone's boat." I said and Ezio smirked up at me.

"This is my boat."

"You own a boat?" I asked as I jumped onto the boat, ignoring his outstretched hand. He let it fall as he turned to me.

"I recently made the purchase." Ezio answered as he walked toward the only door on the boat. He opened it, revealing a dark stairwell that went to the lower deck of the boat. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled, "It was supposed to be a surprise for you tonight." He rubbed his neck and asked for me to wait up here and I did, wondering what he was up to down there. I heard him call to me from below deck and I went down the stairs slowly until I came into the room that was below.

I stepped back as I took in the room. It was beautifully decorated and covered in the petals of roses. Candles were lit all around me and Ezio was standing on the opposite side of the room, watching my reaction as he removed his mask and hood. I removed my own mask before pulling off that dreadful wig and letting my own hair free of the tight bun on the top of my head. I looked around the room covered in candlelight, letting my eyes fall onto the large bed that encompassed most of the room.

Ezio made his way to me - he looked nervous and scared but he still came to me. "I wanted to surprise you with this but I really fucked things up."

"Yeah, you really did." I answered, still looking over the romantic room.

Ezio chuckled at my bluntness before he touched my shoulder and made me turn towards him. "Aria, I kissed Cristina tonight because she is my past." I started to protest when he held up his hand and I surprisingly stayed quiet. "I needed to fully let go of my past before moving on with my future." Ezio hesitated before dropping onto his knees in front of me and my eyes widened at the sight.

"What are you doing?" I whispered and Ezio grabbed my hands while looking up into my eyes.

"I'm doing something that I've wanted to do for a long time now. I wanted this to be right - to be perfect but I messed it all up. Aria, you have no idea how sorry I am for what happened and how hard this is for me but I… I want you to marry me. Please marry me?" I stared at Ezio in shock. I had expected that he would try to charm me to death tonight but I had not expected this from him. He watched me with hopeful eyes but I still didn't answer, unsure of what to say. Ezio seemed to expect my silence and said, "I know, after the day we've had today that you might not want to do that but I promise I'll be the best husband I can be. I will love you like no other could… I want you to be the mother of my children - to truly be the Auditore that you are meant to be."

I fell on my knees in front of him and we were back on the same level. I still didn't quite know what to say to Ezio but I tried to convey my feelings by pressing my lips to him roughly. Ezio wrapped his arms around me as we kissed and I noticed that we were both crying and our tears were intermixing on our cheeks. I pulled away, looking him in his beautiful golden eyes. "Ezio, if I said yes… You'd have to promise me something."

"_Qualsiasi cosa per te._"

"If I ever catch you with another woman when you should be with me, I will leave and never return. You have to promise me that you won't look for me if it happens. You have to leave me alone."

"Nothing like that will ever happen." Ezio assured me. "But I will promise you that."

I nodded and looked at him shyly, smiling for what felt like the first time that night. "Yes." Ezio beamed at me, knowing what I meant.

"So you will marry me?" Ezio asked, sounding pleased and full of mirth.

"Once we are back home in Monteriggioni, I will marry you." I replied and smiled at Ezio. He laughed, sounding quite relieved as he lifted me up and placed me on the bed. He looked over my outfit as I stretched out on the bed.

He ran a hand along my stomach up to my cleavage where my shit was parted and I blushed out of instinct. His golden eyes were a sudden auburn hue and I knew what he had on his mind. "Please tell me you're going to keep this outfit. I've been going crazy all night long with this on you."

"I may keep it." I replied impishly and Ezio chucked lowly at my words as he leaned down to kiss me passionately. I hugged him into my body, cherishing the feeling. I was worried that I would hate Ezio forever but now, with him in my arms, I knew that wasn't possible. I couldn't hate someone that I loved so much and as much as it had hurt me to see him with Cristina, I knew that he did it for me. So he could be my husband. My stomach fluttered at the thought or did it flutter because Ezio was kissing down my neck toward my stomach. "I can't wait to be married to you." I whispered suddenly overwhelmed by the thought of being a wife to someone, especially to Ezio and he came back up to kiss me before leaning away from me, smiling widely.

"Nor can I, _il mio unico amore."_

* * *

A/N: First off, thank all of you for the 11 reviews I got :D I was ecstatic when I saw all of them and I apologize for not updating last week. I actually had it ready to be uploaded on Friday but a few people I know got into a bad wreck and went over a cliff and one died so I didn't really have time to upload until today. I hope you all like this chapter. I've added a plot point that I've been thinking about for a long time. The Mystery Assassin. I'm sure you all have a good guess of who it is but what's he doing in the fourteen hundreds? Hmmmm? Also, I couldn't keep Ezio and Aria apart for too long and while some may think I rushed them back into the relationship, it is what I had planned the entire time. I hope you like the chapter but let me know what you think via reviews :DDD love you all. (And you all see what I mean about splitting the chapters!? It really would have been like 15000 words)

Translations: Not too many in this one.

per amor di Dio - for the love of god.

Signore e signori - Ladies and Gentlemen!

Benvenuti - Welcome.

Qualsiasi cosa per te - Anything for you.

il mio unico amore - my only love.

Thanks to everyone that favorited this story or put it on your alerts. Also mad props to the 11! that reviewed it. You guys keep me writing and I hope you all enjoy the story! Special thanks to:

**Nerdman3000 - **Thanks! Hope you liked this one, too!

**xXspidercatXx - **Haha, I hope you like the continuation of last chapter!

**t-t mira - ** Aww, thanks! You're so nice! :D

**CatsGoMoo - **I'm glad you found this story again and that you like it! I know that the first few chapters are a little rough but I wrote those like two years ago in high school XD Rewrite will happen after the sorry ends, hopefully. I hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks for reading!

**Anne Elric - **No worries! He's not choosing Cristina. And I understand, I totally am way over attached to my characters xD

**SmileForMeNow0** - I thought it was rather typical of him as well! :P

**Sera** - Thank you so much :D

**JLuvie** - I'll try to update sooner from now on but college is starting back soon so the updates may become more spaced D:

**Flowers of Dusk** - No worries! You won't have to find a way into the fanfic to reunite them lolol I hope this answered everything good !

**tbroksi46** - Haha, I hope this chapter makes you feel better!

**xVentressx - **This is a very emotional story, lol.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

I woke the next morning to the feeling of scruff rubbing against my stomach, I sighed lightly as I looked down to see Ezio kissing my body in various places before he met my eyes. Kissing back up to my neck, where he sucked lightly before moving to my mouth, we met in a fiery kiss and I slowly sat up and reversed our positions. Ezio relaxed back onto the bed, enjoying the dominate side of me as I met his mouth roughly. I didn't hold back with him anymore - I knew what I wanted and I wasn't afraid to go for it. Ezio was mine, I thought to myself possessively as I lavished kisses onto his warm skin. I nipped his shoulder hard and without warning, causing him to jump ever so slightly as he rubbed my bare thighs. He smiled up at me as I sat up on his body and studied my handiwork. A patchwork of fresh bruises covered his body in a mixture of places and I grinned at the sight of him being marked by me.

Looking down at my own body, I saw that it was similar in the way of bruising. The love bites were trailing up my thighs and along my abdomen before settling on the swell of my breasts and the sides of my neck. I reminisced on the night before as I ran my fingers over his bruises and sighed contentedly as he brushed his own hands across my bare skin. It was much different than it had been six years ago. Ezio had been so careful and gentle my first time - so very thoughtful of my comfort and enjoyment but last night he was uninhibited and passion-driven. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced and suddenly, I knew why all these women were charmed and constantly after Ezio. He truly was amazing at what he did. I blushed lightly at the thought and Ezio smirked from beneath me before pulling me toward him for a kiss. I cherished the moment, truly happy and satisfied with my lover.

We made love again that morning. Though it was at a much slower and gentler pace than last night, it did not lack the passion that fueled us both. Later, when Ezio and I were laying side by side, eating fruit from a basket that Ezio had already had in his boat, I smiled at Ezio lovingly. He smiled back as he passed me a grape that I took with my tongue, laughing quietly as Ezio watched my tongue with intrigue.

"So, when do you think we should tell our family?" I asked Ezio and he pondered my question while taking a bite of fruit. He chewed and watched me closely and I stared back into his eyes, patiently awaiting his answer. Honestly, I didn't know if I could hide this kind of thing from Mario at all. I was already bursting to tell someone of my legitimate engagement.

"I see no reason not to tell them as soon as we see them." Ezio replied after swallowing his food. I smiled widely and Ezio copied the expression and reach over to hold my hand. Looking into his eyes, I could see that he was excited about this as I was. It made me deliriously happy to think that. His eye color changed for a moment and I knew that he was using his special vision to see me. I tilted my head at him and smiled, waiting for him to tell me what he saw. When his vision changed back, he moved the basket of fruit and hugged me to him tightly. "The coloring has changed a bit. The blue and pink have fused together to make a majestic purple and the gold brightened significantly."

"What does it mean?" I asked him, wondering what the colors truly meant and signified but he shook his head.

"I have no idea, to be honest. I told you; you're the only person I've ever seen with colors such as that. I wish there was someone I could ask about this."

"What about Epirus?" I suggested, thinking about what the bow told me about different dimensions and nonsense such as that. It still unnerved me to think about things like that but I was growing to the idea the more I learned about it. I was sure that Epirus would have a good answer for us.

Ezio smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "This is why you're here, _E intelligente, bella donna_! I would be so lost without you."

"I know," I replied with a grin as I stood up and stretched my sore muscles. I smirked when I looked back to see Ezio looking at my body. I looked at the courtesan outfit laying on the floor and grimaced. I had no desire to wear such an outfit again but I didn't bring any change of clothes with me. Ezio followed my disgruntled gaze before laughing and getting up from the bed and walking over to a small screen. He pulled it aside, revealing a small closet that had a few changes of robes in it. He shuffled through the clothes before picking one out and bringing it over to me. I noticed that they were my size but they looked as if they had never been worn before. I looked up at Ezio questioningly and he shrugged as he pushed his long hair out of his face.

"I may have went to a tailor to get you some new robes."

"That was quite thoughtful of you, Ezio." I answered before standing on my tip-toes to kiss his lips ever so slightly before changing into my robes. He grinned as he went to the closet and grabbed himself a change of robes as well. As I changed, I watched Ezio pull on his own clothes and admired the way his muscles flexed while he pulled on his shirt. I was too lucky, I thought happily as I grabbed my gauntlets and pulled them onto my wrists before flexing my wrist and making sure they were both working properly. As I went over my hidden blades, a sudden burst of smoke and a loud pop sounded from beside me. Eyes wide, I whipped around to face Ezio, who looked just as surprised as I did. I looked above him and saw a small hole in his ceiling and I bust out laughing as I realized what happened. Ezio's face turned red but he couldn't help but joining in with my laughter. "At least you didn't shoot yourself in the leg or something." I managed to laugh out as I wiped tears of mirth from my eyes.

"I had forgotten about it." Ezio admitted, looking sheepish and studying the hole in his ceiling as he rubbed the back of his neck. He cursed after a moment. "I hope it doesn't rain. I should probably find something to cover the hole." He looked to me for a reply but I couldn't help but laughing loudly again and he rolled his eyes before going up the cabins stairs, leaving me to laugh by myself. After I collected myself, I went up the stairs to find Ezio covering the hole with a heavy bucket. He met my eyes when I appeared at the top of the steps and I almost lost my cool and begun to laugh but managed not to, somehow. Ezio could tell I was struggling not to laugh and chucked himself as he came to my side.

He held out an arm like a gentlemen and helped me climb up the short distance to the dock. Once he was up himself, he smiled and asked, "Where does the _bella donna _wish to go today?"

"Well, we really shouldn't stay out too long. I would say that the guards will be looking for the one that killed the Doge. Would you like to go get a bottle of Veneto and some food before we head back here?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ezio answered and we headed toward the Mercato together, dodging streets that we knew the guards frequented the most. We were talking quietly as we passed over the Rialto Bridge when we heard a familiar voice call out our names. Turning to the source of the voice, we found Ugo jogging towards us while dodging a few people. I thought I saw him cut a woman's purse free as he passed her but it was so quick that I couldn't be sure.

"_Salute_, Ugo. How are you doing?" I said once Ugo made it to us and caught his breath. I leaned against the side of the bridge and waited for a reply and Ezio wrapped an arm around my waist and copied my stance.

"I'm quite well, Aria. I hope you both are as well. Excuse me for cutting this conversation short but Antonio has been looking for you both all morning." Ugo said, causing Ezio and I to exchange an amused glance. Ugo continued, "He has something important to speak with you about. I believe your father is already there with him."

I nodded at this information. If my father was there then it was probably of great importance. I looked over at Ezio and smiled before saying, "Well, there goes our plans for the evening."

"Don't worry, we can finish our plans tonight or tomorrow." Ezio replied with a wink as we followed Ugo to the Thieves Guild. We chatted with Ugo on the trip over to the guild but he left us once we made it there, claiming to have important business of his own. More thieving, most likely. We said goodbye before heading into Antonio's private office. When we entered, Antonio and my father stood to greet us as well as another man that I had not anticipated. Though it didn't surprise me considering the words he said to me so long ago, I didn't expect Agostino Barbarigo in the company of Thieves and Assassins. Ezio seemed fairly alarmed at the sight of a Barbarigo but calmed after Antonio introduced and explained that he was a good, fair man and was not aligned with the Templars.

"It is an honor to meet you, sir. I am sorry for the loss of your brother." Ezio said to Agostino politely and sincerely. Agostino smiled at Ezio before saying,

"I appreciate the sympathy but to be frank, my brother was a fool and completely under the control of the Borgia faction in Rome - something I would not wish on _Venezia_, ever. Luckily, this young lady here averted the danger to Venezia by assassinating him. In a very original way, might I add." I blushed, feeling awkward that he saw the way I had killed his brother. He held out his hand and I offered my own, letting him kiss it politely. It wasn't how I expected him to react knowing that I "It's an honor to see you again, Maria - I mean, Aria. Sorry, I'm still getting used to you being what you are."

I grinned back at the old man as he released my hand. I remembered his useful words to me and there was a strong likeable air about him. Despite the fact that he was a Barbarigo, he was a good person. I replied, "It has been quite some time since we last met, Agostino."

"It has, it has." The older man answered back with a smile.

"_Messer _Agostino is to be elected for Doge of Venezia." My father said to Ezio and I. We nodded, congratulating him on his success,

"It's a good sign for _Venezia_." Antonio put in and we all agreed, complimenting Agostino who took the words in stride and humbly accepted them.

"The Council of Forty-One has worked fast this time," Ezio commented drily and Agostino chuckled along with his words before answering him.

"I think they have learnt the error of their ways. But I do not wish to be Doge in name only, as my brother was. Which brings us to the business in hand. Our ghastly cousin Silvio has occupied the Arsenal - the military quarter of town - and garrisoned it with two hundred mercenaries!"

"But when you are Doge, can't you command them to stand down?" asked Mario and Ezio nodded, wondering the same thing himself.

Antonio, Agostino and I all shook our heads at the same time. I answered my father and Ezio, "If only it were so easy but Silvio won't go without a fight - considering the amount of men he has garrisoned there; it seems that is exactly what he wants."

"I knew I raised a smart girl." Mario said with a booming laugh after thinking on my words and he reach over to ruffle my hair under the hood. I grinned when he did it; I normally would have been annoyed but I had missed him so much when I was away from him that I really would put up with anything from Mario.

Agostino and the others smiled at our exchange before Agostino went straight back to business. "I wish that being Doge would enable me to remove him but my brother's extravagances have depleted the city's resources, and we will be hard put to withstand a determined force who have control of the Arsenal. And without the Arsenal, I have no real control of Venezia! Doge or no Doge!"

"We must raise a force of our own." Ezio said, looking out the window in pensive thought. He had a look of determination on his face and I was proud at how quickly he came to the same thought I had.

Well said!" Antonio beamed at Ezio. Antonio had become something of a mentor to him and I could tell that he was excited and proud that Ezio was flourishing so well. "And I think I have just the man for the job. Have you heard of Bartolomeo d'Alviano?!"

I'm sure my face lit up at the name and I laughed and looked to my father for confirmation of this man being in Venezia. When Mario nodded back at me with a grin, I clapped my hands together and laughed again. I explained when I noticed that all of the room, excluding Mario, was looking at me a little strangely. "Have I heard of him? He was my mentor for a year or so when I was younger! What is the foul mouthed bastard doing here?"

Antonio smirked at my words. He obviously knew Bartolomeo well. "He's based here now. Just arrived not too long ago." Antonio said before turning to Ezio to address him. "Have you met him as well, _amigo_?"

"No, but I have heard of him." Ezio replied to the thief. "The _condottiero _who used to serve the Papal States, _si? _Aria had mentioned that he turned against them some time ago."

Antonio nodded as Agostino spoke up from his side. "Well, he holds little love for Silvio."

"I'd say so." I said with a smile touching my lips as I thought of my old brazen mentor.

Mario chucked and patted my back, breaking me out of my memories. "He's based on _San Pietro_, just east of the Arsenal. He's been keeping a keen eye on them for some time."

"I cannot wait to see the old man again." I commented with a smirk and the men chuckled at my words. Mario mentioned that I probably shouldn't say that to his face but I knew that I would. Just to see what he says. Old Bart always did have a colorful vocabulary. I was anxious to go and I almost jetted out of the guild before Antonio had a chance to stop me.

"I know you're excited, Aria but Agostino has something important to give you both." I grinned, feeling a little foolish for my excited behavior. I was not a young girl anymore and I did not need to keep acting so impulsively. I apologized to Agostino but he only asked and waved my apology away. He drew out a long, rolled scroll and presented it to us. It had a heavy black seal, broken apart, hanging from a tattered red ribbon. Ezio took the scroll and passed it to me before shaking Agostinos hand and thanking him gratefully. My father and I opened the scroll and looked over it.

"It looks like one we have had before but incomplete." I said and Mario nodded, agreeing with me.

"Perhaps you should go visit your artist friend for a confirmation." Mario suggested and I nodded, excited to head out so we could see Bartolomeo sooner. Ezio and I said our goodbyes to Antonio and Agostino before I began to walk out of the room.

"Wait a moment, _zio_." Ezio called out from behind me to Mario, yet again detaining me from leaving. "I would like to speak to you." Mario appraised him and nodded before gesturing for us to follow him out of Antonio's office. Once in the main room, I excused myself to go upstairs and grab my swords, just in case something happened. You never knew. As I came back to the stairs, I could hear Ezio's voice floating up to me. "I know I should have come to you first, Mario but Aria and I are going to be married once we return to _Monteriggioni_." I froze to hear what my fathers reaction would be when he did not know I was listening. It was silent for a time and I started to head down the stairs when my father spoke.

"You are serious about this?"

"Of course." Ezio replied instantly. He sounded confident and I smiled to myself.

"You love my little Aria?"

"You know me, _zio_. I wouldn't be asking you this if I did not." Ezio said and Mario was silent again. Ezio sighed and said so softly that I had to strain to hear him, "I love her more than I love my own life. I would do anything for her. She is as beautiful and diverse as the sun and the moon. She shines like the stars and I cannot be drawn away from her. Like a moth to a flame, I am unable to look away."

I was stunned at his admission to my father. Ezio was a romantic but he had never spoken so sweetly before. It made my heart soar in happiness at his words and I bounded down the stairs with a large grin on my face. Ezio and Mario looked up at me as I came down and I walked past my father to throw my arms around Ezio's neck. I planted a kiss on his lips before hugging him close to me. I looked at my father while I was hugging Ezio to me and I could feel Ezio looking toward him, too. We were both silently asking his permission and I drew myself away from Ezio and stepped toward my father. I gathered his worn, scarred hands in my own and smiled at him. He looked at me closely with his one good eye, obviously trying to see if this was what I really wanted.

"_Padre_, I always thought that you would be the only man in my life that I would love unconditionally. I've learned a lot while I've been away from home. When I was taken by Borgia, I wondered if I would ever speak to any of you again. Although it pains me to admit this, while I did think of you, my thoughts mostly rested with Ezio and how I wished I would have given into my feelings and told him how much I cared. I won't let this chance get by me again. I love him - more than I ever thought possible." I looked at Ezio over my shoulder and saw that he was beaming at me happily. I looked back at my father with a hopeful smile.

After studying Ezio and I for a moment, his serious expression suddenly breaking out into a happy grin. "Well, you are both adults. Who am I to stop you?" I laughed and hugged him to me, squeezing him as he hugged me back. He gestured for Ezio to join and we all had a group hug. "When are you telling your mother and sister?" Mario asked after we separated. Ezio rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled before shrugging. Mario let out a booming laugh and clapped him on the back. "Go and see Bartolomeo and then you can think of telling them, _si_?"

Ezio gave him a relieved smile as he nodded and I got a renewed burst of enthusiasm at remembering that we were going to see my old mentor. I laced my fingers with Ezio's and tugged him toward the doorway. As much as I enjoyed spending time with Leonardo, I had a very old friend that I wanted to see and I wanted to get through our visit with him quickly. Once outside, I unlaced my fingers from his and took off at a run - looking back to challenge him to a race to Leonardo's. Ezio smirked before cutting down another path as I sprinted toward the artists home. I was feeling pretty confident and was sure that Ezio would arrive after me, considering the path he took cut down would take a little longer than the shortcut I knew.

Turning a corner, I grinned victoriously as I spied Leonaro's doorstep to be empty. I knocked on the door twice before walking in. I threw off my hood once I was fully in and gaped to see Ezio standing near Leonardo already. "How did you get here so fast?" I questioned as I came to his side and he smirked at me.

"I have my secrets, _cara."_

Looking around the cluttered room, I noticed that Leonardo was packing things away into various chests and boxes. "Where are you headed now, Leo?" I asked, zigzagging my way through the packed boxes. I picked up a book Leonardo was reaching for and handed it to him, smiling back at him as he grinned at me.

"Back to Milan!" Leonardo exclaimed as he closed up the full box. He leaned on it towards me. "I'm quite excited to return. I enjoyed the place immensely." Ezio asked why he did not inform us sooner and Leonardo smiled as he flitted to another side of the room, gathering more things. "I sent my assistant with a message for you both but you were mysteriously missing from the guild." Leonardo looked back at us both with a knowing grin and his light blue eyes twinkled, giving away that he knew exactly where we were. I blushed and Ezio grinned. Leonardo put a hand on his hip and leveled his laughing gaze on us. "I assume that you have both patched things up, _si_?" Leonardo's eyes zeroed on a stack of papers and he groaned before picking them up and shuffling through them.

"You could say that." Ezio replied with a grin, winking over at me.

"What he means to say, Leonardo," I said, nudging Ezio with my elbow playfully, "Is that he and I are going to be married." Leonardo jerked his head up to us and dropped the papers to the ground. Clearly, the genius man did not see this one coming. He let out a very unmanly squeal and rushed over to us both, wrapping us in a joyful hug.

"How wonderful!" Leonardo exclaimed as he squeezed the life out of both of us. After releasing us from his death grip, he started bouncing excitedly on his heels and began speaking so fast that I had trouble understanding him. "_Non pensavo che avrei mai visto il giorno! _Perhaps I should cancel my trip to Milan. When is the wedding? Where are you going to have it? What kind of dress will you be wearing, Aria? Or will you wear your robes. I think that would be fitting, considering everything. Maybe I could bring you some of those fabulous shoes from Milan. I -"

"Leonardo!" I interrupted and grabbed his shoulders. I wanted to shake him but I resisted the urge. He paused from his rampant question and beamed at me happily. I think he was more excited about this than Ezio and I combined. "The wedding will not be held until we are back home in Monteriggioni so you have plenty of time for your trip. We both decided that it would be best to wait, taking into consideration how busy we both are."

I removed my hands from his shoulders as he nodded his head hard. Ezio wrapped an arm around my shoulder and smiled down at me as Leonardo replied, "Though I do wish it could be sooner, I am quite relieved to hear that. I will need to get you both presents. Plus, I would really hate to miss my two dearest friends wedding to each other!"

"I would hate for you to miss it, as well." Ezio replied and Leonardo smiled boyishly at him. Ezio hastened to continue so Leonardo wouldn't go off on another rant about our good news, "I am glad I caught you before you left. Look, I have another Codex page!"

Leonardo lit up for the second time that day and carefully took the rolled up page from Ezio. "Excellent. I am always so interested in seeing these pages." He moved away from his chests of possessions and called for his assistant to continue packing on his own. We all stood there and watched the young man pack some things before Leonardo burst into movement and went to his work table. For the first time I had ever seen, the table was clear and Leonardo laid the Codex page down gently.

"So, _amigo_. What are you going to do in Milan this time?" Ezio asked as Leonardo began to unroll the scroll slowly, taking great care so it would not rip.

"Lodovico Sforza made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Leonardo replied vaguely as he fully opened the scroll and began to scan over it.

"I thought you had a contract with the Venetian Navy." I said and Leonardo looked up at me. He nodded and said,

"I did but sadly enough, the Navy had to cancel their orders. They simply did not have enough money to support the new projects. Apparently the last Doge ran through most of it on fireworks from China." Leonardo shook his head at the thought; it obviously annoyed him. "I could have done fireworks for him, no need to have gone to all the expense of sending off to China for them. Never mind that. _Venezia_ is still at peace with the Turks and they've told me I'm welcome to come back - in fact, I think they'd like me to. Meanwhile I'm leaving my assistants behind with a few basic designs to get them started. As for the Conte, he's happy with his family portraits - though, personally, I think they would do with more work." Leonardo grinned sheepishly as he realized that he had let his thoughts wonder too far. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. The Codex."

"Promise you'll let me know when you return here." Ezio said as Leonardo's eyes flickered over the page quickly. He smiled at the page but I knew it was toward Ezio's words.

"I promise, my friend. And you - keep me posted on your movements if you can."

"I will."

"I thought it was an earlier draft of the other page but I wanted you to check over it to be sure." I said and Leonardo nodded, acknowledging my words.

"I agree, Aria. It does appear to be an early draft of the double-bladed knife that went with your metal guard bracer. I assume that the rest can only be significant in connection with the other pages - look, there are more map-like markings and some kind of picture that puts me in mind of those complex knot-patterns I used to doodle when I had any time to think for myself." Leonardo carefully rolled the scroll back up and passed it back to Ezio, who tucked it away in a safe spot in his robes. "I would put it in a safe place, with the other pages I looked over." Ezio and I nodded and Ezio withdrew the scroll again and asked Leonardo if he would mind sending it over to the guild; to my father since we had somewhere we needed to be.

I gave Leonardo a long hug as we began to leave. I wasn't sure if I was going to see him before he left for Milan so I wished him a safe trip. Ezio shook his hand before pulling the smaller man into a bear hug. "Thank you for everything. You are a good friend, Leo."

"I certainly hope so, Ezio." Leonardo replied with a smile after stepping away from him. "I used to think that you could do with someone truly looking out for you. I'm glad you and Aria have decided to come together. Took you both long enough." We each laughed and joked a little longer before Leonardo grew serious. "I wish you both well in your work. I hope one day you will be able to bring it to a conclusion, and find rest."

"So do I, Leo. So do I." Ezio replied as he left Leonardo standing on his doorstep.

The fastest way to reach San Pietro from Leonaro's workshop was by taking a ferry or hiring a boat from the Fondamenta Nuova and sailing east from the north shores of the city. Ezio and I considered taking his own boat but after asking around, we found that horrible fighting had been taking place on the island all afternoon and we decided that we didn't want his new boat to be in the line of fire. Every ship swore off going to the island today, in the same fear that we had but we convinced a sailor with a hefty amount of ducats to take us over and drop us off. We'd have to find another way to get back later. I had to admit, I was nervous for my old mentor after hearing some of the dockhands speaking of the horrors on the island. I was standing at the railing of the ship, looking over towards San Pietro as we finally cast off. Ezio approached me and squeezed my hand, reassuring me that Bartolomeo was all right. I had to agree; the man was tougher than steel. I wasn't sure why I was so worried about him.

As we drew closer to the San Pietro, Ezio pointed out the plumes of smoke rising from a burning tower. Looking beyond that, I saw more towers of smoke rising from a group of low brick buildings some distance south-east of the church. I recalled my fathers brief instructions of the location of his barracks and explained them to Ezio and we discussed how to get there while avoiding conflict. I doubted we could but Ezio was more optimistic. The boat docked at a extremely old dock and Ezio and I departed after giving the helpful sailor a little extra for the trouble. Not wasting any time, we ran toward the barracks.

As we grew closer to the plumes of smoke, we started to come across all sorts of dead bodies. Most wore a blazon of Silvio Barbarigo while others had one that I instantly recognized as Bartolomeo's. As we looked around, a soft groan came from beside me and I jumped away, turning to find that a sergeant, wearing a blazon of my old mentors, propped up against the wall. I kneeled by his side and looked over his wounds. I was more than positive that they were life threatening and to be honest, I wasn't quite sure how this man was still living. He must be in unbearable pain. Looking over, I saw a well and went to it and drew some water; checking to see if it had been tainted. Once I was satisfied, I called Ezio over to us while helping the man drink some water.

"Thank you." The man coughed out, sounding choked up but I didn't think it was from the water. I nodded and cleared some of the blood from his face and away from his mouth with a spare handkerchief I had had in my pocket

"What happened here?" Ezio gently asked the injured man. The man jumped at the sound of his voice and turned his head toward Ezio quickly before relaxing again. I assumed that he thought I was alone.

"It was a surprise attack," the sergeant confirmed weakly, looking around at all the dead bodies with a dull look. He looked down at his chest and saw the gaping wound and sighed with some effort. He seemed to know that he was heading to the same place as his friends. Looking back at us, he continued, "Some whore of Bartolomeo's betrayed us." I shook my head. I had once told Bartolomeo that his fascination with whores would be the death of him one day. I guess I was right.  
"Where have they gone now?" I urged. I could tell from the paleness of the mans skin that he did not have much time left to speak with us. I drew my dagger from my belt, ready to give him peace after he finished speaking. He watched the dagger and closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

"The Inquisitors men went back to the aresenal… They've… established a base there, just before the new Doge could take control." He coughed and blood seeped from his lips. "Took our captain prisoner… Carried him off with them. Funny… really, we were just planning to attack them the following day. Bartolomeo was waiting for… messengers from the city." Ezio and I looked at one another and I grimaced at the sergeants' words. Bartolomeo had been waiting for us before they had gotten attacked. I bit my lip and wished that we had found out sooner. Maybe we could have prevented this destruction from happening.

"Where are the rest of your men now?" Ezio asked since silence had struck me suddenly. The sergeant tried to look around but was too pained to do so.

"Those that were not killed or taken scattered… tried to save themselves. They'll be lying low in Venezia and on the islands in the lagoon. They'll need… someone to unite behind. The captain."

"And they've taken him prisoner?" I asked, hoping that Bartolomeo wasn't dead yet and there was a chance to save him. The sergeants eyes darted toward me and he nodded slowly before his eyes rolled up in his head as he began to cough. He opened his mouth as if to speak and I pushed Ezio away, hard. I closed my eyes and turned my head as I pushed Ezio away and I felt a warm liquid spray across my skin that was uncovered. I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Ezio laying on the ground a few inches away from me with an expression of disgust. Looking around, I saw that the ground around me was drenched in blood and I was covered. I looked at the sergeant and saw that the man's eyes were staring sightlessly in the direction of the lagoon. I reach forward and closed his eyes. Ezio gave the man his last rites.

I stood and ran to the well, using the bucket I had already brought up to rinse myself face before I ripped off my robe and used the unsoiled inside to clean the blood from my body and face before I let it fall to the ground. I grabbed the bucket as I bent over and poured the water all through my hair and rubbed out the blood. When I flipped my hair back and straightened up, I saw Ezio leaning on the side of the well.

"You know," He began as he looked over the sparse clothes I wore under my robes. He had bought me a very tight, white shirt that went between my breasts in a v shape as a undershirt. My bruises from him were very visible. I hadn't care before since I didn't think I would be taking off my robes in public. Where the water had hit, it was see through and his eyes were barely able to look away. I was glad I decided to wrap my breasts today. Sometimes I choose not to because it was vaguely uncomfortable. "If you weren't covered in blood, that would have been so sexy."

I smiled at his attempt for lighting the mood and nudged the ruined robes with my boot. "Sorry about the robes."

Ezio smirked and replied, "I don't know… I think I prefer this."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you would." I looked back toward the direction of the arsenal. "We should get going. Who knows how long Bartolomeo has left." I grabbed my belt that held my swords and refastened it around my waist. Looking down at myself. I realized how silly I must have looked with my sword belt riding low on my hips and a sleeveless shirt but guard bracers on my forearms.

I smirked at Ezio, who didn't notice before taking off at a run toward the arsenal. I stopped when I came to a wooden bridge that connected San Pietro to Castello. With the way I was dressed and Ezio following me at a quick pace, people were giving me strange looks but otherwise did not get in our way. They went about their normal business as if a local war had not just occurred. I supposed business had to continue no matter what. I stopped once we had arrived at the Arsenal and Ezio stopped by my side and we looked up at the fortress. The Arsenal was surrounded by high brick fortified walls and I could see men patrolling the walls. Ezio and I passed the main gate, looking for another entrance. We came to a heavy door with a wicker gate built into it and we waited to see if anyone was around and observed that this entrance was used by guards changing shifts.

Ezio and I were annoyed but we waited another four hours for the next shift change. It was sweltering in the heat of late afternoon. I could tell Ezio was sweating and I smirked at him, feeling quite cool without the heaviness of my robes. We both watched as the relief soldiers marched out of the gates, leaving only one to guard the gate. Ezio sprinted forward then and slit the mans throat when he wasn't looking and we slipped inside easily. Once inside, it was extremely easy to move throughout the Arsenal between the buildings and the shadows of the late afternoon. We found a group of guards around a hanging iron cage. I nudged Ezio and pointed as I noticed the cages inhabitant. Bartolomeo stood there with a sneer on his scarred face and he was as huge as I remembered him. A bear of a man at six foot eight and ten years my senior. It was good to see that he was still with us. Bartolomeo was shaking the cages bars and causing a ruckus, as expected from him.

"_Luridi codardi_!" He shouted at one of the guards as the man dipped a sponge in a small tub of vinegar and pushed it up to Bartolomeo in hopes that he would think it was water. Bartolomeo spat on the men below him and bellowed, "I'll take you all on! At the same time! With one arm - no, both arms - tied behind my back! I'll fucking eat you alive!" He began laughing manically and I smiled over at Ezio, who was watching with a grin.

"That's our man."

"He is certainly… spirited."

I laughed quietly, agreeing with Ezio, "Oh, yes. He is definitely that. We need to move soon. The on-duty patrol will be passing through this way soon." I whispered to Ezio and he nodded, listening to Bartolomeo curse the guards intently.

"That's right, you fuckers!" Bartolomeo yelled, his voice thick with rage. "I swear, once I'm free of this cage I'm going to make it my mission to sever each and every one of your fucking heads and shove them up your fucking girlie arses! And I'll mix and match the heads too, because you little tykes clearly don't know your heads from your arses anyway!" I laughed at that one and signaled Ezio forward and watched as he sprinted to the cage, covering the distance in a matter of seconds. He hit five men with his poison dagger before drawing his sword and began to fight the last five. Bartolomeo watched, surprised and his mouth wide open. I watched one of the guards creep around behind Ezio as he fought another off. I sprinted from my hiding place and jumped on the mans back and twisted his neck until he collapsed beneath me. Ezio, who had just finished off the other guard, turned to me and helped me to my feet - thanking me with a kiss.

I looked up to Bartolomeo, who was beaming down at me. "And just what the fuck do we have here?" He said, laughing loudly. "Is that little Aria I see?"

"Fuck you, Bartolomeo. You know it's me." I replied with a grin as I grabbed a pike and jammed it into the padlock on the cage, hard. I twisted and the padlock fell off and I asked, "Can you jump from there?"

"Are you kidding me? I can jump like a fucking flea!" Bartolomeo said though he looked nervous despite his words and braced himself against the open cage door before he threw himself forward. He landed with a thud but rolled to keep the breath from being knocked out of him. Ezio tried to help him up - I didn't bother to, knowing how Bartolomeo was. The big man shook Ezio off proudly.

"I'm all right, boy. I'm just not used to doing fucking circus tricks." I laughed and he grinned and stretched out, loosening his muscles from being in that cage for so long.

"No bones broken, then?" Ezio teased and Bartolomeo snorted but he looked amused as well. I knew from right there that they would get along just fine.

"Fuck you, whoever you are." Bartolomeo replied, though it was in good humor.

"Bart, this is my _fidanzato _Ezio Auditore da Firenze." I said, introducing the two men formally.

"Damn, Aria - I knew you were fucked up, but your own blood. That's messed up.

"Shut the hell up, old man. You know I'm not Auditore by blood. In fact, I am a d'Este." I said and looked away from the two men haughtily. I was trying to fight the smile off my face but failed miserably.

"Hot damn. I didn't know I was in the presence of a Duchess." Bartolomeo laughed. "Makes sense - seeing how you always seem like you got a stick up your ass."

I punched him in the arm and we all laughed but were abruptly cut off when the alarms began to blare around us. Ezio groaned and readied his sword but I put a hand on it and winked at him. As the other patrols emerged, Bartolomeo let out a war cry and barreled toward them, unarmed. Ezio chortled and raised his sword and I copied his stance and we joined Bartolomeo in fighting our way out. We were outside the gate quickly and the guards rushed past our hiding spot in pursuit of us. Once they were out of earshot, we all took a deep breath and started heading towards Bartolomeo's headquarters on San Pietro. "I hope my little Bianca is safe." Bart said, hastening his steps, causing Ezio and I to jog just to keep up with his long strides.

"You still have her after all this time?" I asked, laughing and thinking of the large greatsword. I couldn't even lift the thing.

"Of course I do! The most reliable of her sex." I stared at him with a semi-serious expression and he chuckled, patting me on the back. "Other than you, Duchess."

"Damn right, Bart." I answered, smiling over at Ezio, who looked a little bewildered at our conversation. He would get used to Bartolomeo after a little while around him. I found him to be quite hilarious now but in the beginning I was appalled by his manners, or lack thereof.

We made two diversions to Riva San Basio and the Corte Nuova to alert Bartolomeo's agents and to send for his scattered forces. Afterwards, we headed back to Bart's encampment to find that some of his soldiers had arrived and were beginning to bury the dead. All of them cheered at the sight of their leader but Bartolomeo hardly noticed and ran throughout the encampment, mournfully yelling, "Bianca!"

"Whoever this Bianca is; she must be very important to him." Ezio said to me as we watched Bartolomeo run all over the camp.

"Oh, she certainly is." I replied, laughing and I could tell Ezio was confused as to why I was laughing. I couldn't wait to see what Ezio's reaction was when he saw that Bianca was a sword. I remembered when I first found out it was a sword - I had been so surprised because he spoke of this Bianca so reverently that I was sure it was a woman. Suddenly, a cry of triumph came from a corner of the camp and we both made our way to it, seeing Bartolomeo cradling a sword in his arms.

"You're serious?" Ezio murmured quietly as Bartolomeo spoke to Bianca and I nodded, grinning at the sight.

Bartolomeo noticed us there and smiled up at us happily. "Bianca! You remember Aria? Also, meet… Er, what's your name again?"

"Ezio."

"Of course." Bartolomeo still cradling Bianca, smiled at us both before leading us to his tent. Once inside, he began to polish his beloved sword to perfection. Ezio and I grabbed the overturned wood chairs, put them upright and sat down in front of Bart.

"I just got word of you being here today. I'm sorry we did not arrive sooner. If only -"

"Bah." Bartolomeo interrupted with a snort. He pointed Bianca at me. "I don't want to hear it, girl. You came when you came. No changing that." He called for his new sergeant and the man entered in a hurry. "How many survivors?"

"Thirteen, sir. That's including you, me and our two guests here."

Bartolomeo waved Bianca at him, "You mean fourteen!"

"Of course, sir." The sergeant replied with a wary smile. The man looked exhausted but night was just beginning to fall and we had much more to do.

"We're up against two hundred men. How many of yours were taken prisoner?" Ezio asked Bartolomeo.

"Pretty much all of them that weren't killed or the ten that escaped."

"_Merda_…" I mumbled and thought of what we could do. I looked to Ezio, who appeared to be deep in thought as well. "Ezio," I said and he turned toward me expectantly. "I'd like for you to go and release the others while Bartolomeo and I finish the burials and start planning our next move. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course." He replied and stood, leaning down to kiss me lightly before spinning on his heel and walking out of the tent.

"Are you sure he can do it?" Bartolomeo asked, looking skeptical. "I mean, he was pretty awe-inspiring taking out those nine men around my cage by himself but can he handle this?"

"I wouldn't have sent him if I didn't think he could do it." I answered, looking deep into Bartolomeo's dark brown eyes. "I love him and I would never put him into a position where he could fail."

"Well, I will not argue with you." Bartolomeo said, sitting back and pulling a pipe out of his desk. He stuffed tobacco into it and lit it before puffing on it and smiling at me. He blew the smoke out towards my face as he said, "I already know how fucking impossible it is to win."

"Good choice." I said with a laugh as he passed the pipe to me. I puffed on it and coughed the smoke out, having not smoked since I had saw him last. He called me a pussy but I ignored it, knowing that he was just teasing me. My head buzzed from the smokes effect and I smiled at Bartolomeo from across the tent. "Come on, old man. Let's catch up. I would say I missed you but I didn't."

"Little bitch." Bartolomeo replied good-naturedly and smirked over at me.

* * *

Bartolomeo and I were filling up the last grave and teasing one another when Ezio reappeared in a large group of mercenaries. Bartolomeo and his men reunited joyously and cheered to one another, clapping each other on the back and greeting their leader. I approached Ezio and hugged him, glad he was back with me. I was beginning to speak but Bartolomeo interrupted me.

"Welcome back, you son of a bitch. I should have never doubted you, especially when Aria thinks so highly of you." He took Ezio's hands in his own, shook them furiously and continued, "You are indeed the mightiest of allies. Because of you my army is restored and we will make Silvio see how massive of a mistake he has made!" His army cheered behind him and Ezio smiled at the positive comments.

"So, what do we do next? A direct assault on the Arsenal?" asked Ezio after the small army grew a little more quiet and talked amongst themselves.

I shook my head. Bartolomeo had that thought earlier but I immediately discounted it. Men always tried to take things head on but this required a little more secrecy and finesse, considering the amount of our troops verses the amount of soldiers in the Arsenal. I said, "No, a head-on assault would mean we would be massacred at the gates. Bartolomeo thinks we should plant his men throughout the district and get them to cause enough trouble to draw most of Silvio's troops out of the fortress."

Ezio caught on to my train of thought instantly, "So, if the Arsenal is empty -"

"Then we can take it with a small team of men." Bartolomeo answered, beaming at Ezio, obviously impressed that he caught on so quickly when he, himself, did not. I was also quite proud and impressed that Ezio had understood. He really was growing up to be a fine Assassin.

"You think he will take the bait?" Ezio asked and Bartolomeo laughed loudly at that. Some of his men laughed with him even though they hadn't been listening; they were simply happy to be free of the Arsenal. The men that were already here had gathered enough food and ale for the men before we headed back to the Arsenal to take it back and the mercenaries flocked to the food quickly.

"He's an Inquisitor. He knows how to bully people who are already at his mercy. He's not a soldier - not a commander. He will react how we expect." Bartolomeo said as his men dispersed and headed to the food.

"Bartolomeo, after they finish eating, go send out the groups of men to start stirring up trouble and then us and five of your best men will head to the Arsenal." I said and Bartolomeo snorted at me with a raised brow.

"I thought I was the damn commander around here."

"Just fucking do it." I answered with a smirk and we all laughed together before Bartolomeo left to prepare his men. Ezio and I checked our weapons and he whined about the large tunic I had borrowed from Bartolomeo, saying that I was much too covered now.

Ezio grew serious after I asked him how freeing them men from the Arsenal had went, "I saw Dante Moro at the Arsenal. He allowed me to leave without a fight."

I nodded, surprised at that. It didn't seem like something that a Templar would do. "I wonder what his motives were for that."

He shrugged and we walked over to get a snack for ourselves before it was all gone. He continued on as we passed through the mercenaries and secured a meal, "Not sure but he said if I came back that he would not give up without a fight."

"As expected." I answered. I grabbed Ezio's shoulder and squeezed it gently. He looked down at me with a loaf of bread sticking out of his mouth and I smiled. "Don't worry about him. If worse comes to worse, one of us will hold him off while we finish off Silvio." He nodded and I explained the plan to him as Bartolomeo began to send out groups of his men to begin tormenting the town surrounding the Arsenal.

The camp was deserted, except for the five men, Bartolomeo, Ezio and I. Bartolomeo's elite men were dressed in a pitch black leather and held climbing gear in their hands. They were to scale the walls of the fortress while Ezio, Bartolomeo and I entered through the gate we had used to escape after freeing the prisoners. We entered once our men had made it to the top and contained the small force of enemies that had been left behind in the wake of all the trouble happening in the town outside the gates. With all the guards within the Arsenal distracted, we made it to Silvio and Dante quickly. The latter was wearing iron knuckles and swinging a massive chain-mace around to keep us at a distance. Bartolomeo and I held him off and kept him as far from Ezio as we could. Ezio, himself, was aiming his small pistol toward the rampant - toward Silvio but his shot went wide and ricocheted off the brick walls, causing sparks to fly everywhere. The chain mace hit my side and knocked me off my feet, causing me to hit my head on the cold, stone ground before Bartolomeo got a hold of it and pulled it from Dante's grasp. Dante retreated and I got to my feet and limped after him, ignoring Bartolomeo's orders for me to fall back. I couldn't do that now - not with Silvio so close. I could see that this annoyed Bartolomeo by the way he was cussing me but I ignored him and he let it be, seeing that I could not be dissuaded from coming.

Dante Moro grabbed a iron cub with bent nails protruding from the top and begun to swing it at us both - mostly Bartolomeo because he was standing in front of me now. Unable to dodge quick enough, one of the nails tore into Bartolomeo's shoulder, causing the large man to howl out and curse the other man profusely. I struggled to listen to Silvio's words to Ezio but there was a ringing in my ears that I could not hear over. I fought back against Silvio's guards that had arrived with Bartolomeo's commandos on their heels and watched as Ezio fired again and Silvio staggered back but did not fall. Dante hit Bartolomeo with the iron club again and thumped him in the ribs hard with his iron knuckles. I knocked the large man away from Bartolomeo before he could take a fatal blow and the man scurried to the rampants and disappeared over the rampants walls with Silvio to the docks below. I left Bartolomeo behind after making sure he was not fatally wounded and sprinted after Ezio and the men we were after. As I made it to the top of the rampants, I saw Ezio leap from the shadows onto a boat docked and slice open Silvio's stomach with a quick, precise slash. I slid down the ladder, burning my hands through my gloves and falling towards the ground at the end. I hit the ground with a thud and groaned but pushed myself up to go to Ezio. As I drew near, I heard Dante say to him,

"I'm going to kill you anyway. You filthy assassin. You make me tired." Dante drew his sword and stepped toward Ezio menacingly but I was ready and had my pistol loaded and aimed on his head. He snarled and jumped toward Ezio but I fired and hit him on the neck, knocking him to the ground. Ezio stared at him and looked a me with a grateful smile before turning back to Silvio, speaking with the dying man.

I walked to Dante, who held a hand to his neck, trying unsuccessfully to stop the blood flow. As I leaned over him, his dark eyes met my own and he appeared confused. "You.." He croaked and I nodded solemnly. He laughed morbidly and blood bubbled from his lips. "I should have known… Assassin, Cyprus is their destination. Perhaps I can redeem my soul by telling you the truth. They want… They want…" But choking on his own blood, the large man passed on and I closed his eyes and gave him the last rights.

"What did he say?" I asked Ezio, nodding towards Silvio's dead body.

"Just that we were too late." Ezio answered, looking annoyed and he looked toward Dante and asked, "What about him?"

"He wanted to redeem his soul by telling us that their destination was Cyprus. But why there, I wonder?" There must have been something there of great importance. Perhaps it was a Piece of Eden. I shook my head - it was definitely a question for the Epirus bow when we returned to the main island of Venezia.

Ezio began to answer me when Bartolomeo's booming voice called out to us from the dock, "See you both didn't need my help, as usual."

"Naturally." I replied and Bartolomeo grinned, jumping over the gap from the dock to the boat with ease.

"We've taken the Arsenal back, _amigos_. Fucking _Venezia _is ours again."

"Agostino can rule it without further fear from Templars, I hope." I said and the other two nodded and our eyes were drawn to the black galley on the horizon. I pointed to it. "See that, Bart?" He nodded and I continued, "Dante said, with his dying breath, that it is going to Cyprus."

"To what end?"

"_Questa e la domanda_…" I replied quietly as the wind ripped through my hair, covering the horizon from my vision.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I'm sorry for the delay on gettings this chapter out. I just started back at college and I've been writing little by little each week so I could get this out for you all! It's a pretty long chapter but I liked it and now I'm going to start working on the next but it may be a few weeks or more but it comes out. I'll try my best for you all! Also, Bartolomeo has to be my favorite character. He's just too hilarious, lol. Hope you all liked the newest chapter - leave me a review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all; it really makes my day to see an email title saying NEW REVIEW; lol. See you all next time.

Translations for this chapter:

E intelligente, bella donna! - You smart, beautiful woman!

Non pensavo che avrei mai visto il giorno - I did not think I would ever see the day.

Luridi codardi! - Filthy cowards!

Fidanzato - fiancé.

Questa e la domanda... - That's the question...

Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and a special thanks to the FOURTEEN that reviewed last chapter. You guys are just too awesome.

**Anne Elric** - lol :P Yeah, it should be pretty obvious who the mystery assassin is. I hope xD

**SabakuNoGaara426** - LOL, I love that part. Best show ever.

**kaytianna** - Aww, I'm glad you like it so far! Yeah, my AU isn't as AU as most are but it's going to be much more obvious as the story progresses.

**SmileForMeNow0** - Haha, my big fat Italian wedding. That's a great movie and I do see the wedding going something like that xD we shall see.

**CatsGoMoo** - You may or may not be correct about a big storm coming to crash on their happiness. I tend to be a dramatic writer... who knows what will happen :3

**t-t mira** - Awwwww :D glad you thought it was awesome. Hope you like this one as well!

**KiriKatana** - I was mad about it, too and I was the one writing it! D:

**Nerdman3000** - I've actually been thinking about this a lot... See there is going to be a lapse in time before Ezio and Aria make it back to Monteriggioni and I am planning a special insert and I will probably add Fiora Cavazza in around that time. Also Machiavelli and Lucrezia will be in this story but they will but in PART 2 aka brotherhood (Mach probably actually at the end of part 1.) Thanks for the ideas, I love them!

**ibleedpink** - :) thanks for reviewing!

**Panthour** - I wanted Aria to be more than just some girl in Ezio's life, watching as he does all these awesome things. I wanted her to have a profound affect on everything that Ezio does. :) I'm glad to see that you think I executed it well! Thanks for reviewing!

**DonnieF** - Thanks for the review! It made me super happy and I hope you like this chapter as well!

**babeelove** - I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review, enjoy! :D

**Seiraa** - Awww, well I hope you like the newest chapter since it may be a little bit before the next one! Enjoy and thank you so much for the review!


	29. Interlude 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed 2 nor am I trying to make any profits from this story. I do, however, own my lovely Aria and my other OCs.

Also, this chapter is MA at the end. R&R, loves!

* * *

Interlude 1

* * *

"_Addio, mia figlia_." Mario said as he hugged me. I squeezed him to me, wishing he wasn't going so soon. It was sad to see him go but I knew that he couldn't stay here forever. He had Monteriggioni to take care of as well as Maria and Claudia. I almost wished I could go with him; I hadn't seen home in such a long time but I had a duty to fulfill here.

"_Ciao, mio padre_!" I whispered back before leaning back and smiling brightly at him. I didn't want him to know I was so sad that he was leaving. Before I released him, I added in a low tone, "When are we to join Ezio to the order, papa?" We had spoken of doing so not too long ago but La Volpe and Paolo were unable to travel to Venezia.

Mario released me and moved back, smiling as he ruffled my long brown hair into a tangled mess. I huffed at him and stepped away, running my hair through the strands with a playful glare on my face. I looked down as he laughed, focusing on my hair when he brought his knuckle forward and pushed my chin up so I would look at him. It was a sweet, fatherly gesture and I knew I would miss the little things like this the most. "Don't you worry yourself about that, Aria. We shall be here when the time is right."

I smiled at the older man - my father and replied, "_bene_, papa. Keep your secrets then."

"I intend to." Mario replied charmingly and winked at me. I enjoyed seeing the Auditore charm coming out in him. It was easy to see that he and Ezio were related. He went over to Ezio, who was hugging his mother and sister goodbye and the two women walked my way as the men conversed.

Bringing my eyes back to the two women, I held out my hands and Maria did the same, squeezing my fingers and kissing my cheeks. "I hate to see you all go. It will be quite lonely without you here." I said as Claudia wrapped her arm around my waist at the same time Maria did. I was so glad that they had accepted mine and Ezio's engagement without a fuss. Claudia had looked unsure but then she smiled brightly and said she wouldn't want any other sister in law.

"You have Ezio," Claudia giggled and I smiled, nodding. That was right - I did have Ezio. He was mine now.

"Just take care of him, cara." Maria said quietly and I nodded more solemnly this time. I didn't want her to think I didn't take that request seriously. She grinned suddenly and said, "I know how much trouble he can be." She winked, leaving me surprised as she and Claudia openly laughed at my expression. I laughed with them, happy to see that Maria was finally opening up to her family again. I knew it had to be hard for her.

"I will keep him out of trouble, _lo giuro_."

"_Grazie, cara_." Maria replied and hugged me before boarding the ship. I noticed Claudia had stayed glued to my side.

"Nervous about the trip, _tesoro_?" I asked as her eyes flitted around the dock, looking for something. Or someone, I thought with a grin. Where was Dante anyway? Her chocolate brown eyes met mine and she smiled shyly.

"I had thought Dante would come to see me off or…" She trailed off, blushing lightly. I laughed and squeezed her to me. She wanted him to come with her - it was so obvious and adorable.

"He will be here." I said confidently and she nodded, biting her lip and looking unsure. If I knew Dante, and I certainly did, he was struggling with the choice to stay here and protect the bow and I or going with Claudia. If he didn't go with Claudia and broke her heart - I would have to kick his ass. Well, after Ezio got done with him. Claudia told me that Ezio and Federico would beat down any man that mistreated her, just like older brothers should. A horn sounded as Claudia and I talked and promised to send letters all the time. It signified that it was time to go. Claudia looked as if she was going to cry as she glanced around and did not see Dante. I tapped my foot impatiently against the stone - he was cutting it too close. I gave her another hug before she went aboard the ship and did the same for my father, making him promise to write.

Ezio came to my side and rested his arm around my waist, making the frown disappear from my face momentarily. He whispered in my ear as he waved to his family, "I will fucking kill him." Claudia was crying openly now and I shook my head.

"He'll be here," I assured him and praying that Dante would not let me down.

"He's running out of time, _cara_." Ezio said angrily as they ship started moving out of the docks.

"He'll be here." I said a second time, feeling less confident than before. I swear, if he didn't show then he was going to regret it. Suddenly a rush of wind blew past Ezio and I and I saw Dante sprinting toward the ship. His gray hood fell off his head and his blonde hair was in disarray. Claudia called his name as he stopped at the end of the dock, unable to reach the ship with a jump. Looking around, he jumped on another docked ship and ran to the end of it before leaping toward the other boat. He hit the side, rather hard (Ezio and I both sucked in a pained breath at the sight) and slipped down until he found hold on some netting strung over the side. He climbed to the top and pulled himself over before walking calmly to Claudia.

Claudia threw herself in his arms and he lifted her small frame before kissing her passionately. I grinned over at a scowling Ezio, though he, too, seemed pleased with the outcome, "I told you he would come."

"I never doubted you, Aria." Ezio said and kissed my cheek before we waved goodbye to our friends and family leaving. I met Dante's blue eyes and he nodded at me - to which I nodded back. I was proud of him for choosing the right thing. I could protect myself and he shouldn't have to give up his hearts desires for me. Besides, Ezio would keep me safe from harm.

We left the docks once the ship was too far for us to see and I began to walk back to the Headquarters before Ezio pulled me off that path.

"What are we doing?" I asked as he pulled us through the winding alleys of the floating city. We came upon a gondola and Ezio got on first before turning and holding his hand out to me. I settled next to him as the gondolier set off. I asked Ezio again.

"We will no longer be staying at the Headquarters, _mia dolce." _Ezio replied, smirking at me as I eagerly awaited an explanation. None came so I pushed the matter, wishing to know where we would stay. "If you must know," Ezio began with a smile, "We will be staying at your old palazzo. I was thinking that we could have a sort of safe haven for Assassins in the city. It is certainly big enough."

I thought about his plan. It was a good idea - brilliant, really. I teased him, "Ezio, what is this? When did you become so wise?"

Ezio smirked at me and winked, "I believe it was when I asked you to marry me. Wisest thing I have ever done, if I do say so myself." I blushed, he was so sweet and thoughtful and I constantly wondered what I had done to deserve such love from another. Ezio cupped my face, running his thumb over my reddened cheeks and lips. His eyes were locked on my lips and I unconsciously darted my tongue out to wet them and ended up licking his thumb. Ezio took in a deep breath and I looked up at his honey eyes, seeing the deep golden color of desire rising in them. It excited me and I bit my lip, teasing him some more. I knew he loved that. He glanced at the gondolier, who didn't seem to be paying any attention us but really, you couldn't know, so Ezio leaned into me and whispered lowly into my ear, "There will be no others in that home tonight - I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into; teasing me like that." He blew into my ear lightly and I fought to keep the moan rising to my throat but then he licked the side of my ear and I couldn't help but let out a pleased sigh.

His hand squeezed my thigh, coming dangerously close to the apex of my thighs but I grabbed his hand, pulling him over so I could reply, "Ezio, you underestimate me, yet again. I'm not entirely sure that _you_ know what you are getting in to." Dropping my voice even lower, adding a purr to my words, I whispered, "_Ricordate che quando si e sotto di me, gridando il mio nome e chiedendo di piu_."

For the first time ever, Ezio's cheeks reddened ever so slightly and he looked at me in shock as I smiled and kissed his cheek sweetly. I brushed my hand over his erection discreetly and smirked victoriously at his speechlessness. It wasn't often that I shocked Ezio out of words. I was feeling quite proud of myself. He shifted uncomfortably in the gondola but his golden eyes never left mine. The gondolier pulled up the dock nearby my home and I paid him, saving Ezio an awkward encounter and began to walk home. I did not get too far before Ezio pulled me into a deserted alleyway and pushed me up against the stone wall roughly. The breath was knocked out of my chest for a second but I didn't have much time to compose myself before Ezio was kissing me furiously. I melted into his kiss, letting his hands run over my body, squeezing and teasing all the right spots. I reach down and squeezed his erection and he growled, surprising me. I had not ever heard him make that noise before.

"Please." Ezio panted as I rubbed my hand along him. He added desperately, "_Ho bisogno di te ora_."

"Tell me what you want, Ezio." I murmured as I kissed his neck - nipping at his pulse on his neck. He groaned as I went to my knees and kissed his erection through the fabric and his fingers dug into my hair as I kissed upward. We hadn't done this before and I wasn't really sure what to do but he seemed to enjoy it so far.

"You know what I want." Ezio said forcefully and I grinned up at him.

"I do." I blew slowly through the fabric and he twitched at the feeling. I unbuttoned his brown pants and released him to me but then I froze, not moving and looked up to Ezio. "Say it, Ezio."

"What?" Ezio asked, sounding beyond frustrated. I raised a brow at him but just barely let the tip of my tongue touch his cock. He sucked in a hiss of air and pulled my head toward him, wanting more but I resisted, wanting to hear it still. He sighed exasperatedly but I could tell that he was loving this. "Aria, please."

"Say it," I purred and repeated my action from before, this time slower. Ezio began growling at me - the sound reverberating from his chest. It was so sexy and arousing - I wasn't sure why but I wanted to ravish him from that sound alone.

"Aria. Put. Your. Mouth. On. My. Dick. Now!" He growled out demandingly and put so much emphasis on each word that I rewarded him, taking him as far as I could into my mouth. He groaned and placed his palms on the wall in front of him to hold himself up. While he was in my mouth, I ran my tongue along him, enjoying his taste and the feeling and Ezio moaned again. I looked up at him, while he was still in my mouth and his golden eyes begged me for more. So, I gave him more. I went back up and down, running my tongue along him before I wrapped my hand around him. He let out a strangled moan as I began to move my hand up and down while my mouth was still on him. It wasn't long until he was coming and he tried to move away, as to not come in my mouth but I refused, taking it all and swallowing it.

Ezio was breathing hard when I rose with a smirk on my face, wiping my mouth with my hand. "Where did you learn to do that so well?" He asked as he buttoned his pants. I blushed, not wanting to tell him that I had asked Teodora and Rosa for… tips. I had been wanting to do this for him but I didn't want it to be horrible. The two women had laughed so much when I asked - it had been so embarrassing. I didn't want to repeat that experience.

"My little secret, Ezio." I said and smiled at him before walking toward my house. I swayed my hips, looking back at the man I loved. "Come on, Ezio. We have a house to break in." I laughed as he immediately began to walk and even passed me up on the way. As he opened the door to our new living arrangements, he said as I passed by him,

"My turn."

* * *

A/N: Oookay, so I haven't ever really wrote a scene like that *blush* I hope it was okay. You all may be wondering why this chapter is called Interlude 1. Well, I don't really have much time for writing lately - what with midterms and work but I wanted to give you wonderful readers something. So, I've come up with this idea. There is a few year time gap before the ship comes back from Cyprus and I thought I could fill that time with short chapters about Ezio and Aria's time living with one another. But, the main part of this plan is to: Let the readers choose the type of situations they want to see our two assassins in. These will be short chapters but they can be like the two cooking together in their new home, first big fight, sexy shorts, etc. etc. (If you can't tell, I don't have many ideas for this.) If you all don't give me any ideas then I will make a few or something, haha. I probably won't be moving on with the actual storyline for a month or so. Please review and tell me what you want to see - and if you liked the first little short. It was a little more adult then I usually do but I wanted to challenge myself with it. I love all of my readers! You all are what keeps me going :D

Translations:

Addio - goodbye.

lo giuro - I swear.

Ricordate che quando si e sotto di me, gridando il mio nome e chiedendo di piu - Remember that when you are underneath me, crying my name and begging for more.

ho bisogno di te ora - I need you now.

* * *

Thanks for everyone that favorited, followed and a special thanks to the five that reviewed! You guys rock!:

**littledhampir13** - Awwww, that makes me so happy that you got so excited for little ole me! and Leonardo is pretty much my favorite character, besides Ezio, of course. Thank you for the good luck - college isn't so bad.. more tedious and annoying than anything :P

**Anne Elric**- I am doing well in school (I think D:) I will try really, REALLY hard to write more often. Hopefully these shorts will help with that. and I'll think about the bridesmaid thing ;)

**Nerdman3000** - :D thanks so much!

**ibleedpink** - Hmmmm, Ezia. I LOVE IT!

**LadyParabellum** - Awww, reviews like these are seriously why I am still writing this story. You are beyond sweet! Thank you for your kind words!


	30. Interlude 2

Interlude 2

* * *

"I wish you would stay for just a bit longer, girl." Bartolomeo huffed as I stood up from the wobbly chair to leave. I smiled down at my old mentor as he polished Bianca to perfection. I would have stayed but Ezio had asked for me to come home around this time.

"I'll be back tomorrow, just as I have yesterday and the day before that." He grunted but refused to look at me so I kicked his foot with my boot and he glared up at me. I smiled innocently and his eyes narrowed as I said, "What? _Non mi dire che si sta andando morbida su di me."_

Bartolomeo groaned and hit me on the arm with the flat side of Bianca. I yelped but grinned as I rubbed the tender area. He grinned at me and said, "Just get out of here! I realize now why I've been with Bianca all these years… women are so fucking annoying."

"I'll miss you, too, Bartolomeo." I said, laughing as he swung the flat side of the blade at me again. I waved before exiting the tent and could hear his chuckling coming from behind me. I was glad that I still had Bartolomeo here with me since my father was gone. The man was like a second father to me.

I jumped onto the ferry as it started to pull out and I strolled to the railings, ignoring the odd looks I got for jumping onto the boat like that. I was used to it anyway. I looked out over the bay toward the main city of Venice and sighed, lowering my hood to feel the breeze. It had been another typical, hot, day training recruits with Bartolomeo and I was beyond tired. As I was watching over the water, I felt someone's presence join me at the rails but I kept my head turned away, willing them to leave. I had no desire to speak with the citizens of Venice today.

"No warm greetings for someone that saved your life?" A deep, familiar voice came from my side and I turned toward him quickly, seeing the mystery Assassin leaning against the railing casually. His hood blocked his eyes but I knew that he was looking at me. I clenched my fists and quirked a brow in irritation.

"I think you hardly saved my life, _signore_." I spat out coldly. I was getting sick of this strange Assassin randomly appearing into my life then leaving, making me look insane. "I did not need you then and I do not need this _cazzate _now!" I turned to stomp away only to walk straight into his chest. He gripped my biceps and lifted me off my feet before holding me in the air so that we were eye to eye.

His silver eyes pierced mine and I fought the urge to attack him, somehow knowing to do so would mean my death. My arms were aching just from him holding me but he did not seem fatigued by holding me up at all. Instead, he stared straight into my eyes and did not say a word. I stared back, fiercely. He slowly lowered me to the ground and begun to laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked, irritated at his laughter and I rubbed both of my arms. They felt as if they were bruised. Asshole.

He chuckled to himself, quietly before saying, "I just don't see why it would choose you over her."

"Who?"

He ceased to laugh and looked at the city, which was a lot closer than I figured it would be. This ferry moved pretty fast - we would be docking quite soon. The silver eyed Assassin sighed before saying, "I cannot reveal that at the moment. In due time, Aria d'Este."

The boat docked and people began filing off of the craft quickly, ready to get away from the two crazy people in white. I supposed we did make quite the scene. The man began to walk away but I touched his arm, stopping him in his tracks. His hooded head turned toward me but I couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" I asked, desperate to know that this wasn't just my imagination. I felt the bruises but it all seemed so strange. Too strange.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" He gave a low, cold laugh that sent chills down my spine. I hadn't ever felt so afraid since the night I had been taken by Borgia. It was rather frightening that this man made me feel this way.

"Obviously not," I replied, slightly annoyed but more curious. He turned quickly and took my jaw in his rough hand, looking over my face. His cool silver eyes studied me for a moment before he nodded and let go.

"Altair," was all he said before he pushed past some passengers of the ship and disappeared into the crowd. I had attempted to keep an eye on him but it was like he just vanished into thin air. Even Ezio and I were not that good.

"What the hell?" I wondered out loud, startling a nearby passenger. They stared at me in shock before hurrying off the ship. I shook my head and departed, feeling even more drained than when I got aboard.

* * *

I arrived at home not too long afterwards, though much slower than I usually did. I was so ready for a long soak in the tub and curling up next to Ezio in bed. I pushed open the door before shutting and locking it and turned around.

I began to step forward when I heard a small yip. My eyes widened as I looked toward the ground. A small pup stood in front of me, coming up to my calf. It was a light russet color and had the most vivid blue eyes. They reminded me of Nico's. The thought of Dante's younger brother brought tears to my eyes. The pups ears were pointed up like the wolves I had seen on my nights in the wild of Toscana but the left one was bent, ever so slightly.

It stared at me and I grimaced - I had no idea what to do with this dog. This is ridiculous. I hated dogs. I was more of a cat person, to be honest. They didn't bother you unless they wanted a very small petting or some food. Dogs always wanted attention; all the time and there was no break.

It yipped at me again and I tilted my head at it, wondering what it was trying to tell me. It copied the look, cocking its head to the side and I couldn't help but grin. Its tongue lulled out of its mouth in a dog like smile. I wiped the smile from my face - I had to stay firm. I couldn't keep an animal like this. I slowly stepped toward it and it stepped back, causing me to sigh in exasperation.

"So, this is how it's going to be, _cagnolino_?" I asked before lunging toward it. I hit the ground but the dog was running down the hall and I got to my feet and began to chase after it. I wanted it gone - now. Especially since it was playing with me like this. I ran into the dining area and straight into Ezio's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, "Welcome home, _mia amore_!" I started to smile at him but then I noticed the dog hiding at the back of his legs. I leaned back and narrowed my eyes at my love.

Ezio knew what was coming and pleaded to me, "Please!"

At the same time, I said, "No!"

"Why not?!" Ezio questioned as I pulled myself out of his arms and began to pace in front of him, alternating glaring at him and the dog.

"Why? Why you ask?" I laughed, sarcastically and without humor. "_Uno_: I hate dogs. _Due_: they hate me back. _Tre_: it makes it impossible to keep a clean home. _Quattro_: they smell. _Cinque_: did I mention, I HATE DOGS?!"

Ezio picked up the pup, who was shaking from hearing my raised voice. He rubbed it's head and frowned at me, "Look at little Nico - he's simply adorabile."

The rage rose in me quickly now. How could he do that to me? "How dare you!" I exclaimed and Ezio looked up at me surprised, obviously not realizing his folly. I seethed outwardly and gave a frustrated scream before punching the wall. "Why would you name that little monster after Nico?!"

"I thought his eyes looked the same…" Ezio said slowly, treading carefully into the dangerous waters. I huffed, the tears coming to my eyes. I still missed Nico. It wasn't fair that he was gone forever and now this little demon was named after him? The dog began to struggle out of Ezio's arms and he released it, watching it and me carefully. I think he was afraid that I was going to kill it. He was right to worry, I thought as the dog crouched low to the ground and approached me. I tried to keep my breathing steady but was unable and I sat on the floor, feeling defeated. The pup, Nico, walked over to me slowly as I put my head in my hands and cried. It crawled up onto my lap and nudged my hands away with it's muzzle. I looked into it's eerily blue eyes and it yipped quietly before licking the tears from my face.

I looked up at Ezio and began to laugh. He came to his knees beside me and held me as I cried and laughed, letting the dog alternate from licking me and licking Ezio. Ezio kissed me on the floor later, as the pup curled up in my lap and fell asleep.

"I guess I am a dog person, after all." I said and he laughed, kissing me again before wrapping his arm around me.

* * *

A/N: haha, hope this was good. I thought it was cute :) Thanks for reading, please leave a review. We are so close to 200 and we just hit 50,000 views :D YIPPEE!

Translations:

Non mi dire che si sta andando morbida su di me - Don't tell me that you are going soft on me.

cazzate - stupid shit.

Uno - one.

Due - two.

Tre - three.

Quattro - four.

Cinque - five.

adorabile - adorable.

cagnolino - little dog.

Thanks to everyone that favorited, followed and a special thanks to the four! that reviewed - I love you guys so much, you have no idea:

**littledhampir13** - I'm glad it was okay! :) No, I don't think Claudia would appreciate that, haha. And I hope the puppy was okay for you. It will be a part of the story from now on. :D

**ibleedpink** - I'm glad you thought it was a good idea! I like it, too :P

**Anne Elric** - Aww, grazie! E 'fan come te che mi tengono in corso! Cercherò di non prendere così tanto tempo sul mio aggiornamento, però!

**LadyParabellum -** Yeah, Dante was cutting it close lol The next chapter will go to you. I think a big fight would be interesting to see. Just gotta think of what they should argue about... HMMMMM haha


	31. Interlude 3

Interlude 3

* * *

I was walking back from the dock in the pouring rain, soaked from head to toe. Most people around me were running from cover to cover, trying to keep from getting too wet. I didn't mind the rain, though. I actually enjoyed it. It felt refreshing after the stifling heat of the day.

I wondered if the market would still have some stalls open. Ezio and I had planned to meet there to do a little shopping for the palazzo. We had gotten word from another group of Assassins from Europe that one of their own would be visiting to hunt down a target and we wanted to stock up on provisions.

I turned down a street, dodging a few people that were sprinting down the path. I mentally listed all that we would need. With this rain I decided to add on some extra casual clothes in case the assassin visiting did not bring extras. According to the letter, he was a new initiate to the brotherhood so I wasn't sure if he would have thought of extra clothes and so on.

I entered the merchants square and was pleased to see that the covered stalls were still open and filled with bored merchants. I looked around the square and could see why. The weather had cleared almost everyone out. I didn't see Ezio yet so I browsed the stalls, looking over trinkets and such as the merchant immediately began to converse with me.

"Ah, you have wonderful taste, _cara_," said an elderly man as I looked at a silver bracelet. I smiled up at him as I moved my hand away from it. I learned early on that if you touched something, it usually meant that you were buying it. The man smiled, "I have something that I believe you would enjoy." He shuffled underneath his table and pulled out a small box. When he flipped it open, my smile grew as I took in a dainty silver ring.

It was lovely. The silver band twisted like a vine and came together at the gem. The gem itself was beautiful as well. It had a nice green color to it and I noted that it was almost the exact color of my necklace.

"Emerald?" I questioned as he laid the box in front of me.

"_Si_!" The merchant exclaimed with a smile. "I knew you were a woman of taste. Would you like to try it on?"

"Oh no," I replied with a frown. Honestly, I would have loved to. "I'm afraid that I'm out to buy necessities today, signore."

"_Sciocchezze_!" the man said as he picked the ring out of the box. "I will not force you to buy it but I cannot pass the chance to see such a beautiful woman wearing one of my wares."

He held it up and I simply couldn't resist. I was a sucker when it came to compliments and the ring was beautiful. I let him slip it in my finger and surprisingly it was a perfect fit. Not too loose or too tight. I admired it on my finger as the merchant chuckled, "It's as if it was made especially for you."

I took it off before I got too attached and handed it back to him. "It's truly lovely but I just don't have the _ducats_ to buy it today. Perhaps I will come back for it."

The merchant nodded, "Then I will put it back for you."

"You don't have to do that!" I answered, surprised by his words.

"_Insisto_!" The man replied cheerfully and put it back under the table. I thanked him bashfully and moved on to begin gathering food and other things. As I picked up my basket of food and covered it with a heavy cloth, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me waist.

"How are you today, _amore_?" Ezio whispered in my ear as he turned me toward him and kissed me softly. I smiled against his lips and replied,

"_Molto meglio ora_."

He chuckled as he took my basket from me. "Good. Sorry I'm late. Antonio had me working with some of his thieves on free running in the rain."

"It's fine." I said as we moved to the next stall. "I was just browsing now anyways. I have already gotten all that we need for the week."

He nodded, water dripping down the tip of his hood. "See anything you like?"

"_Certo_, but I don't have the ducats to waste on frivolous things."

"Ready to head back now?" Ezio asked and I nodded. We headed out towards the gondolas to take us back. Ezio sat silently until we were off the small boat. He decided to speak as we walked down the streets, "I got something for you."

I looked at him as we walked, arching a brow. "Oh, and what's that?"

Ezio grinned mischievously and stopped under a covered corner. There was only room for one person but I didn't mind standing in the rain. Besides, I was excited to see what Ezio purchased for me. I did not see him at any of the merchant stands while we were there. He sat down our packages before going through his pockets. His hand stilled as I presumed he found what he was looking for.

Ezio got down on one knee and I smiled, not sure what he was doing. His hood fell back as he looked up at me. His golden eyes sparked and he said, his tone low and protective, "I asked you to marry me already but I wanted to give you something to show others that you are mine." Ezio pulled out a small and took my hand with his free one. He flipped the box open with one hand and I gaped at the emerald ring I had been looking at earlier.

I was in shock as he slipped the ring on my finger. Ezio smiled and stood after putting it on. "You know why we put rings on our left ring finger?" I shook my head, unable to speak as I looked at the ring. How had he known that I had been admiring it? I bet that's why he had late, I thought in awe. He lifted my hand and kissed my palm. "It is said that the vein in your left ring finger goes straight to your heart."

I looked up at Ezio from the ring and smiled so hard that my cheeks hurt. I grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him out into the rain with me and kissed him with all I had in me. It was so damn romantic and so Ezio. I shouldn't have expected anything less from him.

My hood fell off my head as he put a hand on the back of my neck, pulling me into him. My hair was soaked in moments and sticking to my face but it didn't bother me at all. I had heard noblewomen and the courtesans talking about kissing in the rain. I hadn't believed their words of how sweet it was. I figured the dampness would be annoying.

But they were right. It was wonderful.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Happy New Years! Sorry it's been awhile but I got a new computer from my brother and I've slowly been transferring all my files over to it. Lucky for you guys, I've been writing on my iPad and have two more interludes to add in after this one but I'll probably do that tomorrow since I have to go to work soon. :( sorry if there are mistakes, I edited this pretty quick while drying my hair haha

Anyways, I love you guys! 11 reviews on the last chapter! That's so awesome. I'm so lucky to have such epic readers as you all! I hope you all liked this one, too! I thought it was pretty cute. Let me know what you think :)

Alsoooooo, I assume that you all have seen my new cover page for the story by now! I love it and I want to think Nerdman3000 for it! So awesome, thanks again!

* * *

Translations:

Sciocchezze! - Nonsense!

Insisto! - I insist!

Molto meglio ora - Much better now.

Certo, - Sure,

* * *

Thanks to everything that favorited, followed and a super special thanks to the eleven that reviewed!:

littledhampir13 - haha, I thought it would be an interesting concept to throw out there. She'll learn to love little Nico, though! And I haven't :( I've watched my brother play it though and I was thinking about getting it next payday. It looks awesome!

Anne Elric

Nerdman3000 - thanks! And I am! In about interlude 6, I think.

Sera - aww thanks! :) I will continue this story, no matter how long it takes! :p

LadyParabellum

xXspidercatXx

ibleedpink

XxSweet-NightmarexX - I'm glad you like it!

hannahhobnob - aww, you're so nice! I'm glad you like the story!

Guest - thanks :)

SUP126 - haha, thanks! It's not my first story but it is my first assassins creed story. lol and I liked Nico, too but I needed something that was going to affect Aria deeply. Thanks for reading!

Review! We're close to 200 now :)


	32. Interlude 4

If I Surrender

Interlude 4

* * *

The Assassin that we were expecting showed up later that night. Thankfully, I had already prepared a place for him in the room that Dante had once used by the time he arrived. Judging by the way the poor boy was drenched to the bone, the rain had gotten progressively worse as the night went on. A puddle of water surrounded his feet and dripped from his robe onto my tiled floor.

Ezio was closing the door behind the Assassin as I came down the stairs, carrying extra clothes and some cloths for him to dry off with. Nico trotted around the newcomer, sniffing him and checking him out. I guess he passed the test because Nico just collapsed at the mans feet and rolled onto his belly, waiting for a belly rub.

I smiled down at Nico briefly before looking back to the man as he said, "I appreciate you both for letting me stay here for the duration of my mission." He lowered his hood, showing his dark brown hair, chocolate colored eyes and pale skin. He looked pretty young, probably seventeen or eighteen. He smiled at Ezio and I warmly, "My name is Matthew."

"Trust me, Matthew. It is our pleasure." Ezio replied cheerfully as they shook hands. "_La mia casa e la tua casa_."

Matthew looked confused at our native language and I laughed, causing both of them to look toward me. "He means that our home is your home, Matthew." I held out the clothes and dry clothes. "I have brought you some dry clothes to change into." I looked to the pack that Nico had his nose stuffed in and stamped my foot, causing the dog to rapidly retreat from the bag. His little nose was damp from the soaked sack.

Matthew smiled gratefully and thanked me with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Ezio smirked at the boy as Matthew gestured to the wet pack on the floor. "As you can see, all my things are positively soaked now. I had not expected the rain."

"No worries. When it rains here, it pours." I answered with a grin as I looked to Ezio. "I am going to go ahead and finish fixing dinner. Would you show Matthew where he will be staying, Ezio?"

Ezio nodded his head to me as he grabbed up Matthew's wet pack and showed him toward the guest rooms, talking about the designs of the home as he went. I watched after them for a moment before feeling a pull on the bottom of my pants. Nico was tugging my pants and stopped when he noticed that I was looking at him. He yipped and I laughed.

"You want to help me with dinner?" I asked, heading toward the kitchen with Nico circling around me excitedly. I walked into the kitchen, pleased to see that the stew was almost complete. Nico sat in the corner that he ordained as his own. I picked up the bag of flour that was sitting near the window and sat it on the table, intending to make some bread. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and smiled, leaning back into his touch.

"What's for dinner, cara?" Ezio asked as he kissed my cheek. Nico barked and Ezio grabbed an old beef bone that was sitting on the table and threw it at Nico. The russet colored dog caught it in the air before laying down and chewing on it.

"Well, the vegetable stew I was making is almost done. I'm just going to try to make some bread to dip in the stew."

Ezio laughed and teased me, "I'm sure that you'll try very hard."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. My previous attempts at making bread had failed. I just didn't understand how bread could burn so quickly! Ezio had bravely tried my last batch of bread. He nodded with a half smile with the piece still in his mouth but when I turned, I saw him out of the corner of my eye spit it out. I started laughing and the look on Ezio's face when he realized he had been caught was priceless. I hadn't let him live it down yet.

Ezio was still chuckling away so I said, "Just shut up,_ idiota_, and help me with this."

"_Naturalmente, il mio amore_." Ezio replied with a smirk across his face. I nudged him with my side and he laughed as he helped make the bread. After a few minutes, he obviously started to get bored and began to flick flour at me. I glared over at him, once or twice but generally ignored him while I finished up making the bread. After putting it over the fire on a thin metal sheet, I turned and Ezio touched the very tip of my nose.

I crossed my eyes to see that he put a tiny bit of flour there. I raised an annoyed, yet amused brow at him as he smiled and turned to wash his hands at the basin behind him. While his back was turned, I filled a small bowl full of flour and waited for my chance.

"Oh, Ezio? Help me with this. Hurry!" I said in my most helpless voice, trying to be like those helpless noblewomen that I saw in the marketplace from time to time. Ezio turned immediately and I tossed the flour out of the bowl all over him. He was pure white from head to toe. He gaped at me in shock for a moment as I doubled over in laughter. When I was finally able to stop laughing, I looked up at him to see him smirking at me with vengeance in his eyes. Nico, who had been sitting in his corner, stood and slowly backed out of the room. I guess he sensed the battle about to come.

"This," Ezio started and grabbed the bag of flour off the table as I stepped away from him. I intended to run. He shouted, "Is war!"

I tried to dodge the flour as it flew at me but failed as I got covered from head to toe. I ducked behind the corner and reach up to find something else to throw back. When I pulled my hand back, I found a tomato and grinned. I rolled out of my hiding place and launched it toward him. He caught the tomato but it caused it to splatter all over him. He looked down at it then back to me before dropping it and lunging toward me.

I laughed as he tackled me to the ground, tickling me relentlessly. We wrestled in the flour covered floor, both trying to gain the upper hand on the other. It was a fair bout at first, but Ezio began to use his strength against me and flipped me over. He hovered over me as we stared at one another before breaking out in laughter at how ridiculous we both looked covered in flour.

He leaned down, kissing me deeply. You'd think that kissing him would not be so delicious when all you tasted was dull flour but it was fantastic.

"Is something burning?" Matthews voice came from the doorway and he appeared there a second later. His eyes widened as he took in the state of the kitchen and Ezio and I laying on the floor. Nico was behind the man, looking around his legs with a playful gleam in his puppy eyes. His tail wagged slowly before he jetted into the room. Nico ran towards us but slipped on the flour and slid towards us instead. He hit my shoulder softly and I couldn't help but laugh at the dogs surprised expression.

Matthew laughed suddenly, causing both Ezio and I to look toward him. "I can tell that you three are going to be quite interesting to be around." He shook his head, still laughing as he turned to leave the kitchen. He stopped for a moment and called over his shoulder, "By the way, I think your bread is on fire."

Ezio and I looked at each other before scrambling to jump up to see that it was indeed on fire. Ezio and I laughed. I looked over at him and said, "_Merda._ This is impossible."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that this was late in coming... classes started back. German is intense but I love it. Though, I would have rather taken Italian but my college doesn't offer it :( I hope you like this little installment. The interludes have like two more and then the real story will start back! YAY! I'm excited to share with you all what I have planned for the story. You'll either love it or hate it. I hope for the love but hey, I understand that everyone has their own opinions. I have a pretty heavy class load and I think I might be getting a promotion at work (fingers crossed) but I will try my best to update this as often as I can! I hope you like it. ALSO! over 200 reviews now! OMG. My goal for this story was like 50. Thanks for reading. I love you guys!

Translations:

La mia casa e la tua casa - My home is your home.

Naturalmente, il mio amore - Of course, my love.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that put my story in their favorites, or followed, or hell, even READ IT. Most of all, I would love to thank the eight that reviewed. So awesome!

**xVentressx** - Thanks! I hope you had a great one as well!

**EMO-KID411** - Thanks so much :D

**Guest** - Their might be another character kinda like Nico in the story. I'm not sure yet! And I enjoy writing Ezio's soft side, especially with Aria :-3

**Sup126** - You should totally write one! I love it. And I'm not really sure... haven't read some in awhile. Just beyond my reach, my assassin is a wonderful fic if you haven't read it yet. If you haven't, omg, go check it out! That goes for everyone!

**Kayce Skywalker** - haha, I love that, too! I was wondering if anyone else noticed :P

**ibleedpink** - I thought so, too! I'll try to update more often, sorry!

**LadyParabellum** - I thought it was him, spot on. haha. Thanks :)

**froggylh** - thanks! I did kinda die. It's the painful death called college. LOL. I'll try to update quicker :P


	33. Interlude 5

If I Surrender

Interlude 5

* * *

I awoke to the most peculiar feeling of a tongue running along the side of my face. My eyes flew open at the unexpected contact. Sparkling, mischievous blue eyes met my own and I sat up immediately, pushing the offending creature away and off of the bed.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I wiped the dog spit from my face. Nico yipped before he jumped up on the bed again and spun in a full circle before plopping down on my legs. His tongue lulled out of the side of his mouth as I glared at him. "What?" I asked hoarsely, my throat dry from sleep. I glanced out of the window and noticed that it was a few hours before dawn. I could kill the animal for waking me so early.

Nico placed his paw onto my hand, forcing me to look back down at the pup. He gave a short howl before going back to panting. Ezio rolled over after the howl and opened his eyes sleepily, asking, "What's going on?"

"I do not know." I replied, annoyed that i had been woken up by the pup. "He woke me up and I don't know what he wants."

Ezio yawned and rubbed his eyes before looking at Nico, "what is it, buddy?"

Nico barked quietly before jumping off the bed and going to the bedroom door. He pawed at the door before looking back at us expectantly. Ezio gave a tired laugh, "I think he needs to go to the bathroom." He rolled over and gave a quiet snore.

I poked his back and he jumped slightly and grunted. "Aren't you going to take him?"

"I will get right on that." Ezio replied but did not move, falling back asleep instantly. I stared at his prone form, my annoyance growing more and more by the second. I started to wake him again but a low whine came from the door and I looked to see Nico prancing around in circles.

"Merda..." I whispered as I threw the blankets off of me, making sure to uncover Ezio in the process. The man at my side gave a pitiful sound as he blindly groped for the blankets. I repressed a smile at the sight as he curled up into a ball, trying to keep warm. I pulled on a long robe before opening the bedroom door and letting Nico sprint to the main door of the home. I followed quickly, hoping to get this over with. I tore the main door open and Nico ran outside excitedly.

I followed the dog, watching as he marked his territory and searched for the perfect spot. After a few seconds of following, I leaned against a stone wall and waited for the dog to do his business.

"What are you doing?" A low voice came from my side and I jumped, pulling out the dagger I had hanging from my robes belt. I swung it towards the Voice but was surprised when my wrist was captured and slammed into the wall, causing me to drop the knife. I gaped and turned my head fully toward my attacker, formulating a plan of escape before I noticed who held me.

"Altair." I breathed out, my body relaxing ever so slightly. For some reason, I knew he wasn't going to harm me.

"Tis I." He replied with a smirk as he gathered my dagger from the ground. He studied the blade for a moment before flipping it in his hand. He offered it back and I took it, tucking it into my belt.

"What are you doing out so late?" I asked, not really caring but not knowing what else to say. I looked around for Nico but he wasn't in sight. I didn't worry, he always came back eventually.

"I don't sleep much." He replied with a shrug. "The better question is, what are you doing out so late?"

"Damn dog had to piss." I answered shortly, listening intently as Altair gave a low chuckle.

"I've been wanting to talk to you," Altair said after a moment.

"Well, why didn't you just approach me before now?" I asked, wondering what exactly this man had to discuss with me. As far as I was concerned, we did not have anything to speak about.

"More than you can imagine." Altair replied in a somber tone. I looked at him shocked because I knew that I hadn't said that out loud. He shook his head before continuing, "I wanted to ask you some questions and it's hard when that boy never leaves your side."

I stared at him. It was a few hours before dawn and he wanted to ask me questions? Is he insane? I actually wished for Nico to come back so I had an excuse to leave but of course the little rascal was nowhere in sight. I sighed; I had nothing to lose.

"_Chiedi via_." Altair stared back at me and I assumed that he was mentally translating.

He cleared his throat, "First off: what is your long term goals in relation to stopping the Templar threat?"

I thought about it. I hadn't really considered the long term. Being an assassin had been my life... It's all I knew. "I-I don't know..." I began, unsure of how to continue. Altair stopped pacing and turned toward me. I noticed that he was closer to me than I appreciated. I sneered at him. "How can I trust you? You could be a spy for all I know."

Altair gave me an incredulous look. He looked insulted by the thought. His silver eyes narrowed as he growled out, "I can assure you that my loyalty is to the brotherhood. Now and forever."

"I can't accept that." I said softly and he looked angered by my words. "I would be giving you all of my trust if I told you of our plans. You have never appeared to the brotherhood before now. If I was to give you my trust then I would need yours in return."

Altairs defensive stance lessened and he nodded. "I see. I will tell you more when I can trust you. It's more complicated than you realize."

"Try me." I argued. "I've seen a great deal of strange things over the last few years. I can handle it."

Altair smirked, his lips stretching the scar at his lips oddly. He stepped closer and I stepped back, feeling the stone press into my back. "You have no idea what you're getting in to."

I pulled the edges of my robes together self consciously. He backed up a few feet and stood there, watching me as he asked, "Secondly, what is your relationship status with Ezio Auditore?"

I glowered at him, "I don't see how it's any of your concern, Altair. I hardly know you."

"Humor me." The assassin replied. I rolled my eyes but felt compelled to answer him.

"He is my betrothed."

A sharp growl came from behind us before Altair could reply and he stepped back, looking over his shoulder to Nico. His white teeth were bared at him as he edged around him to stand in front of me. Altair gave him a piercing look to which Nico flattened his ears and growled louder.

"I should be heading back now." I said with a smile to my little protector. Maybe he was good for something.

Altair drew his cold eyes from the pup back to me. "I wish to train with you."

I thought that my neck would break with how fast I looked at him. He could not have said what I thought he said, could he? I managed to croak out in surprise, "What!?"

"I wanted to show you a few things concerning the Epirus Bow." He clarified but it only confused me more. What could he possibly have to show me? He rolled his eyes, "you are a fool if you think you are the only one to hold a Piece of Eden." My eyes widened at these words and Altair looked away. "I've trusted you with much more than I normally would have. It's important, though. You cannot hold the Piece and not realize the power it stores."

I thought about it intently. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I could not afford to dismiss the chance to better understand the Piece of Eden I held. I sighed and replied, "Fine, but Ezio is coming."

"No." Altair bit off aggressively, causing Nico to snarl at the man. Altair did not even spare the dog a glance. "My existence must be kept secret from him. It is of utmost importance. I've seen what is to come in the future and he can never see me for who I really am. It would ruin all of my plans."

I glanced at the ground, considering his words. "You will explain your words to me eventually." He merely raised at brow at my words and I continued, ready to go back to bed, "When and where?"

"Come out tomorrow night after he has went to sleep. We can start then." I nodded and gathered the growling Nico into my arms and heading home. I thought about the mystery assassin and why it was so important to keep his existence secret from Ezio. I didn't want Ezio to somehow find out and think that I am sneaking around on him. I shook my head as I opened the door and dropped Nico straight to the floor.

The dog was in a much better mood and sprinted upstairs toward my bedroom as I lethargically followed behind.

When I entered the room, Nico was already curled up in a ball at the end of the bed. He lifted his head and gave me a doggy smile as I let my robe fall to the ground. I picked up the blanket from the ground as I climbed into the bed and curled up into Ezios back. I squeezed him to me and he mumbled in his sleep.

I really hoped I was making the right decision.

* * *

Translation:

_Chiedi via_ - Ask away.


	34. Interlude 6

If I Surrender

Interlude 6

* * *

I found myself outside the next night. Ezio was sound asleep in bed, where I wished to be. I tightened my bracers as I waited, mentally going over what all I had brought. I did not trust this assassin that I was meeting so I was armed to the teeth. This could very well be a trap. I touched the bowstring that went across my chest, reassuring myself with its presence.

"You came." A low voice came from my side, surprising me a little. I gave a small growl - how did he always manage to sneak up on me!? I looked over to Altair and he watched me, motionless.

"I am here." I replied gruffly. I was much too tired to deal with this nonsense. I didn't see why we couldn't just meet during the day. But, I held my tongue. I wanted; no, I needed to know more about the Pieces of Eden. "What's next?" He did not reply, merely tipped his head toward an alleyway before heading down it. I clenched my jaw and touched the hilt of my sword, prepared to take him down if he attacked me. I briefly wondered if I even could take him down.

"I will not attack you." Altair said from up ahead and I glared in his direction. He glanced back, meeting my green eyes with his own silver. "I have already shown you trust that you may not deserve. You are at my back, girl, and I trust you to not stick a knife in it." I let my hand fall from my blade and he looked back ahead, ignoring me as we walked. I scowled after a moment, realizing that he called me girl.

We arrived in what appeared to be an abandoned courtyard. Altair sat on the ground and gestured for me to sit in front of him. I complied, crossing my legs beneath me as I sat. I waited for him to speak but soon grew impatient as he stared at me.

"Well?" I asked harshly and Altair closed his eyes, breathing out evenly.

"You have no patience." He gave a short sigh before opening his eyes. "I see that you have brought Epirus tonight. Would you lay it out in front of you?"

I narrowed my eyes at the request. "I don't think so." I wrapped my fingers around the golden bowstring and glared at him, daring him to try and take it from me. He gave me a severe look and I frowned, feeling a little chastened by the look. But I did not give in, glaring at him. Altair reach inside of his robes and I tensed, expecting a weapon to come out. He rolled his eyes at me as he withdrew a spherical object. The light blinded me for a moment but my eyes adjusted and I could see the golden object more clearly.

Altair set it in front of him and I expected it to roll away but it did not. Altair looked at me before saying, "This is an Apple of Eden. I believe your allies are searching for one."

"How?" I asked, struggling for words. "How did you know that?"

He glanced at the apple and back up to me. "It showed me." My fingers loosened on the bowstring and I shrugged the bow off and set it in front of me. The two Pieces glowed briefly before shimmering lightly. I looked back to Altair, more apprehensive than ever. Just who was this man, sitting across from me. His fingers ghosted atop the round apple-like object. "You wouldn't understand," he whispered and I looked up at him surprised. Did I say that out loud? I wondered but he shook his head. "When I have physical contact with the Apple I can hear the thoughts of whomever I wish."

That was amazing, I thought but then I realized what he was saying. "Stay out of my head."

He barked out a rough laugh, it sounded strained and humorless. "I merely need to know where your alliances are." He gave me cold look. "It seems to be in your bed."

I glared, upset at the hidden meaning in his words. "I am not a whore, Altair. I don't need to read your mind to know that's what you think of me." He shrugged a bit and that fueled my anger a bit more. "I love Ezio, despite what you think. I trained him to be the Assassin he is today. He stands by my cause - he understands what's at stake if he ignores the call."

Altair, who was listening passively, snorted. "Do not fool yourself with these delusions. You truly believe he fights and kills because he believes in our cause? Are you so sure that he is not simply doing this all for the sake of revenge for his family." I sat there, wide-eyed. He knew more than I had expected but I felt angry. Not for me, but for Ezio.

I was visibly shaking when I retorted, "That may have been the reason why he began down this path but I do not believe that is why he still fights."

"And why is he fighting? For you?" Altair snapped and gave a cold laugh. "Do you honestly think that he's changed his ways for you?"

I stiffened, understanding what he was implicating. I snarled and snatched the bow from the ground as I stood. "Fuck you, Altair. Quit pretending like you know anything about Ezio. Or me."

"Quit running from the truth, Aria." Altair said as I turned to walk away. I stopped, clenching the bow in a fist. Epirus spoke to me, 'Aria, do not let him get under your skin.' Flashes went through my mind. Altair and a woman... Maria? Hugging. Kissing. Happiness. Elation. Sadness. Furious. Pain. Crying. Death. I shook my head as the visions faded, feeling a little dizzy.

I turned and looked down at the man still sitting on the ground. Our eyes met in a fiery gaze as I said, "Do not think that my relationship with Ezio is anything like yours with Maria."

Suddenly, I felt the wind knocked out of me and I found myself on the ground. Altair hovered above me with a murderous expression on his face and a tip of his blade on my throat. I could feel the press of the cool steel against my throat, pressing harder and harder.

"Do not ever mention her again!" He said lowly, a dangerous tint to his tone. I suddenly felt afraid for my life. He looked as if he was ready to kill. The tip of the blade faltered for a moment and he sighed, pulling it away and rubbing his face. "You are just a child... You don't understand." He gave me a pity filled look. It was more emotion I had witnessed from him in the entirety of knowing him, though honestly, I had only met with the man a few times before this. "I see the path you are on. You will be hurt - heartbroken. I hoped to bypass that but I know, now, that it is impossible. You will have to learn for yourself." He sat back on the ground and I laid there for a moment, catching my breath. I shouldn't have said anything, it was petty of me to bring it up.

I sat up, scooting over to sit in front of Altair again. The man did not look up from the apple placed in front of him. I sat the bow between us again. "I am sorry, Altair. I was upset and said something that I shouldn't have. Please, let us move on from this." He did not reply and remained still. I sighed, "I trust you. I need to know what you do..."

Altair remained silent and I almost stood to leave, thinking he was done with me. "I will tell you all that I know. But first, you will need to know more about me." He said as glanced up, his silver eyes flashing in the moonlight. "My name is Altair Ibn-La'Ahad." I felt the air leave my lungs at his words. He continued before I could think more on it, "I was born in the year 1165..."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! After everyone's sweet and caring reviews, I have decided to continue on with this story! You all are so nice and supportive - thanks so much to everyone that sent me a kind review or pm. I was feeling really down but now I feel so much better. I've posted two 'interludes' today and I will be working on the final interlude today after work! Then we get to move on with the actual storyline. I haven't really decided if this will be continued on to Brotherhood or Revelations. What do you all think? Anyways, I hope you all like them both. This last one really begins the plot twist I have been dying to put in. See if you can figure out what's going to happen :) Thanks for reading and for being so, so awesome! See ya next time!

Also... I have begun another kind of story. It is still Aria/Ezio/Dante/Nico/Altair and so on but it is told from a different angle. It is going to be about Aria being a Duchess and being apart of the brotherhood in another way. It's a little dark but I think once it gets going you will be able to see how Aria develops from a happy kid to a troubled adult. Please, give it a read and let me know what you think! It's called: Revolution. Thanks again! :)


End file.
